The World in a Mansion
by davewriter
Summary: Big Brother meets The Real World as Theresa, Jay, Herry and Neil appear on a new reality show and interact with new people. Rated for some language and any suggestiveness.
1. The Audition Video

**Author's Note**: Hi, everyone. Although I'm quite experienced writing here on this site, this is my first story in the Class of the Titans fandom. I'm not too keen on a lot of the cartoons of today, but I was impressed by this show, and got hooked as a result. It reminded of when I studied Greek Myths in 9th Grade (Senior 1) English. That's all I'm going to say for now; please read and review.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Class of the Titans or its characters; that would be Nelvana and Studio B Productions. This story is written for all fans of the show. I also don't own the rights to the RuPaul song _Supermodel_ (I think that's the one that goes, "You'd better work/Work it, girl/Do your thing on the runway") There's a reference of the song being used in this plot. Please, no lawsuits; I've no money

* * *

**The World in a Mansion**

Chapter 1

After the teenage heroes' latest victory over Cronus in the city of New Olympia, defeating his enormous monsters, the villain declares to them, "This is the most humiliating defeat you have ever given me. You don't know when, you don't know how, but I promise you I will return!" The seven teenage heroes aren't fazed by this threat, and return to Olympus High to celebrate and talk about what to do next.

"I still think we should stay on guard, and see what Cronus might be up to next," Jay insists. "He could come back with something new in three days, at least."

"Will you chill out, man?" Neil says as he files his nails. "We kicked his butt from here to Nantucket. You heard the man, it was the most humiliating defeat we ever handed him. I put my money on us not seeing him for six months."

Archie and Atlanta are staring at Odie, who is busy surfing the Internet. "Odie, you can close down the computer shop now," he says. "The mission is done."

But Odie is looking at a site for a television network, MGM. He becomes fascinated by what he's reading about a new show. "You guys, this is interesting," he says. "It says here they're taking last minute auditions for this new reality show."

"A new what?" Herry asks. Soon, all the hero descendants except Jay gather around the computer.

"It's called _The World in a Mansion_," Odie tells them, and reads the pitch. "_Big Brother_ meets _The Real World_ as fifteen young people between the ages 16 to 28 live together for two weeks of summer, and experiences a series of unscripted interactions with each other and the world around them. "

"I don't think it's a good idea," Jay protests, and gets up to address the others. "Not only is it another one of _those_ reality shows, but what if Cronus comes back with another nefarious plan on the city while we're gone? When does filming take place?"

"Oh, come on, Jay!" Theresa sighs. "Then again, he may not come back until sometime next year or so – that is, if he knows what's good for him. Besides, a reality show where strangers interact with each other, and not compete for a cash prize sounds like a lot of fun." She goes up to nudge Jay and pinch his cheek. "And when was the last time Jay did anything fun?"

"I'll sign up," Herry volunteers.

"Me too," Neil says. "It'd be a great opportunity to make a whole bunch of new friends, and see what numbers I can pick up from girls. And I wonder what we'll be able to do." He takes out his mirror and fusses over his good looks. "I'd love to engage in a modeling session for charity."

"Uh, Jay, it doesn't say what time frame they'd be filming," Odie informs him. "But like I've said, they are taking last minute auditions. If we make and send out our audition video now, they might still look at it, and pick us."

Jay thinks about the arguments delivered to him, then, "All right, I suppose we can. But I hope we come back to see New Olympia still standing. Where is it being located?"

"In the city of Santa Rosanna, in one of the many mansions of the famous bachelor movie star and director Jack Halpern," Odie answers.

"Jack Halpern?" Archie repeats. "He's in that _Steve Hammer, Private Eye_ series. I love that. And isn't he known for all those police-romance movies that you and I always agree on, Theresa? Didn't he play a lovestruck detective in _The Serial Killer's Wife_ and _Julianne_?"

"I'm not big on action stuff, but those were okay," Theresa says.

Suddenly, Odie gasps when he notices something. "What is it, Odie?" Atlanta asks.

"The housemates are to have no contact with the news world of any kind – no TV, no radio, no Internet!" Odie says. "Augh! How am I going to survive two weeks without my electronics!"

Neil looks over the page again. "Dude," he points out, "it says we have the option of having music CD's on the appropriate players, as well as music on mp3 players and iPod's. We can download stuff off Livewire and burn CD's on iTunes before we leave."

Odie nods in acceptance and smiles at Jay's approval. "All right, it's settled," he declares. "But first, we take this to Ms. Hera for approval, then we ask Hermes to help us with the audition video."

"I was just thinking about Ms. Hera's approval," Jay agrees.

The heroes leave to speak to the queen of the gods, Hera. In her office, Odie activates the show's site on her Internet for her to learn about it.

"It does sound very enthralling, indeed," Hera says. "I must say, it's one of the nicest ways to spend one's summer vacation. Of course, given your victory over Cronus, I'm going to accept this for you. This will give you all an opportunity to see life outside New Olympia. To give a chance to build relationships outside this social circle. I believe this will be a very good experience for you all." She looks directly at Jay. "Especially you, Jay. As the leader, you've been working expressively hard to protect this city from the doom of Cronus' rule. Although I'm proud, I'm afraid it may take a toll on you if you don't slow down. I urge you to participate in this."

Theresa nudges and winks at him. "Told you so," she says.

* * *

The next day, after explaining the situation to Hermes the night before, the heroes prepare to make their audition DVD. The god of messengers is holding a camera in the Olympus High gymnasium. "Ready, everyone?" he asks. 

"Ready!" the heroes chorus.

Hermes turns on the camera and the heroes introduce themselves, starting with Jay. "Hello, everyone," he says. "I'm Jay, I'm seventeen years old, and a descendant of Jason, leader of the Argonauts."

"I'm Theresa, I'm seventeen, and a descendant of Theseus."

"Name's Herry. I'm seventeen too, and a descendant of the mighty Hercules."

"I'm Archie, and I'm seventeen as well. I'm the descendant of Achilles."

"Hi, I'm Neil, and I'm sixteen going on seventeen. I'm the good-looking descendant of Narcissus."

"I'm Odie, also sixteen, and a descendant of Odysseus."

"And I'm Atlanta. I'm just fifteen years old, and a descendant of Atalanta."

"And we are going to show you what life is like for us here in New Olympia and Olympus High School," Jay says. "Basically, as the descendants of the legendary Greek heroes we mentioned, it was our destiny to come here to save the world from the evil god of time, Cronus. However, in our last battle, it seems that he has vanished, and will be taking a long time planning something really big for us. But in the meantime, we would like to show you how we work and play." He is surprisingly calm and cool on camera.

They stay in the gymnasium as they show off their practice modes first. Jay and Theresa are practicing their sword fighting, as are Odie and Neil; it seems the latter team can't keep their swords up. Archie perfecting his skills with his Hephaestus Whip, slashing a long steel pipe; Atlanta working with her bolas. Herry doing four sets of eight with one thousand pounds on dumbbells, first with two hands, then one hand, then doing one hundred one-arm push-ups. Then, Hermes sends everyone to the racetrack.

He films everyone's running skills. "One lap around the track," he says. "See if you can do it in less than three minutes." In that time, Atlanta manages to do anywhere between ten and fifteen laps, before the other heroes complete their first one.

After the gymnasium scenes, Hermes decides to show off some of the group's intelligence. He takes Odie to his control room and says, "What new upgrades can you provide for us, Odie?"

Odie goes directly to work, and in a span of ten minutes, creates a working video screen for his and the others' communicators. He also installs a telecommunications system on Hermes' computer, and direct contacts to all communicators. "There you go," Odie declares. "Now, you'll be able to contact us wherever we are with this new system." Then, as he still stares at the camera, "Oh, and you may want to edit out some of the upgrading process, for both time restraints and to keep the show's producers from getting bored."

Unfortunately, Hermes and the other gods of Olympus High cannot leave school grounds, so Odie has to do the camera work. When they arrive at the park, Theresa starts off by saying, "Here is one of many places where we like to go when we're not out to save the world. Sometimes we'll take a walk around the pond, me and Jay holding hands, or we'll sit on a bench and talk about whatever is on our minds. Jay and I are so close, there's nothing that we can't tell each other." She, too, is calm and cool on camera.

Archie grins at the camera a little. "Same with Atlanta and me," he says, holding her.

They start their walk around the park as Atlanta jogs, then suddenly, Theresa stops, having another one of her clairvoyant visions. Jay briefly explains this to the camera, then asks her, "What is it, Theresa?"

"I see a major crime spree down at the mall!" she says. "Gang members robbing all the major stores. Hundreds of dollars worth of items being stolen. And the security guards can't handle it all."

"Then we have no time to waste!" Jay declares. "Let's go!" The group rushes to Herry's truck, and are off to the mall, the camera turned off the whole way there.

When they arrive at the mall, Odie pauses to turn the camera back on. They get inside just in time to see the crooks leaving. Jay, Theresa, Archie and Atlanta activate their weapons, while Herry and Neil prepare to use their strength and luck, respectively. Odie moves off to the side so he can capture it all on film.

During the battle, Jay swipes at several robbers with his double-edged sword, Archie knocks several items out of another robber's hand with his whip, and Atlanta's bolas tie yet another robber's legs together, making him fall. Theresa uses her karate skills to take out the same robbers Jay had battled, and hits yet another one repeatedly with her nunchucks. Herry picks up three more and throws them directly into a flower shop across from the battle, making them crash into a display. He punches out a fourth one until the robber is unconscious. With Neil's luck, he's been ducking punches, and takes off into another direction during a chase, making the robber crash into a wall. He also takes Odie out of the battle before he can get hurt, or the camera gets smashed. (However, every time he rescues Odie, he will also pose vainly for the camera.) When the whole gang is defeated, Odie waits around to videotape the police making arrests.

Odie turns the camera Jay's way so he can explain, "And that, ladies and gentlemen, is another useful way of us honing our skills."

Odie turns the camera off as the items are being returned. The heroes decide to stay at the mall for a while. When the camera is back on, it's focused on Theresa and Atlanta. Theresa says, "This is one of our favorite hangout spots in all of New Olympia. Here, Atlanta and I like to spend some 'girl time,' shopping for the latest in fashions, makeup and CD's."

Atlanta rolls her eyes as she adds, "And I let her talk me into the occasional perfume sample, too."

Odie follows the girls around the Madgasen department store as they do their shopping. Theresa shows a size five sundress to the camera, and takes Atlanta for a search of a matching hat. Atlanta takes interest in a few clothing items from a rock star's fashion line. They go to the music section next, but can't find anything from the artists they are looking for. Theresa sighs and says, "Let's go see what's available at Music Express."

On their way to the checkout, they are stopped by a perfume saleswoman. Theresa is enthralled by the latest scent on the market, _Vienna Spring_. Atlanta gags on her _Curious_ sample. They pay for their purchases, Theresa using her credit card, then the three walk quickly to their favorite music store. When they get there, Atlanta says to the camera, "This is Music Express, our favorite music store here. The CD's and DVD's here are more expensive than those at Madgasen, but this has more of what we want." They spy Archie mulling over the rock section, and go to join him.

In the middle of Archie and the girls talking about rock bands, Odie looks away to videotape Jay and Neil looking at DVD movies.

"Odie!" Atlanta huffs. "Will you focus on us, please?" But Theresa notices Jay and Neil, too, and after making a few selections, goes to join the boys. Odie follows her, and Atlanta gives an annoyed sigh.

After a few minutes, Odie films the gang buying their purchases, then as they leave, he asks, "Hey, anybody seen Herry?"

"He's down at the video arcade, trying out the new championship boxing game they have," Jay answers.

Odie sighs in heavy regret, the fact that he's not down there with the brawny one, and turns the camera on himself. "Nice," he says sarcastically. "Herry's somewhere else, having fun with electronics, and I'm stuck here, with no one else to hold the camera."

Jay checks his watch. "It's getting on two o'clock. Herry said we should meet him at the food court for lunch."

"Let's hope he hasn't cleaned it out by the time we get there," Atlanta says, and everyone laughs.

Sure enough, they meet Herry just outside the food court. He speaks to the camera, "And last but not least, the infamous mall food court. Best place to have lunch. Sometimes, if we come here on weekend afternoons, we'll have dinner here." Odie films some restaurants. "Bertenelli's has the best pizza and pasta ever – though sometimes we tend to choose Santa Maria's Pizza down the street for food to bring back with us – and SuperSubMan has the best submarine sandwiches and cheese steaks ever in the whole city."

"And let's not forget Master Feng's with all the Chinese dishes," Archie adds.

They decide to take a break from filming while they have their late lunch. But Odie goes with Herry to SuperSubMan and orders a six-inch turkey sandwich. He films Herry ordering a cheese steak and a foot-long meatball sandwich.

* * *

When they get home, Neil takes Odie to his dorm to get some video of Neil modeling. 

They spend fifteen minutes filming while Neil poses in selected outfits, from a red and black "playing card" sweater and black jeans, to a purple sweatsuit, to an unbuttoned white shirt and matching Capri pants. He even poses shirtless in pair of blue jeans, cowboy boots and ten-gallon hat, the last shot they get.

"And cut!" Odie declares as if he's directing. "That's great, Neil. The show's producers are going to love that part. I'd say you were a shoo-in to go into the mansion."

"Hey, your camera loves me," Neil replies. "What can I say? The female viewing audience is going to love me on the television."

"I'll ask Hermes about a special editing trick for this part," Odie says. "I'm thinking a flash and freeze frame for every outfit, like pictures being taken."

"Very authentic idea," Neil agrees. "It may even increase my chances."

After dinner, Neil and Theresa decide to rent some movies for the group. Odie decides to come along with, as part of this "day in the life" video.

Inside the store, Neil says to the camera, "Here is another one of our favorite places – Stage 14 Video. It's the only other place for lots of New Olympia movie buffs to go, other than the mall movie theater. This store contains over five hundred movie choices. Naturally, none of us can leave here without at least one chick flick for Theresa."

"As well, it has an awesome display for candy, chocolate, popcorn and drinks," Theresa adds. "We also never leave here without a bag full of treats."

Odie turns to camera on himself and says, "I prefer a sci-fi and thriller myself."

He follows Neil and Theresa along the new releases. She selects _Before Heaven_, a romance about three newly-killed young men who want to spend one last time with their surviving loves, and _The Sympathizers_, another romantic drama about American siblings falling in love with British people. Theresa says, "I'm sure Jay will be interested in this one." She has Odie follow her to the section of older romance movies, where she picks Jack Halpern's movie _Julianne_.

Odie goes back to the new releases in search of a good thriller. He is immediately attracted by _Learn to Fly_. "This is one of my favorites," he tells the camera. "A plane hijacked by terrorists, and the pilots are unconscious, so two ordinary Joes who know nothing about flying have to learn in order to get the other passengers to safety. I'm not giving away the plot, but trust me, it's cool stuff." He then remembers he's almost finished, and mentally reminds himself of his next task. He puts the selection back. "Maybe next time."

Suddenly he hears Theresa call, "Odie, where are you? We're almost ready to go."

He sees Theresa and Neil at the counter picking out snacks. He joins them just as Neil is taking a bag of popcorn twists. Odie also films three more bags of chips and candy, and two regular bags of popcorn. Just as Theresa pays, he says to the camera, "Well, that's our life in the city on an ordinary day, though we may not do this all the time. See you back at the dorm." He shuts the camera off.

Back in the dorm living room, Odie decides to film one last scene. Neil and Theresa are passing around the snacks, and Herry already gets into the popcorn. Odie concludes, "Well, ladies and gentlemen, we're so glad you had a chance to meet us. We look forward to all your impressions. See you."

"Goodbye," everyone else says as Odie films them one last time. He smiles, shuts the camera off, then leaves for the school.

"You're not going to watch the movies with us?" Archie asks.

"Can't," Odie replies. "I'm taking this to Hermes; this thing has to be edited for viewing. This could take most of the night."

The next morning, the group is back in the living room, Odie holding a DVD with the final product. He slides it into the player and sits with all his friends.

They're entirely impressed with both the practice and battle scenes. Jay says of the latter, "Oh, good editing skills, Odie. You managed to get all of us in battle. And nice job on the karate, Theresa. You'll definitely get noticed."

They're laughing at Atlanta's reaction to the perfume. She glares at them and says, "I thought that _Curious_ was too girlish for my liking! Why could they have samples of women's cologne, like _London Nights_ or something?"

They're also impressed with Neil's modeling, each pose contain a short white flash then freezing, as RuPaul's _Supermodel_ plays in the background. Archie comments, "Wow, I'm actually impressed. Your vanity can actually get you somewhere, like in the mansion."

"Hey, I'm not hoping," Neil says. "I know they'll choose me. Why wouldn't they?"

They don't say anything more until the end of the video, then when Odie shuts it off, the rest of the heroes applaud. "Brilliant job in editing, you and Hermes," Atlanta says. "You two must've stayed up all night."

"Actually, it only took us until two, maybe three in the morning," Odie replies. "It takes a lot to cut out unnecessary footage, and put the rest onto a DVD disc."

He activates his laptop and the show's website, and takes down the mailing address. He goes to see Hera about a bubble-wrapped envelope and stamps. She views the video on her computer and says, "It's a bit long, considering what producers of most reality shows want to see, and most wouldn't go for 'day in the life' vignettes. But I'm sure they'd be interested in you all. Check the mailing supply room for what you'll need." She makes a quick copy for the gods among the staff to watch.

Odie goes to find a perfect-fitting envelope and three fifty-cent stamps. He puts the DVD in a protective slot, and puts it in the envelope for mailing.

* * *

Two months pass without another sign of Cronus or his shenanigans in New Olympia. Everyone except Odie is in the gymnasium practicing anyhow, at Jay's insistence. 

"Honestly, Jay, will you just relax?" Theresa sighs harshly. "I haven't had any visions of danger ahead here for the past two months."

"Theresa, nobody knows when or where Cronus will strike next," Jay argues.

Suddenly, they are interrupted by Odie, bursting in with a cordless phone in hand. "You guys!" he calls. "It's the producers from _World in a Mansion_. They just looked at our video!"

He leads his friends to the area in school where the gather for meetings, all the gods of the school gathered around them. Odie puts the phone on its hook, and puts it on speaker phone. They hear a man's voice, probably a man in his early forties.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen," the man says. "I'm Steve Halpern, Jack Halpern's younger brother, and producer of _The World in a Mansion._"

"Good afternoon, Mr. Halpern," Hera replies. I am Hera, the principal of Olympus High. I trust you received the video that these young heroes put together."

"We got the video just close to the deadline," Mr. Halpern says. "I take it this was something you put together at the last minute."

"Not really," Odie says. "Normally, I don't visit TV network websites, but I visited MGM-TV on some personal surfing, came across your show just weeks before the audition deadline, and talked all my friends into signing up. I like this concept of fifteen housemates rather than seven, like on _The Real World_."

"Thank you," Mr. Halpern replies. "Anyway, we received your video, and although it was longer than what we normally wanted, we were immediately fascinated. So fascinated, in fact, that I insisted we watch the whole thing. Under normal circumstances, reality shows pass over audition videos that are 'day in the life' of that wannabe participant. However, given who you are and what you do, and the abilities of some, I am convinced that you lead very extraordinary lives. People like you would make for great reality television."

"This is Jay speaking," Jay says, "and on behalf of everyone here, I would like to say it was great to hear that."

"Your video stood out from all the rest," Mr. Halpern says, "and I wish we could cast you all this season. However, we have already picked eleven other people to go into the first season mansion here in Santa Rosanna. We decided to save the best for last, so to speak, and pick four of you."

There is a pause, then Mr. Halpern speaks again. "First off, Atlanta, I'm sorry, but at fifteen years old, you are too young to go into the mansion. However, this leads us to our first random choice, and that would be the other girl, Theresa."

Theresa jumps up and dances around in giddy excitement as the gods applaud. She goes over to hug Jay, then gets a congratulatory hug from her mentor, Persephone.

When it's quiet, Mr. Halpern announces, "Neil, we loved your modeling and the way you used your supposed luck in that mall battle scene. You'd be perfect catch for the females in our demographic audience. You will be going into the mansion as well."

More applause as Neil jumps up and pumps a fist in the air. "Boo-yah!" he cries. "Thank you, kind sir!"

"I knew just from seeing that video copy, that you'd be selected," his mentor, Aphrodite, gushes. "You know you're beautiful enough for television. Ooh, I'm so proud." She kisses his right cheek.

"The third young hero to go into the mansion is…" Mr. Halpern announces, "Herry."

Herry is surprised to hear this. "I am?" he asks, at first not believing it. But after seeing wide smiles from Theresa and Neil, and more applause from the gods, he cries, "Oh, I am, I am, I am!" He goes to hug his housemates, then gets a surprise noogie from his ancestor and mentor, Hercules.

"Attaboy, Herry," he says brashly. "You just be sure to keep up that strength of yours. You'll be very competitive with Neil fer all the girls."

All attention returns to the phone as Mr. Halpern announces the last housemate. "And now, the moment we've all been waiting for, who will be fifteenth young person to go into my brother Jack's luxurious mansion?"

The young heroes are literally sitting on the edge of their seats.

"The last housemate to go into the mansion this first season is…"

Archie, Jay and Odie lean forward in suspenseful anticipation.

"Jay."

Jay is shocked, surprised. This shock immediately wears off when he gets an impromptu squeeze-like hug from Theresa. Among the applause from the gods, she says, "Oh, isn't this exciting? Now you and I will be able to spend some real time together. We'll be closer than ever before. Oh, I'm so happy for you."

When it is quiet again, Mr. Halpern says, "As for Archie, Atlanta and Odie, don't worry. We loved your video so much, that we've decided to give you three reserved seating for one of our upcoming seasons. Either season three or season four, when we're sure Atlanta's old enough, depending on the success of this series. As for Theresa, Jay, Herry and Neil, we'll be filming for two weeks, as you know, from July 25th through August 8th. We have lots planned for you guys, so your experience will be plentiful. All hotel stays and airfare to Santa Rosanna prior to arriving at the mansion will be paid for by the producers. You'll be expected to be in the city on July 24th or earlier."

"Thank you, Mr. Halpern," Jay says.

"And thank you for calling with the announcement," Hera says. "We look forward to sending these students your way then. Have a nice day."

Odie hangs up, then Hera goes to Jay and says, "I'm proud that you got selected, Jay. This will be a very good experience for you. I trust you will relax, have fun, and not worry about what Cronus will be up to while you're gone."

Jay looks at Theresa, who smiles and waves back at him. "I'll try my best not to think of Cronus," he says.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry to all you Archlanta fans, but I'm playing around with the Jaresa pairing this time. Anyway, I'm sure most of you will be pleased with the selections. See you next chapter. 


	2. Introductions, Dinner and After

**Author's Note:** Hi, Class of the Titans fans. Sorry it took me so long to update, but this was a really hard chapter for me to write. I found myself taking a break and resting every so often. So, for those of you who have been watching _Big Brother_ all this summer, this story is actually my idea of how that show should be, to make it more interesting. I'm sure I'll be able to work on it more as the housemates start participating in really cool adventures over the next two weeks in story time. You won't believe what I have planned for this group.

Oh, and to all those who may not know (though I told Bluebelle Madonna) Jack Halpern is not a play of Jim Halpert, or whoever this dude is supposed to be. I'm not much into that show _The Office_. However, the city of Santa Rosanna is a play on Los Angeles, which I've never visited. It will be fictionalized in the story the way I fictionalize Hollywood in all my other stories, fan-fiction or otherwise. Hope that clears everything up, and happy reading. Please review as well.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Class of the Titans, or any of the show's characters. Again, credit Nelvana and Studio B productions for this. However, the characters of Kris, Karin, Phoebe, Gideon, Jennifer, Shauna, Nathean, Ileana, Dominick, Cami and Blaire, as well as all adults involved in their activities, are all from my mind.

* * *

Chapter 2

For the next month up until they leave, Theresa, Jay, Herry and Neil talk about the show and its connections to Jack Halpern. They prompt Odie for more information.

"Do you know if this Jack Halpern dude will be hosting?" Neil asks. "That would be so awesome to meet one of the movie industry's most powerful men. I'd ask him how he looks as good as he does in his fifties." He retrieves his mirror to tease his hair again. "Not that I really need the advice."

Odie checks his profile on the Movie Encyclopedia website. "Not really," he says. "A recent related news story says that producer Steve Halpern is in talks with several other billionaires to use their homes for upcoming seasons, including Jonathan Sexsmith, owner the famously popular Peachtree Hotel chain; H. Brian Powers, CEO of the SimpleFrame Computer company, and an owner of a famously successful NFL team."

"Didn't Jack Halpern sign a contract for the show to have a number of seasons, or something?" Jay asks.

Odie scrolls further down the page. "Both Jack and Steve did, at least for the first three seasons," he notes. "But the networks say that deal could be broken if this series fails."

Neil laughs boisterously. "Are you kidding?" he asks. He pulls Theresa, Herry and Jay closer to him. "Why would the series fail, when they've selected the four of us? If this so-called 'trend' of reality television is dying, though I don't think it is, certainly we have the skills to revive it."

Jay thinks for a second, then says, "Good point."

* * *

Two weeks before they leave, the four selected ones get their tickets to and from Santa Rosanna. They also fill out pertinent information about themselves; their likes and dislikes, favorite foods, actors, movies, TV shows, drinks, and so on. With still no visions of Cronus or any dangers lurking, Theresa, Jay and Herry spend most of this time burning several music CD's for the trip, at Neil's urging. They go clothes shopping the weekend before, but don't pack until the night before they have to leave. 

Finally the day arrives. Late that morning, Archie, Atlanta and Odie, along with all the gods and goddesses of the school, all say goodbye to Theresa, Jay, Herry and Neil for the next two weeks.

Before they leave, Hera says to Jay, "Don't worry for one minute about what's going on back here. I'm confident that Cronus will not appear while you are gone. I doubt that he even knows about this show that's being filmed, and will even notice your absence."

"He's still in hiding, Jay," Neil says. "That defeat we gave him was sooooo bad." Jay is relieved to hear this, and puts his bags in the back of Herry's truck.

At the airport, Jay checks all suitcases for himself and his friends, and takes care of the tickets. At the departure gate, he takes a look around at the people going to Santa Rosanna. No one even resembling the appropriate age group for the show, just white-haired elderly men and ladies, and middle-aged people with briefcases and cell phones, probably going on business trips. Also a few families; a mother, father and two young boys going on vacation; a mother with her daughter, who looks to be around twelve; and a father who looks just as beefy as Herry, going with his three sons, the eldest looking to be around fourteen years old.

"I guess we're the only New Olympians going on reality TV this time," Jay says.

Theresa looks past the departing gates for anyone joining them. She tries using her powers to see which other potential housemates will be joining them on layover flights. She sighs and says, "I don't see anyone flying here to change planes."

"Drat," Neil says. "I was hoping we'd be bonding with people before we get into the mansion."

"I think they want to keep the others a secret until we get there, Neil," Jay tells him.

Ten minutes later, they board a plane, and arrive in Santa Rosanna nearly three hours later.

After spending an overnight at the Peachtree Hotel, Theresa awakens at seven-thirty in the morning to a knock on the door. She tries to wake the boys up, but has no success. Another knock. Getting frustrated, she unpacks her housecoat, puts it on and calls to the door, "Who is it?" She opens it before getting an answer.

She sees a hotel maid, who tells her, "Are you Theresa? Management sent me by to tell you that a limousine is here to take you and your party to the Jack Halpern mansion."

"Now?" she cries. Theresa gives a little shriek, says, "Hold on just a minute," then slams the door. She shakes the boys awake and says, "Wake up! Our limousine is here to take us to the mansion."

"Now?" Jay asks. "It's got to be seven-thirty in the morning."

"Way too early for this," Neil yawns. "I don't think I got my beauty sleep."

Theresa sighs. "Come on!" she seethes. "I think the limousine will only wait so long before it leaves." She selects her outfit, and goes into the bathroom to change. She stuffs her housecoat and nightgown into her suitcase when she comes out.

Neil goes to change in the bathroom and asks, "Don't I at least get to take a shower first?"

"You can shower when we get there," Theresa says. "Any mansion has at least ten."

Five minutes later, when the boys have all changed clothes and packed away their things from the day before, Theresa leads them out of the hotel. Upon checking out, they see a black limousine still parked outside in the entrance, the chauffer standing patiently at the trunk of the vehicle.

"Thanks so much for waiting," Theresa says as she gives the chauffer her luggage. But Herry won't let him handle his bags; he puts his, Jay and Neil's luggage in the trunk himself.

In the limousine they are surprised to see a camera installed in the back part. Neil especially says, "Wow, cool! They even put a camera in the ride there." This gives him an opportunity to brush his hair and fuss over himself more.

Halfway there, the camera is on Theresa and Jay as the red light turns on.

"Wow, I feel like a celebrity in one of these things," Jay says. "And especially since we're on TV now. Too bad I didn't put on a pair of sunglasses."

"This certainly makes me think about getting out of freelance and into some big-time modeling gigs," Neil comments.

"Now remember what Ms. Hera told you," Theresa reminds Jay. "You're going to have fun on this trip, and not even think about what's going on back in New Olympia, right?"

Jay wants to look annoyed, but laughs at the comment instead. "A good leader always keeps the promises he makes," he says.

The mansion is five miles northeast of the city. Upon seeing the doors open, Theresa is awed by a large fountain spewing water up five miles high, surrounded by a group of stone angels holding torches spewing smaller spouts of water. The mansion itself looks like it's built from sixteenth-century marble, and they see several balconies on what seems to be one of the upper floors. Around them are trees and shrubs, and a variety of rosebushes.

Theresa steps out first, not noticing a cameraman filming a few feet away. She looks around again at the whole front yard and says, "This is so beautiful. I should talk to Daddy about moving his cattle ranching business here. Or at least installing a fountain like that on his property."

Herry stares at the front door. "Where's the moat and drawbridge?" he asks.

The heroes see the front door is unlocked as they open it and walk into the mansion. Immediately, they see another cameraman standing between the front hall and the living room. They immediately go into the living room, and discover that the furniture is mostly modern. There is a leather sofa shaped like a letter "L", and can probably seat around eight people; another sofa made of polyester that can hold four people; and a large leather lip-shaped loveseat that looked big enough to hold three.

"Wow," Jay says immediately at the loveseat, and invites Theresa to sit with him. I can't believe how neat this loveseat is."

"It is pretty cozy," Theresa agrees.

_**Jay: **So we go into the mansion, and looking around, I'm convinced that Jack Halpern refurnished the important parts of the mansion strictly for the housemates. All the real furniture he has is probably stored away in a special place of a large pawn shop while this is going on, but I can't be sure._

Across from the seating are two locked wooden doors, probably the television they aren't allowed to watch, they guess. Surrounding it is a large glass coffee table with brass fixtures. And on the east wall is a mini-bar with five stools, with liquor bottles displayed in the back, and an ice machine. Next to the bar is a large electric fireplace. There is no jukebox, but there is a large CD player with an empty CD rack next to it. Neil tries to open the cupboards below to see what CD's Jack Halpern has, but discovers it's locked as well.

_**Neil:** I'm curious to see what this man has in his CD collection. I don't know why he would leave his rack empty for starters. I'm thinking maybe he had discs below but I can't open these cabinet cupboards, or whatever they're supposed to be, to see. Either he's forbidden us to touch them, or he took them all with him on his trip._

"I don't think we're supposed to open that, Neil," Jay says.

"Just as well," Theresa adds. "If there are any CD's in there, it's mostly Frank Sinatra or Tony Bennett, or some lame stuff from the 1970's."

Neil shrugs and starts unpacking his CD's.

Meanwhile, Herry is exploring the kitchen and dining room. There is an island in the middle with wooden fixtures in the ceiling that look like totem poles. Among these fixtures are various pots and pans hanging. All the counters have rainbow-colored tiles, which Herry snickers at. A large steel refrigerator with milk, meat, some vegetables, soda pop and bottled water. A stainless steel oven with five racks. A microwave with two racks, and a breadbox with bread and crackers. A dishwasher next to the microwave. On the counter between the microwave and sink, there is a kettle full of water, and jars of sugar, flour, oats and teabags. The dining room only has a long dais-like table with fifteen spots, seven on either side, and one at the far end, all with cutlery wrapped in a napkin. Behind the table is large wooden wine cabinet with a bottle in each slot. Above the table is a medium-sized chandelier with twelve electric candlesticks and lights. In between, he discovers and empty pantry.

"Hey, there's not very much food here!" he calls. "What gives!"

_**Herry:** What kind of mansion owner agrees to do a reality show, and not leave enough food behind? I know I expect more people, but I don't think it's fair that we have to starve ourselves until dinner._

Grumbling, Herry takes four glasses from the cupboards, fills them with soda pop, then brings them to his friends.

* * *

In the same limousine, a young man, aged twenty-two with jet-black dyed hair, is head-banging and singing along to rock music, wearing a pair of sunglasses, and a leather jacket over a striped polo. When he arrives at the mansion, he takes off his sunglasses and stares at the outer walls. 

"Holy goddamn, is that really Jack Halpern's place, or the Duke of Windsor's castle," he asks.

"This is it," the limousine driver says.

The young man is still staring as he receives his suitcase and heads up the steps. "Wow," he says. "I feel more like royalty than a celebrity." He decides to ring the doorbell.

Inside, the heroes are finished their drinks, but nearly drop their glasses at the loud doorbell sound. Jay decides to answer the door. He looks rather indifferent as he meets the new housemate."

"Am I late?" the housemate asks.

"Not really, it should be past nine o'clock," Jay says as he lets the housemate in. "Oh, my name's Jay. And you are?"

"Kris, with a K." He looks around the living room. "This is a nice enough home. Did ol' Jack take most of his belongings with him? Or does he not believe in extra decorations?"

Theresa, Neil and Herry go up to Kris and introduce themselves. Kris says hello, then looks at everyone else's bags. "So, where am I to put my suitcase? We can't leave them here. Where do we sleep?"

They look past the front hall, thinking it's more hallways leading to various wings. Jay points to his left. "Let's go in that direction first." They head to the east wing. There, Jay discovers the first room is a three-bedded bedroom themed around Greece and Greek culture, with two walls consisting of a painted scene of Athens, and a large map of Greece wallpapered on a third wall. A fourth consists of a small mosaic of a younger Zeus and Hera, along with some Greek scripture hardly anyone can read. White dresser drawers with golden handles, and lamps that consist of statues of Greek goddesses. Jay is fascinated, and he, Herry and Neil take the room. Around them, they see at least five mini-cameras.

_**Jay:** My mother is of Greek origin, and since Theresa, Herry, Neil and I are descendants of Greek heroes, we thought it would be fitting for us to take the Greek bedroom. Too bad there are only three beds here, and something told me this was meant to be a boys' bedroom. I also discover the cameras, and this is definitely starting to sound like _Big Brother.

Three doors down, Theresa discovers an "underwater palace" room complete with seashell-shaped beds, one blue, one yellow, one pink. She doesn't care about the rest of the room, except for a lamp she sees that consists of a cute merman – to her. She doesn't even notice the five cameras in there. She chooses a pink seashell bed and lies down comfortably.

_**Theresa:** I can tell that Jack Halpern agreed to this months ago, and had the rooms decorated to be two boys rooms, two girls rooms and one unisex room, I'm guessing. He has to; I doubt a tough guy like him would care normally about an underwater palace. Anyway, it's perfect for me, because I've always been a fan of that _Little Mermaid _story._

Kris discovers a weight room that Herry and perhaps another housemate would be interested in; a powder room for Neil and some of the girls, and a medium sized-library. No more bedrooms, so he heads to another wing.

* * *

Next to arrive at the mansion is a young college girl, around twenty, with dark-brown, almost black, hair, her chestnut colored eyes looking lost. She is pretty silent all the way there, thinking heavily. 

"Are you okay?' the driver asks. "You seem so quiet."

"Yeah, I'm okay," the girl says. "I'm just thinking about my Dad and two brothers, and how they love Jack Halpern's movies. They persuaded me to sign up for this."

"You're not a fan?"

"I'm not the action type of girl," she says. "Never have been. Moreover, how did this man agree to loan his property like this? I didn't know he liked reality shows."

She smiles when she sees the mansion in the distance. "Wow, it's even beautiful than I imagined," she says. "That looks like it belongs in Europe, Scotland perhaps."

When she gets her suitcase and goes inside, she sees it looks empty. She decides to take a look around when she sees Jay, Herry and Neil coming from the east wing.

"Hi there," Jay says. "You must be another housemate. Welcome. I'm Jay, and this is Herry and Neil." He points at his friends with his thumb.

"I'm Phoebe," the girl says, suddenly outgoing. "I'm from Binghamton, New York. How about you?"

"New Olympia," Herry says. "So's our friend, Theresa, but she's lying up in her room of choice."

"Oh?" Phoebe says. "Is that what you were doing, looking at bedrooms? Have you taken a look at the other wings here?"

"No," Jay says. "But now that you mention, maybe we should go exploring some more." They leave for the west wing ahead.

_**Jay:** My first impression of Phoebe is she's so sweet and innocent-looking. And she looks like the type who's as quiet as a mouse, until she sees people she feels comfortable with, then she'll be outgoing and eager to meet you, like a female Jekyll and Hyde. It's going to be pretty interesting getting to know her._

_**Phoebe:** Jay, Herry and Neil all look so cute together. They look like one of those new boy bands that would bring the squeaky-clean, radio-friendly bubblegum pop phenomenon back in style. Of course, I've never gone teenybopper-like crazy over NSYNC or the Backstreet Boys, but if those three decide to get into music, I'm sure they'll make dance pop hot again, especially when Nickelback and Avril Lavigne are no longer hot._

In the west wing, they walk past the second room, another bedroom. It is all white and silver, from the carpeting to the three beds, from the dresser and drawers, to the white and silver wallpaper. Phoebe kneels and feels the carpeting.

"Come feel this, you guys," she says. "It feels like faux poodle." The heroes kneel down and feel as well.

"Hey, this _does_ feel like poodle," Herry says.

_**Phoebe:** I'm very pleased by the room I went into. It looks like I actually stepped into Heaven. I got the impression that I'm going to have three girl roommates with me in here. I don't think any boy would think of sleeping in there._

Suddenly, they hear Kris' voice calling from another room, "You guys, come look at this!"

They walk past two more rooms to see Kris dancing gleefully in a rescue heroes-themed bedroom. "This frigging rocks!" he screams. "Look at the beds, the quilts have crests from real police and fire departments, and military barracks from all over the country! And look at all these pictures. Real police encounters and fires being fought, and look! Scenes from some of Jack Halpern's cop movies! Isn't this great!"

_**Kris:** So I've just been in the other boys' room, apart from the Greek room, and I was very impressed. This is not a room for little boys, no, no. This is a themed room for MEN! When I get home, I'm going to have my whole apartment decorated like this._

Phoebe looks unimpressed. "Yeah, nice to meet you, too," she says. "I'm Phoebe."

"Oh, please excuse my manners," Kris replies, then tells his name. He looks around at the cameras in his room. "Hey, Phoebe, did you see if you have cameras in your room?"

She looks up at one of the active cameras on her and the boys. "Are they getting this on TV right now?" she asks. "I was too busy with the neat carpeting in my room to even notice. Come see!" They all leave Kris' room for Phoebe's.

* * *

A twenty-six-year-old man is sitting in a limousine grinning, continually brushing his chocolate-colored hair, and smoothing out his shorts. 

"Oh, man, this is a dream come true!" he says. "I've always been a reality TV freak – _Survivor_, _Big Brother_, _The Real World_, _The Amazing Race_. Hell, I'll even watch that _Cops_ show. But I never thought I'd actually be on one of these shows."

"Did you try out for others?" the driver asks.

"I did, I did," the young man says. "I was rejected from _Survivor_ several years ago; they said I wouldn't last a day because I'd somehow lived a pampered life. My stepfather and I tried out for _Amazing Race_, but our traveling résumé was seriously lacking. I've only been to Washington State and Denver to visit relatives. And several others, I never heard back from. I'm wondering what will come out of this experience. Hope the execs in Hollywood get a load of this."

"This is an actor's home," the driver reminds him. "Maybe you'll meet some Hollywood bigwigs."

When the young man gets his luggage, he doesn't bother to stop and look at the house; he goes straight inside. He looks around at the living room. "Wow," he says. "Not much to this place. I take it this guy does not collect fine art." He sits on the four-person sofa and notices a remote control and four empty glasses on the coffee table. He sees the closed doors of the entertainment center.

"No sense in leaving this here," he says, and puts it with the DVD collection below. He's about to take the empty glasses to the kitchen sink, when he hears Neil calling to him, "Hey, nice to see you here."

The young man turns to see Neil, Kris, Herry and Jay coming towards him. "Thanks," he says. "You know, for an actor so successful and wealthy as Halpern, I kind of expected this to look like the Belton House. I'm Gideon, by the way."

The other boys introduce themselves, then Herry says, "Oh, crap, we forgot about those glasses."

"And I was just about to put these away," Gideon finishes. "I hope you don't mind."

"Yeah, the dishwasher is just next to the microwave." Gideon nods and goes to the kitchen. There he sees the colored countertops and starts laughing loudly.

"You guys!" he calls. "Come look at these counters! You'll just die!"

He manages to put the glasses in the dishwasher, but still tries to keep from falling over, as he points onto various tiles of red, orange, blue, green, yellow and purple. "I've heard of livening up a kitchen so it's inviting," he says, "but this is too much. Doesn't Halpern know the rainbow is a gay pride symbol? Who did he hire to do these?"

"Yeah, that does look fruity, all right," Kris agrees.

_**Gideon:** I go into the kitchen, and I could not believe Jack Halpern's kitchen counter. Whoever was in charge of that must've been either a homosexual, or inspired by his kids' fruity drawings of spring scenes. Either way, I'd fire him._

Kris and Gideon are still chuckling as Kris asks, "Listen, do you like police, fire fighters and military?"

"You know what, my stepfather is a police sergeant, and he's one of the men that I fully love and respect," Gideon replies. "And I'm also close with several step-uncles who are cops and firemen. What do you think?"

"Good, because once you see the room I've picked out, you'll agree to room with me," Kris says.

In Kris' room, Gideon is immediately awed by the pictures of real police, and Jack Halpern's cop movies. He is especially interested in the romance pictures from _Julianne _and_ The Serial Killer's Wife._ He sees the "police crest" bed, sits on it and says, "I call dibs!"

_**Gideon:** Obviously, Kris has some real cool taste, and picked the right room, because I immediately fell in love with it, especially the police bed and the police pictures. It got me thinking of Stan, my stepfather. I'm not homesick, but I know I'll be thinking of him every time I go to sleep tonight. He's just one of the men I love so much._

"You'd better enjoy it, Gideon," Jay says, "because Herry, Neil and I have the other boys' room."

"Oh, really, let's see," he replies, then the young heroes take him there.

* * *

On the way to the mansion, a twenty-one-year-old girl with light brown hair in orange tints is talking to the driver about _The Serial Killer's Wife_. "My Mom says the female lead in that movie is crazier than the title character slut in _Julianne_," she says. "I mean, it's one thing if you're sleeping with numerous male cops while raising three kids. It's quite another if you're trying to convince everyone your husband is innocent of murder when he's clearly guilty, then still think about him after he's executed. That's why she prefers movies like _A Crime to Die For_,_ The Good Gang_, _Death of Detroit_ and _Running at Midnight_." 

Inside, Theresa has just left her room, and is walking past the door when the new girl opens it. Theresa screams, startling the rest of them in the living room, and the girl tries to comfort her.

"I'm sorry," she says to the descendant of Theseus. "I guess I should've knocked first, or rang the doorbell." She holds out her hand to shake. "My name's Karin."

"Hi, Karin, I'm Theresa," she replies.

"Charmed," Karin replies.

Theresa takes her to the living room to introduce her to the rest of the housemates. She starts with her friends. "Karin, I'd like you to meet Jay, Neil and Herry. We're all from New Olympia."

"I'm from Grand Forks, North Dakota," Karin says.

Then the other housemates introduce themselves.

"I'm Phoebe, from Binghamton, New York."

"I'm Kris, from Edmonton, Alberta. Canada, baby!"

"Gideon, from Chicago." He snickers a little.

Karin sits down next to the young heroes and asks them first, "So, you four seem to have come here as a group, right? This must be very interesting. Are you an aspiring band or something?"

"Actually, we were brought to New Olympia to help save the world from the crutching rule of Cronus, who seems to be in hiding right now," Jay explains.

"Cronus?" Karin repeats. "You mean the god of time?"

"How did you know?" Herry asks.

"I've been fascinated with Greek mythology since I was a teenager," Karin says. "That's what I'm studying in college, in fact. You know, I've learned that Cronus was actually the youngest of the first generation of Titans, related to the Earth Mother, Gaia. He was envious of his father Oceanos' rule of the universe, which is probably why he wants to take over the world again after being overthrown by Zeus. But it was actually confirmed that he fled from the Underworld, instead of being imprisoned in Tartarus."

Everyone stares at her like she is a threat to them getting supposed prize money.

Jay disrupts the silence. "Well, you should know that I'm actually a descendant of the Argonaut leader, Jason. Theresa is a descendant of Theseus, Herry descends from Hercules; and Neil, from Narcissus." Now Karin is the one staring.

_**Theresa:** I'm actually amazed at how interested Karin is about our heritage, and the reason behind our destiny. She spoke as if she was some mere textbook on the subject. My friends are going to have a good time getting to know her._

_**Karin:** It is fascinating to see that Jay, Herry, Theresa and Neil are all descendants of the legendary heroes of ancient Greece. Hanging with _this_ group for the next two weeks is going to be so awesome._

Karin stands up and takes Theresa's hand. "Theresa, dear," she says, "whatever room you're staying in, I'd love to share with you." She picks up her suitcase. "Where is it?"

"East wing," Theresa says. "After we get settled, I'll show you Jay, Neil and Herry's room. I know you're going to love it, even though it was designed for them." She takes her down the east hallway.

There, Karin is awed by the seashell beds and underwater wallpaper. "This is so beautiful. "Just like _The Little Mermaid_. I loved that movie as a girl. Which one is yours?"

"The pink one," Theresa answers.

"I call dibs on yellow!" Karin calls, and falls upon her bed of choice and laughs.

* * *

The cameraman outside the mansion videotapes a 2003 Intrepid car pulling up to the mansion. A frustrated-looking girl with brownish-red hair and green eyes steps out and retrieves her suitcase. "Oh, thank God I'm here!" she laments. She glares at her map of stars' homes. "Well, this was a waste of twenty dollars. Where's the trash can?" 

"Why didn't you just take a limousine?" the cameraman asks.

"I just had my twenty-fifth birthday last month," the girl explains. "My rich relatives gave me a total of three thousand dollars in birthday money. I decided to spend some on a rental car. Great idea." Her last sentence is sarcastic.

She walks into the house to see Phoebe and the five boys still in the living room. She flops herself down on the lip-shaped loveseat and stretches her feet out. "Ohhhh!" she moans, "it feels _so_ good to lie down. What a drive I had! I had a map of stars' homes that didn't do shit for me, and I was driving all over Santa Rosanna asking people in the _tens_ for directions!"

"Right," Jay says. "And you are…"

"Shauna," the girl says. "I flew all the way here from my hometown in Virginia. And not that my trip didn't already get on the wrong foot. I had such a shitty flight here yesterday. We were flying over Kansas, when the plane started to swerve to the right. Many of the passengers with window seats on that side bumped their heads on the windows. Everyone's in-flight meals were flying either into the walls or the aisle. Women were screaming, babies were crying. Turns out we were at least thirty feet away from a fucking tornado, for crissake! So the pilot had to fly southward into Texas, and I thought everything was going smoothly until we flew all over Arizona. _There_, we heard this booming crash, and the plane was shaking up and down. A man sitting across the aisle from me was wearing his Bloody Mary, his daughter was wearing her orange juice, and the same crying and screaming shit again. So the pilot flew north into Utah, then he had to jerk the plane around just so he could get here. Damn, I'm exhausted. Thank God the airport part of town has cheap motel rates."

There is a stunned silent response as Shauna lays her head down. Neil looks around and noticed Phoebe's uncomfortable look.

_**Neil:** Shauna just arrived here, like, two minutes ago, and already, she has her feet up like she owns the place, and she's ranting, raving and swearing about what a bad time she's having. I'm sorry she had a horrible flight, but that's no reason to be so rude. I could tell Phoebe was some kind of purist, because she was offended by Shauna's sob story. This girl's going to be a handful._

_**Gideon:** What I couldn't understand was why the hell didn't Shauna bother to get a limousine, and rent a room at a fancy hotel? I'd definitely want both if I had a flight like hers. And why did she rent a car to get here instead of a limousine like the rest of us did? I can tell she doesn't come here often; of _course_ she's going to get lost._

Suddenly, Theresa and Karin return to the living room, but Shauna is too busy recovering to get up and introduce herself. Jay introduces them, then Karin says, "Well, you can't sleep here." Theresa takes her arm and brings her to the underwater palace bedroom. But Shauna looks around in disgust.

"Yuck!" she says. "It's too girlish for me."

She is literally dragging herself to the west wing, desperate for a place to rest. But walking by, she looks into Phoebe's room and turns her head away, like a bright light is shining in her eyes.

"Don't tell me this is the only other bedroom for girls!" she laments. She goes to the "public duty" themed room, but is disappointed after a look-around.

_**Shauna:** The room that Theresa and Karin picked out was totally unacceptable to me, and I thought there was too much white in that other room I suspected was for girls only. I've never been much of a girly-girl, really; I was never into things like dresses and makeup and heels and fancy jewelry. I wouldn't be caught dead sleeping in either of those rooms. That room with the police and firefighters in it looked really cool, but after I looked in it, I could tells it had, "No Girls Allowed" written all over it. It sucks, really._

Shauna finds the last unoccupied room; the wallpaper around it consists of a graffiti-laced brick wall, and the dressers and drawers are fake wood in a brick wall pattern. The beds all have quilts with black, white and grey stripes. Not concerned about the cameras taping around her, Shauna smiles and declares, "This is more like it." She lies down in the first bed she sees, her suitcase next to her.

* * *

"I'm really surprised that Jack Halpern has never considered doing a James Bond role," a bald man of twenty-seven tells the limousine driver. He is wearing a black leather jacket, a white button-down shirt, untucked, a white khakis. "Jeez, he could give Pierce Brosnan and Sean Connery a run for his money in the looks department." He examines himself in the rolling camera, thinking it's a mirror. "Hell, I could be James Bond." 

"You think you're that handsome?" the driver asks.

The man adjusts his sunglasses and rubs his head. "Sure, I am. Don't you think this makes me look cool, outfit and all? I mean, I watch ol' Jackie in his films, I picture myself shooting just like he can. I watch all his make-out scenes, I ask my girlfriend if she wants to make out along with them. She actually thinks I still need to work on my moves

Inside, the other housemates are telling about each other in their "getting to know you" session. Suddenly, they hear the door swing open, and the bald man loudly announce, "Dominick is in the house!"

The other boys turn and stare at him. Herry and Neil especially study his brawn and good looks. They look at the girls with them. Theresa, Phoebe and Karin look rather indifferent. Then, Neil taps Herry on his shoulder and whispers, "I think we may have some competition with this dude here."

_**Neil:** This Dominick guy announced his presence two seconds ago, and he's already threatening my stance as the 'eye candy' guy in the house. My only thing is what would girls see in a guy with absolutely no hair? I'd have to be crazy to shave off this gorgeous blond hair. This dude comes in and he looks like a Vin Diesel double. Be prepared, this could turn into a 'battle royale.'_

Dominick says hello to everyone and shakes everyone's hands. All the other boys find out he has a strong handshake, even stronger than Herry's. Herry is surprising to see his hand throbbing even a little bit. Jay looks over at Theresa. She glances at Dominick, introduces herself, then turns away and talks more about her father's cattle ranch.

He looks unimpressed. "Nice to meet you, too, Theresa." He stares at the boys, wondering whom she may be involved with.

_**Dominick:** The girls here are beautiful in their own right, but Theresa is awesome. And this is how she reacts to my introduction? Just a small, "Hello, I'm Theresa," then she goes back to talking about her wealth? I think she may be going out with one of them, maybe that light brown-haired guy in that tacky sweater, what's his name… Jay? What does she see in _him_? He and his group of guy friends ain't got nothing on me!_

_**Theresa:** Dominick is actually good-looking, right up there with Neil, but the truth is, I've never really been one to go for bald heads. Besides, I've known Jay for a lot longer, he and I have done a lot together, and I don't want anything to come between us._

"Just as well," Dominick says, then proceeds to find the weight room. He goes to the east wing and finds it, in between the Greek bedroom and the underwater palace bedroom. He looks around at the weights, mats, dumbbells, and all the exercise equipment – exercise bike, treadmills, elliptical, a home gym, even two yoga mats. Also, a wall aligned with mirrors.

"Sweet, this could be my second home!" he says as he removes his jacket. He takes two dumbbells and starts flexing out in front of a mirror.

Meanwhile, back in the living room, everyone is suddenly talking about where Dominick possibly went to.

"He probably went to that weight room I saw earlier," Kris suggests. "Something told me he had a bigger desire to flex his pecs, than talk about himself and where he came from."

They all look at Herry, thinking he wants to find and join the new housemate. He refuses.

_**Herry:** Just because I hear the words "weight room," doesn't mean I'm automatically going to leap up from the sofa in the middle of getting to know people, and rushing to find it. I may not be the smartest one in my group, but I do know that's bad manners. _

"Maybe after dinner," he says. "And speaking of eating, I wonder who's bringing lunch? I'm getting hungry." Everybody laughs.

* * *

The cameraman outside the mansion films a Hummer driving up to the front doors, then two young African-American people step out and retrieve their luggage. The young man is tall, nearly beefy-looking, wearing a football jersey and safari shorts. The young woman is about a foot shorter, with braids in her hair, wearing blue track pants and a pink T-shirt with the words "Nubian Princess." They stare at the outer walls for a minute. 

"So, this is the house of the talented Jack Halpern, is it?" the woman asks. "Why can't the rich black elite be this stately?"

"They spend a lot of money on fancy jewelry and stuff," the man says. "Good thing Mama taught me to reject that kind of materialism."

They are joined just moments later by a white limousine. They see a strawberry-blonde girl step out, the driver handing her luggage to her. She sees the African-American twosome and shakes her hand hello.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer," the blonde says. "This must be place we're staying in for the next two weeks?"

"Yeah," the African-American woman says. "My name's Ileana, and this is my cousin Nathean."

"Charmed," Jennifer replies. "So, let's go inside, shall we? I'm eager to see what it's like in there." She runs up to the door, and Nathean and Ileana follow her.

Inside, Jennifer smiles casually as she sees the other housemates. She shakes hands and hugs very quickly before introducing herself.

"I'm Jennifer," she says, "and I'm nineteen years old. I'm from London, Ontario, originally from Sarnia, and I've just completed my freshman year of college in the business program."

Kris and the heroes look confused at the education status. "Uh, you're in college in Ontario, and you're nineteen?" Kris asks. "I thought you Ontarians graduated twice."

"I did graduate twice," Jennifer says. "I skipped over a grade in high school, grade eleven."

"Wow, Theresa replies, then Karin taps her shoulder, and they whisper.

_**Theresa:** It is amazing how someone like Jennifer can be so smart and ambitious, for a blonde girl. I can tell she's going to be another one of the more interesting housemates._

"Uh, Jennifer," Theresa says, "would you like to share a bedroom with Karin and me? It's just over in the east wing." She and Karin get up and direct Jennifer there.

Nathean and Ileana stare at Jennifer as she disappears, then turn to the rest of the group. "Like I've said," he says, "I'm Nathean, and this is my cousin Ileana. I'm from southside Detroit, and she's from Philadelphia." The others immediately introduce themselves.

"Now, we never came here in a limousine like some of the rest of you probably did," Ileana tells them. "Instead, one of our other cousins who's from around here, he drove us here in one of his Hummers." She stares into a camera filming her. "And it didn't have one of the small cameras like that."

Gideon looks interested. "A Hummer?" he repeats. "That is so hot. Where is it? I'd like a look."

"Sorry, Gideon," Ileana replies. "We heard it drive out of here as we came to the front door."

_**Neil:** How can two people like Nathean and Ileana not choose to show up to a place like this in a limousine? I'd suspected they'd stayed with relatives who live around here, which is probably why they gave no mention of a hotel._

"Uh, then who did you stay with here in Santa Rosanna if your cousin drove you here?" Neil asks. "Do you have very many relatives around here?"

"Six aunts, four uncles, and lots of cousins," Ileana says. "Here's how it went, I flew in from Philly and stayed overnight with Nathean, then we flew here from Detroit several days ago."

"We'd been staying with the cousin who drove us here," Nathean adds. "He has this two-bedroom house that he bought from an old lady who moved into a retirement home, and says the mortgage is all paid up." He looks around at the others, looking at Herry, whom he thinks is starving. "And believe me, if we had been told to, we would've brought food for everyone."

"That's okay," Jay says. "Not all of us are hungry just yet." He looks worried at Herry.

Meanwhile, in the ghetto-themed room, Shauna is just getting up from resting. "Well, I should be recovered now," she says. "Let's just see who else is out there in the living room."

Meanwhile, in the weight room, Dominick is finishing up the last of his sets. He looks around at the other equipment and says, "I'll come back for you later."

At the front doors, Shauna and Dominick meet. She is immediately attracted to his bald head, his physique. No words are exchanged for a few moments, then finally, she giggles, "Uh, hi. Uh, you must've just arrived."

Dominick looks at Nathean, Jennifer and Ileana. "Yeah, shortly after those three did," he replies

Shauna takes a deep breath and introduces herself in a business-like tone. Dominick introduces himself in a macho–sounding voice. Shauna is so turned on, she brings herself closer to him, puts her arm around his back. All the other housemates are staring at this and whispering at each other.

"They don't even look like a good match," Herry whispers.

"I'd say they were made for each other," Kris says lowly.

_**Shauna:** So, I've just met Dominick, and he looks_ so damn gorgeous. _I've always been attracted to the rebellious-looking "bad boy" types, myself being outgoing. But I'm not really into the "into myself" types, kind of like how Neil is. We'll see how Dominick is in that department._

_**Neil:** You've got to be kidding me. Shauna and Dominick hooking up, they look like the worst mismatch I've ever seen. Though they really have no consideration for other people. Hey, I think they'll end up just friends._

Much to their disbelief, however, Shauna looks at the rest of the housemates and says, "Don't mind us. We're just going out for some alone time." They disappear into the kitchen, leaving the others wondering where they would go.

* * *

A young girl with white-blonde hair, around eighteen, says nothing as the limousine takes her to the mansion. She looks like she is daydreaming, but quickly gets out of her thoughts as the driver approaches the mansion. 

"Ooh, that looks nice," she says. "I must've taken the wrong flight. I could've sworn this was Southern California, not Europe." She laughs loudly, then stops after a few moments, noticing the driver is not laughing.

Her luggage has wheels, so when she gets it, she looks for a ramp to go on. It's just at the left end of the staircase, so she walks as quickly as possible without tripping over her high heels, eager to get inside.

She is immediately interested in the décor around the mansion, and walks into the living room just looking around as if she's aimless

"Oh, this is such a beautiful home," she says. But Neil stops her before she crashes into the coffee table.

"Careful, I think the surface here may be breakable," he says.

She looks down and gasps. "Oh God, I could've destroyed this. Oh, I shouldn't be so clumsy, that must cost around five grand or something." She then looks around at everyone. "Hi, I'm Cami. So glad to be here."

"I'm Neil," he replies, then points to his friends. "Meet Jay and Herry, and this young dude beside us is Kris."

"Hi, Kris," she replies. This prompts Gideon, Nathean, Ileana and Phoebe to introduce themselves as well.

"How lovely," Cami grins and giggles. Then she looks around as if she's lost, finding a place to sit, so Nathean, Phoebe and Ileana make room for her on the sofa. Jay looks at Neil and winces.

_**Jay:** First, Cami is wandering around aimlessly and nearly crashes into something breakable, then she looks around as if she can't find a place to sit when there are lots of spots for her. I'm praying she's not totally idiotic. The last thing we need here is a character cliché._

Cami is immediately disgusted by the sofa's look, and looks at the rest of the furniture, including the loveseat. "The other two seats look nice," she says, "but this one looks so tacky. What is this, plaid? And what fabric is this, polyester? Who buys polyester furniture and clothes anymore?" She gets up and sits cross-legged on the loveseat, bouncing on it a little. "Ooh, now this is comfy."

_**Cami:** I like that sofa that seats eight, and I wish I could have a loveseat like that lips one in my place. But the polyester sofa? Surely someone with this Jack Halpern's money could buy something better than that._

Cami throws herself down on the couch to get the feel of leather. Soon, they hear Theresa, Jennifer and Karin return to the living room, then the newest housemate jumps and rushes to them, eager to introduce herself. She glances at Theresa, looks back at Jay, Herry and Neil, and asks, "Were you originally with these guys?"

Theresa looks at her flabbergasted, and answers, "Uh, yeah, I am."

"Jay, Theresa, Herry and Neil are descendants of Jason, Theseus, Hercules and Narcissus, respectively," Karin explains.

"Oh, you mean those guys from Greek mythology?" I LOVED Greek myths. We actually studied them in tenth grade English!"

"Right," Karin replies.

_**Karin:** She knew four of our housemates were descendants of Greek heroes, and she studied Greek myths. I don't believe her; she probably doesn't know the _first thing_ about Greek mythology. I'm beginning to think this girl is our token airhead, the way she was acting all giddy with Jennifer, Theresa and me._

"So where were you when I arrived here, looking around the house, looking at bedrooms?" Cami asks. "It must be really nice. Can I have a look-see?"

"Actually, Cami," Phoebe says, "the room they were looking at is all filled up. But I don't have anyone to room with me. Would you like to?"

"What's your room look like?" Cami asks.

"All white with a little bit of silver mixed in. Hope that suits your fancy."

Cami thinks about it for a few moments, then, "Sure. I need to put my suitcase away. Where is it?" Phoebe directs her through the west wing.

When they see the room, Cami is both awed and decorative-minded. After looking around at the walls and bed, she says, "It's a little too white, Pheebs. Maybe if the walls had light pink stripes, and maybe pink pillows on the beds, this could make it more girly. What do you think?" She looks down and examines the carpet. "Oh, love this carpet though. Let's keep this."

_**Phoebe:** Cami does drive home a point. My room looks virginal and boring. In the event that we go shopping, maybe I'll by some pink paint and spruce up the walls a bit, at least._

"This is supposed to be a Heaven-themed room but now that you mention it, it could use a bit of color," Phoebe agrees. "Maybe if we don't do anything strenuous tomorrow, we can buy some paint and decorate the room a bit." She and Cami walk out discussing plans.

* * *

At around three-thirty that afternoon, the first paper of the show arrives; it looks like a small tabloid magazine. Jay opens the door to see it on the welcome mat, and is impressed to read the headline: _Last Housemate to Provide First Dinner_. Everyone is in the living room except Dominick and Shauna; he sends Herry and Theresa to retrieve them. When they bring them back, Jay announces the newspaper headline. He opens the paper and reads: 

"Welcome to your first day in Jack Halpern's house in the new reality series _The World in a Mansion_. Over the next two weeks, you will be receiving papers like this one informing you of daily activities full of surprises, adventure and fun.

"By the time you receive this, there will be fourteen housemates already in the house. Those who are familiar with the show's description know there are supposed to be fifteen. The fifteenth and final housemate will be arriving shortly before five o'clock. His name is Blaire Danbury, and he is a twenty-seven-year-old cooking and catering professional from San Diego. He, along with a crew of co-workers from his restaurant of employment, will be providing the very first meal for the mansion, which they put together."

"Thank you, God," Herry says. "I'm starving!"

"I think we all are," Kris replies.

_**Herry:** I couldn't keep up with the introductions much because I was thinking about when I was going to eat. I especially need to keep my strength up through food. And here's this paper telling us that the final remaining housemate will be coming with our dinner. Now I can't stop thinking about what we're having._

Herry, Kris and Jennifer are in the kitchen, dusting and wiping the countertops and setting the table. As Herry put the plates down in respected places, he asks, "Do you suppose it'll be themed around a certain culture, like Mexican or Chinese? I could go for Italian right about now."

"I'm expecting more of a potluck," Jennifer suggests.

It is ten minutes to five o'clock now. Jay and Neil and standing at the door, waiting to greet the last housemate. Theresa notices this and says, "You guys, this Blaire guy is going to have his hands full. It's not like he's going to shake your hands hello. So come away from there."

Eight minutes later, the doors open, and a young man with copper-colored hair like syrup walks in carrying a light blue cooking pot. He is followed by a group of cooks in chef's hats, clean white shirts and black slacks. They head straight to the kitchen, where Herry, Kris and Jennifer see them putting the first of the pots and platters on the table. Whatever doesn't fit there goes on the counters. The team of cooks makes two trips in and out of the mansion, bringing in various foods.

"Thank you," Herry says, grinning at the food, tempted to smell the aroma.

The copper-haired boy excuses himself and comes back in twice, first with a full cooler he takes to the dining room, then his suitcase. Jay, Neil and Theresa smile, and she says, "You must be Blaire. I'm Theresa, and these are my friends, Jay and Neil."

"Very glad to meet you," Blaire replies. "I hope you're all hungry. There's lots of food. Should be enough for everyone."

Jennifer sticks her head through the doorway to address the rest of the housemates. "The table's all set! Time to come eat!"

The kitchen has various foods – two large buckets of fried chicken, French fries, macaroni and potato salad, chili, spaghetti with a bowl of meat sauce, sliced ham, pork chops, spare ribs, fried rice and hamburger casserole, smoked salmon, turkey with stuffing, mashed and scalloped potatoes, and an assortment of vegetables and gravies. The rest of the housemates introduce themselves to Blaire as they serve themselves. Everyone is seated and ready to eat at the same time.

In the cooler are various canned sodas. Blaire passes them out to everyone, then starts up conversation. He says, "So, you all know from the paper about what I do for a living. How about I hear from some of you?"

Kris begins, "I'm a part-time radio deejay that plays mostly rock, hip-hip and R&B hits, where I have an evening show. Both talk and tunes. By day, I'm a senior in the University of Edmonton, where I study communications and English lit. I aspire to be a big-time radio personality."

"Nice," said Blaire. "Maybe you can go all over North America as a result of this. Be the next Howard Stern."

"I'm now a sophomore in college in London, Ontario, where I'm studying business," Jennifer says. "I'm showing interest in the industry of kitchen appliances and home electronics, like televisions and mainframe computers, so that's what I want to sell when I have my own store."

"I work for Big Brothers/Big Sisters in Chicago," Gideon says. "I handle the Kops for Kids division. Basically what I do is produce literature to police departments, getting more officers to act as mentors for youth. I got this inspiration from my stepfather, who worked as a police sergeant."

"That's wonderful for you, Gideon," Blaire replies.

"I model, strictly freelance," Dominick says. "I've been plastered on billboards for a jeans company, and you can see me in the men's wear section of the Sears and JC Penney catalogues."

"Same here," Neil adds, "My face and body are plastered all over my hometown of New Olympia." Dominick glares at him, as if he's being upstaged.

"Of course, that's not when he's helping us save the world from Cronus," Jay adds further.

Blaire and most others who aren't aware lean forward with interest. "This'll be good," he says. "Do tell, Jay."

Jay looks around at everyone else, and after Theresa prompts him, he explains, "Well, just this New Year's Eve, I was outside to see the planets align. All of a sudden, at the stroke of midnight, time stopped for one second. At first, I didn't know what was going on. When I was picked up by a gigantic eagle-like creature, the griffin, and brought to New Olympia along with Herry, and another girl named Atlanta, I learned that Cronus and his monsters escaped from the Underworld prison when time had stopped, and with plans to conquer New Olympia."

Shauna is bored by this story, so she immediately interrupts with, "Hey, I may not be so girlish like Theresa, Cami and Phoebe, but do we have to hear this lame story? Sorry, but I was never that much into history."

"It's not history, Shauna," Jay says, annoyed. He continues with his story. "Anyway, Cronus wants to start with New Olympia with plans of conquering the whole world."

"Isn't anyone interested in hearing about my aspirations as a fashion stylist?" Shauna asks.

"Not now, Shauna," Jay almost barks. He turns back to the others.

"I met Theresa at the same time I met another boy named Odie, just after meeting Archie," Jay says. "And we had to search all of New Olympia for Neil."

"Who wants to take sexy pictures on the loveseat?" Shauna interrupts a third time. Now everyone else is staring at her.

_**Blaire:** I really have to shake my head at Shauna. Jay is trying to tell a story, and she's trying to divert attention to herself. She should either just listen and fake interest, or tune out and keep eating._

Jay is a little peeved, so Theresa finishes the story for him, nervously. "We attend Olympus High School," she says, "and we are under guidance of Hera and the other gods and goddesses in using own powers to stop this evil. Jay has Hera as his mentor, while I have Persephone, Herry has Hercules, and Neil has Aphrodite." Everyone is satisfied, but Theresa is glaring at Shauna for almost spoiling it.

_**Theresa:** What was going through Shauna's head that she felt she had to frequently butt in with her nonsense, wanting to focus on herself? Everyone else is interested in how my friends and I came to be, but she's not. She isn't going to be my idea of good friend then._

Theresa then sees Herry and Jennifer finishing off their fried chicken. She notices they're trying to get all the meat, and she's annoyed.

"God, Herry! Jennifer!" she laments. "Must you get every last piece?" Jennifer looks at her disapprovingly.

_**Jennifer:** Uh, sorry if you were brought up on sophisticated manners, Theresa, but my parents taught me to finish off all the meat when eating boned chicken, and they would even examine the bones to make sure there was nothing left on. Otherwise, it was a waste of food. (Smiling) I'm sure they'd want me to marry Herry. _

Nathean and Ileana can sense some bad relations among the housemates, so she thinks of a joke. She says, "Did you hear about the monster that crossed the road? I heard he wanted to eat the chicken." Everyone responds with silence and stares.

_**Jennifer:** Then Ileana tells this really bad kid's joke, and I'm thinking they've assembled quite a dysfunctional group here._

Kris speaks, trying to bring the good spirits back. "I hope some of you are real music people, because I spent all my free time making CD's just for this occasion, and even packed my boom-box. Same stuff as what I play on the station, mostly. And I even have CD's of easy-listening and chick stuff for the ladies, including the squeaky-clean boy bands of late last decade." Everyone smiles with interest, but Shauna shudders.

_**Shauna:** Kris has got to be kidding me. Easy-listening? Chick music? Boy bands? As if I would dance to that crap! _

"Give me some hard rock and alternative and I'm there," she says.

Kris smiles back at her and says, "I definitely have that."

"Great, man." She finishes her serving of spaghetti.

* * *

Later on, after the dishes are loaded in the dishwasher, and the pots and trays are cleaned, Dominick and Shauna lead the rest of the housemates to Jack Halpern's backyard. It is a large backyard, twenty-five acres of grass area, a large pool and a pool-like Jacuzzi next to it. Herry, Neil, Nathean, Ileana, Phoebe and Cami all feel like swimming, and they come back minutes later in their swimsuits. 

Gideon, Jay, Theresa, Jennifer and Karin are sitting on the patio, drinking more of the sodas Blaire brought. Gideon is talking warmly about his past, moving to Chicago, and his relationship with his stepfather.

"I moved to Chicago in the winter when I was ten," he says. "Before that, I lived in Atlantic City. My father was an alcoholic and an abusive bastard. He tried to convince me as a child that I needed to be hit, to put the fear of God in me, and also hit my Mom because he felt she was never doing her duty as a wife. I should mention that he grew up Irish Catholic, so it was part of the authorial thing. But the big thing is that he was also a hypocrite, because whatever money he made, he gambled away in casinos. So Mom had to be the main breadwinner, so to speak. He never understood. You know it's bad when you have to move in the middle of the school year, and your parents get a 'quickie divorce.' Finalized in four months at Mom's request.

"Anyway, the first friend I ever made in Chicago was a boy named Ricky – in the same homeroom class as me. Not long thereafter he talked me into going with him to the local Boys and Girls Club, told me it'll be fun, so I accept. First time I was ever in his house, I met his father, Stanley, and older brother named Jeff. Both Jeff and Ricky were members, and passionate about playing sports because Stan's a coach in the athletics division in his off-duty time."

"I didn't know you had athletic talent," Jay says.

"They saw I had a good thing for basketball, but I hated football," Gideon laughs. "Anyway, I enjoyed going there three times a week, and I always worked extra hard on my studying as well. But it was the athletics side of me that brought me closer to Stan in the beginning."

"What does he think of your father?" Jennifer asks.

"He doesn't think of him much, especially since they never met," Gideon answers. He sips some root beer. "Although he found out that Memorial Day weekend, when he announced the Father and Child camping getaway on Father's Day weekend. You should've seen me crying because of thoughts of my own Dad. Mind you, Ricky knew all this for months now. So Stan acted as my father, and he showed me the best time ever, he, Jeff and Ricky. And when they brought me back to Mom, Stan insisted on meeting her, to find out more about Dad. Right when he first saw her, I knew he'd fallen in love with her. I guess I should mention he'd been widowed for a few years, having lost his wife to breast cancer and all."

He's about to say something else when they all hear Dominick and Shauna loudly announce their presence. Both are wearing silky bathrobes. They decide there's room in the pool, so when they take their robes off, all are shocked to see they're both naked. Everyone else in the pool swim away from them, and all on the patio turn their heads away. Except for Kris and Blaire, who stare in disgust and disbelief.

"What the hell is everyone's problem?" Shauna demands. "This is perfectly natural!"

"That is inappropriate," Kris whispers to Blaire, and Blaire gives and agreement "thumbs-up.".

_**Kris:** I don't mind a little skin here and there, but I think it's nasty and disgusting for Dominick and Shauna to be going naked and swimming naked in front of everyone, especially since some of us are under eighteen, and others like Cami, Jen and Phoebe probably have virgin eyes._

_**Shauna:** I don't think there's anything wrong with being naked especially in a swimming pool. Bare bodies are natural, and Dom sure has a hell of a body to boot. I say if you got it, definitely flaunt it_.

Then Dominick and Shauna start making out in front of everyone. Unimpressed, Kris says sarcastically, "Would you like me to put on CD of romantic love songs for you?" Shauna, still in make-out mode, responds with her middle digit.

Ileana and Nathean already decide to move to the Jacuzzi, and she says as she gets out, "I can't stand anymore of this." Herry, Neil, Phoebe and Cami all agree, and follow her.

Two seconds into the Jacuzzi, Neil already feels relaxed. "This is more like it," he says. "I really should have my spa build in two more of these."

Herry looks over at the new lovers and shakes his head. "Nah," he says. "That guy's gonna go back to his home, she'll go back to hers, and they'll forget all about each other. Just you wait."

"I agree," Ileana says.

Just then, Dominick lifts Shauna up, and she exposes her chest to nearly everyone. Those who see are disgusted again.

"God, has that girl no shame?" Nathean laments.

Gideon, Jay, Theresa, Jennifer and Karin look back at Dominick and Shauna, to see they're by the poolside in the shallow end, up to their shoulders in water.

"Great," Karin says. "All that's missing now is a bottle of Chianti and two champagne glasses on the deck."

Jennifer looks at Gideon and says, "So, go on, what's next? Your mom and this Stan the Cop Man fall in love and what?"

"And what?" Gideon replies. "I come into their lives a lot more, and Stan looks at me like a third son. The rest is history. I'm not one to gossip about their romance."

_**Gideon:** I'm not going to give out personal details about anything regarding my mother and stepfather's romance and sex lives. If they hear me say anything like that on TV, I'll hear it from them._

"Didn't Stan say anything special to you as his love for your mother blossomed?" Jay asks.

"Yeah," Gideon says. "Stan proposed to Mom on Valentine's Day when I was eleven, in a very private manner. He sent his boys out all night; I stayed in their bedroom while they were out in the living room. When he came back to see me, we had this little man-to-man, and he told me how special I especially was to him, not just Mom, and he took my hand – squeezed it hard is more likely – and he promised – he gave me his word – that he'd give me the love, strength and guidance I'd need that my birth father couldn't give me. That's pretty much what drove me to work at Big Brothers and Big Sisters."

"Really?" Theresa asks. "Why didn't you become a cop? Are your stepbrothers cops like him?"

"Both Jeff and Ricky are officers," Gideon answers. "In fact, Ricky's been on the force for two years now, and the three of them have worked on a case together. They said I'd never have the same type of aggression needed to be a good cop. And given my past, they thought it'd be best if I helped others like myself."

_**Theresa:** It was really refreshing to hear Gideon share that story of how close he is with his stepfather, after his real one failed him. It's a shame that not all blended families and stepfamilies have that luxury. I only wish that my father wasn't such a workaholic that he could share that time with me. Gideon's so lucky._

They all see Dominick and Shauna swimming now, splashing water and dunking each other when they get to the deep end. Cami points and says, "At least they're finally putting the pool to good use." Her Jacuzzi-mates all laugh. Soon, Blaire goes up to join them, lying on the deck.

Herry and Neil tell Nathean and Ileana all about the bedrooms, and Neil asks, "Have you guys decided where you wanted to sleep yet?"

"Yeah, just after Jay told us about Blaire here," Nathean says, "we went to find a place where we can crash, and both of us were attracted to this room with the graffiti-laced brick walls for wallpaper, and the black and white beds, really remind us of our roots back home. But as we settle down, we noticed this red suitcase lying next to one of the beds."

Shauna overhears that last part, and she takes Dominick, swimming quickly to get their robes. They get to the Jacuzzi as they fasten them on.

"That red suitcase is mine," she says. "Are we talking about the bedroom with the ghetto theme?"

"Yeah, and Nathean and I have already decided on it," Ileana says.

"Well, I'd love to stay with you," Shauna says. She looks at Blaire and Dominick. "Blaire, you can have that white room that Phoebe chose. Dom, unfortunately, I don't think we'll be allowed to share a bed. You can have that tacky room with the police and military stuff. I think it'd be more your speed, anyway."

"Gee thanks, although I have yet to look at it," Dominick replies.

This gets Phoebe and Cami whispering among themselves, then Cami turns to Shauna. "Actually, Shauna, why don't you room with us?" she offers. "That white room is supposed to be for us girls."

"Yeah, and now that you mention it, we were going to offer the other bed in our room for Blaire," Nathean adds.

Shauna looks at Blaire and becomes peeved. "What?" she says. "You can't take that other room. Have you even looked at it?"

_**Shauna:** Are they kidding me? Two black people are going to kick me out of the room I chose, so they can move another guy in here, and I have to sleep in a virginal white room with a Jennifer Love Hewitt wannabe and a Paris Hilton wannabe? I think they lost their minds._

"Don't worry, Shauna," Phoebe says. "Cami and I have plans to spruce it up a bit so it's to our liking. We'll be needing your input."

Shauna has a relieving sigh. "Well, that's great to hear."

Dominick goes up to Gideon and says, "Excuse me, but I hear there's a bedroom that has police, and military themed all around it. Shauna told me I might be interested."

Kris overhears, and goes to join the conversation. "Actually, yes, Gideon and I have that room, and there is a vacancy left."

"I'll take it," Dominick says. Kris and Gideon then have a private talk.

"Would you like to see the room now?" Gideon asks. But he and Kris take Dominick there before he can answer.

In that room, Dominick is especially fascinated by the pictures on the wall and the bedding. "Wow," he says. "This is fascinating. Bring in some dumbbells and weights, and a picture of a man hunting a grizzly bear, and this could be a real man's room. So, who gets what bed?"

"I already call dibs on the police bed," Gideon says. "It reminds me of my family."

Dominick is attracted to the bed with the fire-engine red quilt and bedding. "I'll take this one," he says. "The color alone makes it look beautiful, almost like a real engine."

Kris looks at the green "military combat" bed. "I suppose I can get used to this one," he says.

_**Kris:** I was a little apprehensive about the military bed because green isn't really my color. I was hoping Dom would take it instead and leave me with the fire truck one. Dom looks tough and bulky enough to be in the military anyway._

Kris leaves the room in a hurry. "Come on, you guys," he says. "Let's go back outside and rejoin the others."

They get back outside just in time to hear Phoebe, Cami and Shauna argue on how to decorate the room, everyone crowded around them.

"Purple, okay, that may be more my thing," Shauna says. "But I am not going with pink, you guys. And I'm not going for a springtime scene filled with flowers and rainbows and golden rays of sunshine. It's not going to look like a kindergartener's bedroom. And I'm not one of those frilly girls. Anyone who knows me knows I'm very tomboyish."

"What kind of girl's room doesn't have pink?" Cami asks.

"How about girls who like sports, and have an interest in action and karate movies?" Shauna answers. "Girls who look good in jeans and hooded sweatshirts. You know, the rebellious types who don't submit to a man."

"All right, then what colors would you suggest?" Theresa asks.

"If we must have purple," Shauna replies, "then we border it with silver or black. And we also must have different shades of orange and green, too. Also, we can see if they have bronze-colored paint." Hew new roommates wince at her.

_**Shauna:** I will not be living in a room full of pink hearts and flowers. I've never been into that kind of stuff, and never will be. Phoebe and Cami will have to get used to it if they want to put up with me._

Neil interrupts them. "I have an idea," he says. "Why don't you girls just sleep on it tonight, then discuss it in the morning? If we can go shopping tomorrow, this can be your opportunity to compromise."

"Right, Neil," Phoebe replies. "We have plenty of time to plan." She lowers her head into the Jacuzzi water.

* * *

Finally, it is ten-thirty, time to go to bed. When Jennifer first steps into her blue seashell-shaped bed, she is immediately immersed about how it feels. 

"Ooh, this is so soft, so silky, so luxurious!" she says. "I could lie here for a week."

"They do feel pretty comfortable, don't they?" Theresa asks, as she tucks herself in her bed.

"Man, if I could have one of these in my room, I'd probably never worry about sleep problems ever again," Karin says. "These almost guarantee that you fall asleep right away." She goes to turn out the light, then tucks herself in. "Night, girls."

"Good night, Karin," Theresa and Jennifer chorus.

Meanwhile, in the white room, Phoebe and Cami are sitting up in their beds with their lamp on, still discussing plans to update the room. Now they are discussing the bedding.

"I suppose we can buy some paints designed for bedding fabric and quilts while we're at it," Phoebe says. "If we're going to paint the walls, the we should also match the bedding."

"Ooh," Cami says, "let's get pink and purple and light blue and all sorts of neon fluorescent colors. I want to do either a wild garden or a Hawaiian tropic theme."

"Nooooo!" Shauna moans. "What did I say about frilly shit! It's not me! You heard what Neil said, we can discuss this in the morning. Quiet down, I want to get to sleep!"

But her roommates won't quiet themselves. They get too excited about decorating, and are now gabbing and shrieking like they're at a sleepover. Annoyed, Shauna puts her pillow over her head.

"For crissake!" she yells loud enough to be heard through her pillow. "Shut up and go to sleep! We have to get up early in the morning!"


	3. Groceries and a Makeover Needed

**Author's Note**: Hi, Class of the Titans fans. Sorry this took so long to update. I know there's no excuse for it, but besides becoming addicted to Internet games (which I need to wean off of) I've also been posting on TWO soap opera message boards in between writing this chapter. Also, I've writing fanfiction for the 80's cartoon, C.O.P.S.; there is a story in my profile entitled "Valerie." I'm flirting with the idea of starting a sequel very soon, and juggling two fanfic projects at once; apparently some writers here seem to handle it well, and I want to see if I can, too. Anyhow, please read and don't forget to review.

* * *

Chapter 3

It is after seven-thirty on the morning of the second day. Herry is still asleep in his bed, clutching his teddy bear, as Jay wakes up. Blaire is tossing and turning around in his bed. Cami is mumbling about as she's in the middle of a romantic dream.

Neil, just getting out of the bathroom from a shower, goes to the powder room wrapped in a towel, only to see that Dominick is fussing in the mirror over his bald head. Neil tries to share, but Dominick looks peeved.

And in the kitchen, Shauna is getting out the coffee maker to prepare herself a cup. She looks like she had a terrible night's sleep, and is grumbling and muttering cursive inaudibly.

_**Shauna:** I've just had the worst night ever last night. I couldn't get one wink of sleep because Phoebe and Cami were talking about their frilly plans to liven up our room, and were just basically gossiping, giggling and shrieking through half the night. Dealing with these freaks for the next fortnight is going to be hell._

She sees Ileana join her, looking like she's had a decent sleep, but Shauna can't tell. Shauna yawns and asks her, "What, you had a rough sleep, too?"

"I managed to get in seven hours," Ileana answers. But if we have to anything physically exhausting, I might have to crash for half an hour."

Shauna fills a filter with some coffee grounds she finds underneath the microwave. "So you could hear Phoebe and Cami giggling and screaming from your room, too? Ugh, they went on like a couple of schoolgirls going nuts over Justin freaking Timberlake. Just yap, yap, yap loudly for a good portion of the night. Drove me damn crazy!"

_**Ileana:** Shauna seems like she got four hours of sleep only, and all because of her roommates. I'd hate to be there when Phoebe and Cami come in. If Nathean and Blaire were going on like they were, leaving me with little sleep, I'd be bitching, too._

Jay joins them in the kitchen, obviously more chipper than the young women. "Ugh," Shauna says, "look at the fresh prince of New Olympia. I can see _you_ never had to put up with three bitches talking their heads off in the next room."

Jay looks offended that she would talk about Theresa like that. "What's your problem?" he asks. "Why do you especially talk about Theresa like that?"

"Look, I was on four hours of sleep last night because of roommates who wouldn't shut up," she reminds him. "I'm tired, I'm cranky, and I'm incapable of bullshit. So, unless you plan to cheer me up, stay the hell out of my way this morning."

When her coffee is ready, Shauna goes out to the living room, looking out for Phoebe and Cami. She sees them coming with Theresa. She looks a little shocked, as they look just a little woozy from the night before.

"Well, look who's finally up," she snarls. "Phoebe, Cami, did you put on some face-like masks or something?" And before Theresa can comment, Shauna says to her, "Theresa, look at this face closely. This is what happens when you have to deal with two gabby girls who choose night to talk about their clothes, their hair, their music, and anything else that will keep you from sleep for hours."

_**Theresa:** I wanted to lecture Shauna for blasting Phoebe and Cami like that, but after I looked at her, she looked like a mess. Makes me glad that Karin and Jennifer went right to sleep; we'd all look like that too, if we stayed up until four in the morning gossiping._

When Neil, Dominick, Karin and Jennifer arrive, all dressed, Theresa goes up to them and whispers, "Don't bother Shauna this morning. She had a terrible night last night, and I don't know, but she could eat anyone alive."

Jennifer studies her "dead to the world" face, and whispers back, "I hope we get some breakfast delivered with today's paper. I'm a little hungry, and Shauna definitely looks like she could use some."

"I concur," Karin and Dominick say together.

Somewhere between quarter to nine and nine o'clock, the rest of the housemates arrive from their bedrooms, awake and fully dressed. Shauna looks so exhausted and dead, she collapses dead and tired on the lips loveseat. Kris and Gideon wake her up, and she's sitting in between them, in case she falls over again.

* * *

Shortly after nine o'clock, the second paper of the show arrives. The delivery boy drops it at the front of the mansion, along with some wrapped delivery bags, and at least thirty paper bags, probably made for shopping. Herry answers the door, and immediately becomes excited when he reads the front page. 

"Ah yeah, we're finally getting food here!" he declares. He opens all the delivery bags to see them filled with breakfasts from a fast food restaurant – pancakes and sausages with lots of syrup packets. "Ah hah, and we have breakfast, too!" With the paper in his mouth, he carries all the breakfast bags and shopping bags inside.

With the shopping bags down beside him, Herry calls, "You guys, who's up for pancakes and sausages for breakfast?" Blaire, Gideon and Phoebe take the bags and pass out breakfasts to everyone, as Herry shows them the paper

"World in a Mansion Cast to Grocery Shop as a Group," he reads aloud. "By this time, your first full morning in the mansion, most of you should have noticed something you would not find in another mansion – the refrigerator and kitchen pantry are both empty, as is – wow, I didn't know this – the cubic chest freezer in the spare room in the hallway to the backyard."

"What?" Dominick asks. "There was a spare room in the hallway leading to the backyard?"

Herry keeps reading. "After their noon meal, the housemates will take a trip to Santa Rosanna's largest grocery store, Greenwich, to shop for enough food to feed fifteen people for the next two weeks. Three separate lists for the refrigerator, freezer and pantry are enclosed in one of the shopping bags, as well as a credit card they will need. This trip will test everyone's ability to make agreeable decisions, necessary for cohabitation purposes. In addition, the housemates must decide what they want for dinner tonight, and use a separate bag for it."

Blaire is immediately interested, and Neil just looks at Herry strangely.

_**Blaire:** The paper said that we all have to go shopping as a group, and bring back dinner in the same trip. I am looking forward to this most of all. I intend to impress everyone with my cooking skills, so long as Herry doesn't eat everything up before it gets to the kitchen._

_**Neil:** Not to make fun, but I was amazed that Herry could read that whole thing by himself. I've always believed that he didn't know the meanings of most words, never mind pronounce harder words like "agreeable" and "cohabitation."_

The housemates take their breakfasts into the dining room. Once the syrup packets are laid out for everyone, Shauna takes about four of them and pours them all over her pancakes. She immediately says, "I'm sorry, you guys, but I'm going to need all this."

_**Herry:** You would not eat four chocolate donuts for breakfast if you needed awakening energy so bad. Why on Earth would Shauna use all that syrup on her pancakes? Nobody needs that much sugar after a rough night._

"Are you sure?" Herry asks, then starts on his pancakes.

Jay leans toward Theresa and whispers, "After this, I don't think we should let her near any sugar for the rest of the day. That alone is a diabetic diagnosis waiting to happen."

"Agreed," Theresa says. "I've never seen anything so stupid."

Shauna looks around at everyone whispering and staring at her breakfast. "What?" she says. "You'd do this, too, if you had to go four hours of sleep a night."

_**Nathean:** (imitating Shauna) "You'd do this, too, if you had to go four hours of sleep a night." (Normal voice) Uh, no, sweetie. Basically, if I decided I needed more pancake syrup, I'd take at least one more packet, and that would be enough for_ me.

Nathean sees some uneaten pancake that is dry, so he takes another syrup packet. "See this one?" he says to Shauna. "This only one is how you do it. What you did was a waste." Shauna ignores him and finishes her sweet pancakes, lapping up all excess syrup for needed energy.

* * *

Later that morning, Blaire starts up the conversation, "So, what does everybody want for dinner tonight? Any thoughts?" 

Theresa offers for the cooking professional to make the first decision. "You're the cook among us, Blaire. You cast the first option."

"I was thinking something special like homemade hamburger patties with onions and gravy, and maybe some French fries to go with it," Blaire offers. "I have an old recipe from my grandmother."

"That's a really good idea, Blaire," Jay says. "We should have something that we didn't have the night before. Though the leftovers will probably take us a few days." Everyone else is voicing agreement as they eat.

_**Blaire:** Now that I think about it, I don't know why the paper said we had to come up with something original for dinner. Last night, I brought a buffet big enough to feed an entire large prison. And there are still enough leftovers to last us all a day or two, at least. This could've waited until the weekend._

"Okay, how's this?" Blaire offers. "We'll make the hamburger patties with the gravy and onions, dispense with the fries; though we'll shop for them, and have whatever's leftover on this side."

"That's better," Herry says. "No sense in all the older food going to waste."

Half an hour later, the housemates leave the mansion to see a small bus-like van parked in front. It has the show's title written on both sides below the windows, and all the housemates names spray-painted below. When they get inside, they see no camera at the front, but at least two or three on each side. As she gets on, Jennifer looks back at the cameraman filming her and the housemates, but looks sceptical at the other cameras.

_**Jennifer:** Okay, I understand the cameraman filming all our exploits in the vehicle for show purposes, but cameras installed in the van, too? That's a little untrustworthy. It's kind of like when I was going to junior high and high school, and cameras had to be installed on the bus for the school staff to point out troublemakers._

She sits down at a window on the left side of the van, near the middle, looking at a camera just ahead of her. Karin sits down next to her. Jennifer points at the camera and says, "That kind of reminds me of the cameras installed on the school bus to keep students from getting out of control."

Jay and Theresa sit behind them, with Herry and Neil sitting across from the couple. Theresa says, "It's not what you think, Jen. Those cameras are mainly there to pick up conversations." She notices seat belts sewn into the seats, and the heroes buckle up. "Nice. I've never seen a bus with seatbelts before."

Phoebe, Cami and Shauna sit at the very back seat, made for three people. On the way there, amidst all muffled conversations, these girls are still discussing plans to improve their room.

"Please don't keep giving me this bunk about pink and purple and all this glitter crap," Shauna says. "If we're going to liven up our room, it needs a little more color than that."

Neil turns to them with an idea. "If you really want to color your room, why not draw and paint pictures of Hollywood scenes you'd like to see?" he suggests. "This is an actor's mansion, after all."

"That is an excellent idea," Shauna replies. "Thank you, Neil."

"No!" Cami whines in protest. "This is a girl's room. It has to have pink and purple hearts and flowers and rainbows and animals frolicking." She glares a little bit a Shauna, and whispers at Phoebe.

_**Cami:** Shauna's ideas seem much too boyish for a girl's environment, and I don't know why she's acting this way. She's not a boy, and I really doubt she's a lesbian. Phoebe and I have now made it our mission to try and get her on our side, into boy bands and chick flicks and all those other good things. By the time she leaves Jack Halpern's mansion, she'll be a girly girl like me._

"I don't get it," Jay says. "Your room was designed to be silver and white for a reason. Why can't you leave it at that?"

"Would you want to live in a bedroom that feels like living inside a cloud?" Cami asks. Jay is stunned and says nothing more.

The van finally arrives in the middle of town. They see a large store with the name _Greenwich_ in big green letters. A few stores down on the right, Phoebe, Cami and Shauna see a medium-sized print and decorating store.

"Here it is, folks," the driver says. "Greenwich Foods. The only store of its kind in Santa Rosanna."

Each housemate carries two shopping bags each as they step out of the van, preparing to go into the supermarket. Before she leaves, Phoebe points to the decorating store and whispers in the driver's ear.

"Sure, I will, miss," the driver mutters back at her.

Before they get inside, Herry, who has the bag with the lists, picks Jay, Theresa, Neil and Kris to group with him. They decide for shop for items for the refrigerator. He gives Blaire the freezer list. Blaire picks Nathean, Dominick, Ileana and Gideon to go with him. Karin takes the pantry list, and she and Jennifer roll their eyes, knowing they have Shauna in their group.

_**Karin:** It's really disheartening to have someone who has done nothing but bitch and complain in the time she's been here so far. I'm hoping Shauna will behave herself, but I'm half-expecting a psychodrama here._

In the store, Blaire has a better idea; he takes a shopping cart and tells nearly everyone to do the same. He says, "All the shopping bags we have aren't going to be enough to hold everything we're going to need – and we're going to need a lot." His group heads to the bakery for three to four loaves of wheat bread.

Karin sees this, and takes two loaves, picks up at least six more. "I'm thinking we'll put some of this in the freezer," she suggests.

Nearby are the deli and meat, and produce sections. Herry and Kris take their carts here, and they discover six packages of hamburger beef. They put all six in, but Theresa tries to stop them.

"Good heavens, you guys!" she cries. "Do you need all that much?"

"Theresa, hamburger patties tonight, remember?" Herry says. "And we may need to make more hamburger meals for dinner later on."

"Speaking of which," Kris adds, and picks up three packages of hamburger patties for barbecuing, as well as five packages of breaded chicken parts.

Suddenly, Jay drops three big packaged bags of onions into Theresa's bag and says, "Come on, Theresa. Neil and I need your help in picking out tomatoes, carrots and peppers." They head back to the produce, where they mutter amongst themselves about good tomatoes. While inspecting, they notice two tomatoes that are getting to be fuzzy and green.

"Eww!" she says as she drops her bad tomato and takes a plastic bag. They put their offerings in the bag, then she says to Jay, "Take this to the management, tell them we found some disposable items." He nods and leaves quickly.

_**Theresa:** We're picking out produce to fill the refrigerator with, and we come across two tomatoes that look like they've been sitting at the bottom for three months without anyone claiming them. Disgusting! I hope they do a thorough inspection in this section; we just saved some people from getting sick._

Jay reports the findings to the customer service desk, and the woman there looks concerned. "I'll report this right away," she says. "Thank you. We can do a thorough check as soon as possible."

Meanwhile, Shauna is griping about the pantry list. She says, "I don't know what we need a list for." She takes it and rips it up, and has everyone follow her to the aisle with canned vegetables and meat, and cereals. "Shopping over an empty pantry should be very simple. Just fill the thing with cereals, various canned goods, flakes of various meats – chicken, ham, turkey, tuna; various canned pastas, Chef Boyardee; and soups. Lots and lots of soups. Soups for cooking and dining over lunch." She changes her mind and finds the aisle with the soups and pastas, the very next aisle to her left. She proceeds to fill the cart, putting whatever looks good to her inside. Karin and Jennifer look at each other and roll their eyes.

_**Jennifer:** There's a very good reason why we received a shopping list for the pantry, and that's because we can only buy so much stuff to fill it up with. And here's Shauna, filling up our bags and cart with whatever is non-perishable. Not only are we not going to have enough room, but she's going to max out the credit card._

"Hell, maybe even a can of chili beans, tomatoes and pasta sauces," Shauna adds. "Throw in a bottle of Worcestershire sauce. And for dessert, pudding mixes. Lots and lots of various pudding mix flavours for Blaire to work with." She takes the cart further down the aisle and fills it up some more.

Phoebe asks her, "Uh, don't you think you're putting in a bit much?"

"I know what I'm doing, Phoebe," Shauna assures her. "Thanks for your concern, anyway."

_**Shauna:** I think that what I did was appropriate. When I moved into my first apartment, it had a pantry in the kitchen, and this is exactly what I did when I shopped for it. All the essential non-perishable goods. But this is different; here we are to feed fifteen housemates. And I'm sure Jack Halpern has another pantry or two around somewhere. Every mansion has to have at least three or four._

There are six twelve-can packs of soup, two each of chicken noodle, cream of mushroom and vegetable. She continues down the aisle for ten cans of canned spaghetti, Alpha-Getti and Zoodles each. Five flavours of Chef Boyardee – Spaghetti and Meatballs, Beefaroni, Lasagne with Meat, Mini Ravioli and regular Ravioli – eight cans of each. She picks up four boxes of spaghetti and linguine.

Behind her, Karin whispers to Phoebe, "If she's like this now, wait until we do other things. She'll take over everything." Phoebe looks at Shauna, deciding not to nod in agreement.

Meantime, Herry is in the dairy section, filling the cart with four-litre jugs of 2 percent milk, and cartons of dozen eggs. Kris tries to stop him before he can fill up the cart.

"Easy, big man," he says. "I kind of understand the milk, but we still have other stuff to go into the refrigerator." He quickly puts some eggs and milk back before Herry can protest, leaving two cartons, and replaces some of the jugs for 1 percent and skim milk. "And another thing, not everyone in the house would drink 2 percent milk." He also gets a few tubs of margarine and proceeds down the frozen food section. Herry glares furiously at Kris and growls after him.

_**Herry:** All right, there's a perfectly good reason why I put all that milk and eggs in the cart to begin with, that's so all fifteen of us can have a large enough supply to last two weeks. And here comes Kris saying we don't need all that. How will we cook breakfast without eggs? I don't get what's the big deal; the supermarket will allow an overflowing cart._

_**Kris:** What Herry probably doesn't realize is that we have other stuff to consider for the refrigerator. It shouldn't be just milk and eggs. And we can only fit so much in there. My question is, where are we going to store all the extra stuff? Hope the mansion has a cooling pantry. _

Herry and Kris see Gideon and Blaire packing their cart with frozen French fries and vegetables. Theresa and Jay are there too, deciding which packages to put in the refrigerator's freezer. Nathean is adding smaller packaged meals that one can microwave in minutes. Across, Dominick and Ileana are looking at ice creams.

"Go with the buckets, they're cheaper!" Kris calls to them. "Check their prices, I think they're ninety-nine cents each, maybe a dollar fifty-nine. Those novelty packages are too expensive. They have to be at least seven dollars."

Ileana looks closer at the price tags. Oreo and Fudgee-O ice cream sandwiches are seven fifty-nine per package. Two-litre Haagen-Daas for seven ninety-nine. Fancier strawberry and butterscotch ice cream with the real filling for eighty dollars and thirty cents. She whispers to Dominick, "He's right. Lead not into temptation. Let's check out the ice cream buckets." Sure enough, there are four-litre ice cream buckets in various flavours – vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, Neapolitan, strawberry, chocolate and butterscotch marble, all costing one sixty-nine each."

"Hmm, this looks much better," Dominick agrees. "Let's get one of each flavour – that'll last everyone two weeks." He and Ileana get the ice cream.

_**Dominick:** I'm really pleased with Kris. He may not be on our team for the big freezer, but to see him giving shopping advice like that was pretty helpful. I'm glad to be rooming with him, he seems so nice._

"Thanks, man!" Dominick calls. Kris smiles and replies, "Thank you," as he and his team choose three packages of crinkle cut fries for the freezer.

Herry walks just past them to see frozen waffles and pancakes on the other side. He turns to everyone and suggests, "Hey, who's in the mood for waffles and pancakes?"

Nathean notices there are 24-pack boxes of each in the chest freezer at the end of the aisle. "Hey, Herry!" he calls. "You get the waffles, I have the pancakes." Both try to fit the boxes underneath the cart basket.

Meanwhile, Karin's group is furious with Shauna as she leads through the aisle containing laundry, cleaning and pet needs. She has just picked up three bottles of dish detergent, a box of laundry detergent, and a smaller box of fabric softener.

"For God's sake, Shauna," Karin laments, "what are those frivolous items in there for? What the hell do we need dish soap for? We have a dishwasher, you know! And laundry stuff? Bad enough you disposed with the lists, but now you're buying non-food items?! We're completely off course!"

Shauna rolls her eyes and haughtily explains, "Look, I grew up in a home with two siblings and two cousins later on! And yes, we used a dishwasher. But that was only for plates and dishwasher-safe glasses and storage containers. Really big pots and pans – which we will be using for cooking – I was taught to wash in the sink. As for the laundry stuff, in this town, it's much cheaper to wash clothes in the washer and dryer, which I'm sure is in the spare room along what that big huge freezer that Blaine and his group are taking care of. There's a big difference between Santa Rosanna and that small town you come from, honey. Laundromats are expensive here." She takes her cart down to get some bottles of soda pop, the group glaring and staring at her.

_**Karin:** I am really getting tired of Shauna's snotty attitude. I know I should see where she's coming from in her points, and she has good logic, but there's no reason to be such a bitch about it!_

Shauna wheels the cart around to where the two-litre soda pop is. She takes the bread out and puts it in the front, where a parent would seat a child, so it won't get squished. She then arranges some of the other items around, just in time for her group to catch her putting cola and flavoured drinks, like grape and orange and even strawberry, into the cart.

"Ugh, Shauna!" Jennifer cries. "Not strawberry. I hate the flavour!" Shauna ignores her and puts in green apple. This time, all the rest of the group cringes.

"Who the hell drinks green apple soda?" Phoebe whispers to Cami. Cami goes to join Shauna, and selects an iced tea. The rest of the group is horrified as Cami puts two more colas in the cart.

"What?" she says. "This is strictly for the boys."

_**Cami:** When I was growing up, all the boys and men I knew drank cola, whether it was Coke, Pepsi, or store brand. My father drank cola. My brothers drank cola. My uncles and boy cousins all drank cola. Every boy I ever dated was a Coke drinker, as was all the other boys I went to school with. I've never known a boy to not drink cola. I think the boys in the mansion will be the same._

She skips past her group into the pharmacy, skipping amongst the toothpaste, tampons, deodorant and all else. She notices some cans of weight loss shake mix in a variety of flavours – chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, even a new butterscotch flavour. She picks up six cans and dumps them in the cart. Suspicious, Jennifer and Karin go to the shake mixes to look at the price. The ones Cami chooses cost ten dollars and forty-nine cents.

Jennifer screams Cami's name, then she and Karin go back to the cart. Karin says, "Six canisters at ten forty-nine each. What the hell is the matter with you, Cami? Are you that idiotic?! Are you going to drink all this? Who do you think is going to want to have any of this?"

_**Karin:** Nobody is that stupid that they have to buy six cans of weight loss shake. This would be insulting to the other housemates who aren't overweight. And Cami is so thin, that if she were to hog it all, she'd go anorexic._

Cami laughs and says, "No, you silly gooses. I was thinking that if milk is being supplied, we can all share this. If we have a shake for breakfast, another for lunch, and a sensible meal, we'll be A-OK for the whole trip. Otherwise, we'll get all fat and out of shape, and we won't be able to do all those fun activities they have planned for us." Karin rolls her eyes and turns away.

Shauna smiles and says, "You know, Cami, you might not be so bad after all."

"I'm going to find Theresa and the others!" Karin declares and walks out. Jennifer follows her.

They find Jay, Theresa and Neil in the dairy section, comparing yogurts and various flavoured milks. They start complaining to them about Shauna.

"She took over the whole shopping for the pantry, and investing in stupid crap that we don't even need!" Karin gripes. "Of course, when we get to the soda section, Cami is of no help either. You won't believe what she put in the cart." She tells about the weight-loss shakes and laundry needs.

Theresa is immediately offended. "Oh, right!" she replies. "I'm thin enough to maintain a healthy weight. I eat right and exercise. Jesus, I was a black belt when I was twelve! Why the hell would I need a Slim-Fast shake for breakfast and lunch?"

Jennifer rolls her eyes and answers, "Ask Cami. She assumed that there'd be lots of milk, so everyone would need a shake. There's enough to feed a small town."

"And dish soap?" Neil inquires. "Is this bitch brainless? We used the dishwasher last night."

"That's what we told her," Jennifer says.

Jay has some thoughts, as if Shauna had forgotten a few items in her takeover.

_**Jay:** Okay, now I know who NOT to trust with anything. Obviously, Shauna's priorities were way out of order if she was investing in sodas, weight loss shakes and non-food items. The thing is, I couldn't help but to think that she missed a few things._

"I'm pretty sure white rice and stuffing mix were on the pantry list," he says. "Did Shauna think to buy it?"

"Hell, no," Karin says. "She just went up and down taking whatever looked good to her." Jay looks peeved, and a cameraman follows him as he finds the aisle with the missing items. He finds a box of Minute Rice on one end of the aisle, and various kinds of Stove Top stuffing down past the middle of the aisle. He sees Shauna walking past the aisle and calls to her.

He looks at the items in the cart and shakes his head. He finds little room for what he picks out, and just puts it on top. He glares at both Shauna and Cami.

"Shauna, there's a reason why you weren't leader of the pantry group," he says. "Cami, I can't believe you were just going along with all this. What's up with you?" Cami starts to explain, but he stops her. "Never mind, we need to talk back at the mansion. I think it may be time for us check our stuff out."

The housemates line up at the first open checkout line they find. Jay, Herry, Theresa, Neil and Kris go first, and Jay says to the checkout cashier, "We're all together here." He has the shopping credit card in his wallet.

Karin's group is last, so Phoebe, Cami and Shauna start whispering to each other about their bedroom project.

"Do you want to sneak off to the art store now, and pick out what we'll need for our makeover project?" Phoebe asks.

"It's better than standing here," Shauna answers, "and if we hurry, the van will be ready for us by the time we have to go. What say we get a move on right now?"

Cami nods and says to Karin, "Uh, Karin, remember that bedroom project we've been talking to you about?" She points to the decorating store in the short distance. "My roommates and I are just going to pick up the supplies we'll need so we can get started after dinner."

"You need to stay with us, ladies," Jennifer protests.

"And leave you guys waiting in the bus van for fifteen minutes?" Phoebe replies. "You'll be angrier with us then." The white bedroom roommates quickly leave the store. "See you outside here!"

On their way out, Jay catches them leaving. "Girls, get back here!" he calls. "You need to help Karin and Jennifer pay for your purchases!"

"They can do that themselves!" Shauna calls back, and prepares her money. "Or they can have Blaire and Gideon help them!"

Karin whispers to Gideon, who takes it to Jay. "They have to buy ammo for Operation Bedroom Spruce-Up," he tells him.

A cameraman follows Phoebe, Cami and Shauna into the decorating store. They are amazed by the wall paints, wallpaper, picture frames, painting tape, and all other decorating accessories. After a look around, Shauna gets her roommates into a huddle and says, "Okay, we need a new theme in our room. I'm with Neil, and going for a 'Hollywood Scenes we need to see' theme."

"No way!" Cami protests. "I want a 'Springtime in Fairyland' theme."

Shauna growls under her breath. "What are you, six?" she asks. "I'm not going to be staring at flowers and fairies and rainbows every time I step into that room for the next two weeks. If you want to get frilly, why don't you do something like 'Evening in Europe?"

"But I've never seen Europe!" Cami protests.

"Then I'll have the driver stop at a bookstore, and I can buy a picture book for you." Shauna rolls her eyes.

_**Shauna:** We haven't decided on a theme yet, and Cami is still whining like a little girl who wants her ice cream. I'm guessing she was pampered her whole childhood. That's the problem with coddling your kids and doing things for them. They turn out as meek and bubble-headed as Cami._

"Look," Phoebe says. "I think Shauna and Neil's idea is sound. You have to remember this is a movie legend's place. Do you really want one of the rooms to look like the interior of a daycare?"

"Just think of girl movies and kiddie movies," Shauna suggests. "Think about a group of kids who get whisked into the world of the Little Suzie dolls or something. "Do you get what I mean?"

"I think so," Cami replies.

"All right, then let's start looking for some necessary goods," Phoebe says.

Meantime, back at Greenwich, Jay has just finished the refrigerator round of the groceries, now it's Blaire's turn with the freezer. Karin is tapping her foot, and looking at the window at the decorating store.

"Shauna had better get whatever she needs from there, and get back here before we come up," she mutters to Jennifer. "She was responsible for three-quarters of this shit."

Jennifer looks around at anyone who may have heard. There is no one, but she still whispers back, "You know, you ought to watch your mouth here. This is a family place. Little kids may be lurking about."

"Like I give a flying fuck," Karin responds, and Jennifer glares at her harder.

"Maybe Shauna should've bought some bar soap for your mouth," she comments.

Karin is looking out the window at the store for her group's return. She stares for only a few minutes when the cashier calls, "Are there any more items?" Karin furiously takes all the pantry food out to be checked, Jennifer immediately helping.

"Oh, I hope we're still at this when Shauna gets back," Karin mutters. "For _her_ sake!"

Neil, Theresa and Herry go back to that pantry group and start helping them out, to speed up the process. As they do this, Neil says, "Let's not bother her, okay? She has her own business to attend to."

"Thanks, Neil," Karin says. "Just for this, I'll share my dessert with you."

Meanwhile, Shauna, Phoebe and Cami have finished looking around in the store to see what they have. They re-group, and Shauna has an idea. "Okay," she says, "in order to comply with our theme, I was thinking maybe we should ask about marking pens that we can use for drawing on the walls."

"Agreed," Phoebe says. "And we should also about the same type of pens in a variety of colors."

"I'll do it," Shauna says. She approaches the counter and sees the merchant has his back turned. She clears her throat to get his attention.

"Excuse me," she says, "but my friends and I are planning to decorate the walls in our bedroom. We have a theme in mind, and I don't see a way that we can get appropriate pictures and frames. Do you have any marking pens suitable for drawing on walls and wallpaper?"

The merchant smiles and says, "Yes, actually we do. They just been patented recently, and we just got the very first box today. They're in the back. I've just been trying to figure out where we can put them."

He goes to the storage room and brings back a set of two big boxes. Shauna opens them and the girls see some fat marking pens, one in various colors and shades, the other containing strictly black pens.

"They're called house paint markers, which are just perfect for use on walls," the merchant says. "When you use them, they give off the look and temporary smell of house paint."

"We'll take them," Shauna says.

"That'll be $29.98." Shauna gives him thirty dollars and says, "That'll be good, thanks," then the girls leave.

Outside, they see the rest of the housemates carrying the grocery bags to the bus van, with the help of some supermarket staff. Karin, Jennifer and Jay are glaring harshly at them.

"Thanks for _not_ helping us with your large share of the groceries, you lazy bitch!" Karin sneers at her.

Shauna puts the boxes of markers tightly under her arm, so no one will take them away from her. She and Phoebe sit at the very front, and wait until everyone else is seated, before putting the box on her lap. Nobody speaks to them the whole way back to the mansion.

* * *

When everyone arrives back at the mansion, having unloaded the groceries, Shauna rolls her eyes as she takes Phoebe and Cami to the living room. She places them on the loveseat and says, "Just wait for Jay to chew us out over the alleged shopping disaster." 

Jay sits down on the "L" shaped sofa and says, "Phoebe, Cami, why don't you help Karin and Jennifer unload the stuff for the pantry." Phoebe and Cami nod and leave. Shauna looks indifferent. Perhaps she doesn't need her roommates' help after all, she decides.

He looks straight at her and begins, "Now Shauna, can you tell me who declared herself the leader of the pantry group?"

"Don't you even start with me, Jay!" Shauna snips back. "What I did was in the right, okay? I'm wiling to bet that Karin lives with some relatives in a cubby house instead of her own apartment independently. I did the exact same thing when I grocery shopped for the first time living on my own."

"And I'm sure the term 'food budget" didn't mean anything to you," Jay assumes.

"That was advice from my parents," she says. "Buy only the things that you need. Never mind about good deals and low prices, you can worry about that later. That's what I was doing, only this time, I was thinking of the fifteen people we have to feed."

In the kitchen and dining room, the housemates putting away groceries in the refrigerator and pantry can overhear the arguing, Jay complaining about Shauna being controlling and condescending, Shauna telling Jay, "You don't know the first thing about living on your own."

"I was in my senior year of high school, and ready to go to college and live on my own, when I was whisked away to New Olympia!" Jay shouts back. "Don't tell me anything about how I don't know how to care for myself, and essentials and all this crap."

Theresa shakes her head as she fills the vegetable drawer in the refrigerator. "Snobby little snot," she says lowly. "And the producers chose her to room with us because…?"

Meantime, back in the living room, Jay concludes, "What you did nearly maxed out the credit card, and were we supposed to budget the money, we could've gone nearly a thousand dollars over! Now you think about that!" He sits back down, running his fingers through his hair and sighing frustrated. "And then you take Phoebe and Cami and run out and buy…" He stares at the boxes Shauna is holding, "those when you were supposed to help at the checkout!"

_**Jay:** How the hell can Shauna function as a cohabiter here when she obviously doesn't prioritize, takes over everything for her own benefit, and walks around like her shit doesn't stink? She very condescending and rude, and it's a wonder how she got this far in life without getting slapped. Living with her is going to be a nightmare!_

"They're house paint markers," Shauna says, clutching them so Jay won't take them from her. "I need them to remodel the tacky white room I'm sleeping in. I was going to start after dinner, but now that I think about it, maybe this'll help take my mind off of it." She hurries to her bedroom.

In the pantry room with the freezer that Nathean, Ileana and Dominick are filling, Cami is putting the extra weight loss shakes she bought on the shelves around the freezer. Karin and Jennifer are there, too, stacking what they couldn't put in the kitchen pantry on the shelves with the shakes.

"Ugh, we could really use some help from Shauna," Jennifer muses. "Fine time for her to disappear." She turns to Dominick. "Dom, what the hell do you see in her? She's such a witch!"

"She's feisty, that's how I see it," he replies as he puts the ice creams and breads inside. "You know, I can be pretty funny when I want to be. I'll tell her some funny stories and get her to laugh."

Karin and Jennifer just grunt, thinking Dominick has a lot of work in doing that.

* * *

After dinner and dishes, Shauna is working diligently on her, "Fantasy Hollywood Scenes" theme. She had moved the dresser drawers and lamps out into the hallway before she began, so she has more wall to draw on, and can stand on the beds. Before dinner, she had drawn and coloured a five panel scene sequence, where a woman in the Wild West is caught romancing an outlaw, above her bed. It looks cartoon-like, but she doesn't mind. Now she's standing on Phoebe's bed, drawing six rectangular panels, thinking of another scene she wants to do. 

Phoebe, Cami and Gideon come in to see her. Immediately, Phoebe notices Shauna on her bed. She asks, "Oh, are you starting another one over there?" She joins Shauna on her bed. "This is my bed. May I draw here, please?"

Cami and Gideon take two black markers, and she stands on her bed, while he stands next to Shauna's bed.

"Sure thing," Shauna says. "I'll volunteer some others. We could use all the help we can get." She leaves for the living room and kitchen.

She sees Neil telling Nathean and Ileana about fantasy modelling gigs in the living room. She smiles and interrupts, "And speaking of fantasies, we're just getting our 'fantasy movie scenes' theme under full swing. If you could help us out, we could maybe get much done by tomorrow morning."

"You're starting it now?" Neil asks. He whispers to the cousins, and they nod and get up. "Sure, we'll help you."

"I have some ideas for something I'd like to see in an all-black film," Ileana adds.

In the kitchen, she sees Blaire wiping off the dining table, and Kris starting to put away the dishes. She asks if they would like to help in her room. "If you agree," she says, "we can probably get this done in one all-nighter, or maybe just a little after midnight."

"I'd love to, Shauna," Blaire replies, "but I'm much better at cooking than I am at drawing, trust me."

"I'll help," Kris says. "I draw cartoons and sketches of girls in my spare time."

She finds Herry and Dominick both in the weight room, in a weight-lifting competition. She asks them to help with her project, and Dominick accepts. He says, "Sure, I'll help. If it's Hollywood, it needs a few action sequences."

"Sorry, Shauna," Herry says. "I don't really do storyboards… or stories. Maybe I can write the occasional love poem, but I don't really have any storytelling talent."

Shauna thinks about it, then declares, "I'll tell the others to leave some room, then I'll have you draw some stars around them, as a symbol of Hollywood." She and Dominick leave, then they go to the dining room for some chairs for people to stand on. She decides not to ask Jay, Jennifer, Karin or Theresa. She thinks they'll just tell her off.

_**Shauna:** The reason why I was asking for so much help is because to draw and colour enough storyboard panels to fill four large walls takes time, maybe a week if it were just Phoebe, Cami and myself – thank God Gideon came into the room with them. And because we have other things to do here, I wanted to see if we can get this done in one time frame. This should be so much fun, there'd be no need for a break, unless it's for soda._

As Shauna and Dominick bring chairs for everyone, she has a thought. "Shit, you know what we should've bought with everything else? Jolt Cola! We could be staying up all night for this, and who knows what we'll be doing tomorrow?"

"So, we'll have all these drinks Cami bought, if we need the sugar rush so bad," Dominick replies.

Shauna peeks into the room and sees Gideon trying to draw a rectangle high up. She gives him a chair to stand on. He has about ten rectangles so far, so Shauna expects a good storyline. Cami and Neil are drawing a photo shoot scene above her bed, a romance themed calendar where the couple keeps making out after the wrap (both their idea, Shauna guesses.) Phoebe is drawing a scene where girl gives a touching speech about an epidemic in Africa. Kris has four rectangles, but doesn't know what to draw. Shauna looks at Gideon again. It looks like he's trying to draw the interior of a police truck.

"And what's this supposed to be, Gideon?" she asks.

"Picture this: a tough-talking plainclothes detective takes his fiancée's young son to confront the boy's abusive deadbeat dad, having tracked him down," Gideon explains. "After the cop smashes the asshole dad's TV to get his attention, the bastard defends his actions towards his son and his ex-wife, with all this 'man of the house' crap. He keeps talking his trash until the cop tells him he's been banging the boy's mother. The asshole gets enraged and a huge fight break out, the cop getting the jump on the old man when he gives him the first hits, and he wipes the floor with the bastard. Finally the cop arrests him, and the deadbeat tells the boy off leaving him crying, and making the cop angrier. Finally the cop goes and holds the boy for comfort."

Everyone stops their designing and stares at Gideon. He looks confused.

_**Gideon:** It's a rough and tough action sequence that ends on a compelling moment. And for me, it would be a "what if" personal experience. I know Stan has never met my father, but if they did meet, this is exactly what would happen. _

After a few moments, Shauna draws out eight rectangles on another white space, with another idea: a teenager witnesses her mother murdering her stepfather, and the daughter turns on her in the courtroom. Partway through drawing, she asks Gideon, "Gideon, if something like that actually happened to you, how would you have reacted?"

"If I were this boy's age," he answers, "I would be so upset, Stan wouldn't let sleep alone that night. I'd have to share his bed with him."

Everyone stops and stares at Gideon again.

_**Shauna:** Oh my God, he did NOT say that! Why the hell would any man let a small child sleep with him in the same bed, even if it were platonic? Gideon's stepfather would sound like a total freak if he did that. He wouldn't be any better than his_ real _father; that sounds too much like pedophilia to me. I don't speak from experience, but any mother who would let that happen sounds like a weak and lazy parent to me!_

"I hope you're not going to add more panels to put that," Shauna says. "That sounds way creepy to me. Very Michael Jackson!"

"Agreed," Phoebe adds.

When Neil finishes with Cami, he goes to another wall and draws five rectangles. He's drawing a fashion show runway that a gorgeous male model is strutting and posing on. He turns and crashes into a rival model and it turns into a fight where one throws the other into the crowd. Fifteen minutes later, when he's through drawing, he's laughing as he gets some coloured markers.

"Neil, you're quite the storyteller," he says to himself.

Kris has just finished a six-panel scene of a rock star hiding his abducted fan on his tour bus away from his non-custodial father. He goes over next to Dominick, who is working on a scene where a beautiful woman hits on a studly-looking uniformed policeman. He gives a "thumbs-up," and says, "Brilliant, man. That looks like vintage Jack Halpern."

"Thanks," Dominick replies. "So, what are you going to do here?"

"Maybe a rock band receiving their first CD, and someone comes along and steals it behind their backs," Kris answers. "What do you think?"

"Good call," Dominick replies.

When Gideon finishes his scene, he sees a large white space close to the door. He draws one large rectangle panel, and begins drawing a beach scene with sand and water. He draws an older man, around mid-forties, and a young boy, around fourteen. He puts the man in a Speedo swimsuit, and the boy in swimming shorts down to his knees. In the background, he draws some buildings that look like hotels, like it's a beach in Miami.

Shauna takes notice and is horrified again. "Gideon!" she cries. "Now what the hell are you doing?"

"One big fantasy movie shot," he answers. "Something out of a bonding movie, a budding father and son. Reminds me of something I did with Stan when we were on vacation alone in Florida years ago. We took each other's hands, and we ran into the water, and we played around and splashed and dunked each other, then we went down and swam underwater together. Oh but he looked so good in a Speedo, with his beefed-out body. I only wish I could look like him when I get to be his age."

The rest of the housemates give each other strange looks, like they don't believe him.

_**Shauna:** Okay, I'm more than convinced that Gideon is playing for some other team, if you get my drift. Pardon the pun, but I don't think he's being straight about his relationship with his stepfather. Show me a father and son who are that close, and I'll… well, I'll do something weird like eat my shoes. My father was never like that with my brothers, no way!_

"Are you sure you're being honest?" Shauna asks. Gideon just gives her a hard stare. He asks for some coloured marking pens and colours his picture, ignoring her.

_**Gideon:** These scenes represent more than just what I want to see in the Hollywood system, as well as real life. These symbolize the comfort, closeness and warmth that I needed as a young boy, and Stan was there to provide me with that. I find it disgusting that Shauna would interpret this as man-boy pornography._

"Okay, fine, don't answer me," she retorts, then goes to find some more white space to draw on.

By two in the morning, they have covered seventy-five percent of the room's walls with fantasy scenes, scenes of romance, action, comedy and drama. Shauna smiles at the progress and says, "Okay, I think this'll be good for now. Thanks for your help, everyone."

"You're very welcome," Kris says.

"Not a problem," Dominick says.

"Anytime, Shauna," Neil says.

"Shall I get Herry so he can work on those stars?" Shauna asks.

Ileana checks her watch. "It's two in the morning," she says. "Herry's probably sleeping in his bed now. And so should we, Nathean. I hope we don't disturb Blaire."

Kris begins to yawn. "Yeah, we probably should get to bed, too. Who knows what we'll be doing tomorrow."

"All right," Shauna agrees. "I'll have Herry do them tomorrow in our free time. Good night, everyone."

"Good night, Shauna!" everyone else says. "Good night, Phoebe. Good night, Cami."

"Good night," say the roommates of the newly-colourful room as everyone else leaves.


	4. Go Party in a Lake!

**Author's Note:** This chapter is especially for Citrus-Lime, who wanted to see some interaction from the Jaresa pairing. In the sailing and the sunset scenes, I delivered. Please read and review, and happy reading.

* * *

Chapter 4

The sun is really bright early the next morning. But by eight-thirty, Neil is still sleeping in his bed, the sunlight being obscured by the sleeping mask he wears over his eyes. Meanwhile, Herry and Jay are racing each other on the treadmills in the weight room.

The sun is too bright in Phoebe and Cami's eyes for them to sleep any longer, so they force themselves to get up and get dressed. They looked around the room and admire the improvements. Phoebe nods and says, "Oh, yeah, this definitely looks better. More colourful."

They are surprised to see Shauna is still sleeping, so they try and shake her awake. Shauna just groans and turns on her side away from them.

"Leave me alone," she mutters. "It's too early for this."

Meanwhile, in the ghetto room, Blaire is having the same trouble with Nathean and Ileana. Both refuse to wake up, and Ileana sits up a bit and explains, "Give us another hour, okay? We were up until two in the morning painting that white room next door." Blaire looks stunned.

_**Blaire:** I couldn't believe the reason why Ileana and Nate wanted to sleep in. I'd known about the project in Shauna's room, but I can't believe they had to stay up such late hours for it. I mean, two in the morning? Come on! One session couldn't have taken that long, unless they wasted most of it gossiping._

He gives up, and goes to try and wake Kris, Gideon and Dominick. But they mumble for another hour of sleep, too. Blaire sighs and rolls his eyes, looking frustrated. He heads directly for the kitchen, muttering about people being late for the paper. He doesn't bother going back to the room with the newly-renovated walls.

_**Blaire:** Obviously, we have to do something about unnecessary late nights here. I know they were busy yesterday evening, but I think everyone would be more awake and alert by now if that session ended at midnight, and carried over into tonight. We're going to be here for two weeks. There's plenty of time._

In the kitchen, Karin, Theresa and Jennifer are already up. Jennifer looks reluctant as she is making the breakfast shakes that Cami bought. She has found a tall cup used for shaking, and makes a chocolate shake for herself. She's already made two for her roommates.

"I didn't know Jack Halpern drank Slim-Fast shakes," Theresa says. "Maybe if I did, I wouldn't have complained about Shauna yesterday."

"Maybe he uses them for energy," Karin replies. She looks directly at Theresa. "So, tell me more about your mentor, Persephone. I know she's queen of the Underworld, and married to Hades, and all that, but how does she relate to you as your mentor?"

"She's basically taught me how to hone my psychic abilities in order to save to the world from the evils of Cronus," Theresa explains. "One time, around last Halloween, she taught me how to use magic torches to ward off Hecate, the goddess of the dead."

"And who mentors you when she's absent during the fall and winter months?" Karin asks. "I'm assuming it's her mother, Demeter, the goddess of the harvest."

Theresa gives her a strange look, as if she's talking crazy. "Uh, no. She's in New Olympia mentoring me during fall and winter, too. She has this secret passage to the Underworld where she goes to see Hades for about twelve hours a day. I think that's how she spends half her time there and half on Earth."

_**Theresa:** I find it really interesting that Karin would assume that my mentor would go away to the Underworld for six months out of the year, and that Demeter would substitute for her. Especially when I've never even met Demeter. I know it's supposed to be the legendary origin of the seasons, but still._

Suddenly, Blaire comes into the kitchen to see the girls drinking the shake formula Cami bought. "Ah, geez!" he gripes. "I was just about to make breakfast for everyone."

"Thanks, Blaire, but that's okay," Theresa says. "I'm actually enjoying my shake. This is what, chocolate fudge? I'm eager to try the vanilla flavour."

Blaire takes out the first of the eggs and a frying pan. "I don't know about Herry and Jay," he says, "but everyone else is still sleeping after staying up all night doing Phoebe, Cami and Shauna's room. I wish I hadn't passed Shauna up when she asked me to help."

Herry and Jay come in just as Karin says, "I'm still trying to recover from her behaviour at the store yesterday. I wouldn't have wanted to be in the same room with her yesterday. She didn't say jack squat as she ate, she just jumped from the table the minute she was done. Didn't even help with the dishes like she was taught to at home. Her makeover project was more important." She rolls her eyes so far back.

_**Karin:** Shauna's behaviour yesterday could make snail slime look good. Nothing short of despicable. She'd better improve herself in the mansion if she wants to stay here, I mean it._

"Depends on what we're doing today," Herry says. He gets two bowls from the cupboard and the first of the cereal for himself and Jay. Blaire goes to check on the eggs. "If we're going to the amusement park, I'll bet she'll be bitching while standing in those long lines, waiting to ride all the cool rides." Everyone laughs.

* * *

At nine-thirty, the show newspaper arrives. Karin retrieves it from the doormat, and is immediately interested in the headline. She calls to everyone in the dining room, "You guys, paper's here." 

Everyone else sits down on the living room seating, those who had just awaken from doing Shauna's room are all wearing housecoats under their sleepwear. Karin reads the headline: "Mansion Mates Spend an Afternoon at the Lake."

Then the story: "Pack your swimsuits and towels, because the cast of _The World in a Mansion_ will need them as they embark on their first real field trip today. Precisely at eleven in the morning, the bus van will take them over one hundred fifty miles to beautiful Lake Chicanis, located just 50 miles south of the small city of San Chicanis. Castmates will have a ball sailing, water-skiing, snorkelling, sunbathing and other activities. This is only for the afternoon, as the cast wraps up with a picnic supper and leaves by seven o'clock."

"A day at the lake?" Jay repeats, excited. "Sailing? Wow, Karin, count me in!"

_**Jay:** One of my favourite activities has always been sailing, and I have sailed in California before, but I've never even seen Lake Chicanis, although some of my extended family has. They say it's beautiful, but I think it sucks that we can only stay there so long. Not only would I like to go sailing with Theresa, I'd also like to watch a sunset with her. Oh well._

Jay looks at Theresa, and says in a wooing voice, "Theresa, when we get to the lake, would you like to go sailing with me?"

"I'd love to," Theresa replies, giggling a little.

"Great, it's a date." He pulls her closer, and she rests her hand on his shoulder.

_**Theresa:** I've been sailing before, many years ago in my Daddy's boat when I was little, but I haven't done it in ages. And I think it's really sweet that Jay wants to take me sailing all across the lake. This will be the most romantic afternoon of our lives._

"I'm so excited," Theresa says. "A warm, breezy day on the water, in a quaint little sailboat."

"Just you and me," Jay concludes.

Dominick looks disgusted, and whispers to Shauna, "Look at them all lovey-dovey like that. Makes me sick. Now I know why Theresa won't go out with me."

_**Dominick:** I'm sorry, but looking at those two clearly falling in love like that makes me want to throw up. If Jay were any kind of man, he'd hint about wanting to get some nookie from Theresa. That dude is a little boy disguised as a young man. Theresa can do so much better, in my opinion. _

"Leave them be," Shauna says. "Perhaps this could be a nice day for us to fall in love." She puts her head lovingly on his chest.

* * *

At close to one o'clock, the bus van arrives at the lake, past a row of cabins for people on vacation. It parks away from the lodging, just meters from a large unoccupied spot. Everyone is wearing their swimsuits, but the boys are also wearing T-shirts, and the girls are wearing shorts or short skirts. Herry comes out carrying a cooler full of drinks. 

Dominick, Kris and Cami can't wait to start having fun. Everyone rushes onto the beach and strip off all excess clothing. Almost everyone has normal swimsuits and bikinis, but Dominick and Neil are in Speedos. Most get into the water quickly. About a minute later, Cami comes running out.

"It's too cold for me!" she calls. Jennifer and Theresa groan.

_**Jennifer:** Didn't Cami ever take a science class? Of course the water is going to start out cold, but your warm body temperature warms it up for you. Even an "all-brawn, no-brains" type of guy knows that. Geez!_

"Go back into the water, Cami!" Jennifer calls. "Get your body under it. You'll be used to it in no time."

Cami turns to see Dominick and Kris splashing around in the water. Shauna strips off her skirt and joins them. Everyone watches as she runs up behind Dominick and jumps on his shoulders. Kris gets out of the way as they fall into the water.

"Kris!" Cami calls. "Stay right there! I want to jump on your shoulders!" She runs back into the water.

While everyone else sets up, Jay and Theresa decide to walk along the beach. They're holding hands as they look out at the lake. Far in the distance, they see a bunch of trees and small houses. They walk past sunbathers, children playing in the sand, and even stop to watch a group of fathers and sons tossing balls around.

"This is such a beautiful sight," Theresa sighs. "Especially that view far away on the lake. I wish I had a camera."

"I wish I had an easel and palette," Jay says, "so I could paint that scene with you in it. "I'd put it up on my wall in my room back in New Olympia, so you're the last thing I see before I go to sleep at night, and the first thing I see when I wake up in the morning."

Theresa gasps happily. "Oh, Jay," she coos. "Thank you for saying that." They lean in and almost kiss, but turn around and see the people. They decide they don't want an audience. Thankfully, none of their housemates are around.

Further along the beach, they see a man in sunglasses and a tank top standing around a big collection of sailboats, canoes, sailboards, motorboats, water skis and life jackets. They run up towards him and Jay says, "Excuse me, sir, I'd like to rent a sailboat for two."

"Thirty-five dollars, please," the rental man says. The cameraman silently agrees to pay for them, and the pair chooses a boat with a green sail. They get two life jackets along with it.

There is a warm breeze today, so the sailboat floats without any difficulty, going in the opposite direction that they walked. No words are exchanged, they just stare at the trees on the other side of the lake, which seem closer to them. Half the time, Jay will look over at Theresa, and give her a silent, loving glance. Theresa doesn't have to use her clairvoyance to know these are romantic feelings.

_**Theresa:** Ever since I first met Jay, my sixth sense has been telling me that he liked me as more than just a friend. Now, on this little sailboat ride, I see that his feelings are coming out. His silent smile, and the fact that we were truly alone, told me for sure. (Squeals) Ooh, I hope we're doing this if and when he asks to marry me!_

"Jay, thank you so much for this beautiful moment," she whispers. "I'll treasure this forever."

Suddenly, the breeze changes direction, and Jay and Theresa are sailing towards the swimming area. Along the way, they are passing Dominick and Shauna, Kris and Cami, Neil, Nathean, Ileana, Jennifer, Gideon and Blaire, all swimming and playing water games. The rest, they see, are on the beach sunbathing. Jay and Theresa wave at their housemates, and only those in the water wave back.

Dominick and Shauna look at each other and get a rather wicked idea.

"Dom, what do you say you take me waterskiing?" she says. He agrees to the idea, and they rush onto the sand.

_**Shauna:** I love to water-ski, and on the way here, I learned that Dominick actually has a license to run a motorboat. I want to pull the surprise Jay and Theresa will never forget. Oh, I'm so bad!_

They run to find the boat rentals, carelessly stepping on a few sand castles along the way. They don't care about the children crying and yelling after them. When they arrive, Dominick says, "We'd like to rent one motorboat and a pair of water skis."

"Sixty-five dollars," the rental man says.

Meantime, Jay and Theresa have gone so far past the swimming area, so they decide to turn around. He adjusts the sail to make the boat turn. As they get closer, they can hear one of the motorboats in the distance, and in the distance, see it coming at them in the opposite direction. They are almost at the spot where their housemates are, when suddenly, they see Shauna ski in so close to them, she creates a wave that not only splashes them, it causes the sailboat to tip over. Thanks to their life jackets, Jay and Theresa come up quickly to see the motorboat stopped, and Shauna laughing delightfully.

"Having a good swim, you two?" she grins.

"Go to hell, Shauna!" Theresa yells back.

"I would, but I don't know where that is," Shauna sneers as Dominick revs up the boat again. When they take off, "See you suckers later!" Jay is furious as he and Theresa try to get their boat upright again.

_**Jay:** What started out as a lovely, romantic moment quickly got ruined by the antics of Ms. "I'm-Not-Happy-Unless-Everyone-Else-Is-Miserable." Once again, Shauna has shown what an inconsiderate bitch she is. I wonder how she sleeps in that room of hers at night._

_**Shauna:** It was a classic moment, and the looks on Jay and Theresa's faces were priceless. That Dominick sure has some classy motorboating skills. The trick was perfect, and Dom's part in it actually drew me closer to him that day. After all, he looks damn good driving a motorboat shirtless._

Jay and Theresa are back in their now water-filled sailboat, trying to recapture the romantic mood they had before. They are actually relieved to see Shauna skiing fifty feet away from them. She waves at them, but Jay stays focused on Theresa.

"You okay?" he asks. "I'm terribly sorry about what happened."

"Hey, you know whose fault it is," Theresa replies, then glares at Shauna in the distance.

By the time they get back on the beach, and dump the water out the boat, they see Shauna turn around to water-ski another lap. They take their boat back to rentals, point at Shauna, and explain to the man, "That girl over there purposely water-skied close to us so the sailboat would tip over. Is that allowed?"

"Absolutely not," the man answers. "I'll talk to her about it when she gets back." Jay and Theresa nod and go back to their housemates.

_**Theresa:** So Jay and I just learned that Shauna broke the rules with her little trick. This might not get her kicked off the show, but I'm wondering if her boat-renting privileges will be forever revoked at Chicanis. I'm hoping they are._

Jay and Theresa rush back and involuntarily interrupt a volleyball game that Herry, Karin, Phoebe and Gideon are playing. Herry goes to them and asks, "Are you okay, you guys? We just saw you get wiped out by that motorboat." Gideon and Karin let them dry off with their towels.

Meanwhile, the boat rental man waits for Shauna and Dominick to return. When they do, he leads her to private place for a discussion.

"It was just a joke," Shauna laments. "I like to pull jokes on people when I'm in the mood. Is that a crime?"

Back at the housemates' spot, Neil invites Jay and Theresa into the water with the others.

"Maybe later," Theresa says. "Jay and I want to relax for a bit." They set up their own beach towels and just sit in the sun, Theresa pulling out a romance novel. Neil looks understanding, and looks out for Shauna and Dominick. He decides to be mad at Shauna more.

_**Neil:** I'm sure Dominick has mad boating skills, but everyone else and I saw Shauna deliberately send Jay and Theresa over on their sailboat. You do not do that when you're water-skiing. What would possess her to do that, really, other than being her bitchy self?_

When Neil sees Shauna and Dominick, he confronts her immediately. "Hey!" he calls. "Shauna, I saw what you did with Jay and Theresa over there. We all did. I just want you to know–"

"Back the hell off, Neil!" she retorts. "Just back the hell off! I already had the same shit lecture from the boat rental guy. He told me the next time can get all my privileges revoked."

"You'd learn something from it," Herry interjects, then turns to Dominick, "And what about you? What did that boat rental dude say to you?"

"Nothing," Dominick replies. "I just had to stand there and listen… and feel bad for Shauna. As far as he knows, I was driving the motorboat away from other people and things."

_**Herry:** I'm surprised that Dominick didn't get into trouble for his part in ruining the sailing, but as far as I'm concerned, he's just as guilty as Shauna is, for driving the boat that caused it to happen. _

Herry is about to say something else, when Dominick asks Neil, "How would you like to go water-skiing, too?"

"I'd love to," Neil accepts.

"In fact, I told the guy I'd be back with two people just before I left," Dominick says. "Who else would like to volunteer?" Karin, Gideon and Phoebe all hake their heads.

"Maybe next time we go to the beach," Karin says.

"Maybe later," Gideon says. "I want to get into some swimming first. But maybe Kris or Cami would like to go."

He runs into the lake over to where Cami and Kris are playing. He tells about Dominick's offer to take them water-skiing, and Cami smiles.

"I'd love to," Cami says. "Water-skiing. "That sounds like such cool fun."

"I'll go, too," Kris says, "but if Neil and Cami are so desperate to go, then I'll wait on the shore for them. I don't think they'll let all three of us ski at once." They leave to join Neil and Dominick, and Gideon calls Herry, Karin and Phoebe into the water.

At the boat rentals, Dominick returns and points at Neil, Cami and Kris. "Can I have water skis for all three of my friends?" he requests.

"You may," the rental man says, "but only two may ski at a time. Your other friend must wait on the beach for his turn."

Dominick smiles at Neil and Cami, and replies, "I'll take these two first."

"That's all right," Kris says, and the other three leave.

_**Kris:** It is possible to have more than two people water ski at a time, but having been on many beaches on many a vacation, I know there are people who won't let you do that. Two is the normal limit, and some rental places at beaches only let one person ski at a time. I'm just hoping Dominick won't be so long with Neil and Cami._

Neil and Cami have their skis strapped on, and both are clinging to the large handle at the back of the motorboat. Dominick revs it up a second time, and soon the two are skiing thirty feet away from the swimming area.

Neil is already having fun, picturing himself being photographed in his swimsuit with the breeze in his hair. "Oh yeah, baby!" he calls. He manages to hold on with one hand and pump his fist in the air with the other.

_**Neil:** The water-skiing was the most thrilling experience of my life. I can't tell you how fabulous and gorgeous and sexy I felt with the wind blowing in my hair. It makes me glad that Archie didn't get selected for this season; his silly fear of water would bring all this down._

When Dominick turns around, and Neil and Cami ski in the opposite direction, Neil decides to try and talk to her. He says over the loud motor, "You know, I'm so glad Archie isn't here for this thing?"

Cami looks confused. "Who's Archie?" she asks.

"Our friend that Jay, Theresa, Herry and I left behind in New Olympia," Neil answers. "I'm so glad he isn't here for this."

"Why's that?"

"He has this irrational fear of water. He can't swim and doesn't want to learn. Bringing him to do this and making him enjoy it would be like pulling teeth!"

Cami thinks it over.

_**Cami:** Part of me wanted to say that Neil's comments about his friend were rude and uncalled for. But after picturing a guy who's afraid of water trying to water-ski, and he would be crying like a baby – that would not be fun._

"I'll take your word for it, Neil," she finally says, then both face forward and take one hand off the handle to run their fingers through their hair.

Meanwhile, Kris is waiting patiently on the beach, when he hears an older woman screaming in the distance, screaming that can probably be heard all over the beach. He turns to see the screaming woman throwing sand at Shauna, and Shauna fleeing from her. He turns and seconds later, sees an offended older man in swim trunks giving her a lecture, telling her, "Leave me alone!" A minute later, he hears some more older men laughing and he turns. He is shocked to see Shauna poking a group of older men in their abdomens, going straight for the navel, as he sees from one man standing in front of him. Shauna is wearing a one-piece swimsuit, so they don't do it back to her. They are twenty feet away from Kris.

"Oh my lord," he mutters as he pulls up his swim trunks, so Shauna doesn't get him.

_**Kris:** I can't believe what I'm seeing as I get distracted from all the noise. Shauna is acting naughtier than yesterday, as she's poking good-looking older men and potential sugar daddies in their belly buttons? She is _how old_? My God, my seven and six-year-old nieces don't even do that! What is with this girl? _

"Shauna!" he calls, and she obediently goes to him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he demands.

"Oh, relax!" she replies. "I got a good look at all the nice bodies here, and I got a little, um, frisky. What's the problem?"

"Don't you think it's a little immature and childish?"

"Oh, come on," Shauna says. "All the women do it these days." Kris folds his arms and glares at her, as if he doesn't believe her.

_**Shauna:** Give me a break, will you? Lots of women poke good-looking men in their belly buttons when they're in the mood and eager. Paris Hilton pokes guys in their belly buttons, and Anna Nicole Smith, too. It's the cutest part of a man's body._

She puts her hands up in the air and walks away from Kris. As he watches, he sees her poking some of the same men in their navels, and some different men, too. He puts his hand over his eyes and shakes his head. "Bloody skank," he mutters.

_**Kris:** I swear, if I went up to various women and did the belly button thing to them, I'd get slapped across my face. (Waves his hand across his face, imitating a slap)_

He looks out for Dominick, Neil and Cami, and he sees the motorboat speeding back to the shore. Neil and Cami are laughing and grinning as they remove their skis. As Kris puts his on, he says to them, "You guys, you will not believe what Shauna is doing this time."

"What?" Cami asks.

"She's poking various dudes in their belly buttons," Kris says, "and acting as if it's cute and innocent and sexy."

Dominick looks down at his own bare navel. "I wouldn't mind if she did that to me," he says. Kris rolls his eyes as he takes the water-skiing handle.

Neil looks disturbed immediately, and pulls his swimsuit up to cover his abdomen. "I sure don't want her to get me," he says. He and Cami leave, and Dominick revs up the boat again for Kris' turn.

Neil and Cami jog back to the housemates spot when they see Shauna noticing a man, around mid-forties, taking his shirt off. Immediately, she goes to poke him in his navel, then giggles all innocently. The man and any of his children who've witnessed look horrified. He glowers at Shauna and asks, "Do I know you?"

Cami walks over and takes Shauna's arm. "It's okay, she's with us," she says, then the girls leave with Neil.

_**Cami:** So Kris was telling the truth, not that I didn't believe him to begin with. I remember doing that to shirtless men when I was a girl, too, even my dad and uncles when they were shirtless on a hot summer day. But Mom made me stop when I was twelve because it might make me sexually active. I wonder how long Shauna's been doing it, and if she's even a virgin or not?_

"Uh, Shauna," Cami says, "maybe you should stop that belly button thing now. I was taught that you should only do that to your boyfriend or husband."

"Whatever," Shauna replies. She gets free from Cami and walks ahead.

"I don't think the other housemates need to know about this," Neil tells Cami.

"Agreed," she replies.

When they return, they see Shauna suddenly lying down on her towel, attempting to tan. She looks motionless, innocent and harmless. Gideon is sitting on his towel, too, He looks like he's just started reading a book. Meantime, Jay tells them, "Theresa and I are just going into the water, Neil, Cami."

"You want to join us?" Theresa adds.

Neil and Cami are still staring at Shauna. "Just give us a minute," Neil says.

_**Neil:** Shauna is going to be a tough one to figure out. She's like a chameleon almost. She starts off nice and sweet one minute, the next she can get on your nerves, then suddenly she's just standing there again not hurting a fly. (Pause) She is a very strange girl, indeed._

"Maybe we've been in the water too much," he whispers to Cami. "Is this really Shauna? How can she go–"

"Maybe the only time she's good is when she's lying there like that," Cami whispers, then hopes Shauna doesn't overhear. She looks back at her. Shauna is still lying on her towel, looking like a log.

"Maybe I need some sun, too," Neil says, and gets down on his towel.

Moments later, Kris and Dominick return from water-skiing. Upon seeing Shauna, Dominick lies down with her and grins. She sees him and caresses his bald head.

"You sure are one hell of a motorboat driver," she says.

"And I love your feistiness and deviousness," he replies.

Moments later, they are sharing her towel, in each other's arms, making out. Kris looks disgusted, as do Neil and Gideon when they notice.

"Um, hello!" Gideon says. "You're doing that in a public area with no umbrella? There are children on this beach! Get a room!" But the lovers ignore him.

_**Gideon:** It is one thing to be making out while sitting on the living room couch, but to be sprawled all over a surface like that, trying to get your freak on is just nasty. And doing it in a place where there's no privacy? Please, is "shame" a foreign word to these two?_

"You know," Neil says to the couple, "I'm an attractive guy who can get any girl I want, but when it comes to affection, I like to keep my displays _private_!" Dominick and Shauna reply with muffling and soft moaning.

Kris looks out at the others, playing in the water. Everyone is up to their chests in water, all in a circle, tossing a ball high into the air for another to catch it, not letting the ball fall into the water. They don't seem to notice what's happening on the beach. Kris says to Neil and Gideon, "You guys, what say we go join them in the water, and leave these two to burn into the sun." They agree and rush back into the water, snickering. The others welcome them as Nathean and Ileana shift to make room, the circle expanded. Jay tosses the ball to Gideon, who tosses it to Phoebe. They all keep playing in the water for an hour.

* * *

Dominick and Shauna stay on the beach, getting attractive tans when a mysterious stranger gives them a bottle with a piece of paper inside. They try smacking the bottom to get the note out, even getting their fingers inside to retrieve it. But Dominick has a better idea. He goes up to a tree and smashes the bottle against it, then takes the note back to Shauna. 

After reading it, she says, "Oh, finally, yes! I'm starving." She calls for the rest of the housemates. "You guys! I think supper might be served!"

Nobody is paying attention to her, so she takes the note into the water, going up to her abdomen. "You guys!" she calls louder, and they all turn to her. "I've just got a note here!"

She reads aloud to them. "All the swimming, water sports and sun tanning you've done can really work up an appetite. While you mansion dwellers have been having fun at your little beach party, the Lake Chicanis Barbeque House has closed its doors all afternoon to cook an exclusive feast just for you. Steaks, burgers, and hot dogs with available choices of fries or baked potatoes, along with a heaping serving of mixed vegetables. But you'll have more exercise, as you must walk from the beach all the way to the restaurant. There you will find a large dais-like picnic table with everything laid out for you."

Everyone else groans, Ileana being the loudest. "We have to WALK all the way to this steak house?" she cries.

_**Ileana:** They've got to be kidding me. Ain't no way I'm walking ten to fifteen miles to no restaurant just so I can get some food into me! It's hot enough out there without actually have to fry eggs on the concrete. By the time we get to eat, I'm going to famished AND tired!_

"Do we _have_ to!" she cries.

"Chill, girl, it's only ten miles down the road, no big deal," Nathean assures. "What do you want to do, take our bus van? Everyone will think we're all lazy."

_**Nathean:** I'm more than willing to take a ten-mile hike down the road to get my dinner, though I don't know what it'll do to my running shoes. Not saying that everybody needs it, but a good brisk walk before we eat will be so beneficial on all of us._

Herry rubs Ileana's shoulder to encourage her. "You sure you're up for it?" he asks. "It'll be great."

She looks at him and says, "Oh, okay, fine. Hope I don't wear out my sandals or get blisters on my feet, or something else like that."

Jay gets observant. "You know," he says, "I think I see a map on the back of the note."

Shauna turns the note around and rotates it to its vertical side. "Yeah, it's pretty straight forward," she says. "All we have to do is go past all these cabins then take the first road after them, then trek ten miles north on the first road after them. Should take us no more than half an hour. So, unless you're wearing sandals that put open-wound blisters in your feet, or wear out easily, you all should be perfectly capable of this."

Everyone just stares at her, thinking of that part she said about their sandals causing blisters.

_**Karin:** I was just building up my appetite, preparing myself for dinner, until Shauna decided to throw in that disgusting comment about our sandals causing open-wound blisters. It was sick, inappropriate and uncalled for, especially since most of us are wearing running shoes. If she keeps this up, I may have to limit myself to one helping and no dessert._

"Look," Shauna says, "I've worn sandals all summer every summer, and I've had both happen to me. I'm sure you've gone through both as well, if not one of the two. Now, come on. Let's dry off, put our clothes back on and get something to eat." The note clutched in her hand, she walks quickly out of the water, and gives the note to Dominick so she can get dressed. Pretty soon, everyone else is out of the water, drying off, preparing to leave the beach.

After walking for around forty minutes, the housemates seek a wooden shack fifteen miles ahead. They begin to run, and they come closer to a large table covered in a blue plastic cloth. There are paper plates and plastic cutlery set out, and all the food in the middle – the large plates of steaks, hamburger patties and hot dogs, buns for both burgers and hot dogs, and a large bowl of scalloped potatoes and mixed vegetables, as well as toppings for the burgers and hot dogs, ketchup, mustard, tomatoes, raw onions.

"Oh my God," Jennifer says. "This is so awesome." She takes the first paper plate she sees and selects a steak, potatoes and vegetables. Blaire, Cami, Nathean and Dominick have steak only as well.

Jay, Neil, Theresa, Phoebe and Kris make up one hamburger each, along with the potatoes and vegetables. The rest have both, including Herry, who makes up two burgers, as well as two hot dogs. All of them notice this, and Theresa, Phoebe, Gideon, Jennifer, Shauna and Kris also make up hot dogs.

"Jeez, this sure is a lot of food, a lot of meat," Jennifer says. "Are you sure nobody here is a vegetarian?"

"I would only consider going vegetarian if I needed to go on a diet," Cami says. "And it looks like I'm going to have to after this meal."

"I would never even consider vegetarianism," Shauna says. "One of my friends became a vegetarian for a while, and she weighed about one hundred twenty five pounds when she did. Within six months, she lost so much weight, she became anorexic."

Phoebe winces at her, as if she is talking nonsense again.

_**Phoebe:** Is Shauna kidding me? Yes, a vegetarian diet can help you maintain a skinny, trim figure, but nobody has ever become anorexic as a result. I know some people who are vegetarians, and they're all at a healthy weight. Give me a break!_

Dominick sits across from Herry, and is surprised by the amount of food he has. "Are you sure you can handle all that?" he asks.

Herry's plate now has potatoes and vegetables piled on the meat. "Dom, I can handle all this and much more," he brags. Dominick looks stunned.

_**Dominick:** Okay, I knew Herry was big and brawny when I first met him, but I never knew he was such a glutton. As a brawn myself, it makes me sick that he's just backing up this stereotype. _

"Dominick, Herry can outeat anyone at this table, just you wait," Jay says. "And assuming dessert will follow, let me tell you he can eat his weight in cakes and pies and chocolate." Dominick groans silently.

Karin is sitting next to the teen heroes. Theresa asks her, "So, Karin, how did you get to be so interested in Greek mythology?"

"I first studied Greek myths in eighth grade Social Studies class," Karin replies. "That whole year, we focused mainly on ancient times. And it's not just ancient Greece, but also Rome and Egypt. I was fascinated with it all. The Greek myths were my favourite most of all. It is so amazing to read how things originated – the weather, the lakes and rivers, even the origins of crafts like pottery and smithing.

"My favourite myth is the origin of the seasons, how Persephone was kidnapped and brought to Hades, and Demeter was distressing over her daughter. And when Demeter learned that Persephone ate six orange seeds when she was told to eat nothing, she agreed to let Persephone spend six months in the Underworld, representing the fall and winter months, when the weather turns cold and dreary, symbolizing Demeter's sadness because Persephone has to leave her. And when the weather becomes warmer and the land becomes greener for spring, that means Demeter's happy because Persephone has returned to Earth. And that's why I wondered if Demeter has ever tutored you, Theresa."

_**Karin:** I still find it a bit odd that the goddess Persephone does not leave New Olympia for six months at a time to be with Hades more, unless it's during the night, which would be interesting. If that myth is really true, then Demeter would, in fact, be filling in for her as Theresa's tutor. Surely the goddess Demeter knows something about handy tricks to save the world._

Theresa finishes a bite of hamburger and eats some more potatoes. "Karin," she says, "surely you understand that Demeter is the goddess of the harvest and gardening. I doubt she'd teach me how to roll pumpkins as bowling balls to defeat Cronus' giants, and I don't think gardening tips is going to help me protect the world from takeover." Karin sits motionless, then eats more bites of steak as she thinks about what Theresa has said.

_**Karin:** Now that I think about it, the thought of Theresa rolling pumpkins as bowling balls, and even hurling fruit at Cronus, does seem a little silly. I swear I could hear my brain laughing its stupid head off._

She shakes her head. "Damn, I should've known that Demeter wouldn't know anything about heroics to tutor you in anything," she said. "Sorry for my wrong assumptions, Theresa."

_**Karin:** Ugh, that's what happens when you have such a fascination in Greek myths._

"Personally, I've always thought of the goddess Demeter as a nice, sweet, caring older woman, like Oprah Winfrey," Kris says. He finishes his potatoes and eats some more vegetables.

"Okay, my turn," Phoebe laughs, then quickly turns serious. "About a week before I left Binghamton to come here, my boyfriend that I had since high school dumped me."

Everyone looks at her with a concerned interest, Theresa, Karin and Jennifer looking more concerned than everyone else. "What happened?" Jennifer asks.

"Oh, he was so sweet to me when we were in high school together," Phoebe says. "We went everywhere together, nice movies, school dances. We even showed concern for our academic performances, always pushing each other to get the best marks in school. I was mostly an A and B student. Then he did a total one-eighty come college. Matt was in his sophomore year when I started college. It was there that he met up with some fraternity boys and developed an interest in pornography. I heard about it through some of the sorority girls and few of my classmates."

"Ooh, that's nasty," Neil winces.

"I didn't want to believe it was true," Phoebe tells them. "You all remember how offended I was when Shauna was cussing that first day. That's because I'm still a virgin."

Shauna chokes on her steak but manages to swallow. "You're still a virgin?" she repeats. "And how old are you?"

"Twenty," Phoebe says, "I'll be twenty-one in September." She returns to her story. "Anyway, I was shocked when I found Matt in his room, naked, with a vibrator, and was even more shocked to see two chicks on the TV screen doing things I don't dare repeat to even strangers."

Then, Shauna interrupts with, "Why the hell would any girl want to be a virgin at the age of twenty? It's the most retarded thing I've ever heard."

Phoebe glares at her. "Maybe some people have morals," she tells her. "Maybe some people want the wedding night to be something special."

"Phoebe, take a hint from Jessica Simpson, and understand that staying a virgin until marriage is hazardous to your brain cells," Shauna advises. "I was a virgin when I was your age, too, and I was itching for it. Every night, I would dream about getting hammered by some fortysomething dude with huge pipes and pecs. Then, on my twenty-first birthday, it happened. A male stripping group consisting of four members all performed at my party my friends and family threw for me, and I lost my virginity to one of the older ones, he was at least a decade older than me. They say the first time is always the best time, and that was true for me."

Phoebe buries her face in her hands, and looks like she wants to cry. Jennifer, who is sitting next to her, rubs her back and glares at Shauna.

_**Jennifer:** I really wanted to slap Shauna on behalf of Phoebe. Phoebe was trying to tell a serious story, and not only does Shauna interrupt, which was very rude of her, but she also wants to bring up this debate on pre-marital sex, when not everyone would agree with _her_ opinions._

_**Phoebe:** I don't know what possessed Shauna to interrupt like that and say what she said. It was very uncalled for. Saying you're not a virgin is one thing, but boasting about your experiences is something else entirely. I really don't care who she sleeps with, but she has to understand that there are people who don't want to hear about things like that. _

Phoebe decides to conclude her story. "Anyway, Matt kept at it for about a year, I was ready to call it quits when he chose his porn, and when he told me he didn't want to see me anymore, I saw him with some big-breasted, long-legged blonde bimbo. I almost decided not to come here for this show, but at the last minute, I realized that I had to do this for myself."

"Phoebe, it's really good that you're here," Jay says. "All this participation and activity will help you get over your loss. You need it so badly."

"Thanks, Jay," Phoebe replies. "You're very wise. I can tell why you're the leader of your heroic group." He smiles at the compliment. But Jay and his hero friends are all very angry at Phoebe's story.

_**Jay:** Phoebe's boyfriend sounds like an absolute jerk. I think she's very smart and very pretty, and is fully capable of finding true love. And I respect her decision to wait until she's married to have sex, totally unlike Shauna. I'm not a practicing Christian, or anything like that, but I think it helps a couple's wedding night seem special and sacred._

_**Herry:** I don't know whom I'd like to beat more, Phoebe's ex for being a perverted creep, or Shauna for using Phoebe's story as an opportunity to stand back on her soapbox. Maybe I'll give Shauna a hard shove off, the pain from her landing will be enough for her to grow up, guaranteed._

Kris finishes his helping, and goes for a medium-sized piece of steak and some more potatoes. "If you think that's a bad break-up, allow me to top that," he says. "Three months ago, I broke up with my girlfriend over the issue of children."

"You mean, you don't want any children?" Gideon asks.

"Not at this time, I don't," Kris says. "Maybe in a few years, when I'm ready, and I'd like to be married as well. But my girlfriend, she became an aunt at the age of ten, and had been helping her sister take care of her kid, so she wanted one right away. We'd had sex, but I never felt comfortable with it. I told her, 'Leah, we need to finish college first. I want to be established in my career, so I can provide for a child. And I want to be married, too. We're not ready to be married yet.' Of course, she gets this idea that she wants to get married right away. This goes on for months, as she's constantly demanding an engagement ring. Excuse me, but I have to pay my rent, bills and food."

"So then what happened?" Blaire asks.

"One Saturday, just this April, I hear my doorbell ring at my apartment," Kris says. "In my peephole are these three distraught women. They tell me they're romantically involved with three members of the Edmonton Fire Department. Turns out there was a firefighter calendar competition the night before, their men were all competing for spots, and Leah had taken them all on the stage, and more competitors. I confronted her and she didn't deny it. Three weeks later, she calls me up and tells me she's pregnant, so I tell her it's over right there. My relationship ruined because she wanted a fucking baby!"

Phoebe looks the most devastated of the whole group.

_**Phoebe:** Having heard Kris' story of heartbreak and betrayal, I can safely say he tied with me for worst break-up. Having a girlfriend who cheats on you just to reach a selfish goal is just as devastating as losing your boyfriend because you don't understand his sudden changes._

"Kris," Phoebe says, "whatever happened to these women you'd met, and the firefighter boyfriends that Leah slept with?"

"Who the hell remembers?" Kris gripes. "I never kept in touch with these ladies. Though, I do work with the brother of one of them, he produces my evening show. He says his brother got back together with his girlfriend, and wants nothing to do with Leah or her baby. The fireman dude even told her he's not the father. Serves her damn right. I just hope she doesn't come after me for child support either. I'll just tell her she's on her own! The reality of parenting will hit her!"

Twenty minutes later, dinner is officially over. As the kitchen staff takes what's left of the food away, a waitress comes out and announces, "Who would like dessert? We have gelatine, as well as chocolate, pumpkin and banana cream pie."

"None for me, please," Neil says. "I've eaten so much, I think I increased my waistline. I'm going to be on the exercise equipment all night to work this off.

"I've had two hamburgers and hot dogs, as well as two big servings of your excellent scalloped potatoes and vegetables," Kris says. "That was a wonderful meal. I don't think I have any more room for dessert, thank you."

Jay, Herry and Gideon order a piece of chocolate pie. Blaire, Theresa and Karin choose pumpkin pie. Jennifer and Cami choose banana cream. Everyone else orders gelatine. When their desserts arrive, they are so consumed in them, they don't speak to one another. They all take as long as five minutes, as many of them are getting so full. When Gideon is finished his pie, he announces, "Anybody have to use the bathroom before we leave?"

All the girls except Ileana and Shauna glare at him for potential rudeness. Ileana says, "He has a point," and gets up to go with Gideon. Shauna gets up as well, and persuades Phoebe to come with her.

"It's going to be a long trip back, and I really don't want to mess up my pants," she says. Wordlessly, Phoebe gets up with her. This persuades Dominick, Herry and Jay to get up, too. There, some of the housemates get a surprise.

The cameraman films from outside the washrooms, and captures Herry screaming from inside the men's room, "Oh, shit! Only two johns and two fucking urinals! Excuse me, but most of us have to do a number two here!"

"I'll fight you for one!" Dominick declares.

"I'll go first in this one," Gideon says. "How long do you think you boys can hold it in?"

Meanwhile, in the women's room, Ileana is overheard saying, "Sweet! Only four johns and seven of us girls!"

"We'll be out and ready on the bus van before the boys!" Phoebe says, then all the girls squeal.

* * *

Later, when the housemates get back to the mansion, many of them start exercising, working off their big dinner. Herry, Neil, Dominick, Cami and Nathean all head to the weight room. Gideon, Kris, Blaire and Ileana all change into new swimsuits and go swimming. They see Jay and Theresa carrying patio chairs and Ileana asks, "Jay, Theresa, why don't y'all get your swimsuits and join us in the pool?" 

Jay looks beyond the trees, at the space that supposedly led to a big field. "Actually, Theresa and I are just going behind those trees to the large field that Dominick and Shauna found with this backyard," he says. "I think the sun's just set, and the colors are so beautiful." He and Theresa disappear through the space between the trees and the walls.

It's a large green field, about a thousand acres of land, with a view of Santa Rosanna beyond it. There is a mixture of red, pink, purple, blue, orange and yellow in the sky from the setting sun. Jay and Theresa put their chairs side by side, sit and just look up, holding hands.

"It's so beautiful this evening," she says, then looks at him. "Thank you so much for suggesting this, Jay. You were so wonderful to think of this."

"My mother always loved watching the sunset," he says. "It's something that I wanted to share with you, Theresa. I wish we could've stayed at Chicanis for this. The lake and the trees would've made this a complete picture."

"Or maybe the view from a hilltop," she says.

Jay looks up at the sky for a few more moments, then to Theresa for a few more. "Oh, Theresa," he says, "your beauty would blend really well if you were to be lifted up into the sky amidst all these colours. You could be the goddess of the sunset, and all the painters in the world would paint this picture to hang in all the famous museums."

Theresa gasps in delight. "Oh, Jay," she whispers, "thank you for saying that!" She pulls him closer to her and kisses him.

_**Theresa:** Me, goddess of the sunset, posing among all the colours with my hair blowing in the wind, in a beautiful white gown. That mental picture Jay put into me, and the wonderful words he said, will be forever etched into my memory. My only wish is that we were back at Chicanis, sailing on that lake._

"You are the most wonderful guy I've ever had the pleasure of meeting," she sighs at him, then puts her head upon his breast, their arms around each other.

In the pool, the swimmers are wondering what Jay and Theresa are doing. Blaire swims to the deep end stepladder and climbs out. He says, "I just want to see what Jay and Theresa are up to back there."

_**Blaire:** Are Jay and Theresa really watching the sunset, or are they too busy making out to care about the pretty colours? Inquiring minds want to know._

"No, Blaire, come back into the pool," Ileana says. "Something like this would be a private, intimate moment with them. Don't go and spoil it, okay?" He reluctantly jumps back into the pool.

In the weight room, Herry and Dominick are working on crunches. Shauna walks in, approaches Herry and reminds him, "Don't forget, Herry, you're drawing stars into between those scenes we drew in my room last night."

He glares at her and spitefully replies, "Let's see, in between you knocking Jay and Theresa's sailboat over, and those rude things you said to Phoebe at dinner, I'm just going to reply with a simple 'fuck you!' As far as I'm concerned, you can just do it your damn self!" Shauna replies back with a wordless haughty gasp and stomps out.

Dominick looks concerned at Herry. "That was harsh, dude," he replies.

"You're still sticking up for her, Dom?" Nathean asks as he's pumping on the home gym. "I didn't like what she did to Jay and Theresa out on the water, but to criticize Phoebe for still being a virgin? That was taking it too far."

"What the hell do you see in her?" Herry asks Dominick. "She has absolutely no respect for anyone. She's impolite, immature and bad-tempered. She's not happy unless she dominates something that a group is doing. If anything, I'd say she was Cronus' love child."

"At least she's honest about certain things," Dominick says.

_**Dominick:** I don't really care if a girl is a virgin or not, just so long as she doesn't lie about it or hypocrite herself. It's kind of like if you danced around like a strumpet in some sexy costume, sashaying around like a slut in heat, then telling me that you're a virgin just to look good to little kids. I didn't buy that from Britney Spears, and I sure as hell won't buy that from anyone else who does that kind of thing. At least Shauna came out and informed us that she _is_ sexually active while being the "bad girl" of the house._

"You guys just need to get to know her better," he says.

"We have gotten to know her well," Neil says as he runs on the treadmill. "She needs an attitude makeover."

Dominick doesn't reply, just gets up and leaves.

"He just doesn't get it," Herry says to the rest of the exercisers.

In the living room, Phoebe is arguing with Karin and Jennifer about Shauna.

"I want that bitch out of my room tonight!" Phoebe laments. "I hate her! I really do hate her! I don't care if she fixed it up, I never want her rooming with Cami and me for the rest of our stay here."

_**Phoebe:** Those comments that Shauna made at dinner today about my virginity, that was the deal-breaker. I can't trust her to be nice towards me anymore. Sometimes, I wonder why she even got selected. This is supposed to be fun, and Shauna is ruining it all._

"You can kick her out of your room if you want to, Phoebe," Karin says, "but I don't want her in the underwater palace room with Jen and me. I don't like her any more than you do."

"She will have to sleep in the living room, and that kind of goes against regulations for this thing," Jennifer adds.

"That's not fair!" Phoebe cries. "Can't we make a trade? You take Shauna, and Cami and I can have Theresa. At least Theresa is nice and cool, hip and carefree."

"Then Shauna will make our lives miserable!" Karin said. "Look, she did a real good job at pissing Jen and me off at the supermarket yesterday. If we have her sleeping in our room, we'll be at each other throats in an instant. We just may even try to choke each other."

"If there's one thing we know about you, Pheebs," Jennifer says, "it's that you have good graces. You and Cami, despite her ditziness. You can tolerate her much better than we can. We'd much rather keep Theresa with us."

Phoebe looks hesitant, but finally says, "All right. But I hope Shauna does a complete 180. I can't take this anymore."

Inside the newly-decorated Hollywood scene room, Shauna is furiously drawing and colouring stars in between the scenes with the markers she bought. She's muttering inaudibly about how not being a virgin doesn't make her a slut. She soon hears a knock and sees Dominick standing in the doorway.

She lowers her head as she stares at him. "You think I'm a slut because I slept with a male stripper four years ago, don't you?" she asks.

He shakes his head. "No, I appreciate your honesty." He walks towards and kisses her, then they sit on her bed.

"I just don't get this whole big deal about being a virgin on your wedding night, really," she tells him. "Thirty years ago, it may have been wholesome and respectable, and something people did. But now, it's not seen as a good idea. What if you don't want to get married? If you don't have your first time when you're young, when are you going to have it?"

"Exactly," he agrees. He grins at her. "You feeling frisky tonight?"

She lightly taps his shoulder. "I'm so not in the mood tonight. But maybe you help me fill in some of this white with colourful stars around the scenes." She stands on her bed and draws small five-pointed stars around her Wild West scene. Dominick takes another black marker for stars on the wall with windows.

"Forget the rest of them, we can complete this ourselves," he says.

An hour later, they have more stars on the walls than in the sky on most nights, in colours like yellow, purple, pink and turquoise. "This'll keep Cami happy," Shauna says.

At this time, she sees Phoebe and Cami come into the room, and Blaire, Nathean and Ileana walking past the room. It's a clue that it's time for bed, she sees. Phoebe and Cami look around at the stars, but they don't comment. They just change into their sleepwear and get into bed without talking.

"Fine," she mutters. "Don't say anything about my nice, pretty stars." She changes into her nightgown and turns out the light. She sighs heavily as she gets under her bed covers.


	5. Model Behaviour

Author's Note: Hello, everyone, Even though it's long over, I hope everyone has had a good Christmas and a Happy New Year. I've received comments that Theresa and Shauna should get into a fight. While I think that would be sooooooo awesome, this is only the first instalment of the show, and you don't see stuff like that among reality show participants in the first season. I will, however, reserve that for Odie, Archie and Atlanta's season (remember they have reserved seating) and have an OC housemate who is more bitchy and annoying than Shauna is for an opponent.

* * *

Chapter 5

Dominick awakens to check the time. The time reads 7:28 AM. He looks outside to see the sky is light blue; morning has broken. He puts on some pants, and no shirt, and goes to the Greek-themed room to wake up Jay, Herry and Neil.

"Let's go!" he calls. "Daybreak is upon us. It's another big day!"

Herry groans as he checks the alarm clock on his dresser. "Oh, for God's sake, Dom!" he moans. "It's only seven-thirty is the morning. It's too early for this!"

"I haven't gotten all of my beauty sleep yet," Neil mumbles.

Dominick folds his arms below his chest and taps his foot. "And what time did we go to sleep last night?" he wonders. "Between eleven-thirty and midnight? That should be seven to eight hours. That's enough." More groaning and he leaves.

Meanwhile, Jennifer awakens, gets her outfit, and silently walks out, careful not to wake up Karin or Theresa. She heads to the bathroom to take a shower. "Do not disturb," she jokingly whispers to the camera, then goes inside.

Around close to a half-hour later, Blaire is up and dressed, and meets Jay just outside the living room. Blaire decides to fix up some bacon and eggs for those who want some. He asks Jay, "Do you want bacon or eggs with whatever you're having?"

"Both, thank you," Jay replies, and prepares toaster-made pancakes for himself.

When the bacon and eggs are almost done, Blaire sees some more housemates, Phoebe, Cami, Herry, Theresa, Nathean, Ileana and Shauna. Jay's good mood suddenly turns bad when he sees Shauna, and he looks away.

_**Jay:** I have absolutely nothing to say to Shauna. Herry's comment to me and Neil last night about her being Cronus' love child was spot on. Now that I think about, she could look like the result of Cronus and Hecate making a baby together._

Blaire, Jay and Dominick sit at the table with the others. Shauna looks sympathetic towards Theresa as she sits next to her, some cereal and toast in front of her.

"Look, Theresa," she says, "I just want to apologize for what I did while you and Jay sailed yesterday. I'd been dreaming about it, and I actually pictured you doing the same to Dom and me. After putting him and myself in your shoes, I decided it was wrong for me to ruin something so romantic. I just know I wouldn't want that for Dom and me."

"And what about the things you said to me about my virginity yesterday?" Phoebe demands.

"And when we were making over your room the night before, and you tried to interpret the 'father-son romance' scenes as homosexual pedophilia?" Gideon adds.

"What about those things?" Shauna replies. "Look, Phoebe, I'm guessing you're not planning to get married for a long time, after that brutal break-up you had. Do you _ever_ want to get married? There's nothing worse than being thirty-five or forty years old, and never having done that deed. That's why God created our bodies to be what they are, so we can have sex. And Gideon, you shouldn't have said those things about your step-dad in a Speedo, and wanting to sleep with him and that. That's improper." She quickly eats two spoonfuls of cereal and bites of toast each.

Gideon just shakes his head at Shauna.

_**Gideon:** It's funny how some people change, and yet they stay the same. Shauna's wrong about wiping Jay and Theresa out at the lake yesterday because she wouldn't want the same to happen to her and Dominick. Yet, she's right in her thoughts that people shouldn't stay virgins until they're married, or develop extremely close relationships with same-sex parents and guardians because they might turn sexual? Her whole brain is consumed by sex, and I'm sure that's what her relationship with Dom is strictly based upon._

"Shauna, I'm praying that today's activity doesn't involve hordes of half-naked chiselled hunks!" Gideon says. "Your hormones just might spin out of control."

This only causes Shauna to eat faster. When she's done, she puts her dishes into the dishwasher and retreats in the living room.

She sees Jennifer in the living room. She tries to smile and say "Good morning," but Jennifer just gives her a cold-looking stare. Shortly afterwards, she sees Dominick join her on the lip-shaped sofa.

"Don't worry about them," he says. "They're just to into their morals and fantasies of what the world should be. No concept of reality whatsoever." He is snuggling her just as Kris and Neil come into the living room, dressed for the day.

"Oh, look, it's and Mr. and Mrs. Just-Get-Freaky," Neil teases.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Shauna demands. "What the fuck is THAT supposed to mean?"

"Chill out, Shauna!" Neil retorts. "It just means that you guys are into each other for the sex, and you know you want to, but mansion rules tell you you're not allowed to sleep in a room that's not your own."

Shauna grabs a throw pillow from the L-shaped sofa and hurls it at Neil. He ducks just in time, and she screams because she missed.

_**Shauna:** It is one thing to criticize me because I opened up about my sex life. But to make jokes and inappropriate comments about it is insulting, highly annoying, and I don't appreciate it. Get it through your head, Neil!_

"Stop screaming, Shauna!" Kris says. "Don't get mad because your relationship with Dominick makes us want to hurl, and you haven't gotten laid since that time with the stripper you told us about."

"SHOVE IT, KRIS!" Shauna screams so loud, she can be heard across the mansion. The two boys laugh as they rush into the kitchen for their breakfasts.

* * *

At ten o'clock, the show newspaper of the day arrives. Gideon goes to retrieve it and calls, "Gather round, everyone! Paper's here!" 

Everyone is seated in the living room, and when he's standing in front of them, Gideon reads the headline: "World in a Mansion Cast to Take the Runway."

He tells everyone the story: "Famed fashion designers Lauren Happner-Greedman and Shelley Parrish-Greedman, wives of famous professional athlete twins Brent and Bruce Greedman, have heard about the new reality series _The World in a Mansion_, and are eager to have the housemates take part in their affairs. Based on their husbands' careers – Brent in basketball and Bruce in football – their fashion design firm, Laurelley, has just launched a fashion line consisting of basketball and football jerseys in wild and colourful designs, suitable for everyday wear."

All the housemates coo with interest.

Gideon smiles and continues, "While both Brent and Bruce moonlight as models in the off-season, it will be the housemates who shall model these clothes at the Laurelley fashion show tonight, held at the Polaroid Auditorium, starting at eight o'clock. They will also be engaging in a photo shoot here at the mansion in the afternoon."

Cami looks horrified, and screams before Gideon can finish. "Noooooooo!"

Gideon glares at her for a second and concludes, "However, in order for both to be successful, they will have to learn to pose and work the runway. Denise Diamond, modelling coach to the stars, will be at the mansion between noon and twelve-thirty to give the housemates tips on how to walk, step and pose like a fashion model."

Cami looks like she's twitching, dismayed over what she'll have to wear.

_**Cami:** Why couldn't they make nice dresses, blouses and skirts for us girls, and classic, attractive suits and ties for the boys? I don't wanna model basketball jerseys and football jerseys! They're much too boyish!_

Neil already looks interested. "Wait a minute, are you talking about football jerseys with playing cards on them, and colourful rocks, and things like that? Basketball jerseys with colourful wave stripes, and colourful rings, and other awesome patterns? That should be my cup of tea, for sure. I'll definitely look good in those." He takes out his mirror and stares at himself.

Theresa looks at Jay and Herry and rolls her eyes.

_**Theresa:** Of course Neil will look good in a patterned jersey from Laurelley. You could put a garbage bag on him, or give a shirt made of old newspapers, and he'd still walk around like he's God's gift._

Dominick asks Cami, "Would it be all right with you, Cami, if Lauren and Shelley Greedman gave you a football jersey with pink and purple roses on it? C'mon, these are women fashion designers. I'm sure they have some creations with the female in mind."

"And what jerseys do_ you_ want to model, Dom?" Herry asks. "Cause I think they'll make us wear what they give us. Don't they usually?"

"Herry has a point," Theresa says. "Maybe I'm basing this on what I see on television, but I have never known fashion models to walk the runway wearing whatever they want. They're usually provided to us by fashion designers and I think also modelling coaches."

"We can ask them for a list of patterns, can't we?" Shauna wonders. "And if they accept, maybe we can circle or checkmark the types of patterns that we want to model, and leave the rest for them to choose from."

_**Shauna:** I sure as hell hope they don't stick me with frilly rainbow stripes, tropical flowers, fluffy clouds or colourful unicorns, or other stupid shit like that. I would not want to be buried in those things. What would the boys I hang out with back at home think of this?_

"If anything, I want something with colourful movie studio logos all over it," Shauna says. "Or maybe a brick wall pattern. That would probably bring out my hair." She grabs Neil's mirror and stares at herself in it, picturing herself in her latter choice.

Jay snickers at this and says lowly, "And I thought Neil was the vain one."

Shauna looks away from the mirror to glare at Jay. "I heard that, Jay, and I'd advise you to keep your comments to your damn self!"

"Ooh, I want one with lots of fancy diamonds and bling all over it," Ileana says

"Hope they have two of some of the same things, because I want one of those, too," Nathean agrees.

"Better make it a football jersey for you," Ileana says. "You'd look better in one of those." Nathean and everyone else just stare at her.

_**Ileana:** I'm not saying my cousin Nathean is plumply overweight like some of those rappers. But he's not nearly tall enough to look good in one of Lauren's basketball jerseys. (To producer) Uh, it _is_ Lauren's husband who plays basketball, isn't it, so she's the one who does basketball jerseys? (Pause) That's true? Okay. Anyway, Nathean played a lot of football when he was in high school, as well as college, and he has potential to play alongside ol' Bruce in the NFL, so of course, a football jersey would be more Nate's thing._

"No, really, I mean it," Ileana says. "It would bring out your shape."

Suddenly, they hear the doorbell ring. Theresa gets up to answer it. "That can't possibly be the modelling crew, can it?" she wonders aloud.

She opens the door to see a tall woman with long reddish-brown hair in a purple business suit. She is smiling and holding a large Prada bag. Behind her are several photographers with cameras.

"Is this the mansion of Jack Halpern?" she asks. "I'm Denise Diamond, modelling coach with the Hollywood Vogue Modelling Agency."

Theresa shakes her hand. "I'm Theresa," she says. "Pleased to meet you."

Ms. Diamond walks into the living room, and everyone else introduces themselves, Neil and Dominick being the last ones. Here, Neil says, "Ms. Diamond, Dominick and I have some experiences in modelling ourselves, so we already know a thing or two about posing for a photo shoot."

"Are both of you modelling freelance, by any chance?" Ms. Diamond asks. Both Dominick and Neil nod.

She thinks about it, then decides, "Well, I suppose you don't need any posing lessons, but I take it you've never done a catwalk runway before. I want you to stick around for walking lessons, which will be beneficial for the fashion show tonight."

Jennifer looks envious at the young male models.

_**Jennifer:** What the hell? Everyone else has to learn how to pose for pictures and walk the catwalk for a fashion show, but because Neil and Dominick are professional models, they get a free pass on the former lessons. That's not fair; they're in the house with us, they have to take part in classes just like everyone else!_

"What are they going to do with the posing, coach us?" she protests. "Shouldn't they have to re-learn it just as we're learning it?"

"Geez, Jennifer, maybe you should've taken up modelling instead of business," Dominick sneers. Now, Neil is staring at him.

_**Neil:** I'm happy that Dominick and I are exempt from posing lessons from Ms. Diamond, and I really don't understand Jennifer's envy, but what he said to her was not cool. She's a beautiful girl in her own right, but I'm sure she chose her major in college for a specific reason. I mean, not everyone can or wants to be a professional model. Even I can understand that._

"Dude, you really oughta say sorry to Jennifer," Neil suggests.

Dominick thinks it over and shows a bit of regret. He looks back to Jennifer and says, "I take back that comment, the way I said it. But really, I can't understand why you chose the business program. I mean, you_ could_ be a model if you wanted to." Neil slaps her forehead and sighs.

Dominick gives his model housemate a questioning look. "What, Neil? That was supposed to be a compliment!"

Jennifer decides to take it. "Thanks, Dom," she says.

Ms. Diamond reaches into her bag and retrieves a photo album. "Now if that's over with," she says, "I would like to give you an example of what you all will be doing. Surely, you know of the sports that Brent and Bruce Greedman play, and they have spent most of their respected off-seasons modelling clothes, wearing everything from suits and ties to tank tops, from men's jeans to men's underwear. In this album are pictures of the twins modelling in varied clothing for men, including the men's wear off the Laurelley line. That particular fashion line designs fashions for both men and women." She gives the album to Jay, and everyone gathers around the L-shaped sofa.

"Just one question, Ms. Diamond," Jay says. "What are the twins like, physically? Are they identical or fraternal?"

"Identical," Ms. Diamond replies, "but since Brent is a basketball player, he would be taller, around six-foot-nine. Bruce is half a foot shorter, six foot two. Both have light brown wavy hair and blue-green eyes." She is studying the male housemates now. "I would say Bruce's build is more of a cross between Herry and Nathean."

Herry coos and says, "I'll bet ol' Bruce is built more like me. That'd be so cool to meet him personally and work out together."

Karin notices a magazine ad for Joggers underwear. She can tell it's Bruce posing because she points out the name and signature. He is pictured wearing a pair of white bikini briefs, stopping at least six inches below his navel. He is grinning like a tough guy trying to look alluring, his arms folded just in between his chest and belly. Karin reads the comment they printing beside the pose. _"Not only do I want comfort after a rough day of practice and play, I also want to look as good as people say I do. Joggers gives me the chance to do both. The fit gives me the comfort I need, while the look and design gives me the appeal that suits my looks. I'd say Joggers Underwear was created with guys like me in mind."_

"Oh, let me see!" Shauna says, and snatches the album from Karin's hands. She is so enticed in Bruce's picture, she holds the album at least two inches from her face.

"Holy shit, he is _gorgeous!_" she shrieks. "God, I wish I were ten years older than I am now! And I also wish he was still single." She opens her mouth and lets her tongue hang out. She feels the clear plastic over the ad on that page, so she starts to lick it.

Everyone who watches looks disgusted, disturbed, and is wincing at this action. Gideon says, "Shauna, eww! That's disgusting and immature!" He looks at Ms. Diamond. The modelling coach looks rather indifferent.

_**Gideon:** How did I know this was going to happen? One look at a fabulous-looking man wearing nothing but his skivvies, and Shauna turns into some horny sorority girl. I can only imagine what she does with boxed packages of men's underwear, given the pictures they have on them._

Theresa snatches the album from Shauna, and returns it to Jay. They look through more pictures. There's a vertical photograph ad of Brent and Bruce both shirtless, wearing cowboy hats and Ranchers jeans; Brent in a blue pair, Bruce in a black pair. Another ad with three images of Brent, each wearing a different outfit, promoting a "big and tall" store for men. A photo of the twins active in a game of volleyball, both of them wearing colourful tank tops, swim shorts and beach hats from the Laurelley line.

"I think I'm starting to get the basic idea," Kris says. "Wear nice clothes, show off your best features, pose sexy." He sees Neil inspecting himself in his mirror, and goes over to share it with him. He teases his spiked hair and grins.

"Yeah, I think I'm ready," Kris declares.

"You could be, with a more fashionable rocker's outfit," Neil points out.

_**Kris:** Neil's comment about my fashion didn't faze me at all. Yes, he might be implying that my clothes don't suit me at all, but I was picturing myself in a football jersey with rock and roll instruments all over it, or something like that. Maybe a scene of a metropolis in a colour negative. With those kinds of clothes, I'm going to_ own _this fashion project._

The housemates look at the album for ten more minutes, then Ms. Diamond takes it back. She says, "Okay, I think you all got the basic idea on what modelling is like. So, let's get down to business."

Everyone is seated and listening intently to Ms. Diamond. "Now, let's start with posing, since we'll be doing that here first," she says. "The first thing to know about modelling is that it's all about two basic things, style and attitude. By style, I'm talking about selecting the right outfit, and the right pose or serial of poses to make what you're wearing look good. And by attitude, I'm talking about your facial expression, your body language, your confidence, to make yourself look as sexy as what you are wearing. The right attitude is expressively important, because if people are interested in you, and if they think you look good, chances are they'll buy whatever it is you'll model.

"It's all in the looks, and they vary based on physical features. In the case of Bruce Greedman, for example, his features include an incredible body mass – muscular arms and legs, a massive-looking chest, and practically eight-pack abs. This from all the running and working out and playing football. As well, he has a big, round-square face with a squared jaw. So his look would be more of a macho-type; tough, yet tender, like a well-done slab of steak. Whereas Brent is tall, and not nearly as muscular as his brother, though _his_ chest and abs could be almost the same, unmistakably. So his look would be more like cool, laid-back, sometimes unsmiling and serious, especially when they dress him in a suit or tuxedo. Though I like Brent better when he smiles for the camera."

She looks around the room at the housemates. "Herry and Dominick, I definitely see you as the macho type that Bruce is, yet Herry is more on the friendly and jovial side. You, Herry, could almost be photographed as the 'big brother' player on a flag football team with other children." Herry smiles without showing his teeth. Ms. Diamond is already attracted. Then the look changes to serious and sneaky, like a quarterback looking to throw the ball at someone.

"That's just perfect, Herry," she says. "I think maybe if we give you a football, you'd be all set."

_**Herry:** It's really amazing that Ms. Diamond could guess my personality to help me mold my modelling style. And I think I could look good in the magazine ads tossing a football around, especially in ads where we're shot individually. Too bad they can't recruit any flag football players to be in the shoot with me._

Ms. Diamond brings Jay, Gideon and Neil forward. "Now, you guys, you could be the cool and serious ones, especially you, Neil. You guys would look better in the pictures if you practised your pouting and batted your eyes like you were revealing them behind sunglasses."

Within a few minutes, the boys have their eyebrows down, eyes halfway closed, and lips pouted. Jay has his hands on his hips, while Neil has his back turned, head turned to face Ms. Diamond. Gideon has his arms crossed, one hand forming a shotgun with his thumb and index finger, his head cocked to one side. Nathean and Ileana are laughing hysterically at this pose.

_**Nathean:** (laughing) Who does Gideon think he's fooling with that ridiculous pose? He looks like some cheesy, fake-ass Eminem wannabe thug gangsta with his arms folded and legs spread like that. Put him in a jacket and backwards cap, put him out in the streets of Detroit, and he'd be_ shot, _guaranteed._

"Excellent, Jay and Neil, you have the poses down pat!" Ms. Diamond declares. "Uh, Gideon, put your legs together a little more and don't have your arms like that. You look like a poseur."

Gideon follows her instructions, leaning back a bit, putting his hands in his pockets. Ms. Diamond smiles and says, "That's much better."

_**Gideon:** That thug pose was just something I was trying out for size. I was amazed at the response I got from Nate and Ileana. I thought was going to get clobbered for mocking their race, though I'm now worried as to when this gets to air._

Karin smiles and says, "What about us, Ms. Diamond?"

Ms. Diamond decides to got to selected girls and describe them. First, to Karin: "I see you as one of the brainy, yet beautiful types. Maybe if you stood still and didn't make any crazy poses, maybe put a book or portfolio in your hand, and cocked your head to the same side as you're being photographed, you'd look good."

"Maybe if I were in a business suit," Karin laughs.

"Which would be your thing," Ms. Diamond agrees. She looks at Theresa. "Theresa, I see you as the goddess of the sun and heavens, reaching out to embrace the world you love. I think we have a basketball jersey with a design of blue sky and fluffy white clouds, a Lauren Greedman exclusive."

Theresa spreads her arms out and tilts her head up in a Christ-like pose. Ms. Diamond smiles and says, "Yes, just like that," then moves on to Phoebe. "And you, Phoebe, I see you as Theresa's 'goddess of the moon' sister. You are graceful, virginal, elegant, a figure of bright, exquisite beauty."

Phoebe is immediately inspired, and poses of the lip-shaped sofa. With her left leg on the sofa, and the top of her right foot on the floor, she leans back a bit and brings her right arm up, her hand levelled straight.

"Graceful, glamorous and perfect," Ms. Diamond says. Ileana looks at Shauna and winces.

_**Ileana:** Glamorous? Is she kidding me? Maybe it would be glamorous for a model who's done a hundred variations of leg stretches every morning, but for someone like Phoebe, who's probably never stretched in her life, that's damn painful! I could never handle holding a position like that for fifteen seconds, or whatever amount of time needed to shoot that._

While Ms. Diamond is giving a personal description to Jennifer, Ileana points at Phoebe and whispers, "How the hell long can Pheebs hold it like that before her legs start tiring out? I'm surprised she's not screaming in pain yet."

"Shall we time her?" Shauna whispers back, but then, Ms. Diamond goes up to them and looks at them.

She says, "Ileana and Shauna, I see you as a pair of interracial diva sisters, full of no-nonsensy attitude. Attitude that says, 'I can be a sassy bitch, I'm proud of it, and nothing can stop me." They grin at each other, but don't pose for her.

Herry covers his mouth when he laughs, then whispers to Kris, "Shauna, a diva? That's a very fit description of her. She hasn't seen how Shauna's been behaving since she got here."

_**Herry:** (laughing) What a coincidence that Ms. Diamond would call Shauna a diva with a no-nonsense attitude and a sassy bitch. She'd be shocked if we could show video evidence to prove just how right she is._

_**Shauna:** Believe me, if Denise Diamond wants 'diva,' if she wants 'no-nonsense attitude,' if she wants me to be a 'sassy bitch,' then I'm more than prepared to give it all to her._

Ms. Diamond goes back to address all the housemates. "Now, if everyone understands the basics of posing for photo shoots," she says, "we'll get to that later on. Right now, let's move on to walking the catwalk. Follow me to the backyard. I'm guessing it has a pool and a deck we can practice on."

Kris goes over and whispers to Neil, then turns to Ms. Diamond. Kris says, "Wait, we know exactly what will set the atmosphere when we practice." Kris runs to his bedroom, while Neil searches for some appropriate CD's. Moments later, Kris returns with a boombox-like CD player.

"We need runway music," Neil says.

_**Kris:** I know it seemed trivial, but if we practise our runway modelling to the appropriate techno and dance music – which is what you hear at these fashion shows – we'll be all set. I always say the best way to prepare for an event is to make it seem like you're already there._

"I'm sure we can find an outlet for this," Kris says. "Let's move out." He and Neil proceed to the backyard, and Ms. Diamond and the other housemates follow them.

* * *

After Kris and Neil set up the music close to where Ms. Diamond will be sitting, she starts instructing the housemates. 

"Okay," she says. "The main rule in walking the runway is always having attitude in your grace. That means walking like proper ladies and gentlemen, but in this case, it's a good idea to have your head held up high just slightly. This gives yourself a sense of power, and lets your audience know of your confidence."

She has everyone watch as she struts around the pool deck as she has taught them. "Notice how my feet are taking moderate-sized steps, and I'm swinging my hips from side to side only moderately," she tells. "Moderation is key, and you should never overdo it. By this, I mean taking steps that are too big. You're a runway model, you're not Godzilla attacking the city. As well, you should not be swinging your hips too far or too much or, in the case of the girls, jiggling and swinging your breasts all over the place when you present yourselves. Fashion is all about having class, and you don't want to do things that many see as trashy and distasteful.

"What you also don't want to do is take steps that are too small. When you have a large fashion line like Laurelley does, you want to go as quick as you can. There are lots of clothes, but only so many models, and the public wants to see it all, so you can only take so much time. Finally, it's not professional to walk on your tip-toes."

Neil listens with high interest.

_**Neil:** Denise Diamond seems to be very knowledgeable and wise modelling coach. She's like a college professor, almost. She's very informative, clear and passionate about this kind of lesson, and I can confirm that I'm learning a lot from her._

Ms. Diamond sits down next to Kris' CD player and Neil's CD's. She prepares a disc of techno dance music and picks out the four teenage heroes. "Neil, Theresa, Jay and Herry will lead off," she declares.

Ms. Diamond turns on the music, and the heroes and other housemates begin strutting around the pool deck. Neil struts around with a pouted look, looking around as if there is an audience admiring him. Theresa is swinging her body from side to side, as if she is dancing to the music. Jay looks tense as he walks, almost like he's imitating a robot. Herry walks casually, looking like he has nothing to care about. Ms. Diamond notices this, and also comments on some others.

"Neil, nice work on the attitude. You'll be a natural on the runway," she tells him. "Theresa, I said not to swing your hips so much. This is a fashion show, not a go-go competition. Loosen up a bit, Jay, you look a robot. Don't be so nervous, okay? Herry, I love the attitudinal look, but I need a bit more. Don't look so bored. Shauna, the hair-flipping is not necessary. Dominick, nice walking, but you don't have to do that gun thing with your fingers. It looks cocky. Jennifer, don't have your arms out, putting one foot in front of the other. You're not a tightrope walker. Cami, what did I say about jiggling your breasts?"

Everyone corrects these habits, but Cami rolls her eyes like a snobby schoolgirl. Luckily for her, Ms. Diamond does not notice.

_**Cami:** Ms. Diamond seems like a wise woman, but the way she barks orders like a drill sergeant, oh my God. "Do this! Do this! Stop that! Change that!" It gets nerve-wrecking. And she doesn't like extras because they're either distasteful or unnecessary. How do these aspiring models handle this? I would've changed my dream instantly. _

The housemates walk around the pool deck between fifty and seventy more times, strutting and posing, before Ms. Diamond approves. By this time, most of them are developing aches and pinched nerves in their feet. Finally, she declares, "And stop!" She turns off the music and gathers everyone around her. "That was very well-rehearsed, ladies and gentlemen. Now, if you walk like you've been doing these past few laps, you'll make this fashion show a success."

"If you and your crew don't get us massage tubs for our feet now," Karin gripes, "we won't be able to walk like we did at the fashion show!"

_**Karin:** Augh! Walking all these laps around the pool sure became torture after a while! My feet were killing me! I swear I had a pinched nerve in the middle of my left foot, and was starting to limp on my right! Walking funny while screaming and seething in agony is not a good image for fashion!_

"I agree with Karin,"Theresa says. "I'm already starting to ache on the left side of my right foot. You'll especially be mad at us if some of us have to limp our feet and walk on our good sides. Everyone would be staring at us, wondering what's wrong!"

Ms. Diamond notices Neil, Jennifer and Blaire removing their shoes and socks, and heading for the Jacuzzi. Everyone else notices this, and Jay says, "Oh, just what I was thinking." He limps a little bit as he goes to turn on the jets.

"Okay, maybe you all deserve a thirty minute break, after all that walking," Ms. Diamond says after noticing the problem. "But we're staring the photo shoot afterward."

As the housemates are relaxing their feet, Dominick says, "You know, I'll bet I'd look awfully good posing in the weight room, lifting barbells while showing off my pipes in a basketball jersey."

"Oh, no," Herry disagrees. "Then the pictures would look awful. You know basketball jerseys are mainly meant to play basketball in."

_**Herry:** Lifting weights in a basketball jersey? It looks cheesy and tacky, and I'm sure Lauren Greedman wouldn't appreciate her designs ruined by so much sweat running below the armpit area. That's why God invented the tattered T-shirt._

"Actually, Dom, I think you'd look good in both a basketball jersey and a football jersey," Shauna says. "You're tall and brawny, why not?"

And before Dominick can respond, Jay is staring at Cami, and he asks, "What is it, Cami? You're not still nervous about what we have to wear, are you?"

_**Jay:** Cami has been silent practically the whole time Ms. Diamond has been here. I can tell she's still not comfortable about having to model sports jerseys. If this is how she's behaving now, what's going to happen with her at the show tonight?_

"Of course I'm still nervous about modelling football jerseys," Cami replies. "Everyone in my sorority is going to see this. What are they going to think of me sashaying down the runway looking like a quarterback without the face paint?"

Ms. Diamond overhears this and says, "Cami, the Laurelley fashion line designs clothes for unisex wear. Both men and women. I thought you knew that. And we do have some things in feminine designs. You all can look when you get inside." That makes Cami feel relieved.

Jennifer rolls her eyes, and whispers to Theresa and Karin so Cami won't overhear, "Of course I knew that. All the fashion experts know Laurelley caters to both men and women. Is she that short-sighted?"

_**Jennifer:** I can't believe it took Ms. Diamond reminding Cami that Laurelley caters to both men and women. I don't want to call her a superficial airhead, but she seems to be so concerned about her girly image, that she can't see possibilities of gender-based issues._

When Ms. Diamond says it's time, Nathean, Ileana, Karin, and the teenage heroes all take their feet out of the Jacuzzi and shake them dry, trying not to kick anyone else. They try walking on one side of the pool deck. Karin rejoices as she doesn't feel her feet hurting. "I'm cured!" she shouts.

_**Karin:** I couldn't believe the results. Maybe it was the jets work as a foot massager, but my feet weren't throbbing anymore. I can hope this will work come tonight._

"I'm coming back there after dinner," she says as he puts her shoes and socks back on. "I'm not going to be limping and walking like a retard at the fashion show tonight."

Phoebe nods as she dries off. "Yeah," she agrees. "After Ms. Diamond and the others leave." She goes up to her and says, "Trust us, it'll keep up from screwing up." The modelling coach smiles after her as she and others go into the house.

* * *

Back inside, the housemates receive a surprise in the living room. All the furniture has been taken out, except the lip-shaped sofa, and there is a white background obscuring the entertainment system. Off to the side, they see two racks of jerseys in wild colors and patterns. 

Phoebe squeals in excitement and says. "This is it? We're starting the shoot now?" She is practicing her posing, tilting her head from side to side, stretching her arm up and out.

_**Phoebe:** I'm guessing this is the work of the Hollywood Vogue, but they went all out setting up for this amazing shoot. I'm confident that seeing myself in the magazines promoting the Laurelley line will make me feel better about the lost love I just had._

After the photographer introduces himself to the housemates, Phoebe selects a purple football jersey with blue, white and pink stars on it. "Where do I change?" she asks.

"In your rooms," the photographer instructs. "Now, I want to start off with a group shot of you all in football jerseys, then in basketball jerseys, so everyone select a football jersey to pose in."

While some others take the first thing they see interesting, Shauna searches the rack for the brick pattern she wants. "Dammit, didn't they bother to have any tomboyish designs?" She finds a design with pine trees, royal blue sky and brown earth. "Ugh, too serene. That's more Jay's look." She spots him and tosses the design to him.

She finds a pink jersey with white, blue and yellow ice cream scoops on it. "Hmm, now this looks like something Cami would wear." She calls for her, and Cami comes. She shows her the design, and Cami squeals, snatches it and flees to her room. She takes a white jersey from the rack and notices it has an assortment of strange shapes in red, yellow, green and blue.

"Now, this is cool," she declares, and goes to her room.

In the Greek-themed room, Jay is dressing up in the jersey Shauna gave him. Herry wears a jersey that has a sports balls pattern – baseball, football, basketball, soccer, rugby. Neil's jersey looks like it has mirrors in various shapes.

"Oh, man, that jersey is definitely you, Herry," Jay compliments. "You'd look great trying to toss a football in that."

"And that one isn't really your look," Neil says. "Seriously, dude, that'd look better on Atlanta. Don't they have one of a leader guiding someone in silhouette?"

Jay ignores the comment. "That mirrored look is definitely your taste," he says.

_**Jay:** Neil's right, my jersey would've suited our friend, Atlanta. She's the hiker and nature lover. I don't know what Shauna was thinking handing this to me. Must've been a delusional good deed._

They hear Theresa call to them as they leave for the living room. They turn, and Jay admires her jersey, which has an assortment of jewels with sparkles on it.

"Ooh, Theresa," he coos. "You look… positively radiant in your jersey. It certainly brings out your glow."

She kisses him on the cheek, but sneers at his jersey. "You didn't pick that out yourself, did you?" she asks. "I could see Atlanta wearing that sort of thing."

"Yeah, don't remind me," Jay says.

_**Jay:** (laughing) What commentary from my friends. At least now I know what to get Atlanta for Christmas_.

The heroes, along with Karin and Jennifer, arrive in the living room, meeting Kris, Gideon and Dominick. Kris makes the heroes stand together in a group, and examines their looks. He whistles in approval.

"Nice jerseys, you guys," he says. "You'd look so good posing together. We should talk to the photographers."

The photographers smile when the last group of Blaire, Ileana and Nathean come out. All the housemates try standing together as fifteen on the background, but Ms. Diamond notices they all looked crowded together, and some housemates are even posing from their sides.

"No, no, no, this will not look promotional at all!" she says. "I think we should five on there at a time, and make this a three page fold-out ad in magazines. It'll also be large enough for big billboards. Let's have Jay, Theresa, Herry, Neil and Karin pose first. Then we combine the other groups by computer when we get back. Everyone else, out of camera view."

The housemates obey Ms. Diamond, leaving Karin and the heroes on the background. Jay grins and Theresa smiles naturally, his arm around her. Herry turns to show his back, his head turned toward the camera. Neil poses with his cool, unsmiling attitude, while Karin looks silly, making a "peace sign" and putting it upon Neil's head, as if he has rabbit ears.

"You look terrific, people," the modelling coach compliments. "Especially you, Karin. That gag will put a little humour in the ad." Then, the photographer takes pictures.

_**Karin:** It is so refreshing to hear that my rabbit ears on Neil will add a bit on interest to the ad. I was so afraid she'd disapprove, and tell me to take this seriously, when in fact, it would add some appeal._

After about five snapshots, Ms. Diamond selects the next group. "Kris, Gideon, Jennifer, Phoebe and Cami." The first group leaves, and the next group gets on and poses as they've been instructed.

"That has to be the nicest looking group ever," Jay whispers to Theresa. "Look at how cute and innocent they look, especially Jen and Cami."

"Not everyone, Jay; I think Kris has some sort of wild rocker look," Theresa whispers back. "Especially look at his jersey. It's got rock guitars in assorted colours all around it."

Meanwhile, Dominick and Shauna are whispering a plan for when it's their turn.

After five snapshots, Ms. Diamond calls on Dominick, Shauna, Blaire, Ileana and Nathean. The other housemates are trying not to laugh as Dominick casually puts his hand on Shauna's rear end, and Shauna tries to look shocked at him, while the other pose as they've been instructed. Ms. Diamond looks disapproving, but doesn't say anything.

_**Dominick:** Shauna and I agreed to pose like this in secret. We got the impression that this was going to parodize those Calvin Klein ads, so I thought, why not pose in something sexy and alluring that will turn the consumer on to the product, put the same humour in it like Karin did. I don't know why Ms. Diamond would object._

Kris whispers to Karin and the heroes, "Look at how they're posing. How retarded! I knew their bond was solely based on sex."

_**Kris:** Dominick and Shauna looked positively ridiculous with him goosing her like that, and she's giving off this fake offensive look. Someone remind them we're promoting a line of fashionable sports jerseys, not underwear or a batch of sexy cologne._

After photographing the last group, Ms. Diamond calls, "Okay, people, now it's time to change into basketball jerseys. Everyone pick something from the other rack and go get changed." She looks solemnly at Dominick and Shauna. "Dominick, Shauna, I want to speak with you, please."

At the rack, Kris spies a basketball jersey with black and white stripes, like something a "jailbird" would wear. When he takes it, he says to Jay and Herry, "Perfect, this would look so cool on me he says to himself. Maybe I'll pose like Elvis did in _Jailhouse Rock_." He retreats to his bedroom.

Jay finally makes a perfect choice for himself, a jersey with red, white and blue stripes, while Herry chooses one with health foods patterned on it – strawberries, bananas, apples, even protein shakes in those cups one would see in fast-food restaurants.

"Mmm, my favourites," he declares. They see Neil has selected a jersey with colourful palm trees and the word _Hawaii_ all over it, then all three retreat to their room.

Meantime, Ms. Diamond is wrapping up her lecture to Dominick and Shauna. "And I don't ever want you doing that same thing when you're posing in the basketball jerseys, understand?" Both nod solemnly, and the coach dismisses them, Shauna rolling her eyes as she walks past.

As Karin and Jennifer search, they find something that may look good on Theresa, a basketball jersey with colourful hearts with words like _love_, _peace_ and _rejoicing _printed on them, like candy hearts. Karin shows this to her and says, "I'm sure Jay will love you in that, sweetie."

"It does look cool and feminine," Theresa agrees.

Karin is amazed as she finds a jersey with a picture of New York City on it. "Oh, this is beautiful. I'd love to live here." She shows her friends, and Jennifer finds one with orange, yellow and green stripes, wavy like a flag.

"Let's go and try these on!" she declares.

But before they leave, they hear Shauna shouting at Jennifer, "Hey, that's what I wanted to wear!"

"Finders keepers," Jennifer replies. "This wouldn't really look good on you anyway."

Angrily, she selects the first jersey her "mental radar" lands on – a wild pattern of coloured zigzag shapes, the design looking like they used all the crayons in a large pack.

"Now that compliments your look," Jennifer says. "The dark red and brown colours really bring out your hair."

"Thanks," Shauna says sarcastically.

_**Shauna:** This is what happens when we get shafted for a lecture over something we wanted to try. All the good basketball jerseys are gone, and I got stuck with something that looks like it came from the 1970's crappy disco era. It blows! _

When everyone comes back out in their basketball jerseys, and hang their football jerseys back up, Ms. Diamond says, "Okay, we're going with the same groups as last time. Also, we will start with Jay, Theresa, Herry, Neil and Karin."

Neil and Karin stand together and show of their jerseys, posing as if they're promoting travel. Herry takes one step forward and flexes his biceps. Jay and Theresa stand together as usual, his arm around her waist, but the photographer has an idea for them.

"To the redhead on the end," he says. "You and the young brunette man look so cute together. Why don't you turn your head towards him and make it look like you're kissing? That'll draw younger consumers in."

"What?" Ms. Diamond yelps. "Is that a good idea? It's like I told Dominick and Shauna, this isn't a Calvin Klein ad!" But Jay and Theresa are already in their "kissing" poses, their lips actually touching each other.

Disgusted, Dominick and Shauna look at a disapproving Ms. Diamond.

_**Dominick:** I felt so sorry for Ms. Diamond, her authority being undermined. I was not allowed to touch Shauna's butt, but the photographer wants to have Jay and Theresa kiss so it looks passionate. God, I wonder what he'll make me and Shauna do?_

The photographer snaps five pictures, then decides to call for Dominick, Shauna, Nathean, Ileana and Blaire next.

During posing, Blaire and the two cousins smile and pose naturally, while Dominick hatches another wild plan. He tips Shauna back so she starts to fall, and he quickly opens his arms. Everyone watching from the side is laughing at this.

"Oh, my hero," Neil coos imitating a damsel in distress, and they laugh harder. Dominick and Shauna ignore this as they hold position and smile.

_**Neil:** It's an improvement from what Dom and Shauna did last time, but this clever pose still had to be the most idiotic thing they ever did, in my opinion._

Kris, Gideon, Jennifer, Phoebe and Cami are called last. The photographer notices a bouquet of roses in various colours designed on Cami's jersey, and searches through a box of props. He pulls out of bouquet of silk flowers and gives it to her.

"Pose like an innocent virgin seeking love," he instructs her. Cami cocks her head to the left, like she just smelled her flowers, batting her eyelashes, puckering up a little. Everyone else poses as they have been instructed by Ms. Diamond.

"And that's perfect!" the photographer declares when he's done with the last group. Then, Ms. Diamond whispers in his ear and says, "Please excuse us for five minutes. We have some important things to discuss." The housemates nod and begin talking amongst themselves.

_**Phoebe:** That little announcement told me that the shoot is not going to last much longer, and photographer may not have much film left to work with, so we might not be able to pose individually for their series of one-page magazine ads._

The modelling coach and photographer come back, and she explains, "Okay, ladies and gentlemen, unfortunately, we can't stay here for too much longer. So, what we're going to do is shoot for five one-page magazine advertisements for the collection. We will divide you up into groups of three." She takes a basketball and football out of the props box, and selects the first group. "Let's have Herry, perhaps Dominick, and who looks really good with a basketball?"

Gideon raises his hand.

"All right, Herry, Dominick and Gideon," Ms. Diamond says. "Jay, Theresa and Kris will be a group. Third group will be Phoebe, Shauna and Karin."

Phoebe and Karin look right at Shauna and wince.

_**Phoebe:** And just my luck, I get paired with the psycho bitch from Hell. _

Ms. Diamond continues, "Nathean, Ileana and Blaire will be a group, and our final group, of course, is Neil, Jennifer and Cami." She clears her throat. "Now, we've already got ads featuring strictly football jerseys and strictly basketball jerseys. This time, we're going to feature both, so some of you will be selecting football jerseys to put back on. The rest of you, you can either leave your basketball jerseys you have on, or change into something new."

She selects Herry, Dominick, Shauna, Nathean, Jay, Phoebe, Ileana and Jennifer to wear football jerseys. Cami says to Jennifer, "You can wear my pink ice cream scoop jersey."

"Thanks, Cami," Jennifer replies, and goes to search for it.

Phoebe decides to wear the same purple jersey she wore in the group photo. Shauna, Jay and Herry try for something different. Shauna finds a jersey with colourful records and forty-five's on it. Herry finds a checkerboard-like design with black, yellow, red and green squares. Jay finds one in a sky blue colour with the word _Peace_ in big red letters on the middle of the front, surrounded by the word written in many different languages in white lettering surrounding it. He shows it to Theresa and says, "Hey, Theresa, keep your basketball jersey on, okay?"

She smiles at him and calls, "Sure thing, Jay."

_**Jay:** I have a jersey promoting peace, and Theresa's jersey promotes love. Posing together, this sounds like a good idea to draw the younger crowd wishing for world peace into the buyer's market._

Shauna makes an offer to Karin. "Hey, Karin, you can wear my zigzag jersey in your ad, okay? I think it'll look better on you."

Karin is somewhat reluctant, but agrees with her. She says, "Sure, I'll wear that." Everyone else, like Jennifer, picks jerseys that others have worn in the group photo.

Neil, Kris and Gideon change into entirely new basketball jerseys. Gideon is attracted to one with colourful "bouncy" balls on it. Neil selects a royal blue one with an orange and white "target." And Kris finds a black one with four huge fly shapes in red, yellow, green and blue. Everyone goes to their rooms to change.

The photographers wait a few moments, until everyone is ready, then they choose Herry, Dominick and Gideon to go first. From the props box, Ms. Diamond gives Herry a football and Gideon a basketball. The boys smile, knowing how to pose. Herry positions himself poised to throw the football, and Dominick, to catch. Gideon dribbles the basketball on the ground.

"Perfect, just perfect!" the photographer declares, then takes pictures.

Jay and Theresa stand together, but the photographer reminds them, "Stand facing me, you two. I'd like to get the jersey designs in. He looks at Kris and says, "Kris, we can get a side view of you in that jersey." Ms. Diamond gives Kris the bouquet Cami posed with, along with an empty box of candy. Theresa puts her hand up to Kris, pretending to refuse him.

Jay laughs at this scene. "How interesting," he says. "We have peace and love bonded together, and what, the evil side trying to get love himself? Yeah, this is _destined_ to catch the consumer's eye." Kris glares harshly at him.

_**Kris:** I don't know if it's my rocker look, or my black and white striped jersey, but how dare Jay imply that I look like the image of evil in this. I may have to change my look and never wear that jersey again if I'm going to be portrayed as something I'm not._

"That wasn't funny, Jay!" Kris gripes. "I'm not Cronus, you know! I like this look, and I want to show it off at the fashion show tonight."

Phoebe, Shauna and Karin pose with grace and attitude, though Shauna gives off more attitude, standing in between her graceful group members. Nathean, Ileana and Blaire pose like rappers on an album cover, borrowing Kris' boombox as a prop. But for Neil, Jennifer and Cami, Ms. Diamond has an idea.

"Bring in that neat-looking lip-shaped leather sofa," she tells the set-up crew, "and put it on the background."

When the crew has carried out the order, Ms. Diamond says, "Okay, Neil, you go sit in the middle of the sofa, and Jennifer and Cami, you sit in between him."

When they sit, Ms. Diamond says, "Now, with your bodies facing the camera, Neil and Cami, you look like you're flirting with each other, and Jennifer, give off a jealous look, like Cami is the other girl." This group poses as instructed, and the photographer takes five pictures.

Then, Cami leans in to kiss Neil, but it feels as though she has her tongue in her mouth. Jennifer appears horrified. However, this has the photographer taking more pictures. "Brilliant, brilliant!" he calls.

_**Jennifer:** I'm guessing all that Ms. Diamond taught went out of Cami's head, as who the hell told her to actually kiss Neil? Is she trying to be a floozy or something? I swear, not even Neil saw that coming._

"Okay, now I get to kiss Neil!" Jennifer declares. Their bodies still facing the camera, she turns his face towards hers and gives him a smooth, tender kiss that makes Neil feel more comfortable. Cami puts her hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh, and more pictures are being taken.

"See, Cami?" she says when it's done. "That's how you kiss!"

Finally, Ms. Diamond instructs the group to just face the camera and smile. She tells the girls to lean forward and Neil to put his arms around both of them. The photographer takes five pictures of this before wrapping up.

When the set-up crew takes the background down, Herry and Dominick help them bring the living room furniture back in. Everyone changes out of their jersey back into their regular clothes. When everything at the photo shoot is cleared out, Ms. Diamond concludes, "Well, that wraps it up for the photo shoot session. I'm sure the pictures will turn out suitable for the magazines. Now, remember what I told you about the fashion show tonight – grace and attitude when you walk the runway. There will be cameras there to take you picture for public relations purposes, so you may get further tips on runway posing. This will be an important night for Lauren and Shelley Greedman, so I don't want anybody doing anything that I won't approve of. Is that clear?"

"We understand," Theresa replies.

"Excellent," the modelling coach replies. "The show is at eight, so I want you all there for seven o'clock. That'll give you enough time to put you all through hair and makeup. See you tonight." Then, she leaves the mansion.

Blaire checks his watch; it's getting close to three-thirty. "I guess maybe I should start dinner now, so we can eat by five o'clock, maybe earlier," he says, and goes to the kitchen.

"Shall we practice more walking?" Neil suggests. Everyone else groans loudly.

"Yeah, Neil, painful corns and bunions will really help us give a perfect runway performance," Shauna answers sarcastically. "Shut up!" She tosses a pillow from the plaid sofa at him.

* * *

A/N: To be continued next chapter. This'll be a long day for the housemates… LOL 


	6. Ruling the Runway

Author's Note: Hi everyone, and here's Chapter Six for you – the ever-so-important fashion show. Now, the reason why I've decided to put it here, and not in the previous chapter is because with the modelling lessons and the photo shoot, I had about 20 pages worth of writing in the last document, and I decided that was long enough. And this has to be one the biggest nights for the housemates, especially Neil. As well, I thought it was very important that the housemates meet the designers of the jerseys. Anyway, on with the story.

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Class of the Titans. (That's Studio B Productions!) Also, I don't own writing, producing or performance credit for any of the songs mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6

Shortly after Ms. Diamond leaves, Jay gets an idea. He gets Theresa and Karin together and says, "Listen, I've just realized something. You know how at the end of all these fashion shows and movie projects, there are these 'after parties' and wrap-up parties?"

"Yeah," Karin and Theresa say together.

"Well, I don't know if this is official yet," Jay says, "but if we're going to be modelling Laurelley clothes, and if there'll be an 'after party' following the fashion show, chances are, we'll all be invited. So I was thinking maybe we could bake something good, like some batches of cookies or something."

"Cookies sound good," Karin agrees.

"I'd love to, but Blaire's in there, starting dinner right now," Theresa says.

"So we'll relay this to him right now." Jay and the girls into the kitchen.

_**Jay:** I feel this is an honour and a privilege for reality show castmates like us to do something so big as a fashion show, and to provide a little something for a party to follow, this serves as a token of appreciation. This is something so valuable that I learned from both my parents._

They see Blaire has out some vegetables, potatoes and hamburger, mulling over a cookbook in search for a shepherd's pie recipe.

"Uh, Blaire, we'd like to talk to you," Jay says, then relays his idea. But Blaire is a little sceptical.

"Wow, that sounds like a fabulous idea, and I'd love to help," he says. "But Ms. Diamond never said anything about any after party. And even if there will be one after the show, we don't know if we'll be invited or not. Those things are for professional models, famous designers and top-list celebrities."

"Blaire, if Lauren and Shelley Greedman have shown an interest in us, and they're willing to have us model their outfits in lieu of real models," Karin says, "then they'll surely persuade the party planners to put us on the guest list."

Blaire thinks about this for a few moments, then, "You've got a point, Karin. But wait a minute; aren't these parties usually professionally catered? They could've already hired my parents and family members to take care of everything."

_**Blaire:** I've been interested in the catering business since I was a young boy, and I've been involved in many of these after parties for shows and wrap-up parties for movies right here in Santa Rosanna and Hollywood – our family business is highly recommended around here. I can tell you from experience that nobody ever brings homemade goods to add to the food line-up. It's considered to be rude, and an insult to the caterers._

"It wouldn't hurt to provide something to say thank you to these people," Jay says.

Blaire hesitates for a moment, then, "All right, fine, I'm in. But I hope we don't get into trouble over this. And while I think about this, what will we do with dinner?"

"So, if enough people pitch in, we'll order some pizzas later on," Karin suggests. "Five or six ought to be enough."

"And Shauna is the only one of us with a rental car," Theresa says. "Maybe if we let her in on this, she'll let us borrow it so we can pick up ingredients from the store." She and Karin go off to find her.

They find Shauna on the pool deck, reading _The Catcher in the Rye_, and relay the plan to her. She looks interested.

"Sounds like a good plan," she says. "Of course, you can use the car. Better yet, I'll drive you to that Greenwich place, and wait while you buy your groceries. But I don't think I'll be much help in the kitchen, I've only cooked actual dinners for myself, no cookies or cakes or anything like that."

"That's quite all right," Karin replies, and the three leave for the front door.

_**Karin:** It's actually a good thing that Shauna didn't offer to help us in the kitchen. If she could boss us around in the supermarket, she could surely boss us around in the kitchen, telling us what to put or not put in our recipes._

In the kitchen, they see Blaire has highlighted some cookie recipes from the book, which he wants to try. "I'll come with you, and show some of the recipes I've picked out," he volunteers. "We can use the ingredient lists as a shopping list." Shauna nods, and Blaire leaves with her, Theresa and Karin.

In the hallway leading to the three bedrooms, there is a small telephone on a stand that looks like a stool. Underneath is a large phone book of the Santa Rosanna area. Jay retrieves the book and searches through the Yellow Pages for Hollywood Vogue Modeling Agency. He dials, and when he gets an answer, says, "I'd like to speak with Denise Diamond, please?" He is put on hold for five minutes when he hears a familiar female voice. "Hello?"

"Ms. Diamond?" he says. "Ms. Diamond, it's Jay."

"Hello, Jay," she says. "We just got in, and are on our way to developing the pictures right now."

"Yes, well, I'm calling about the fashion show tonight," Jay says. "Listen, I don't mean to imply anything or be rude, but I'm merely curious, will there be an 'after party' following the show? I'm guessing the fashion show will last until nine, maybe nine-thirty. I was doing some quick thinking, and several of the housemates and I have decided to whip up a little something for it, as a token of our thanks for having us do the show." He decides to surprise her.

"Yes, well unfortunately, Laurelley doesn't do business today, as it's Saturday," Ms. Diamond says, "and I think they're busy getting ready for tonight, last-minute preparations and such, lighting, clean-up, sound checking, that sort of thing. Uh, when you first learned about the fashion show, did you also learn anything about any party?"

"No, we didn't," Jay answers.

"Well, I would assume they would hold an after party to honour the Greedman's and their latest creation, with all the famous celebrities and anyone involved in the modelling industry being among the invited guests. I've been to a few myself. If there is, they're keeping all the major details a surprise."

"Thanks, Ms. Diamond."

"Why don't you bring whatever it is you're making to the auditorium tonight? Lauren and Shelley Greedman want to meet you all before the show. Give it to them, and I'm sure they'll pass it on if there is a party. I think you'll find out then, and whether you're coming or not."

"That sounds like a good idea. See you tonight." Jay hangs up and waits for his friends to come back.

_**Jay:** It's good that there might be something in the works following a fashion show. It would be such a shame, in my opinion, to just model clothes up and down the runway and then go home. That would be such a gyp. At least I know our project might not be for naught._

A few minutes later, Shauna, Blaire, Theresa and Karin return with bags of ingredients and a set of trays.

"I've got some news, guys," he tells them. "Ms. Diamond is assuming there's an after party following the show, but they're not saying much about it. If we're invited, I'm thinking they're keeping it a surprise."

"Then the project is still on," Blaire assumes. "Great, let's head to the kitchen."

They have two cookie recipes, one for "Peanut Butter Chocolate Chip Cookies" and "Double Chocolate Chip Cookies." Blaire and Karin work on the peanut butter cookies, so he gives Jay and Theresa the chocolate chip recipe.

Blaire says, "Okay, ours makes thirty-six cookies in a batch, while yours makes forty-eight. I'm thinking seventy-two of each recipe will be good enough for a party supposedly as big as this. So do the math and you'll know how much to increase the recipe by."

"Right," Theresa says, "Um, shouldn't we call in some others to help us? We can probably get this done faster if we have teams of three or four."

"Good call," Blaire says and runs out to the back yard. He sees Neil is leading some others in more runway practice.

"We're baking for the fashion show after party tonight!" he calls. "Who wants to help? Herry, Phoebe, Gideon and Kris all rush inside. Herry immediately teams up with Jay and Theresa, and the heroes persuade Kris to join them. Blaire looks somewhat disappointed in Neil.

_**Blaire:** I was highly disappointed that Neil didn't want to take part in our project. But given how vain I saw him act with the runway practice and photo shoot, I'm guessing he didn't want to get cookie dough in his fingernails. (Sighs) _

Karin retrieves the milk, eggs and margarine from the refrigerator, and gets another jug of milk and carton of eggs from the spare room for emergencies. She looks at both cookie recipes, and notices they require the same oven temperature, though baking times are different. She looks inside and discovers two racks, and heating units at both top and bottom. Meanwhile, Blaire prepares all the equipment and other ingredients for each baking team.

"This is convenient," she declares. "We can put both our recipes in the oven at once."

They start their baking. Phoebe and Gideon combine three cups of flour and two teaspoons of baking soda. In another bowl, Blaire and Karin put in two cups of margarine and one cup of peanut butter, regular sugar blend and brown sugar blend each, along with two teaspoons of vanilla extract. While Blaire beats all this together, Karin breaks open two eggs.

In making the double chocolate chip, Herry and Kris are stirring in three and three-eighths cups of flour, two teaspoons of baking soda and three-quarters of a teaspoon of salt. Jay and Theresa are stirring in one and a half cups of butter and one and one-eighth of a cup of regular sugar and brown sugar each. Kris volunteers to stir in three tablespoons of vanilla extract.

On the peanut butter cookies, Phoebe beats in the flour mixture as Blaire stirs in some peanut butter and chocolate morsels. On the double chocolate chip cookies, Herry stirs in the flour as instructed, then Theresa adds three cups of semisweet chocolate chips and one and a half cups of bittersweet chocolate chips.

When the mixtures are prepared according to the recipes, each team member mans the eight cookie sheets and drops eighteen spoonfuls onto each one. Jay and Blaire then fit two sheets of each recipe into the oven.

"Great work, team!" Blaire says. "Now, when those are done, all we have left are those other sheets." Everyone cheers and high-five each other.

_**Gideon:** I'm really proud of what went on in the kitchen that time. With the power of teamwork, we managed to cut the preparation times by at least half all the while multiplying the recipes of both projects. I'm sure we'll be ready by at least five o'clock, maybe even before that._

Five minutes later, Nathean and Ileana come back into the mansion, and are impressed by the smell. "Ooh, something smells good in here."

"We were baking for the fashion show after party tonight, in case there is one," Jay says.

Shauna soon joins them, intrigued by the smell. "How are your cookies coming along?' she asks.

"Six minutes left for the peanut butter ones, and five minutes for the double chocolate chip, at least," Blaire announces. He points to the other four sheets and checks the time. "Those ones are going in after the first four, and once I prepare those, I'll go around asking what kind of pizza everyone wants!"

"I'll have an all-meat pizza," Shauna says.

"Hey, Blaire, do you need our help in watching these?" Jay offers.

"No, you guys have been great, all of you," Blaire replies. "I'll remind Shauna here of the baking times, and have her help me prepare them for the party." He retrieves two big serving plates and places them on the counters. Everyone else leaves for the backyard.

Blaire and Shauna just stare at the oven for six more minutes, when he walks up to the oven window, and sees that they're all ready. Fortunately, there are two pairs of oven mittens, so they don them and take out the first four batches. Blaire smiles as the cookies look moist and tender.

"They're so mouth–watering," she says.

"I don't think we should try any of them until the after party," Blaire objects. "And try to keep your mouth closed. I don't want cookies covered in drool."

Shauna looks a little offended and mutters, "Okay."

_**Shauna:** Who does Blaire think he is, insisting that all the baking is strictly for the party? We're going to have more than one hundred thirty by the time we're all done. We can afford to try some, right? God, and people say_ I'm _the bitch?_

They put in the last four batches, then when Blaire shuts the oven, he says, "If those batches stay in for the same amount of time, they should turn out just as well. Now, I'm going go ask what everyone wants on their pizza so I can make that phone call. Be back in a few minutes." He leaves to go back outside. Shauna sighs, takes a spatula, and places the cookies on respective plates.

* * *

At six-thirty that evening, the housemates leave for the Polaroid Auditorium. When they arrive, they are escorted backstage and separated into groups based on gender. On the way to their dressing rooms, they meet Lauren and Shelley Greedman, the designers. Both have curls in their hair, and are wearing designer "evening dresses" that look like business suits. 

"It's such a pleasure to meet you ladies," Theresa says. She, Blaire and Jay hand them the trays of cookies. "We understand there might be a party after the show. We made these strictly for that event."

"Thank you very much," Lauren replies.

Cami knows she can't shake their hands, but goes up to them anyway. She says, "I just want to say that I love your clothing lines so much. So does my mom, she wears a lot of your business attire to her work. I have a vast collection of stylish vests and skirts and track pants that I wear to parties and clubs every weekend! I don't dress like a slut to these things, like most girls like me do. Of course, I also have those same blouses and skirts that I wear to my job, too, and… oh my God, you ladies are so fabulous. Can I have your autographs as soon as you're through with those?" She's gabbing on pretty quickly, the housemates notice.

"Thank you," Shelley replies, "and how about an autograph after the show, uh…"

"Cami!" she replies, then spells it out.

Neil slaps his forehead and shakes his head.

_**Neil:** Man, Cami really needs to work on her people skills. The way she was acting, it was as if they were a couple of rock stars, the way she was going a million miles an hour. I'm surprised those ladies could understand her. I'm just glad she wasn't talking loud and boisterous._

_**Cami:** It is an honour to meet the very fashion designers I've admired since high school. I bought my very first Laurelley blouse and shirt for spring break when I was sixteen, and my friends thought it looked so good. I was voted best dressed girl of Teen Spring Break. They are so talented. So it's actually like meeting the First Lady of the United States. _

Then, they are taken to change rooms. In the girls' room, they see Ms. Diamond, while the boys' room has a coach for male models, Jarrett Goldman.

Both rooms have both football and basketball jerseys suitable for the genders to wear, as well as attendants to pick different jerseys for the models, and hair and make-up crew.

There are more jerseys on the rack this time than at the photo shoot. All the housemates are scrambling all over the rack, inspecting what they'll be wearing. The girls are fawning and gabbing over the prettier colours and designs.

_**Jennifer:** Obviously, Lauren and Shelley Greedman are looking at this to be the biggest project of their careers. With all these clothes, I'm guessing they invested a year into this, maybe a year-and-a-half, those ladies and their creative staff. I'm sure it's going to pay off, because it all looks so beautiful._

When the housemates are having their hair and make-up done, they are given some last-minute tips.

"Remember what you were taught, and what you practiced," Ms. Diamond says. "Grace and attitude in your walk, both to the end of the runway, and back here. And when you get to the end of the runway, stop for the count of ten and pose with the same attitude for the photographers. We have monitors to capture your performance for the rest of us to critique." She shows them a 15-inch television screen and Shauna looks smug.

_**Shauna:** So, we're being monitored for judging, are we? I'll show them posing that will blow them away like a hurricane._

In the boys' dressing room, Mr. Goldman is telling the boys the same thing. Jay looks more nervous than before staring at the monitor.

_**Jay:** Looking at that monitor, it makes me more nervous that I might trip on my shoes, or sneeze for the camera, or some other stupid thing. It really puts on the pressure to do a good performance because it'd suck to have the coach give a look that says you've done a terrible job. I'm logically believing that it will mostly be used to help the coaches cue all of us when to go on, too._

"Dude, will you relax?" Neil says lowly to him. He then goads him into doing some breathing exercises.

After a few minutes, they hear Mr. Goldman say, "It's almost time, gentlemen. Please pick out your jerseys and line up at the doorway." In the girls' dressing room, Ms. Diamond is telling the girls the exact same thing.

Outside, the auditorium is dimly lit, except for bright colourful lights that illuminate the stage and line along the runway. The lighting people are busy testing various coloured spotlights. A few minutes later, when all is quiet, Lauren Greedman gives an introductory speech about the new design.

"Thank you for coming tonight," she says. "Tonight is the night we launch a new line of jerseys for active and social wear. Inspired by our husbands' careers as athletes, Shelley and I have provided basketball and football jerseys in colours and patterns that will wow, attract and delight you."

In the girls' dressing room, Cami looks impatient. "God, I'm so bored already," she moans. "Just blah, blah, blah she goes. I'd like to push her aside and make my way down the runway."

"Will you give her a break?" Jennifer hisses. "The woman is a famous designer."

Back outside, Lauren concludes her speech. "Shelley and I are pleased to announce that instead of our regular models, we have hired, for this very night, the cast of this first instalment of a brand new reality series, _The World in a Mansion_." Everyone applauds with interest. When it's quiet again, "You may not know them, but we hope they will give you a very impressive performance on this runway, helping to launch our new line. I hope you enjoy the show." She leaves the stage to her reserved seat, then the spotlights shine, and the deejay plays the first song, Bosson's _One in a Million._

When the song goes into its techno-dance mode, Mr. Goldman cues for Jay to go out first. He coolly struts down the runway in the "Peace" basketball jersey he wore in the photo with Theresa and Kris. As he gets back to the dressing room after posing, Karin is cued to walk the runway. She is wearing a black football jersey patterned to look like coloured sheet music. She looks at the audience as she poses; they all look impressed to her, and she smiles.

Back in the dressing room, everyone is praising him at the same time for keeping cool. When he gets there, he's jumping around in a relieved glee.

"I did it, I did it!" he cries. "I walked out there, posed as I was taught, and I never even cracked! No stage fright, no pressure."

"You did a great job out there, Jay," Mr. Goldman says.

"Yeah, fabulous," Dominick says. "Now see if you can do it ten to fifteen more times."

After Gideon's turn on the runway, Phoebe poses in a pink football jersey with a heart made of studs of various jewels. Then, Herry has his turn in the same black-and-white-striped basketball jersey Kris wore during the photo shoot, and flexes his muscles as he poses, then arches his back for the camera.

In the dressing room, Mr. Goldman is not impressed with Herry. "What's he doing?" he demands. "What does he think this is?" When the descendant of Hercules comes back, the modelling coach looks stern at him.

"What the hell were you doing out there?" he criticizes. "That came off as too much and too conceited. This is a fashion show, not a Mr. Olympia competition!"

Herry looks embarrassed. "Gee, sorry, Mr. Goldman," he says quietly.

_**Herry:** I only did that flexing thing to improvise, make myself look attractive and sexy to others. Nobody's going to be interested if you just stand there and look boring. Mr. Goldman should understand that, models do extras all the time along with their instructions. Just ask Neil, for God's sake! _

On the runway, Theresa poses in the "Love" basketball jersey she posed with Jay in. She has her hands on her hips for a count of five, then turns to the left and tilts her head the photographers' way, looking sultry.

The other housemates can watch on the monitors back in the dressing room. Dominick is impressed and says, "Oh, that looks so hot! You sure that's your girlfriend, Jay? She definitely can model with class."

Jay is happy and touched by Dominick's comments. "Gee, Dom, thanks," he says.

_**Jay:** It's so refreshing how someone who can come off as being sleazy to women can actually compliment the one you're interested in. Something tells me that despite his flaws, Dom may not be so bad after all. Perhaps this is fate telling me to give him another chance? We'll see how he is down the road._

Kris is finishing up his posing, making rock symbols with his hands. Then Cami does an "innocence" pose for the whole count to ten, putting her hands together on her stomach, leaning back a little, batting her eyes for the cameras. Shauna is laughing as she looks at the monitor.

_**Shauna:** (laughing) Cami looked like such a fool doing the Little Miss Innocent thing with her pouty lips and batting eyelashes, and hands positioned down to avoid her crotch. (Poses the same way Cami did) The modelling world is going to greet her with ridicule because of that ridiculous pose._

"Did you see that, Ms. Diamond?" Shauna asked. "She looked like a gay man looking for a good time!"

"I think she did just fine, Shauna," Ms. Diamond disagrees. "I think the innocence look suits her."

On the runway, Dominick poses in a cool, unsmiling fashion as he shows off a white football jersey of swirls with grey, red and blue stripes. He goes back to the dressing room, then Jennifer comes out in the colourful zigzag jersey Shauna wore in the photo shoot. By the time she comes back, the song is over. The next song played is _In My House_, by the Mary Jane Girls. The music can be heard from the dressing room, and Shauna is immediately irritated.

"Oh… my… GOD!" she yelps. "What is this shit they're playing now? My musically-challenged cousins don't even listen to this stuff!"

"Quit complaining, Shauna," Jennifer says as she changes into her next jersey. "Dance music like this is typical for a fashion show."

"But it's so cheesy and lame!" Shauna whines. "Doesn't that dude know who Bon Jovi is?"

_**Shauna:** It's bad enough that this show plays music from an artist I don't even know about! But to turn around afterwards and play a one-hit wonder from the mid-80's is absolutely absurd. If that deejay tortures us with Frankie Goes to fucking Hollywood after this, I'm going to gouge his eyes out!_

Shauna waits impatiently as she watches Blaire, Ileana and Nathean walk and pose on the runway. When her turn comes, she angrily marches down the runway, her body tense, his fists clenched. At the edge, she "poses" by sticking her middle finger up at the deejay. The audience gasps in shock.

"Hey, idiot!" she screams. "_This_ is what I think of your music choices!" Then she turns around, bends over and slaps her bottom three times, indicating what the deejay can do. The audience gasps louder in further shock.

Back in the dressing rooms, all the housemates watch her posing with absolute disgust.

_**Theresa:** Shauna's rudeness toward the deejay could've put a damper on the whole fashion show. Doesn't the first basic rule of runway modelling dictate you must have class as well as grace and attitude. I'm afraid Shauna's behaviour was so classless, nobody will want to buy what_ she'll _be wearing._

"Jesus Christ, what the hell is her problem?" Nathean whispers.

"Maybe she's a music fanatic, I don't know," Kris suggests.

_**Nathean:** Can anybody tell me where this girl's priorities are? Sure, the music is a little outdated and strange to most people, but what real model actually _thinks_ about that when working the runway? It's actually supposed to set the proper mood and atmosphere for the show, which is sexy and alluring._

Shauna stomps back into the girls' dressing room to see an annoyed Ms. Diamond. Before the modelling coach can say anything, Shauna complains, "Oh my God, they have _got_ to change the music these people play at fashion shows. I've heard rock and pop-rock coming from a fricking weight room! Can't they take that as a hint? Maybe even show videos featuring vixens and hotties to add to the sex appeal!"

"Does that even matter?" Ms. Diamond replies. "Your behaviour out there could've upset potential buyers and clients. I think you may have even embarrassed Lauren and Brent, and Shelley and Bruce! One thing a model does not do while on the job is think about the background music. What you did was–"

She is soon interrupted by Theresa staring at the monitor. She comments, "Uh, excuse me, but what on earth Is Neil doing?"

Neil is busy working the runway posing differently with different arm and hand movements every three seconds. He even sticks his chest out for the camera. He stays on the runway well past the count of ten, then even pulls his jersey off over his head, turning to show his bare back, then back around for some bare-chested shots.

In the boys' dressing room, Mr. Goldman looks peeved. "What the hell is that Neil doing? How long has he been out there?"

Blaire checks his watch. "I'd guess around maybe twenty seconds," he estimates.

Neil concludes his routine with a shotgun poses with his thumb and forefinger, to any of the girls interested, then finally goes back to the dressing room, his jersey over his shoulder.

Mr. Goldman greets him angrily at the entrance way. "What the hell was that out there?" he barks. "Do you know how long you were out there? Thirty seconds, at least! You were supposed to go out there, _pose for the count of ten_, then come back. You're holding up traffic here, Neil!"

"Hey, the cameras love me," Neil brags. "What can I say?" He leaves to change into a different jersey.

Herry looks at Jay, Kris and Gideon, and they roll their eyes.

_**Herry:** What in the world did Mr. Goldman expect of Neil? I guess he's totally unaware that Neil's got a tremendous lust for the cameras, which feeds on his self-love. Of course he's going to stay on the runway for five minutes, and I fully expect him to do it on this round._

"Oh, never mind," Mr. Goldman sighs. He reaches for his walkie-talkie to contact Ms. Diamond. "Denise," he says. "Prepare the girls for the next run. I'm sending the boys out first." He tells all the boys to line up, and as Neil is obeying, Mr. Goldman stops him.

"Don't you ever pull that stunt like you did last time, you understand me?" he warns.

"Whatever," Neil replies.

_**Neil:** The cameras really did love me out there, and only when my conscience told me so did I decide to come back. And if I'm last in line again this time, they'll definitely be begging for me to give them more and stay longer, and I'm willing to do it._

When everyone is in line and ready, Mr. Goldman sends Jay to go first.

Jay walks out wearing a football jersey with three stripes of sunset colours, orange, yellow and blue. Aligned on each stripe are beige-coloured figures of what look like small buildings and houses seen in Mexican towns. He looks around as he poses, and notices some of the Latinos in the audience are interested, while many of the rest can't figure it out. Jay looks down at the design as he walks off.

_**Jay:** I can tell that so-called Mexican-themed design isn't going to sell well – only to those of Mexican and Latin descent and people interested in Mexican history and culture. It looked like such a strange design – even I couldn't figure out what it was beyond the theme as I put it on. Lauren and Shelley must've hired some really crazy-thinking designers. _

Gideon poses in a basketball jersey that says, "Basketball Set in Stone," with stones that look like basketballs all around it. Nathean wears something similar, but it's a football jersey with stones that look like footballs.

_**Gideon:** I think it's neat the way Nathean and I got to wear jerseys that showed off the particular and appropriate sports. I can especially see Nathean's jersey being worn by football parents nation-wide as they cheer their sons off on the stands. I definitely think these ones will be the biggest bestsellers. Lauren and Shelley are such geniuses. _

Kris is posing in a jersey with colourful guitars on it. He walks back to the dressing room, and Dominick comes out in a basketball jersey that has sheriff's badges and coins in gold and silver. Then, Neil comes out last, in a football jersey that looks to have a "broken glass" pattern. Once again, cameras take numerous pictures of him as he switches poses every count to three, but this time, he's posing for nearly a minute.

At this point, Ms. Diamond is ready to send the first girl out, and is getting very frustrated. She contacts Mr. Goldman on her walkie-talkie. "Jarrett, could you please go out and get Neil?"

"I'll do it!" Theresa volunteers. "Ms. Diamond, you get the others in line." She leaves to walk down the runway, and pushes Neil away when she gets to the edge before she poses."

"Theresa!" Neil yells over the music. "I wasn't done posing yet. The cameras weren't through with me!"

She cocks her head to the side, looking at Neil at the edge of her vision. "Go back to your dressing room, you little spotlight hog," she orders.

_**Theresa:** I had to do it to please the modelling coaches. I knew they wouldn't be happy if Neil suddenly made the fashion show to be all about himself._

She is out there for a little longer than she should, having counted to ten mentally just now, then walks quickly back to her dressing room.

The _In My House_ song is ending when Phoebe walks the runway next. The next song playing is _Vogue_, by Madonna. Phoebe coos in a sweet looking pose for the cameras, then as she walks back, mutters to herself, "This song should make Shauna happy."

All the girls are pleased with the selection, including Shauna, who's moving her hips around while she waits her turn. During this song, the girls do "vogueing" movements with their hands as part of their posing. Shauna poses this way too, but decides to conclude her routine by bending over for the cameras, then face front and spread her legs a bit as she hikes up the skirt she's wearing, showing the cameras her underwear. She can hear audience members gasping in shock and disgust, but she doesn't care.

In the dressing rooms, other housemates who see this on the monitors are shocked and disgusted as well.

_**Phoebe:** That had to be the most classless thing I have ever seen in my life, Shauna showing everyone her unmentionables when we're modelling jerseys. Photos of that are going to be in newspapers all over the country, and her family will likely be embarrassed for her when they get wind of it. I know I am._

Everybody is glaring at Shauna as she returns to the dressing room. Ms. Diamond looks like she wants to slap her, but slams her hands on her shoulders instead. "What did you think you were doing out there?" she lectures. "Are you nuts? Again, you could've embarrassed the very people this night is for! This'll be in newspapers and tabloids all over the country."

Shauna starts to explain, but Ms. Diamond won't let her speak. "I've seen what a 'bad girl' you've been, and I won't tolerate it! Behave yourself, or I'll have you thrown out! That means act properly for the rest of the show, no complaining about the music and no shocking extra surprises! Am I clear?"

Shauna sighs and says, "Yes, Ms. Diamond."

For the third round, Ms. Diamond and Mr. Goldman agree to pair up one boy and one girl. For a change, they decide to send Nathean and Ileana out first. He wears a football jersey, and she wears a basketball jersey, both with wild plaid patterns. Next are Kris and Phoebe. His blue football jersey has two circles of yellow and blue interacting wildly with the words "Dance of the Freaky Circles" below it, while her white football jersey has pink, blue and purple mountains around it. Next are Blaire and Cami. His basketball jersey has Chinese symbols and dragons, while hers in pink with a single white ink blot.

Gideon and Jennifer go out next. His football jersey looks like a shirt one would find in a western outfitters store, only with no buttons. Her basketball jersey is black with the word "Single," and all the word's synonyms in terms of not being in a relationship. Afterwards, it's Jay and Theresa. She wears her jersey decorated with candy hearts, while he wears a football jersey designed to look like the jacket, shirt and bow tie of a groom's tuxedo. They look at each other's clothes, and start looking flirtatious and loving. They spend the count of ten posing romantically and touching each other's hands and cheeks without actually kissing.

_**Jay:** I don't think Theresa and me walking out on the runway together was decided by accident, and neither were the coaches' choices in our jerseys. I thought Theresa looked cute, and she obviously thought I looked convincing. Somehow, I think Ms. Diamond looked at how we acted during the photo shoot and got the hint that there was some involvement between us._

As they walk back, Jay whispers at Theresa, "You looked so sweet and cute and beautiful in that. That look really suits you."

"You look rather classy yourself," she replies about his jersey.

They stare at each other lovingly for just a few more seconds before the modeling coaches call them back in. Then, they send Herry and Karin out together.

Finally Dominick and Neil come out together with Shauna. Neil wears the Hawaii jersey he wore in the photo shoot, while Shauna wears the New York jersey Karin wore then. Dominick is in a football jersey promoting another place, Arizona, with a picture of the Grand Canyon on it. They pose in ways they were taught, but the poses are so alike to everyone, it's as if they are triplets. Neil also decides to put his arms around Dominick and Shauna, as if the three of them are best of friends. Once again, they stay past the count of ten, but it looks as if they been out there for the count of fifteen.

Mr. Goldman looks somewhat stunned at Neil when he returns. "I'm a little more impressed," he says. "You stayed out past your count, of course, but your posing looked decent. You didn't look hungry for attention." He looks at Dominick. "Dom, maybe you're the one who lost track this time. You and Shauna, I think. You trying to advertise travel out there? Maybe those jerseys were a mistake."

Dominick and Neil stare at each other, confused.

_**Dominick:** Okay, what was the big deal this time? Yes, we were off with the timing again, but it wasn't because of the jerseys we wore. The audience actually appreciated us. You know, I think Ms. Diamond would be the better modelling coach for me if I ever come here. Mr. Goldman seems to make less sense with every criticism._

"Okay, people, back in line!" Mr. Goldman calls. "Time for another run! Everyone make sure you've changed into something new!"

For the rest of the show, the housemates come out to the runway in the "gender switch" mode – first a girl, then a boy, then a girl, then a boy, and so on. Some show more interesting jerseys than others. Most notable are Jay in a football jersey featuring a red Cadillac bursting through a white background; Theresa in a football jersey featuring discs overlapping each other, one line in a primary colour pattern, another in a secondary colour pattern, all looking like wild stripes; Phoebe in a basketball jersey decorated with golden clouds with the words "So Heavenly" in red letters; Herry in a basketball jersey that seems to be decorated with various tattoos; Kris in a black football jersey that features a line of famous awards, from the Grammy, to the Emmy, to the Oscar, to the Golden Globe Award; Neil in a "full picture" football jersey that looks like a cartoonish picture of Malibu, including sky blue sleeves; Shauna in royal blue basketball jersey that says, "I Want to Take a Cop Home With Me" in big white letters, with handcuffs linked all around it; among many others.

Finally, at a little after ten o'clock, all the new fashions are shown, and Lauren concludes the show. "Thank you all for coming tonight. I hope you enjoyed what you saw, and that'll you be buying the line when they appear in stores at the end of the summer. Why don't we all give a big round of applause to our models?" The housemates are soon cued to go out to Lauren, and the applause gets louder as they appear a final time to bow.

This prompts Neil to walk out on the runway, and the applause gets louder as he bows by himself. The other housemates look on unimpressed, especially Jennifer.

_**Jennifer:** I saw this fashion show as being a team effort experience, one we all worked hard to make a success. And once again, Neil hogs the spotlight as he thinks it's all about himself, wanting to take all the credit. I'm beginning to see what Theresa is saying about him being so vain and conceited. It's disgusting!_

Nobody talks to Neil as they change back in their regular clothes and go backstage. Brent, Lauren, Bruce and Shelley greet them there. Lauren looks ecstatic as she tells them, "That was one of the greatest shows ever to promote our fashion line. I'm very proud of the serious class most of you displayed." She looks at Neil and Shauna. "As for you two, well, despite all the camera–hogging and controversy behind the two of you, you've given us the most entertaining modelling we've seen in years. Neil, I think both you and Dominick have the looks and talent to go past the top, even. Shauna, I've decided you could be the Avril Lavigne of modelling." Most of the people laugh.

Shelley then adds, "As a reward for all your great work, including Denise Diamond's report of the photo shoot at Jack Halpern's mansion this afternoon, we've all decided that you're all invited to the after party held at the Blitz Ballroom, close to the auditorium." All the housemates cheer loudly and hug each other, slap high-fives, and some even hug Lauren and Shelley in thanks.

* * *

Outside the Blitz Ballroom, the housemates meet Jarrett Goldman for a pep talk. He says, "All right, ladies and gentlemen, this is the grand Blitz Ballroom, the most popular spot for after parties for events such as movie filmings and fashion shows. It's a very popular place for and B-list celebrities." 

"He hands out a bunch of cards attached to neck ribbons. "These are V.I.P. identifications, giving you free access inside. Now, prior to the show, Ms. Diamond and the Greedmans told the heads of this place about you people and this project. They know that some of you are under twenty-one, and some are still minors at sixteen and seventeen. Therefore, those of you in these categories definitely will not be drinking, and will even be made to wear wristbands symbolizing your sobriety. Still, there will be a lot of famous people from the fashion industry here tonight, so please try to act accordingly. Is this clear?" The housemates all nod and some even say yes.

"Good, let's go inside." The housemates put their ID's on and follow Mr. Goldman.

_**Kris:** The Blitz Ballroom has this hot nightclub feel if it's a popular spot for celebrities to party. However, I've been to Manitoba to attend a social for a friend's wedding, and I believe this after party would have the same atmosphere as these socials that province is famous for. I've seen friends and members of the family as young as fourteen there. Still, in the cases of Jay and his friends, I hope the authorities have been informed of this project. I wouldn't want anyone getting into trouble over this._

They flash their V.I.P. cards and photo ID's confidently at the door. Jay, Theresa, Herry, Neil, Phoebe, Jennifer and Cami all get wristbands. Jennifer mentions her Canadian status and where she's originally from, and even shows them her birth certificate she's kept in her purse. She says to the admission workers, "In the province of Ontario, I'm officially legal to drink; you do understand that, right? Now, if I were to come back in two years time with this, will you still accept it, or will I have to apply for an American liquor license?"

"No, miss," one worker answers. "This has your birthdate on it, so it should be good enough."

As they proceed, Cami looks at her strangely. Jennifer stares back at her and says, "What? That was a perfectly legitimate question."

"I don't know of any policy that says foreign visitors have to apply for American licenses to get into clubs and bars," Cami replies. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." Behind her, Theresa and Jay look at each other in shock.

_**Jay:** I'm actually surprised. That's the most intelligent thing I've heard from Cami so far. I've never heard of visitors having to apply for American licenses for anything either. Why would they when their own licenses from the own countries can work just fine?_

In the Ballroom, there are tables with four chairs each on one side and a big space for dancing on the other. The dancing area is surrounded by coloured spotlights flashing all around, and there is a deejay playing house music, experimenting with more coloured lights. The floor is empty. Along the west wall are tables with trays of snacks – cheese, meats, vegetables, sliced fruits, crackers and dainties – along with small paper plates and napkins. In exploring the place, Blaire and Phoebe notice the trays of cookies they and their friends baked at the mansion.

"Lauren and Shelley must've had hired servants bring our cookies here," Phoebe suggests.

"But will they be a hit with everyone?" Blaire replies.

Other housemates spot Ms. Diamond and the Greedmans conversing at one table, so they all sit at the tables around them. Shauna is sitting directly across from where Bruce Greedman is, and starts flirting immensely. Gideon and Karin are sitting with her, and they shake their heads.

_**Karin:** How typical that Shauna spots the very man from the Joggers ad and tries to get his attention, with his wife sitting next to him, no less. I can tell many of us are going to have to keep an eye on her. There's no telling what she might say or do._

Ms. Diamond notices her and says, "Shauna! Is there something you want to say to the Greedmans, perhaps?"

Shauna turns her chair around and holds Bruce's hand. "Bruce Greedman?" she says. "I just want you to know that I _loved_ you in the Joggers underwear ad, and that you look totally damn hot." She is feeling the silk on both his dress shirt and tie now. "Oh, and I must say, you do know how to dress for a V.I.P. event. That shirt and tie looks gorgeous on you."

Shelley looks peeved and begins, "Hey, um… what's your name?"

"Her name is Shauna," Lauren supplies.

"Shauna," Shelley repeats. "Do you think maybe you can compliment my husband without putting your hands all over him?"

Gideon takes Shauna from their table. "Shelley, I'm so sorry for this young lady," he says. He attempts to take Shauna to the bar. "C'mon, Shauna, I'll buy you a drink."

_**Gideon:** I did not believe that Shauna was only trying to compliment Bruce Greedman and his modelling skills. She licked his ad, for God's sake! The way she was touching him, she clearly wanted to rip his clothes off! _

At their table, Kris and the teenage heroes stare at Shauna as Gideon takes her to the bar, having witnessed her actions towards Bruce. Neil shakes his head.

"That had to be the most classless thing I'd ever seen," he says.

"And now Gideon is buying her a drink," Kris adds. "What the hell is he thinking?"

_**Kris:** Is Gideon nuts? We saw Shauna trying to hit on a married man when she was sober. Can you imagine what she'll be like after a few alcohol drinks? She'd be making out with celebrities, horizontal on the dance floor._

Kris and Theresa join Gideon and Shauna just as they're about to order. Kris says, "Uh, Gideon, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be giving her any alcohol."

"Why not?" Gideon asks. "It's only one rum and Coke to loosen her up. She was obviously nervous talking to Bruce!"

"Okay, think about it," Theresa says. "You give her alcohol now, and even if she sips it slowly, she'll go back up here for more, and before long, she'll be drunk enough to embarrass herself, us, and the rest of North America. If she's caught on film having sex with Bruce _or_ Brent Greedman, she'll be the cover figure of every tabloid in the world!" She turns to the bartender. "Two straight Diet Cokes with ice for me and my girlfriend here."

"And three regular Cokes for my friends over at that table, and a vodka with orange juice for me, please," Kris orders, and presents his ID.

As they take their drinks to their tables, they notice more people entering. Older men and women in fashionable business clothes, and younger, more beautiful people; the men wearing silk shirts unbuttoned past their chests, with black slacks, while the women wear fashionable halter tops and long skirts. World famous fashion designers, models, even supermodels. They also see various famous singers, rappers and actors who they know are very involved with fashion.

Shauna notices some of the fashion designers, two older men, one bald, the other with raven-coloured hair, and a tall Asian woman. She points at the bald man, then the man with hair. "Ohmigod, do you know who those are?" she says to Gideon. "Those are world class designers Jonathan Kimmel and Benito Palermo." Then she points out the woman. And that's Kate Chiang. She designs all those beautiful celebrity wedding gowns, and fancy suits geared towards women."

But Gideon notices something else about them, particularly their stares towards Shauna, and whispers about her. "It doesn't look like they've got nice things to say about you, Shauna," he tells her.

Shauna realizes this and gasps.

_**Shauna:** Oh no, maybe I shouldn't have acted like that at the fashion show… well, maybe I shouldn't have hiked my skirt up like that. These are A-list designers that were looking right at me, thinking of me as the "scandal model." God, I feel like cutting myself right now. _

But Theresa spots some of the models with the designers, staring at Neil and conversing. She says, "Wow, it looks like some of the models who saw the show were impressed by Neil's performance tonight."

At the heroes' table, Jay, Herry and Neil notice a young man with spiked dyed blond hair, and a tall brunette woman in a slender blue gown approaching them. Neil can identify them right away.

"Hey!" he says. "Dude, aren't you Jackie Ryan, one of the models for Laurelley? I see you're wearing the silk shirt and black slacks they've designed."

"All us model guys are," Jackie replies, grinning.

Neil looks at the woman now. "And you're Elissa Tiffany, aren't you? My mother has lifetime subscriptions to _Maybeline_, _Image_ and _Class Style_ magazines. You look just beautiful in those Rebecca Frank gowns and Laurelley outfits, and the occasional Kate Chiang."

"Thank you," Elissa replies. "And you've pulled off some brilliant modelling at the Laurelley show tonight. You and that bald-headed guy, what's his name?"

"Dominick!" Herry supplies.

"Yeah, you and that Dominick character," Elissa says. "I've never seen such moves. You must've had some experience in this before, haven't you?"

"I've done freelance back in New Olympia, where I'm from," Neil says.

"What I didn't get is why you were suddenly called back when we were getting to love you!" Jackie says. "Screw that 'for the count of ten' bullshit. Models should be out there posing on the runway for one minute. Where's that damn Jarrett Goldman? I want to talk to him!"

Theresa and Kris return to the table and they and Jay try to talk to Elissa. Jay says, "Elissa, you've had the chance to watch Theresa, Herry and me modelling jerseys. What did you think of the three of us?"

"I thought you were good, too," she replies. "You and your red-headed girlfriend especially have the looks and charm to make it as a model if you want to. I'm sure if you could work a proper endorsement, you'd have teenagers running out and buying clothes and shoes."

_**Theresa:** Clothes and shoes? That's it? We have top models in all of Santa Rosanna chatting it up with Neil, and that's all Elissa Tiffany has to say to Jay and me, is we could endorse clothes and shoes? (Sighs) Once again, leave it to the ever-so-vain Neil to hog all the attention!_

Theresa sips her drink while staring coldly at Elissa Tiffany. Suddenly, the house music stops, and the deejay announces the first real song of the night, _I Wish_, by Skee-Lo. This poises Nathean, Ileana and Gideon to hurry out to the empty dance floor and dance by themselves.

Shauna is unimpressed with this and starts ranting again. "What the hell is this supposed to be, some Eminem poseur?!"

_**Shauna:** It's bad enough I have to put up with crappy and uninteresting retro one-hit wonders at the fashion show, but now I have to hear more at the after party, too? Washed-up artists destined to be seen on _Where Are They Now_, but in the case of this Skee-Lo, it'd be more like _Who the Hell Were They in the First Place

She points at the two cousins dancing with Gideon. "Just look at them, shaking their asses out there all by themselves, while all the rest are over here. They look ridiculous!"

"Have to agree with you there, Shauna," Karin replies.

Nathean, Ileana and Gideon are still out on the floor at the next song, _Where My Girls At?_, by 702. Karin rolls her eyes and goes to fetch the dancers. She taps Ileana on her shoulder, and they stops dancing to notice her.

"Do you know you guys are the only ones out here on the floor?" she says over the music. "Look around, no one else is dancing!"

"We're just getting the party started, Karin!" Ileana replies.

"Wait until people decide it's time, then you can shake you groove things all you can handle!" Karin takes them back to her table. "Come sit and talk with Shauna and me. Gideon, you need to finish your drink. Nathean, Ileana, can I buy you drinks for you two?"

Meanwhile, Dominick notices that Lauren, Shelley and the modelling coaches are not at their table with Bruce and Brent, so he moves his chair over to them. After he introduces himself, he tells them, "I think you two are awesome athletes. I catch your games whenever I'm not at a photo shoot or a modeling gig. It's pretty amazing that you guys can still play at your ages."

"It's all in the training and constant practice," Brent says. "To be active in sports in your late thirties and early forties – even your fifties – you have to be in the best shape of your life."

"Want to know our secret to staying fit?" Bruce adds. "We have this huge exercise device in our basement gym that lets us work our abs, chests and arms all at once. Only half an hour a day can get you a shape like this."

"You seem pretty tall, Dominick," Brent says. "Do you play much basketball?"

"I'm afraid that with my schedule, I don't have very much time," Dominick answers. "I haven't played since I was in high school."

"When you leave that Halpern mansion, have the limo driver drop you by our house," Brent replies. "We have a big basketball court. You should play with us sometime."

"And perhaps Ms. Diamond never told you this," Bruce says, "but in addition to our pro league games and practicing and modelling gigs, Shelley and I also have two sons, Skylar and Robin." Both twins go for their wallets in their slacks pockets. "Brent and Lauren have two sons as well, and a daughter. We have them practicing and running and working out with us."

"Nice," Dominick says.

_**Dominick:** I have been a serious fan of the Greedman twins for so long, for most of their athletic careers, in fact. So, it's actually a great experience to meet them when they're supporting their wives on their big night, and to actually speak with them is really cool. It's actually like meeting your favourite musicians when you've won tickets and V.I.P. passes for their concert. This is something I'll never forget, ever._

He looks over at Herry and remembers Ms. Diamond's comments from the photo shoot. "Um, Bruce, maybe Ms. Diamond never told you this, but at this afternoon's photo shoot at the mansion, she said that two of my housemates, Herry and Nathean, were built kind of like you." He calls to Herry and yells, "Come over here and talk to Brent and Bruce for a minute!"

Bruce stands up as Herry comes, and says, "Holy son of a snapper! You _are_ built like me, man! How old are you? You can't be any older than twenty-one!"

"I'm actually seventeen," Herry replies.

Both twins look amazed. "Well, gee whiz!" Brent says. "To be that tall with pipes and pecs like that at seventeen, you must've played basketball and football since kindergarten."

Herry looks a little nervous. "Actually, I don't play that much basketball or football," he replies. "I'm really not involved in those kinds of sports. Most of my physique comes from weight-lifting and wrestling. Also, I grew up on a farm in the Prairies, where I did lots of chores, so that was also a contribution." The twins only respond with small nods and Herry looks defeated.

_**Herry:** I tend to get very shy around famous people like the Greedman twins, and say stupid things to them. I can't believe those looks they gave when I confessed that I don't play basketball or football. I'm sure they don't think I'm a wimp, but my credibility as a man has just been shot, for sure._

He suddenly looks back at Jay, Theresa, Neil and Kris at their table. "I gotta go," he says. "Nice meeting you."

Dominick smiles at them. "Can I have your autographs, please? My friends back home are going to be so jealous."

Meanwhile, Blaire and Phoebe meet Lauren, Shelley and Ms. Diamond at the refreshment table. They notice the women are eating the cookies they had baked. Blaire asks, "So, how are the cookies, ladies."

"I've never eaten peanut butter and chocolate chips together before," Lauren says. "Did you guys make these? They're great."

"Karin and Gideon and the two of us made the peanut butter ones," Blaire says. He notices Jay, Theresa, Herry, Neil and Kris heading to the refreshment table. "And those ones over there made the double chocolate chip – well, Neil didn't help. We made lots so all the guests could have some."

Ms. Diamond is about to respond when they notice Herry putting loads of cheese and crackers on a plate, looking like he's beat down. The heroes approach Blaire and he says, "Herry, what's up? You look like you're ready to console yourself."

Herry goes up to Lauren and Shelley and tells them, "I totally burned out with your husbands over there." He repeats what he told them about not playing sports. "And they looked at me like I was weird or girlish or something."

"Sounds like you could use a chocolate fix, Herry," Blaire says, and takes him to get some cookies.

Five songs later, the deejay announces the Christina Aguilera version of _Lady Marmalade_, and many of the party guests go out to dance, including some of the housemates. Shauna doesn't show much interest, and has another alcohol drink while watching. But after two songs, she hears one of her favourite songs by Lenny Kravitz, _Black Velveteen_.

"Finally," she declares, and gulps the rest of her drink, then rushes out to the dance floor.

She sees Jay, Theresa, Herry, Gideon, Karin and Kris dancing in a group, and goes to join them, but they look at her as if she's not wanted. She approaches Nathean and Ileana, and they dance with her for the song. At the next one, Justin Timberlake's _Rock Your Body_, the three of them walk around at many of the celebrities, but they don't show interest. Finally, they spot Ms. Diamond, Brent, Lauren, Bruce and Shelley all dancing together, and go to join them.

During the song, it seems as if Bruce and Shelley are dancing in the middle of the group circle, doing a sexy dance just for themselves. During this course, Bruce strips off his necktie, and unbuttons the top two buttons of his shirt. Shauna can't resist how gorgeous he looks, and goes up to join the couple. Soon, at the "beatbox solo" of the song, she suddenly turns Bruce towards her, unbuttons his shirt completely, and even slides it off. When he's bare-chested, she slides her hands up his arms to feel his muscles, along his broad shoulders, down his chest, feeling it repeatedly. Then she feels his abdominals, touching his navel like she did to other men at Lake Chicanis. Then she rubs his back all over, rubbing her body against his.

Bruce looks very uncomfortable, and Shelley is shocked and disgusted. Brent, Lauren and Ms. Diamond look in disapproval as well. Even Nathean, Ileana and anyone else who witness this are disturbed, but Shauna looks like she doesn't care.

_**Ileana:** It's unbelievable what Shauna did to Bruce and Shelley on the dance floor. She must've been buzzed, because nobody would be so rude as to horn in on a personal dance because they see something sexy going on. And then she takes his shirt off and gets sleazy like that with him in front of his own wife? What does she think this is, _Elimidate

At the end of this song, Shelley and Ms. Diamond separate Shauna from Bruce, and Shelley says to her, "What do you think you're doing? That's my husband!"

"That couldn't be helped," Shauna replies. "I tried to resist, but the man is just too damn sexy."

"How much have you had to drink?" Ms. Diamond asks. "Maybe I should tell the bartender to cut you off."

"Two," Shauna says. "But if I'm not welcome in this group, maybe I should go have another rum and Coke." She gets a plate and fills it with crackers and cookies, then leaves the dance floor.

Jay, Theresa, Herry, Gideon, Kris and Karin are still dancing together when Nathean and Ileana join them. Nathean points at the Greedman twins and their wives, and asks, "Did you see what went on over there? Shauna tried to dirty dance with Bruce Greedman."

Jay and Theresa are next to him, and are disgusted by what they just hear. "Are you sure?" she asks.

"She had his shirt off, and was touching him all over, all the while bumping and grinding," he explains.

"Did she poke him in his belly button?" Kris asks.

"I didn't see," Nathean answers.

Herry looks back at Neil, who is dancing in another spot with models. Neil looks like he's trying to tango to him, but the descendant of Narcissus has his legs up too high, and it looks like his eyes are two inches away from his partner's. As a result, other dancers have to get out of their way. Herry says to his group, "Hey, check out Mr. Faux Latino over there." The other dancers look Neil's way and snicker at him without him noticing.

_**Jay:** Will you check out Neil's dancing? He looks like a robot, the way he's moving his legs and focusing too much eye contact with his partner. He's a great model and perhaps actor, but he can't dance for peanuts, unless he's hopping about in a "group circle" mode._

"Let's go ask him if he wants to join us," Theresa says, and the other heroes agree and rush towards him.

Jay proposes the offer. "Uh, Neil," he says, "it seems as if your tangoing needs a bit of work. How about you come dance with the rest of us? It'll loosen you up a bit."

Neil thinks it over for a few moments, then smiles widely. "Surrrrrrrrrrre," he says, then dumps his dance partner on the floor to join his friends.

Meanwhile, Shauna sits with Dominick at his table, drinking a bottle of vodka while he has a beer. She is concluding her story of the incident with the Greedmans on the dance floor. "I mean, come on, the man is just as hot and sexy as you are," she says loudly, "except he's got a military-type hairstyle, and is thicker around the waist than you are." She takes a guzzle from her bottle.

"I think what you did took guts," Dominick says. "Most women would be afraid to touch a man whom they consider to be a hunk, just in case he's attached or doesn't like to be touched. But for you to go and do that… well, I wish Brent and Lauren hadn't obscured my view. I would've thought you looked hot."

"Thanks."

She's finishes her bottle and goes up for another one. Just as she's halfway finished, they overhear a strange female voice calling to her. A woman with strawberry blonde hair, wearing a black mini-dress and matching shoes. They hear her calling Shauna a "whore."

Shauna looks at her wide-eyed. "What the hell did you call me?" she demands.

"You heard me!" the woman yells at Shauna, "I saw what you did with Shelley Greedman's husband on that dance floor, the way you took his clothes off! You skank whore!"

Shauna throws the bottle at her, but it narrowly misses her and smashes on a nearby table. Shauna screams, "Come over here and say that, bitch! Come over here and say that to my fucking face! Just because I dance with a half-naked man does NOT make me a whore, you fucking bitch!"

Dominick grabs her arm to restrain her, but she frees herself and picks up a chair and attempts to throw it at her attacker. She's a bit weak to put it over her head. She keeps screaming, "Just try to call me a whore again! I'll fucking cream you with this, bitch! Who the hell are YOU to call me a whore?! I don't charge, bitch! And your dress is six inches above the knee!"

Other housemates who witness quickly rush over to restrain her, even force her to drop the chair. Shauna suddenly slurs, "Oh, I feel funny in my tummy," and takes a few steps forward. Seconds later, she throws up on the woman's bottom part of her dress, and her legs. Dominick grabs onto her tightly before she can fall over. The others look upon her in disdain.

_**Neil:** Leave it to Shauna to turn another fun experience into a total nightmare. But I don't think I can blame her; she obviously gets drunk pretty easily, or else, she was getting there. At least now we can hide any liquor and lock it up, so she' can't get to it next time she gets all pissy._

Shauna looks straight into the nearest camera to her. "That woman called me a whore!" she slurs. "I wanna beat her." But Dominick takes her out to the bus van, sits her in the back, and stays with her for the rest of the night.

At the party, Jay, Theresa, Phoebe and Ileana are apologizing to Ms. Diamond and the Greedmans for Shauna's behaviour. "She never mentioned how easily she gets drunk when she first came," Phoebe says.

"Is she always like this?" Shelley asks. "What's she like when she's sober?"

"Oh, you don't know the half of what went on with her since she first came," Jay says. "And I don't think you want to."

"She's going to have to change her ways if she wants a career in modeling or fashion design," Lauren says. "She was so entertaining at the show. I'd hate for her to throw away her talent."

"Believe me," Ileana says, "when Shauna comes to, I don't think she'll be drinking like that ever again."

_**Ileana:** Hopefully, this will teach Shauna a lesson. She should cut down to only one glass, sparingly, if she knows what's best for her._

The "legal" housemates all decide to not drink alcohol for the rest of the night. The teenage heroes all persuade them to drink straight soda with them. Most of the time, they stay on the dance floor. The party does not end until one o'clock at night.

* * *

When they get home, Shauna's roommates are helping Dominick carry her to bed. Everyone except Jay, Theresa, Herry, Kris, Ileana and Blaire are tired, so they go to bed, too. They decide to change into their swimsuits and head for the Jacuzzi. 

Ileana is immediately relieved when she dips her toes into the hot, bubbling water. "Oh, God, I need this!" she says. "What a party."

"I know," Theresa agrees. "What was it, three-and-a-half hours, and not a single slow dance song played?" She looks disappointingly at Jay, and he has his arm around her.

"At least everyone thought our contribution to the party was a hit," Blaire says. "I've never tasted cookies that good in my life."

"I hope what we're doing tomorrow is in the afternoon," Herry says. "I could stay here all night and sleep until noon."

"I could go on six hours at this time of year," Blaire says. "All we'll need are big breakfasts. How about a big stack of pancakes with lots of syrup tomorrow?"

"I'm game," Jay says. "Just so long as we don't let Shauna get into the syrup this time. Her last pancake breakfast looked too sickeningly sweet."

Kris shifts himself up from the Jacuzzi so his feet are now in the water. "Trust me, Jay, when she wakes up in the morning," he says, "she won't remember much of what happened tonight."

"Just that she acted like an idiot at the show," Theresa reminds them

"And that she humped up to Bruce Greedman on the dance floor," Ileana adds. "That'll be etched in all our memories for years to come."

After around ten more minutes, all the teenage heroes are heated and tired from the Jacuzzi. Herry yawns and says, "Well, we're all spent. I don't know about Jay and Theresa, but I'm headed to bed now. Night, everyone."

"Right behind you, Herry!" Jay calls.

"Good night," Kris, Ileana and Blaire call after them. They stay out in the Jacuzzi until close to two in the morning, and Kris even jokingly decides to sleep in his swimsuit.


	7. Fire at the Car Wash

Author's Note: Wow, it's really been all these months since my last update. Sorry it's been so long, but apart from this being a very tedious chapter to write, I've also had a lot going on in my life. Besides the soap opera blogs that I've been posting in (I have since dropped one), I've also been very active on this Yahoo! feature called Answers (as of this posting, I'm at 6,000 points) and I've been receiving counsel to get employment outside the home and (hopefully) a place to live on my own. I've also been watching this season of _Big Brother_ (which this reality show that Jay and his friends are on is based upon.) Sorry if I haven't made much time to write lately but this is what has been happening in my life. Anyway, hope this was worth the wait. Read and review.

* * *

Chapter 7

The next morning, Phoebe and Cami wake up to see Shauna still asleep. She still looks passed out to them, the way she won't move when they try to shake her. They walk out of the room and giggle, and Cami says, "Yeah, she's still out of it."

"C'mon, let's head to the weight room," Phoebe says. "I don't know why, but I feel like a brisk workout this morning."

"Especially since we were dancing all night," Cami agrees.

The girls are racing each other on the treadmills when they see Jay and Herry walk in. "Morning, guys," Phoebe calls.

"Morning," Herry replies as he settles on the bench press.

"Hey, Cami," Jay says, "you never did tell us – how did you feel modelling those jerseys at the fashion show last night."

"I was really impressed with what they had for all the girls," Cami replies. "All the shades of pink and purple, and all the flower designs and other girly things. I would've never expected that from a piece of a sports uniform."

_**Cami:**__ I'm really hoping that, if I buy some of the stuff Laurelley produced for the new line, that my sorority won't go all ballistic. I'd been thinking about it as I slept, and I believe this sports jersey thing could be an all new fashion trend for girls._

"That's good," Herry says. "I can't wait until the fall debut. I'm going to borrow someone's credit cards and ransack that line. Those football jerseys will look great on me."

Meanwhile, Kris is brewing up some coffee in the kitchen. He is still sleepy from the night before. Karin comes in a few moments later, followed by Blaire. She notices the coffee maker, and breathes, "Oh, you're a miracle worker, Kris! I'm going to need some of that. What a night!"

"I can fix up some French toast for everyone," Blaire offers. Kris and Karin both agree.

Some time later, Ileana wakes up, and just as she's about to head to the kitchen for some breakfast, she hears the phone ring. She answers on the third ring.

"May I speak with Neil, please?" the voice on the other end says. Ileana notices it's a man with an English accent. "This is Peter, his photographer."

"Hang on," she says, and goes to the Greek room to see Neil asleep.

She knocks loudly on the wall close to the door. "Neil!" she calls. "You're wanted on the telephone, baby. It's your photographer. He sounded concerned."

Neil reluctantly throws his bed covers off and gets up. "All right, all right, I'm coming," he groans.

Neil arrives at the phone, and hears Peter's voice almost chiding him. "Neil, where were you, yesterday?" he shouts. "We had a scheduled photo shoot in the town square and you never showed up. You just blew four thousand dollars!"

_**Neil:**__ So I get a call from my photographer, of all people, and he's pissed that I missed an exclusive photo shoot to come here. I could've sworn I notified him before I left. Did he forget or something? I was not all that amused._

"Did you not get my message?" Neil replies. "I'm in Santa Rosanna with some of my friends, at the mansion of Jack Halpern, the famous actor and director. We're right in the middle of filming a TV show, and I have a camera in my face right now."

"It's not a reality show, is it?" Peter asks. "What's the point of having you on? You're already a superstar, baby. You should be above things like that."

"Well, actually, I'm enjoying this so much," Neil brags. "As I've said, I even have a camera in my face right now as we speak. Hopefully, if the right people watch, this might get me into one of the top agencies. And you'll be happy to know that I participated in a photo shoot here with all my friends, then a fashion show last night. Have you ever heard of this fashion design firm called Laurelley?"

"I think I may have heard of it. Isn't that run by a couple of pro athletes' wives?"

"Yeah, and they previewed some basketball and football jerseys last night, had all fifteen of us housemates model them. I think this is the event that will change my life."

In the backyard, Karin notices it's quite hot and humid this morning. She walks back into the kitchen and asks, "Guys, it's pretty hot out now, but the sun is shining more beautiful than ever. Let's have breakfast out on the patio."

"How hot is it?" Blaire asks. "I didn't feel sweaty when I woke up."

"It feels like mid-eighties," Karin says. "I think it's supposed to get up to triple digits by this afternoon."

"As long as we don't take any milk outside," Ileana says. "That can spoil easily in this weather."

They see Neil, Nathean, and everyone who'd came from the workout room sitting down in the dining room. "Actually, we've decided to eat breakfast around the patio; it's nice and hot outside," Karin says. "Why don't you all go outside, and we'll meet you there."

Herry looks as if he doesn't believe her. "What?" he asks. "Did you say it was hot?"

_**Herry:**__ Impossible! If it suddenly became hot outside overnight, I wouldn't have been able to sleep the last few hours, and I slept just fine. So, unless this mansion has generator-powered air conditioning, there's just no way Karin's telling the truth._

"Karin, if that's true, then wouldn't it be just as hot in here?" Jay asks. As he gets up, "This I have to see." Everyone else except Blaire follows. And when they get out, they can immediately feel the heat upon their bodies.

"Yikes!" Herry cries. "It was so warm here yesterday and when we were in the Jacuzzi last night."

"Heatwaves can hit just like that," Ileana says, snapping her fingers. "It happens all the time in the summer in Philadelphia and New York."

Dominick and Gideon arrive in the dining room, followed by Theresa and Jennifer. Dominick looks around and says, "Where is everyone?"

"Outside," Blaire says. At this point, he is preparing breakfast on plates and in bowls, on a group of trays he has found underneath. "We're eating outside today, for a change of pace. Karin's idea; I think it's fabulous. Someone grab a tray and follow me." Gideon, Theresa and Jennifer take a tray outside with Blaire.

"There should be enough patio furniture for us all," Jennifer says.

When they get out, Blaire asks Dominick, "Have you checked on Shauna lately? How's she feeling?"

"Still out of it a bit, but I saw she's starting to come around," Dominick answers. "Hopefully, she'll be well by the time we find out what we're doing today."

"You've got to be kidding me, Dom!" Jay protests.

_**Jay:**__ Personally, after Shauna got drunk and made an idiot of herself at the fashion show after party, I say she's exempt from today's activity as punishment. Hopefully, this will make her learn!_

"Oh, come on, Jay, don't be like that," Dominick says. "She's recovering. Maybe once she's up and dressed, some fresh air will do her good."

"Dom, are you sure she's coming around?" Phoebe asks. "When Cami and I tried shaking her awake, she felt like a heavy log."

"She showed a little bit of life when I tried getting her up," Dominick says. He pulls out his wallet a retrieves a five-dollar bill. "This says we see her up and halfway alive by the time we get the paper."

Phoebe takes the money and holds it for safekeeping. "You're on!"

* * *

At shortly after nine-thirty, the paper arrives. Jennifer goes outside to retrieve it. She is surprised by the headline. "Oh my God," she says to herself. "This'll get Shauna's full attention for sure." But just as she gets to the living room, she sees Shauna is awake, coming to the living room, looking almost alive, like she got only four hours of sleep. 

Jennifer decides to escort her to her seat. "You feeling better today?" she asks. "You're just in time; I have the paper right here." She then calls for the housemates' full attention and reads to them.

"World in a Mansion Cast to Assist in Car Washing," she reads. "Get the soap, bucket of water and squeegee ready, because the housemates will be washing cars for charity. This weekend, several of the Santa Rosanna firefighters have volunteered for their annual car wash, held in the parking lot of the Macarthur Park Mall in the north-eastern part of the city. The responsibilities of the cast will include attracting interest through advertising and promotions, collecting funds, and most importantly, helping the firefighters with washing cars thoroughly. All proceeds will go towards research to fight Muscular Dystrophy. It will be a wet job, so housemates must be dressed in appropriate clothing. They will be required to stay at the parking lot until operations shut down at six o'clock."

Phoebe groans as she gives Dominick his money back.

Gideon shows interest in this activity, but Theresa looks at the suddenly-alert Shauna and starts to panic a little bit.

_**Gideon:**__ So we get the paper, and it says we are supposed to help firefighters with their charity car wash. I'm really pumped because two of Stan's brothers are firefighters, and this was something they volunteered for every summer. Every year since I was a teen, Mom and Stan would drop me off to wherever this was held, and I'd be washing cars with my step-uncles and other volunteer firefighters the whole day. This will be a great experience._

_**Theresa:**__ I was listening to Jennifer reading the paper, and right when she said the word "firefighters," I noticed Shauna was listening intently with a huge smile on her face. Combine that with the fact that it's hot enough to fry bacon on the street, and I feel that something will be going down today, indefinitely._

"I'm ready for this," Gideon volunteers. "Back in Chicago, I did this every year with my firefighter step-uncles since I was fourteen. Mom and Stan insisted."

"Interesting," Dominick says. "Just do us all a favour and don't hog all the work."

Meanwhile, Theresa says to Shauna, "Gee, Shauna, you're suddenly feeling all better."

"Oh my God," Shauna says. "We're going to be interacting with firefighters today." She goes to Theresa and shakes her a bit. "Brave macho men who save people from danger by carrying them in their big, masculine arms. Just like out of a romance novel. This is a single girl's dream come true." She looks down at what she was wearing. "My God, what am I still doing in these clothes I wore last night? I don't smell bad, do I? Excuse me while I go take a shower!" She rushes to the bathroom, and Theresa and Karin follow her a while later.

When they get there, they see that the door is closed. They knock and Shauna calls, "Who is it?"

"It's Karin and Theresa!" Karin calls.

"Hold on a minute!" Shauna calls back. Moments later, they hear the shower water running. They can open the door a crack, and see that she is already in the shower, so they enter the bathroom.

"Shauna," Theresa begins, "we really hate to barge in like this, but can we talk for a minute?"

"What is it?" Shauna asks

"You do understand that we will around some big burly men with amazing bodies, and some not-so-muscular guys who are still fit enough, right?" Theresa says. "These are firefighters, after all. And given how you've acted around guys like these in the past couple of days…"

"Don't worry," Shauna says. "I went to a car wash kind of like this one warm day in August last year. It was in Richmond, where I was visiting my parents for the weekend. All of them had their shirts on. I asked them why, and they told me it was a sign of professionalism."

"How warm was it?" Karin asks. "Because it's as hot here as it is in Arizona today, maybe even hotter. And it's quite humid out, too. I mean it, you can go for a walk in the nude if you wanted to. So some of the guys who might want to have fun just may go shirtless this time. You'd better not try anything to embarrass us or yourself."

Shauna pauses to think about this, then, "Well then, I may have to put together a special outfit."

_**Karin:**__ I informed her that it was really hot outside, and all she has to say is she may have to put on something special. Now I really don't trust her. She'll probably come out looking like a two-bit hooker or something._

"Karin, could you go to the closet and fetch me a couple of towels?" Shauna asks. Wordlessly, Karin goes across the hall and brings back a large orange towel and a smaller magenta one. Shauna opens the door a crack to take them, and comes out moments later, orange towel wrapped around her body, magenta towel around her hair. They peek out to see her starting down the halls, so Karin retrieves Shauna's old clothes for the laundry.

"Doesn't even pick up her shit," she mutters. "Where's the laundry room?"

"It's probably the same room as those cubic chest freezers we put all that frozen food in," Theresa suggests.

They come back into the living room with Shauna's old outfit to see Herry, Dominick, Phoebe, Cami, Kris and Ileana still there. Karin tells them, "Be sure to gather up any laundry that needs to be done, and tell the others to do the same before we leave. Are they changing into more appropriate clothes? I'm going to do a laundry when we get back from the car wash."

"I'll help," Ileana volunteers. Karin nods and leaves.

In the pantry room with the freezer and the weight-loss shakes and other non-perishable items, Karin drops the laundry in front of a washer and dryer, located across from the freezer. When she returns, she sees Shauna come out in a pink bikini top and short brown jean shorts. She is shocked to see this outfit. Theresa and Phoebe look disgusted at her.

_**Karin:**__ So this is why Shauna walked out in those towels, probably attracting the attention of some of the boys, and wouldn't be up front about what she had to wear. I knew she'd come out looking like some tramped-up version of Daisy Duke._

"Uh, Shauna, I know I said it's hot outside, but can't you find a top that has more material than that?" Karin asks. "That's going to distracting to the firefighters."

"What?" Shauna replies. "This is the ideal outfit for a day as hot as this. I'm preparing for the outdoors, and if it's as hot as you say, Karin, then you'll easily cook if you don't show any skin."

Just then, Jay, Jennifer and Neil all come back out, all dressed in shorts, but Jay and Jennifer wear normal T-shirts, while Neil wears a tank top. All are turned off by Shauna's clothes.

"Shauna, what the hell are you thinking with that kind of top?" Jennifer asks.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Shauna says. "A dark blue T-shirt. Jennifer, you're only showing your arms; the rest of your body is going to sweat in that."

"Excuse me?" Jennifer responds.

_**Jennifer:**__ I come out from changing into appropriate clothes, an old gym T-shirt from high school, and here's Shauna criticizing the way I dress when_ she _basically looks like a slut._

"At least my clothes have class and taste, and actually show professionalism to what we'll be doing," Jennifer says.

"Jennifer, you know that showing your midriff and a little bit of cleavage in hot weather will keep you from sweating so much, and heat exhaustion," Shauna insists. She holds up four more bikini tops and four baby tees. "I've got some more for the rest of you."

"NO!" Theresa, Ileana, Jennifer, Karin and Phoebe all shout.

But Cami stands up and says, "Oh, I'll take a bikini top. I'll bet I'll look good in that. I'll take the purple one." She takes the purple top and races to her room just as the other boys come out all changed in their shorts, T-shirts and tank tops. The other girls sigh and moan.

* * *

On the way to the mall parking lot, nobody talks to Shauna, but some think about what she said. Nathean says, "You know, what if Shauna and Cami have the right idea? Look at what the rest of us are wearing. We either have or lower arms and elbows showing, or arms and shoulders with these shirts. Given my shape, I don't think I can take mine off in this condition." 

_**Nathean:**__ I don't know about the rest of the guys, but I can't afford to go shirtless in public unless it's at the beach or the pool, or anywhere else where I want to go swimming. I think I've got about fifteen pounds that I need to lose before I can prance around shirtless whenever I want to._

Jay and Theresa are sitting directly in front of Nathean and Ileana. "Look," Jay says, "I'm sure that in the middle of the afternoon, we'll be able to break with some cold soda and a small late lunch."

"And besides, you can avoid overdressing in heat and not look like a stripper," Jennifer adds when she overhears. Shauna and Cami pretend not to hear.

Herry is wiping his forehead with his forearm. "It's even a little warm in this van," he adds. "I'm thinking about a nice cold soda right now."

"Oh, me too," Gideon adds. "How come Blaire never thought to pack a small cooler?"

"Hey, first we work, then we drink," Blaire says.

At a few minutes after eleven o'clock that morning, the bus van drives into the shopping mall parking lot exit. Kris and Karin are the first to notice six volunteer firefighters already working on cars, then leaving their work stations to line up in front of the bus. When they get off they see that all of them have slender to athletic builds, straight or wavy hair of brown or blond. All of them are wearing firemen's pants with the red suspenders, but only two of them are wearing navy-coloured T-shirts representing the Santa Rosanna Fire Department; the rest are all shirtless. Three of them are wearing sunglasses. All of them have squeegees in their hands. Most of the housemates are reserving and serious-looking, but Shauna and Cami immediately start looking giddy.

One T-shirt-clad firefighter, a light brunette man, introduces himself, shaking hands with everyone. "Hello, ladies and gentlemen," he says. "My name is Jeff Holland, chief of the Santa Rosanna Fire Department." He pats the shoulder of the other shirt-clad firefighter. "This is Firefighter Eric Patton." Then all the shirtless ones down the line. "These are Firefighters Wayne Jefferies, David McDiarmid, Russell Knapp and Roger Lansing. You will be working with us throughout the course of today."

Jeff points at some buckets of soapy water with sponges and cloths; nearby is a fire hydrant with a fire hose attached. "Over there are your buckets with water and all your supplies. If ever you run out of water, or you need new water, the fire hydrant is over there, but you'll have to let us handle it. We also use the hose for pre-soaking and rinsing. Now, the squeegees the guys and I are carrying are the only ones we have, so you'll have to share."

Eric points at the cars they're working on and adds, "The way this works is a car will drive into the parking lot entrance up to the aisle we're standing on, and we will wash the cars thoroughly until they are clean to the customer's satisfaction. They won't pay us until after the job is done. The same will be for all the other cars we'll get. Of course, there are also some parked cars here that might stand a good cleaning." After counting the housemates, he continues, "Now there's fifteen of you, so two housemates will be teamed to each firefighter, and the other three of you will go to the entrance way over there, where you see some sandwich board signs – you'll be in charge of luring people here. The better job we do, and the more customers we attract, the more money we raise for Muscular Dystrophy research. Understood?"

Theresa turns to Shauna and Cami, and notices them staring somewhat dreamily at Wayne, David, Russell and Roger. She raises her hand and says, "Uh, Chief Holland…"

"You can call me Jeff," the chief replies. "In fact, you can all of us firefighters by our given names."

"Fine, Jeff," Theresa says. "I'm thinking maybe you should put Shauna and Cami here in charge of promoting this. Place them with one of your shirtless men, and we may not get much work done."

"Shut up, Theresa!" Shauna snaps back.

_**Shauna:**__ Are you kidding me? There are some of Santa Rosanna's bravest standing there bare-chested, and Theresa wants me to miss it all just to stand there and lure old men and ladies and punksters and whatnot in to have their cars washed? No, I did not get dressed up like that for nothing. Me in promotions, not gonna happen._

Shauna looks at the firefighters and says, "Uh, Jeff, guys, I'm thinking the best way we can get some more people in here is to act a little sexy with our work, our scrubbing, everything. Sex sells, right?" She points at Phoebe, Jay and Karin. "Put the boring and virginal Phoebe, the straight-laced Jay, and the goody two-shoes Karin in charge of your promotions."

Jeff smiles. "Good idea. I like how you think… Shauna." He sends Phoebe, Jay and Karin to the entrance, and they all glare at Shauna as they leave.

"Gee, Shauna, I was just about to volunteer!" Karin sneers at her.

_**Karin:**__ God, Shauna is_ such _a_ BITCH! _The only reason why Jeff submitted to her demands – obviously – was because he liked her damn top! Oh, well, I probably wouldn't do a very good job car washing. I'm not thorough, and I may neglect some dirty spots on the hubcaps._ _(Rolls eyes)_

_**Jay:**__ I thought it was totally unfair that Shauna requested that I be in charge of getting cars to the washing station. I'm the leader of a group of heroes who save the world, for God's sake! I should at least be helping Jeff with some of the bigger cars. I can only guess as to what Shauna and Cami will do!_

When they arrive, they see some more cars driving in to get washed, as well as sandwich-board signs promoting the project standing upright. Jay put on the one that gives the times and price, and mutters to the girls, "Shauna doesn't care about this at all. She just wants a piece of the workers."

"Agreed," Phoebe says as she directs the traffic to the working station.

"How a professional, charming-looking guy like Jeff could let her talk about us like that, I'll never know," Karin says.

Meantime, all the other boys except for Nathean have taken their shirts off – Gideon and Blaire wearing wife-beaters underneath – and tossed them away in the bus van. Many of the other girls suddenly become enamoured by some of the "studly" and "gorgeous" bodies, Herry and Neil's especially.

_**Cami:**__ I knew Neil had such an amazing torso when I water-skied with him at Lake Chicanis, but I never really noticed just how awesome Herry and Kris looked. And Dominick looked buffed-up himself; no wonder Shauna is so into him. Combine that with the shirtless firefighters, and somebody get out a large fan because it just got hotter outside._

Cami whispers to Shauna, "Check out all the beef. Is it close to lunch because I'm really hungry."

"No kidding," Shauna agrees.

When it seems the housemates are ready, Jeff tells them to line up. He selects Theresa and Blaire to work with him, and assigns the others to various men; Jennifer and Gideon to work with Eric; Dominick and Kris to work with Wayne; Herry and Neil to work with David; Nathean and Ileana to work with Russell; and Shauna and Cami to work with Roger. All the housemates retrieve their buckets of water and supplies, then go to various cars with their assigned firefighter.

Jeff, Theresa and Blaire walk to a station wagon that Jeff has been washing. Theresa looks at the firefighter and says, "You know, I'm going to feel very sorry for Roger, the way you assigned Shauna and Cami to him. I have this feeling they're going to spend more time trying to hit him up for sex."

_**Theresa:**__ I really have this feeling that Shauna is going to use this opportunity to pose in her own fantasy firefighter calendar. She doesn't even look like the type to care about muscular dystrophy awareness._

"Maybe Roger is the 'ladykiller' of the group," Blaire suggests. "Jeff here assigned them to him because perhaps he couldn't stop staring at their boobs."

At the station wagon, Jeff instructs, "Now, I've already done the front off this car when you guys showed up, so Theresa, you can help me with the wheels, and Blaire, you can do the back part." All three work on their assigned parts.

Behind them, David, Herry and Neil are working on a red Camaro that has three young adult women inside. A strawberry-blonde girl driving, one girl with dark brunette hair in shotgun, and two Latina girls in the backseat, all flirting with the guys. The brunette is turning her head back and forth as she stares at Herry's biceps, as he is scrubbing the car's hood and squeegees her side of the windshield.

"Wow," she says, "I never knew a guy as young as you could have biceps that big. How old are you, you can't be any younger than twenty-one."

"Actually, I'm only seventeen," Herry says.

"Seventeen and you're built like _that_?" the Latina behind her exclaims. "That is so cool. Are you from around here? Maybe we could lend you our phone numbers."

"Actually, no were not," Neil says as he scrubs her door. "Herry and I came all the way here from New Olympia. It's only for a two-week vacation."

The Latina is talking to Neil now. "I'm wondering, has your friend over there been thinking about becoming a firefighter himself? Looking at his mass, I think maybe he'd be a natural."

Herry overhears this and turns to her. "Actually, I haven't figured out what I want to be yet. But thanks for saying that."

Neil has a goofy smile, trying not to snicker in front of anyone.

_**Neil:**__ That girl actually thinks Herry can be a firefighter because of his body mass? He probably wouldn't even know how to put his uniform on right. I swear, she must be as naïve as Herry usually is._

Before they can ask Neil if he wants to be a firefighter, he tells, "As for me, I have no plans to be a fireman. I'm actually a model working freelance. And I don't look like a typical hero either – I have mostly luck."

"You're really cute," the Latina girls say together.

"I know, aren't I?" Neil grins back.

Herry sighs, rolls his eyes and says lowly to David, "He's like that all the time."

"Here's a secret," David says confidingly. "Roger tends to act like that, too, whenever he wins a relay in the Firefighters Challenge, or makes a dramatic rescue."

"Ah, they'd be the perfect tag-team," Herry says.

_**Herry:**__ How coincidental that someone in this group of charitable firefighters is just as into himself as Neil is, especially when he tries to prove himself to his peers. I can picture Neil doing the same thing for the same reason, especially if there's a girl involved. (Pauses) I wonder what Roger's wife or girlfriend has to say about him?_

"I wonder where Roger went off to with Cami and Shauna," Herry says as the Camaro is cleaned, and they get their payment. "They're probably wiping each other down more than the cars."

Meanwhile, in the parking lot, Roger, Shauna and Cami, as well as Russell, Nathean and Ileana are inspecting various cars in the parking lot to see if they need to be cleaned. Roger and the girls find a blue pick-up truck in a far section of the parking lot, where the supermarket is located. The bottom is more of a light brown colour on both sides, and the tires are all dirty. Shauna sees the truck bed has spilled tar and caked mud in it. The windshield is littered with squished bugs.

"Ugh, looks like someone doesn't care about their vehicle at all!" she declares.

"Looks like we'll need to hose down the truck bed," Roger adds. "Let's take care of the rest of the truck here, then we'll take it over to the main area." He and Cami work on either side of the truck, while Shauna squeegees the windshield.

Shauna flirts with Roger a little bit, then has an idea to impress him. She leans over to the other side of the windshield and squeegees from the side she's on. She can feel her breasts pressing on the windshield. Cami laughs at her so loud that Roger takes notice, and he looks a little interested.

"You know, you're going to have to do that part your tits are squishing again," she says. "It seems like you're dirtying it."

"Maybe if I were topless and oiled," Shauna replies. "If this truck's owner were here, he'd think I was hot!" She suddenly flirts with Roger again.

"And speaking of which," she says. "Hey, hot fireman, what say you and me on the hood, right now?"

"Maybe later," Roger says. Cami looks on in surprise.

_**Cami:**__ I don't believe it! I knew Shauna had a thing for the firefighters, but I never thought she'd actually ask one to have sex with her in a public place. Good thing Jeff wasn't in the actual parking spaces, or both of us would've been gone!_

Suddenly, they see Russell, Nathean and Ileana heading their way to look at more cars, and that group is shocked by what Shauna is doing.

"Shauna!" Ileana calls. "What the hell do you think you're doing squeegeeing that truck with your tits on the windshield like that? Get off of there! What do you think this is, _Playboy Playmates Working the Car Wash_? Come on, girl, get on the other side of the truck if you're going to be doing that. Do your job properly!"

_**Ileana:**__ Who does that girl think she's fooling? Anyone with eyes can see that Shauna was leaning over on the truck like that to look sexy for the firefighters – especially with those damn clothes. This is for charity, and her attitude towards this screams, "Desperate to get laid."_

"All right!" Shauna barks. "I could reach over to the other side, you know. Jesus!" She obediently goes to the other side of the truck and keeps working.

Moments later, the truck's owner comes out to see the work. A Caucasian, around fifty with greying brown hair. Shauna goes up to the trucker and says, "Sir, we've noticed your car is quite dirty, especially inside the back. We've been working on getting it clean for you."

"Why thank you, little miss," the man says. After he inspects it, "I'd say you've done some good work."

Cami points in the direction where the car wash is. "If you'll take the truck over there," she says, "I'm sure there are some volunteers who will clean out the back. But you'll have to pay them, it's a charity project." She, Shauna and Roger step away from the truck

"I'll do that," says the man, and gets in and starts it up. Roger, Shauna and Cami leave to clean other cars.

At the main wash station, Eric and Gideon are setting up the fire hose when the truck Roger and his girls were working on drives in. Gideon and Jennifer go to the driver's side, and the truck owner gives them a twenty-dollar bill. "Yeah, could you maybe hose out the truck bed for me? It is kind of dirty."

"We're just preparing the hose right now," Gideon says as he takes the money, then runs and relays it to Eric. He nods and takes the hose onto the truck. At Eric's cue, Jennifer turns on the water, and all the dirt is blasted out of the corners and washed away. Gideon and Jennifer join the firefighter, and they scrub away anything left behind.

"Thank you," the owner says when they finish the job, and he inspects it.

Meanwhile, at the entrance, after Phoebe and Karin direct an elderly couple to the car wash, Jay gets frustrated, takes his sign off and throws it down.

"This is stupid!" he yells, and points at the car wash. "I'm a group leader, you have enough smarts to be second-in-command, Karin, and Phoebe, I'm sure you're perfectly capable of following instructions. And here we are, tending to the lowest common denominator when we could be over there getting cars washed!"

"I know," Phoebe agrees. "When's lunch? I think Shauna should work this beat after we eat."

"At least we have the class to get the job done right, without expecting any favours from our bosses," Karin agrees. "Especially you, Jay. I'll bet Shauna and whichever fireman has her have gone horizontal by now."

_**Karin:**__ I really do feel sorry for Jay. He's the descendant of Jason, and yet the leadership skills he supposedly inherited from his ancestor are being wasted. An aspiring CEO should not have to be stuck doing janitorial work. It's crazy._

They observe the bustling activity in the parking lot and Jay shakes his head. "I want to have a chat with Jeff when break comes." He looks at his sign and reluctantly puts it back on.

Minutes later, a large recreation vehicle comes in, and Jeff calls, "Okay, everyone, fall in! This is a big project we'll be working on."

Wayne, Dominick and Kris, and David, Herry and Neil all join Jeff and Eric's groups. Dominick whistles at the large vehicle and says, "Looks like we may need to get a ladder for the top part."

"Maybe an available fire truck has one," Herry suggests.

Jeff does a head count and declares, "I think this is good enough. We'll have one group doing each side. I'll have Theresa and Blaire do the driver's side with me. Wayne, you, Dominick and Kris can do the passenger's side. And that includes the wheels. David, you, Herry and Neil can do the front, windshield and all. Eric, Gideon and Jennifer can do the back. We can all get this done if we work together. Let's do this!" They all get to work on their respected sides, starting with a pre-soak and soaping all over. The taller workers reach as high as they can on their tiptoes. In some cases, the housemates are boosted upon the firefighters' shoulders to wash the higher areas.

_**Theresa:**__ This has been a wondrous experience for me so far. It's amazing how much sense of community is being displayed by working together for such a worthy cause. In the end, it makes me feel good to know that the ones who get the most out of this are the ones suffering for muscular dystrophy. Now that's selflessness. Too bad Shauna wasn't working on that big vehicle with us; this could really teach her something._

"You know, Jeff," Theresa says, "it's too bad Jay's not here to help us with this big old thing. He could really help you take charge in a project like this; he could be your right-hand man." She is scrubbing on the wheels now. "He's a really good leader like that."

Neil overhears and agrees, "Yeah, he should be down here with us instead of at the entrance. I'd hardly call that leadership."

"We should be on break after we finish this big thing," Jeff says. "I'll ask Roger how Shauna and Cami worked with him, and what kind of job they did. I just might make some changes, to give others a chance."

"Just as well," Theresa agrees. "I'll bet Shauna has her top off, and she's humping Roger in the backseat of a Thunderbird in a parking lot."

Jennifer is dipping her sponge in Jeff's bucket. "I wouldn't put it past her, Theresa," she says.

Meanwhile, back in the parking lot, Roger and Shauna are washing a purple Cadillac parked in the area outside a department store. Cami isn't working; she looks bored and tired.

"You guys, I'm so tired of working here in No Man's Land," she says, and points at the car wash. "What do you say we go back over there where the real action is?"

Shauna looks at the activity with the recreation vehicle. "I think they're doing just fine by themselves. What say we do a couple more cars here, meet up with Nathean and Ileana, and head back there to see about lunch? I'm starting to get hungry."

_**Shauna:**__ Actually, I was starting to get bored with the parking lot inspections, too. There aren't very many cars parked here on a Sunday, only for the department stores and the supermarket that are open, and a good sixty percent of them were already clean. I can see what Cami was talking about; she wanted to get into the real dirt._

When they finish the Cadillac, they walk a few spaces down, and Shauna finds an old silver Beretta with filthy doors, and what looks like bird waste on the windshield. "Ah, another unsuspecting customer," she declares, then starts work on the windshield, while Roger and Cami clean the doors. Just as they finish, Shauna notices the car's owner, a fortysomething woman with straight shoulder-length brunette hair, department store bags in her hands.

"Hello, ma'am," Shauna says to the woman. "We noticed your doors and windshield were dirty, so we took care of it for you."

"Well, thank you," the woman replies. She notices the actual car wash in the distance. "Oh, is this for charity?"

"Sure is, ma'am," Roger replies, then points at the car wash. "If you need any more done, just drive up to where that rec vehicle is. They should be just about finished that one." The woman gives Shauna a twenty-dollar bill, thanks them as she puts her bags in the back seat, then gets in and drives off.

"Okay," Cami says when the car is gone, "that is absolutely the last parked car I am doing! Time to get in on some _real_ car washing action!" She heads towards the car wash.

"Should be break time anyway," Shauna adds, then she and Roger follow Cami.

At the entrance, Jay, Karin and Phoebe are thrilled to see a smaller truck with five bags of fast food. Feeling relieved, Jay asks, "Is it time for our break now? All right!" They hand the driver their signs, and he places them on the truck for other drivers to see.

When Jeff sees the bags, he calls for all the housemates, takes the bags and opens them. Inside each of the bags are three small fried chicken meals with French fries, one for each housemate. There are no tables around, so they all go back into the bus van to eat. When they are almost all finished, Jeff and Eric come inside to speak to them.

"We've talked it over for a bit," Eric says, "and we're going to send three people to the entrance to work the promotions, just so Jay, Karin and Phoebe can have a chance."

"Thank you!" Jay replies. "Jeff, Eric, with my leadership skills, I swear I can bring in more cars to wash, even if they don't need it, so we can bring in as much money as we can." The firefighters just smile wordlessly.

Theresa looks at Jay and asks, "So, Jay, are you going to let the firefighters decide who goes on promotions duty, or do you already have someone in mind?"

"Well, I don't know what Shauna's been up to," he answers, "but if she's been her usual bitchy self instead of getting any work done, I'm going to put her on indefinitely. You never saw her at all in the main washing area, have you?"

Shauna is sitting two seats behind them and overhears this. She stands up and calls, "Jay, I'll have you know that Cami and I spent most of our time in the parking lot, looking for cars that needed to be wiped down, at least. And Roger and I were able to collect some money. So I think I did all right."

Nathean and Ileana clearly hear this, and he stands up. "Really, did you earn most of that money whoring yourself?" He turns to Jay. "Jay, my group saw that girl with her tits pressed on the windshield of a truck as she was trying to wash it. She was clearly trying to get booty from Roger."

Jay sighs and replies loudly, "Thanks for confirming my decision, Nathean." Shauna looks horrified and angry. Gideon, sitting across from her, looks disappointed at her.

_**Jay:**__ I wanted to find out if Shauna had been a good girl because my intuition said I should cut her some slack, but after hearing of yet another not-so-classy act of hers, I think maybe she should be wearing a sign this time. She could stand to cover herself up, anyway._

_**Gideon:**__ I really don't know what to say to Shauna. I'm really disgusted with hearing how she acted. She somehow needs to understand to being a firefighter is about risking yourself in peril to save lives, and doing things to help others. Same with being a cop. These professions are not opportunities for free sex all the time. _

"Go to hell, Nathean!" Shauna blasts. "I was trying to do the windshield all at once, and you know it."

"Then maybe you should've worn a different top!" Ileana replies.

Shauna glares directly at her. "You're lucky none of us got drinks, bitch, or else you'd be wearing mine right now!"

This prompts Herry to eat faster. "The sooner we finish, the sooner we get back to work," he tells the other heroes with his mouth full, then swallows. "Maybe then, I won't have to hear Shauna complain anymore."

The housemates step out of the bus van when break is over, and dispose their trash in a nearby can. Jay notices Eric and Jeff looking at him like they're waiting for a decision. He looks back at the group and says, "Jeff, for the promotions on this shift, I choose Shauna, Cami and…"

He looks at the rest of the housemates, trying to decide which one worked the least in the last shift. But the rest all look like they contributed to the car wash. Finally, Karin steps forward and says, "Jay, it's okay. I'll go back on promotions. Someone needs to keep an eye on Shauna and make sure she doesn't do anything inappropriate."

_**Karin:**__ If Shauna is capable of pressing herself against a car to see if she can pick up certain men, then I wouldn't put it past her to ask potential customers if they're looking for a good time. She doesn't seem to take this as seriously as she claims._

Shauna sighs haughtily and glares at Karin. "Is that really necessary?" she spits. "Keep an eye on me? What do you think I am, eleven?"

"No, but judging by the way you've been acting, you seem a little sex-minded," Karin says. "You need to learn to take control."

When the car washing resumes, most of the firefighter-housemate teams are the same. However, Jay is able to convince Jeff that he has brilliant leadership skills, so Jeff puts him on his team with Theresa, while he sends Blaire and Phoebe to work with Roger. Theresa voices her approval of this arrangement.

"That is a brilliant idea, Jeff," she says. "I enjoy working with Jay."

_**Theresa:**__ I think this is an excellent arrangement, especially since Jay is working alongside us now. I'll try to keep focused on doing a good washing job to earn money, but I can be tempted to do a "water fight" every now and then._

They see three different vehicles driving into the car wash moments later, and get directly to work. Two teams are working on a car each, getting them clean in five minutes. When they leave, others are looking out for more potential customers. Meanwhile, Jay has his teams fire hose on a moderate setting, so he says to Theresa, "Hey, Theresa, think fast!" then sprays her middle for a few seconds.

"Jay!" she cries, then he turns the water off. In turn, she dips her sponge into a bucket of soapy water and gives him a playful facewash.

_**Jay:**__ I may be the leader of a group of heroes, and I may have the responsibility of getting tasks done, but the one thing this is teaching me is how to kick back and have a little fun, even when Cronus isn't planning any schemes… which is exactly what I was doing when I was spraying Theresa while waiting for cars._

Theresa and Jay laugh at each other when she finishes her facewash. "You know," she says, "I think you're finally starting to open yourself up to this." They don't see that Jeff is looking at them in disapproval. They stop laughing and get back to work quickly.

Meanwhile, Cami is getting restless standing around wearing her sign. She's trying to think of more ways to attract customers. She stomps her foot and says, "Oh, I wish I brought my iPod and docking station. Maybe we can dance to get more vehicles in here."

"Then where are we going to plug it in?" Shauna asks, annoyed. "Look, we can still dance. Just play music in your head." She starts swaying around, turns and shakes her sign-covered buttocks, singing Britney Spears.

"Shauna, stop!" Karin insists. "You look like an idiot. It's not like anyone can see your butt anyway." But Shauna keeps on with her performance. Karin looks like she wants to hide away. Just then, Cami sees a recreation vehicle pull up to them. Shauna stops to notice, then takes off her sign, leans into the driver's window. The driver looks to be in his late forties, full beard and moustache, blue button-down shirt, wearing a trucker's cap.

"Good afternoon, sir, what can I do you for?" she grins and acts flirtatious.

"Actually, I saw the sign for the firefighters' car wash," the driver says, "and thought I might get some service."

"No problem," Shauna replies and points to the car wash. "Just go down there and park your vehicle, then maybe you can come back up here, and I can service you somewhere else while you wait."

Karin gives a horrifying look. "_Shauna!_" she cries so loud, she's sure the other housemates can hear.

_**Karin:**__ Oh my God, I can't even_ believe _that Shauna would do something like that. She basically acted like a prostitute, the way she had her sign off and trying to flirt with that driver who was a total stranger. It was a disgrace._

She pulls her away and goes to the driver. "Sir, I'm sorry about my friend," she says. "Why don't you pull up to the car wash over there, and sit back and relax while those firefighters and volunteers wash your vehicle for you?" The driver proceeds to drive on through, and Karin takes Shauna to the edge of the road.

"Shauna, what the hell?" she cries. "You go up to a complete stranger and act like that during a _charity event_?!" She looks at all the washers, doing their work on the vehicle. "If any of them saw that, they'd wonder what the fuck was wrong with you if they didn't get embarrassed." Shauna starts to speak, but Karin thinks she will defend her actions. She puts her sign back on her. "You stay on the side of this road and do nothing but stand there and promote. Cami and I will do all the talking, you understand?"

That's how it is for the next three-and-a-half hours, Karin and Cami waving at vehicles and yelling jingles they make up, while Shauna stands there with her sign stating the car wash. Jeff and Jay leading various teams in car washing duties, as well. At ten minutes to six, the firefighters count up all the money they've made, then Jeff announces, "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm proud to announce that today, we have made a sum of $2,500. And combined with the money we made yesterday, we now have over $6,000 for muscular dystrophy charities. Good work, all of you."

"I think we owe all this progress to Jay and his leadership skills," Theresa comments and winks at him.

_**Jay:**__ I'm happy with what we accomplished today. We worked hard, the firefighters, my friends and I, but the ones who will get the most out of this are all the people who are living with muscular dystrophy. We are six thousand dollars closer to a cure, and I'll basically do anything to help further. _

Before they leave, the firefighters surprise the housemates with hamburgers, hot dogs and buns. "For all your hard work in this cause," Jeff says, "we are pleased to bring you this bag of food as a reward." Jay, Theresa and Blaire accept for the rest, then they board the bus van to leave.

* * *

After a barbeque dinner, the housemates all scatter around the house. Some are in their rooms, thinking imaginative thoughts; some are working out in the weight room, some are swimming in the pool. Herry, Theresa, Gideon and Jennifer are playing a game of Trivial Pursuit in the living room. Herry lands on a pie square, and Gideon asks, "Did Nero really fiddle while Rome burned?" 

"Of course," Herry replies. "It's legend, right?"

Gideon turns the card around for the answer. "No. The fiddle wasn't invented."

"What?" Herry puts his face in his hand and groans.

Later on, as Shauna empties the dishwasher and puts everything away, Jay comes into the kitchen and startles her.

"Listen, Shauna," he says, "I was not impressed by what you tried to do after we had our break from the car wash."

Shauna tries to play innocent. "Ì have no idea what you're talking about," she says.

"Karin told us all at dinner, hence the silent treatment you got!" Jay says bluntly. "Bad enough that you pressed your tits against a car in your slutty top to get the firemen to notice you, but you went up to a potential customer and suggested a 'good-time-while-you-wait!' What's _wrong _with you?!"

"Nothing is wrong with me!" Shauna insists. "You knew how hot it was outside so I…"

"Your dressing has nothing to do with it…" Jay begins.

"I DRESSED APPROPRIATELY FOR THE WEATHER, THANK YOU!!!" Shauna yells. "Add to the fact there was fine meat all around, and of course I was going to use it to my advantage!"

"Don't contest me, Shauna!" Jay yells back. "Ever since you got here, all you ever thought about is how _you_ think things should be run, and lately, your obsession with sex! You are such a pain to be around, I wonder what your family and friends think! Other people are living in this mansion with you for two weeks, and we are tired of putting up with your slutty, bitchy behaviour! You make me sick! I'm getting my swimsuit and I'm going out to the Jacuzzi and the pool." He walks quickly out of the kitchen.

_**Jay:**__ I am not at all happy with the way Shauna is behaving. This was a chance for us to do a good deed for the city of Santa Rosanna, and although we succeeded, Shauna used this as an opportunity to find lust, then she acts like she did nothing wrong. This may not be a game like Big Brother, but I'm starting to wonder if she signed up to get noticed by Hollywood. Few things are as pathetic as this._

When she finishes, she mutters, "Yeah, whatever, Jay," then leaves for her bedroom.

She passes Herry, Theresa, Gideon and Jennifer on her way to her room. She doesn't bother saying anything to them, as they may retaliate with a smart remark. When she gets to her room, she says to herself as she changes clothes, "Stupid fucking hotshot Jay telling me I'm a ho because of my damn clothes."

_**Shauna:**__ Look, just because Jay is the leader of a group of teenage heroes – big whoop – it doesn't give him room to dictate how I should do things in certain situations. If he's that bossy to his team, I wonder how they deal with it._

"Who the fuck does he think he is?" she continues. "Just because he cooked in his T-shirt and doesn't get giddy around shirtless men, doesn't mean I have a fucking hormone problem." She unravels the bed covers and tucks herself in. "Lighten the hell up, Jay. Your conservative nature is infectious."


	8. The Hollywood Irregulars

Authors Note: Hi, readers and CotT fans. Sorry for the long update (again!) but this time, I have really become a slave to Yahoo! Answers (just surpassed 3,000 questions answered and 13,000 points to my account.) Now that I've achieved these goals, I'm going to slow down for the rest of the year and really focus on writing my fanfics, amidst all the Christmas bustle going on now. Hope this long chapter was worth the wait. Happy reading.

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Class of the Titans. I also have a few songs that I've mentioned – _Sailing_ by Christopher Cross, _You Light Up My Life_ by Debby Boone and _We Got the Beat_ and _Our Lips Are Sealed_, by the Go-Go's. I also claim no ownership of any of these songs.

* * *

Chapter 8

Phoebe rises with the sun on Monday morning. She stretches for what seems to be twenty seconds, then proceeds to awaken her roommates.

This annoys Shauna. When Phoebe brutally shakes her, she looks up and glares at her. "God, Phoebe," she says. "Do you _always_ have to get up at the first flicker of light from the window? Why can't you just turn over away from the sun, put your head under your pillow and sleep in until ten, like I want to do?"

"And smother my face?" Phoebe replies. "No thank you." She and Cami leave amidst Shauna's groans.

In the Greek-themed room, Jay gets up with the sun as well. He looks at Herry and Neil still sound asleep; Neil not even affected by the light because of his mask on his eyes. He shrugs and decides to get them up after a shower. On his way, he passes the underwater room, the door open just a crack. He thinks Theresa, Jennifer and Karin might be up and changing, so he knocks politely.

"Jennifer? Karin?" he calls. "Are either of you up yet." He silently thinks Theresa might want to sleep another hour.

"Jay?" Jennifer calls softly from the room. She pokes her head out to him, Jay noticing a bare shoulder. "Yeah, Karin and I are up. We're just changing clothes. Theresa's probably in the middle of her beauty sleep, so try not to wake her, okay? We'll do that in about an hour."

"Same here with Neil," Jay grins back, then leaves to the bathroom.

Around ten minutes later, Gideon, after tossing and turning since light peeked into the rescue heroes-themed room, decides he can't fight it, therefore he gets up, and Kris as well. They stare at Dominick, who tries putting the covers over his head.

"Beauty sleep," Gideon whispers to Kris. "Let's go."

They meet Phoebe and Cami, who are standing outside the bathroom, the faint sound of the shower running inside. After they say good morning, Gideon says, "Waiting to use the bathroom?" He's curious to see who's inside, so he knocks.

"I'll be just a minute!" Jay calls.

_**Kris:**__ Good God, how long was Jay in that shower already, and how much longer was he going to take? After washing cars on a hot afternoon yesterday, I'll bet we all smell like wet dogs. If this doesn't take forever, then surely all the hot water will be gone. _

"So, why isn't Dominick with you guys?" Phoebe asks.

"He needs about an hour more of beauty sleep, from his looks," Kris guesses. "What about Shauna? I thought we'd all be gathered here."

"Beauty sleep as well," Cami replies. "She said something about wanting to sleep in until ten this morning. She may even want to sleep longer."

Jennifer and Karin arrive just in time to overhear. "Theresa needs her beauty sleep as well," Jennifer says. "Jay said something about Neil wanting the same thing." Gideon sighs and rolls his eyes.

_**Gideon:**__ Jesus Christmas, what is with all the beauty sleep around here? Is everyone in this house so vain?_

Suddenly, they see Herry, probably on his way to the weight room, they guess. He says good morning and decides to converse with the group. "So," he says, "what do you think we'll be doing today?"

"I don't know," Karin says. "I don't feel like going out anywhere today. I just want to stay home and relax in the living room, maybe swim a couple laps in the pool. I don't think I can face another day in the hot sun, at least not in regular clothes. That is, if we still have that heatwave."

Soon, Jay comes out wearing a towel. He smiles at the group, Shauna not being in it. "Ah, so Shauna's still sleeping, is she?"

"She says she wants to sleep in until ten," Phoebe says.

"Look, I don't care if she sleeps in until dinner!" Jay retorts. "Just make sure I don't have to face her. I'm sick and fucking tired of fighting with her."

_**Jennifer:**__ Ah, yes. Last night, Jay and Shauna had an immense fight about her behaviour at the car wash. Herry, Gideon, Theresa and I could overhear from the living room. Inwardly, I think we were all feeling as frustrated as Jay felt. If only she thought of others more than she thought of herself all the time, this experience would be a lot more tolerable. Is it too late to kick her off?_

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaay," Kris says. "Everyone can take their showers now, then we can go see if Blaire is up, so we can have breakfast."

"I have first dibs!" Karin calls. "I smell like a horse after standing around wearing a sign all day!" She slips into the room and closes the door.

* * *

At quarter to nine, the newspaper arrives. As Kris goes to retrieve it, he says to himself, "Okay, so what do they have in store for us today?" He picks up a small box that goes with the paper. He says, "Oh, I wonder what this is? Better open when I get inside." 

He reads the headline, then, "Damn, this is going to be a humdinger." When he gets back inside, he calls for the other housemates. "Paper's here! And it's going to be a challenge!" Everyone is bringing their breakfasts into the living room, but Kris notices that Dominick, Shauna and Neil are not present.

Kris rolls his eyes. "I'll bet the beauty people are still getting their sleep. Gideon, Cami and Jay, you think you can go waken them?"

"No sweat," Gideon says. "I'm sure that the paper's arrival will be enough to get Dominick up." The volunteers leave for their respected rooms.

When Gideon goes to Dominick's bed, he shakes him a little and says, "Dude, wake up. The daily paper has arrived, and Kris is about to read."

Dominick immediately sits up. "You serious?" he asks. "D'ya know what we'll be doing today?"

"No idea," Gideon says. "But Kris won't let us know until we're all there, so get dressed and come out, okay?"

Dominick gets out of bed and retrieves a wife-beater. "All right. I'm dying to know what we're doing."

Cami shakes Shauna a little harder. "Wake up, girl," she says. "The paper's here, and we're about to find out our adventure du jour."

"All right, all right," Shauna replies groggily and gets out of bed. "Just let me find a pair of pants. You go back to the living room."

Jay calls, "Neil? Neil, the paper's here, and Kris is about to read." He goes to Neil's bed, shakes him awake, and repeats his last sentence. "Just put on a pair of slippers and join us in the living room."

Neil gets up and yawns. "All right, all right. Sure wish these things would come later in the morning."

When everyone is present in the living room, Kris begins reading, "World in a Mansion Cast Gets Taste of Celebrity." The story: "As anyone who is a fan of his, or any pop culture expert knows, Jack Halpern is a famous Hollywood celebrity, having starred in and directed numerous box-office blockbuster movies. Also, his mansion is located near the glitz and glamour that is Hollywood. Therefore, it is fitting that the non-celebrity cast of _World in a Mansion_ get a taste of what Hollywood is like. The housemates will be spending a day with three best friends who are also the most photographed young celebrities ever in Hollywood – pop princess Suzy Sellers, singer-actress Olivia Tiffany, and one-named model and R&B diva Dianese. They will spend the day shopping at the celebrities' favourite boutiques, getting pampered at their favourite salon, and dining at the finest restaurants in all of Santa Rosanna, and they will receive the proper credit cards to help with their own shopping."

Kris opens the box and sees two red plastic cards with Jay and Theresa's names on it. The housemates get excited and giddy as they all get their own credit cards.

Kris continues reading. "However, they will also be confronted by the one group hated by celebrities worldwide – the paparazzi. Today will be a test on how the mansion housemates conduct themselves and deal with the paparazzi. How will they take it if the photographers go too far?"

Phoebe immediately gets nervous to the point where she almost cries.

_**Phoebe:**__ This is going to be our most challenging day yet. I have issues with the paparazzi always invading in other people's affairs. Celebrities have a right to privacy, too, and I don't see why they should… (Pauses as she starts to cry) I'm sorry, but this takes me back to middle school, when they caused the car crash that killed Princess Diana. She didn't deserve it. If only getting a million-dollar photograph for the tabloids wasn't an issue for some people, life as a celebrity would be much easier. I almost feel sorry for these celebrities._

She starts sobbing, then says, "I'm sorry, you guys, but suddenly I think about what happened to poor Princess Diana whenever the subject of paparazzi comes up. She'd still be here if it weren't for them, you know."

Jennifer goes to her to comfort her. "I know what you mean. I remember that morning I found out, my mom was crying over her breakfast."

_**Jennifer:** God forbid the paparazzi in Santa Rosanna has possession of any of our profiles, so our names will end up in the tabloids._

Jay, Theresa and Herry look strangely at Neil. He grins innocently.

_**Herry:**__ Any time Neil hears of something that involves a camera, he suddenly gets interested, and he doesn't have to say a thing. I can tell he's going to milk this for all it's worth._

"Somebody remind Neil that paparazzi are not fashion photographers," Herry whispers to his equally concerned friends.

"I'm sure the celebrities will remind him as soon as we're in an enclosed space," Theresa whispers back. Then, she says louder, "Meanwhile, as an idea, you can ask the bodyguards if you can be assistant for the day."

"Yeah, Herry," Jay agrees. "With your mass and fighting techniques, you'd be perfect for the job."

Herry grins evilly back at them. "I would be a natural, wouldn't I? Those girls would be completely safe with me around." He flexes his arms, and the other housemates laugh.

* * *

Once everyone has changed clothes, the bus van takes the housemates into the shopping district of the city. They are dropped off near a street corner with a large section of boutiques. At the corner, they see the three celebrities – Suzy Sellers, a petite young lady of seemingly twenty-one years of age, with strawberry pink dye streaks in her hair, wearing a blue baby tee with a pink spring jacket and white pants. Olivia Tiffany seems to be a year younger, with curly dark brown hair, a white halter dress down to her knees and matching high heels. African-American Dianese seems to be oldest, three years older than Suzy, wearing a black and white-striped halter shirt with spaghetti straps and dark blue jeans, with a goldenrod-coloured hairdo. They stand with a bodyguard, a man seemingly in his late thirties, who looks like an older version of Dominick, wearing a black suit. They introduce themselves to the housemates, and Jay introduces his friends while everyone else introduces themselves. 

Ileana stares at Dianese's hair, and when she introduces herself to her, she says, "I love that hairdo. Where'd you get it done?"

"Oh, my mama does my hairstyles for all my concert appearances, red carpet appearances at shows and galas, and promotion appointments," Dianese answers. "She also makes my clothes and gowns, and we're actually looking to launch our own line sometime next year."

"Wow," Nathean says. "That must be interesting. You and your mom must be close." But Ileana looks closer at the hair.

_**Ileana:**__ Who does that girl think she's fooling with that story about her hair? I've worked as an assistant at a hair salon back in Philly since I was sixteen, and I think I know an $800 weave when I see it._

Ileana decides to say nothing, for fear of offending Dianese.

"Come on," Suzy says to the housemates. "We're just going shopping at our favourite boutique, around the corner and past two stores. Our most favourite first." The housemates follow them, unaware of what's to come for them. Near the place where everyone met, two members of the paparazzi poke their heads out the doorway of a sandwich shop, and three more poke out from inside a dumpster across the street. Across from the boutiques, more paparazzi appear from inside coffee houses and restaurants, peek out from behind newspapers, lurk out from behind lampposts, and other hiding places. Some prepare their cameras, and others are already taking pictures of the celebrities and housemates from afar.

In a boutique called Kimberly Craig, Theresa, Cami and Suzy are looking at all the size six dresses and gowns. Theresa spots one halter gown with shimmering pink and purple and coos. "Oh, look how lovely," she says. "I'd love to go to the prom in this dress."

Jennifer takes notice from the blouses rack three feet away, and Theresa shows her the gown. "You've got to be kidding me, Theresa!" she calls. "That looks like something an overgrown six-year-old would wear."

Karin joins the small group from a rack not far from Jennifer. When Theresa shows her the gown, she adds, "That's the tackiest thing I've ever seen. Trust me, Theresa, that getup will knock that stupid-ass socialite Parma Jean Bartleson off the worst-dressed list, and get you on it."

_**Karin:**__ Sure, Theresa's dream dress would be perfect for her prom – if she wanted to go looking like some phoney Barbie princess doll._

Disappointed and annoyed, Theresa puts the dress back and continues searching through the rack. With a hint of guilt, Jennifer and Karin help search for a better one – unaware that several members of the paparazzi have snuck in with cameras hidden.

Meanwhile, Herry, Nathean, Jay and Dominick are searching through the rest of the boutique when they realize that Kimberly Craig does not cater to their gender. They meet up with the rest of the boys, and Nathean says, "Come on, guys, let's blow this Popsicle stand."

"I don't know about that," Kris says. "I was talking to some cute girls over in the shoe department. Maybe this would be another chance for–" He stops talking when he hears a flashing noise from inside a rack of women's suit jackets. "What the hell was that?"

Jay turns to rack and demands, "I may not have my weapon, but show yourself!" Suddenly, a young-looking paparazzo, possibly a rookie, comes out from the rack and takes more pictures of the startled group.

"Christ, it's them!" Gideon declares. "Let's get the hell out of here!"

"Wait!" Blaire says. "Shouldn't someone inform the girls that we're leaving?"

"No time!" Jay insists. "We need to get somewhere where it's safe." The boys all leave the boutique quickly.

_**Jay:**__ How in the hell did these ruthless people get past security without being detained? Surely, a place like a Hollywood boutique would not allow paparazzi inside for the sole purpose of celebrity photography. These people need to hire guards like they do with the Tower of London._

Outside, they see more paparazzi lined up along the sidewalk, poised to take more pictures. Jay, Herry, Kris, Gideon and Nathean cover their faces with their hands. Blaire just looks ahead, pretending the paparazzi aren't there. Dominick and Neil take advantage of this, posing elegant, graceful, attitudinal like fashion models.

_**Dominick:**__ I really don't understand what everyone's problem is. If you're going to be an unknown person in Hollywood, having your picture taken by the paparazzi is the best way to get yourself noticed, as I see it._

Halfway down the sidewalk to the street crossing, Blaire turns quickly to see Dominick and Neil posing. "For God's sake, you guys!" he yells over the flashing. "What the hell do you think you're posing for, _GQ_? You're going to be seen in tabloids distributed nationwide! Stop it!" But the models ignore his demands.

Finally, Herry decides he can no longer ignore the flashing. So, he goes up to the paparazzi he is facing and gives them hard punches, knocking the cameras away from the faces and hands, smashing them to the ground. He takes the cameras of others, and tries to choke their necks with the attached ribbons.

Meanwhile, inside the boutique, Ileana and Dianese are trying on different styles of stilettos, chatting and giggling like girlfriends. Suddenly, Dianese asks, "Hey, you haven't seen any of the boys around here lately, have you?"

"No," Ileana replies. "I'm sure they looked around here, saw all the girly stuff and decided this place wasn't for them, so–"

She is interrupted by a couple of flashes, then turns to see a paparazzo taking pictures of her and Dianese. Ileana yelps, takes a stiletto and chases after the paparazzo through the boutique.

"Get your ass back here!" she yells. "Gimme that camera!"

_**Ileana:**__ Oh my God, the swarm invasion of privacy invaders has already begun. God help us to get through._

Meanwhile, in another part of the store, Theresa, Karin and Shauna are searching through blouses and skirts. At the rack Theresa and Karin are looking through, they are surprised when a paparazzo pops up between the skirts they are taking out, and snaps their pictures. They swat the paparazzo with their skirts in hand, screaming at him to leave them alone. They run away from the rack and gather up the rest of the girls.

However, when a paparazzo pops out from the rack of blouses Shauna is skimming through, she is surprised as well, yet flattered that he wants to take her picture. She is posing wildly, twirling and flipping the blouse in her hand. She puts the blouse up to her body, as if she's pretending to try it on. When the other girls see her, they are all shocked and disgusted, including the celebrities.

Theresa and Olivia rush up to her, and Theresa spits, "Shauna, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Posing willingly for the paparazzi," Shauna answers. She now has five members taking pictures of her. She is still turning and smiling for the cameras, flipping her hair, even with the others in view. Annoyed, Jennifer whips one camera out of a paparazzo's hand with her purse, smashing it.

Suzy and Dianese are screaming and swearing at the other paparazzi members, stomping on feet and slapping faces as the girls leave the boutique, Olivia and Theresa grabbing Shauna by the arms. But the paparazzi with cameras only follow them outside.

"Hey, let go of me!" Shauna screams. "This is not a classy way to go!"

"Oh, for crying out loud, Shauna!" Theresa cries.

_**Theresa: **__(Upsetting tone) The way Shauna was whoring herself to the enemies of Hollywood celebrities was just downright sickening! Her knowingly snarky answer clearly told me she was trying to tell us something!_

Outside, the same paparazzi that were photographing the boys are doing the same thing to the celebrities and the girls. Suzy and Dianese are doing the same screaming, swearing and physical attacks to some of the more ruthless members. Theresa and Jennifer even find themselves helping, Theresa using her black belt karate skills, and Jennifer hitting them with her purse. Shauna waltzes ahead of this group, doing some more wilful posing before they get hurt. The girls notice this, and Suzy, Dianese and Phoebe start fighting with her, pulling back into the group, but Shauna resists.

_**Phoebe:**__ Obviously, Shauna does not realize that her pictures might end up in the tabloids, especially with Suzy, Dianese and me yelling at her. These are people who do not respect privacy, and she's willing to fling that down the sewer, and for what? It doesn't make sense._

Meanwhile, Karin forges ahead, her head covered to avoid exposure. She's trying to look for the boys, and where they might be hiding out from the paparazzi. Suddenly she hears someone calling her name down the sidewalk. She looks up to see a young man, around twenty-nine, waving at her. The man has dark hair like Karin's, and he is wearing a leather jacket with a red and yellow-striped turtleneck underneath and white khakis. He has a camera with a ribbon around his neck. She walks up closer and is surprised when she identifies him.

"Oh my God!" she cries. "Oh my freaking God! Jackie?"

_**Karin:**__ I was walking down the sidewalk, trying to find Jay and Neil and Herry and the other guys, when all of a sudden, I see my big brother, Jackie, whom I haven't spoken to in two years, and I had no idea he was working as a tabloid paparazzo. I thought he wanted to be a big Hollywood screenwriter._

Karin goes up to hug Jackie hello as others take their picture. Over the flashing, she asks her brother, "Oh my God, I can't believe you're working as one of _them_! You're on enemy lines, you know that? What are you doing taking pictures of other people's business to sell to those sleazy tabloids?" She gives him a grimacing look.

"Hey, it helps to pay the bills while I'm getting the screenwriting thing off the ground," Jackie replies.

Just as Karin is about to reply, Shauna goes up to her, wraps her arm around her to the point of a choke-hold, and asks Jackie to take her picture. As he does, she smiles to other flashing cameras as well. When she leaves to get more pictures, the other girls are shocked to Karin conversing with Jackie.

"Oh no, she doesn't," Dianese says lowly.

Karin has just started talking about her job when she feels someone grabbing her shoulders and backing her away from Jackie. She sees Olivia and Suzy glaring at her and trying to force her to walk.

"What the hell?" she yells. "Get off me!"

"And just what the hell are you doing fraternizing with the enemy?" Suzy barks back. "The same kind of enemy that invades personal lives and harasses celebrity families, like mine on a regular basis?" Meanwhile, Theresa and Jennifer are battling more photographers. But Karin goes up to shield Jackie before they can harm him.

"No, you guys, don't hurt this one!" she cries. "This is Jackie, my big brother!" She then casually introduces her two roommates

Theresa and Jennifer are shocked to realize this as Jackie nods at them. "You're kidding me, right?" Jennifer asks.

_**Jennifer:**__ I may have known Karin for five days, but she never told any of us that she had a brother who was working here in Hollywood, never mind working as a paparazzo. Maybe the subject of our families never came up, but still, I thought she would know better than to get friendly with the perceived enemy._

"We'll talk once we find Jay and the other guys," Theresa says. She notices the others up ahead, trying to find somewhere to hide out. "Come on, we have to meet the others." They leave, and Karin calls to Jackie, "I'll talk to you later!"

Meanwhile, Suzy is guiding Olivia, Dianese and the other female housemates, trying to find her limousine. "Christ, where the hell is my driver?" she blasts over the flashing.

"Maybe if we cross the street and get away from this swarm," Olivia suggests.

Cami asks the celebrities, "God, you girls, did you give your bodyguards vacation time or something? I thought for sure that their job was to protect you from this."

"Maybe whoever's behind this gave them the day off," Suzy replies.

The girls all cross the street, the paparazzi still following them. Suddenly, Suzy spots a long white limousine in a short distance and declares, "There it is!" They rush to the back doors, and Phoebe volunteers to open the back door. They are surprised to see Jay and the other guys sitting in there.

"Jay? Herry?" Theresa exclaims as she settles in, relieved to see them. "But how did you know?"

"Curtis here was looking out for Suzy and the others when suddenly he spotted us," Jay explains. "He opened the back door for us and told us to settle in." The camera in the limousine soon turns to focus on the back of Curtis the driver's head. Curtis, a young thirtysomething man in a typical driver suit; parting his brown hair for the camera.

Dianese is the last to settle in and she slams the door. But just as they're about to leave, Shauna climbs over to activate the electric window, humming down to see the paparazzi at the limousine. Dominick and Neil see this as well, and climb over to get more pictures with Shauna. All three willingly pose on their "best sides."

"Christ, Curtis, get us out of here!" Suzy orders. Curtis nods and drives off, Cami activating the electric window to go up.

Phoebe grabs Shauna and pulls her back into her seat. "And what the heck was that supposed to be?" she demands. "You and Dominick and Neil posing for those cameras? What, did you think they were fashion photographers?"

"Well, I don't know about Dominick and Neil," Shauna says. "Hell, they might think the paparazzi might sell _their_ pictures to _Cosmopolitan for Men_ or whatever they have. But I was merely cooperating with them and giving them what they wanted."

"Excuse me?" Cami asks. "What exactly did they want?"

"Raw, real and candid to satisfy the public, my dear," she answers.

_**Shauna: **__Look, as long as the public is interested in what is going on with their favourite celebrities, they're going to keep buying these tabloids and going online to look at these pictures and read the stories. To emphasize an old cliché, "If you can't beat them, go along with them."_

"What the hell is wrong with you, Shauna?" Gideon demands. "Do you know what those people do to celebrities on a daily basis? They invade their privacies and catch them in their most candid, awkward moments. And when these pictures make the press, people like Suzy, Olivia and Dianese are ridiculed and made fun of by the public!"

"And you wanted to just go along with it like the paparazzi whore that you were?" Phoebe adds. "Why don't you walk a mile in Suzy's shoes? Do you have any idea what it's like to not go out in your backyard without someone taking your random picture of you gardening in your swimsuit? Do you know what it would be like to nearly have an accident trying to escape these villains?" She is forming tears now, as is Jennifer.

"Oh, Phoebe, Jennifer, don't play the Princess Diana card with me!" Shauna snarls. She points at Suzy, Olivia and Dianese. "I'll have you know that once you become as famous as these three, your private life becomes fair game for the tabloids. These paparazzi aren't going to go away just because you stomp on their feet or break their arms. So it would be a novel idea to just give up the 'please respect my privacy' act, and pose for the pictures like the good little celebrity you're supposed to be!" The other housemates look stunned, except Dominick and Neil, and the celebrities just glare at Shauna.

_**Phoebe:** I think it's just disgusting that Shauna would go and say something like that, especially in the presence of those who can't get any privacy because of these creeps. She has no idea what it's like to not go out walking your dog without every knowing your business, and I thought today was supposed to put that into perspective for her._

_**Shauna:**__ I'm starting to get just a little sick and tired of people who say that they cherish their privacy so highly. Really? Then don't get into show business._

Cami just shakes her head at Shauna. "Sorry, Shauna, as much as you're my acquaintance, I'll have to agree with the rest of the gang. I think everyone deserves a little privacy, famous or not."

_**Cami**__: Having heard Shauna's tirade, I don't really understand what everyone's fascination is with the lives of all the famous celebrities. They're ordinary people like you and me and your next-door neighbour and the cab driver that dropped you off, or the classmate or co-worker that you ignore. Don't they deserve the same rights as everyone else? I think Shauna and the rest of the obsessed people really need to get hobbies._

Karin shouts to break up the argument, then announces, "While the girls and I were ducking the swarm of paparazzi, I heard one of them calling my name, and it turns out that my long-lost brother, Jackie has been a member these past two years."

Jay and Herry look strangely at Karin, then Theresa backs her up. "It's true," she says. "She introduced me and Jen before we had the chance to take him out."

"I saw him with a perm hairdo, same hair as me," Karin describes, as well as his complete outfit. "So, if Jackie happens to run into us again, try to be polite, okay? Friendship promise?"

Herry leans in a bit to glance at her. "Are you okay, Karin?"

_**Herry:**__ It's bad enough that Dominick, Neil and Shauna are whoring themselves out to the paparazzi for their own personal gain – though I kind of expect this of Shauna – but now Karin wants us to be friendly because one of them's her brother? Is she kidding me?_

Suddenly, the limousine stops, and Suzy makes Curtis get out to see any traffic pulling in anywhere. As he opens the back door, he announces, "All clear." The housemates notice they are parked outside a beauty salon. When all the girls are filing out, Theresa looks at her friends, and all the boys look hesitant except for Neil.

"No thanks, Theresa, girls," Jay says. "We'll just stay in the limo."

"I'm in!" Neil chimes. "About time I get a manicure, pedicure and waxing." But as he gets out, Nathean calls, "What? You're serious, right?"

_**Nathean:**__ Something just ain't right, the way Neil would voluntarily agree to a trip to a ladies' salon. I'm thinking he must be gay._

When Neil and the girls have left, Nathean whispers to Jay and Herry, "Is Neil okay? I don't think he's playing for the right team, if he's willing to get all dolled up in a salon made solely for chicks."

"Trust us, he's not gay," Herry replies. "He's just in love with himself and totally vain like that."

"Makes me glad I'm bald," Dominick comments. "I wouldn't be caught dead getting my hair done in there."

In the salon, all the girls are getting their hair cut and styled first. Neil, on the other hand, has opted for a pedicure and manicure. He looks ecstatic as he feels a sandy-feeling stick smoothing out each fingernail. "Oh, I'm so glad you decided to admit me, even though I'm not female," he tells the manicurist. "I _have_ to keep up my attractive, beautiful look for the cameras."

The girls overhear, and all of them groan and Theresa rolls her eyes. All the others wince and cringe. Shauna whispers, "Excuse me while I purge."

_**Shauna:**__ It sucks that Jay, Theresa and Herry won't talk to me civilly, about Neil or otherwise, but just hearing him talk is enough to know he's far too vain for me._

Ileana feels good as she feels her hair getting curled and crimped. "Ooh, girls!" she says. "I've been doing other people's hair for years now. It is so good to have someone else doing my hair for a change."

"Amen, sister," Jennifer agrees.

Cami looks up at the camera getting shots of the customers, rotating in a circular motion. Nobody says anything, but she thinks it's a security camera looking out for people who may rob the shop. They have no idea that it's a paparazzi-controlled camera getting video. They notice the camera is especially interested in Neil.

Meanwhile, back in the limousine, Blaire switches seats all around, trying to find where all the gear controls are. "Man, how do you open the sunroof in here?" he wonders. "I'm dying for a little bit of fresh air."

"Maybe if you ask the driver, he'll do it for you," Herry suggests.

"Good idea," Blaire replies, then calls to Curtis. "Sir, would you open the sunroof back in here, please?" he requests. "I want to get some fresh air in here." Seconds later, the sunroof opens above them.

Blaire and Herry stand on the seats below and stick their heads out of the limousine. They take in all the sights of downtown Santa Rosanna, breathing in and out. Blaire asks the others, "You sure you don't want to join us up here?"

"Positive," Dominick answers. "We're getting some fresh air blown in here, thanks."

Suddenly, Herry notices an unmarked white truck parked across the street. He taps Blaire's shoulder and Blaire notices it, too.

"Herry, you don't think…" Blaire starts, then looks over at the beauty shop. "You don't suppose that place has a camera shooting paparazzi video, do you?" he wonders.

_**Blaire:**__ So Herry and I and the rest of us were enjoying the fresh air, when we spotted what we suspected to be paparazzi secretly videotaping Neil and the girls in the beauty shop. I wonder how they manage to get the video connected to that truck._

Suddenly, they hear the faints of more flashing, then turn to see paparazzi taking more pictures of them. Herry attempts to get out of the limousine through the sunroof, but Blaire tries to stop him.

_**Blaire**__: And then, we have round two of the great paparazzi battle. (Rolls eyes)_

"Jay, it's them!" Blaire announces. "Get Herry down, and make sure the doors are locked. Now's not the time for violence." Jay, Kris and Nathean grab Herry by the waist and bring him back down into the limousine.

Soon they hear the sound of banging on the limousine. At first, they think it's the paparazzi hitting the vehicle until they see two more members trying to fit cameras in the sunroof to get more pictures. Dominick smiles and poses willingly for one camera, while the others try to swat them away like flies.

_**Kris:**__ Damn, these bloody paparazzi are fierce and ferocious. They're like fricking mosquitoes, always buzzing around you with their cameras and they won't leave you alone, and nice of Dominick to just sit there and not help us!_

"Dammit, Dominick!" Kris yells. "Are you just going to sit there and look pretty or are you going to help us fend these bastards off?!"

In the salon, as the girls were just finishing up their hair makeovers, Ileana turns and notices paparazzi on top of and even shaking the limousine, and the boys fighting them. She shakes her head and says, "Oh, those poor boys, getting hassled by those beasts. Somebody should do something."

"I'm sure Curtis will call the police on them," Suzy says.

"Oh, right," Olivia scoffs. "And since when do police arrest paparazzi for trying to get pictures, huh?"

"If that's true, I hope Jackie isn't in that group," Karin says. "He's probably hiding out in his car."

"If our next stop is another boutique, I vote we find a unisex one for both us and the guys," Theresa suggests. "I hate to see them get tortured."

"Relax, Theresa," Neil replies as his arm waxing is finished. "I mean, what if Shauna is right for once? Do you think people need to go through all that just to get one lousy picture?"

All the girls except Shauna glare at him. "What?" he cries.

_**Neil:**__ I don't get what all the fuss is about. I mean, if you're as fabulous and gorgeous as I am, then you'd want your picture taken by even the paparazzi. It's not like you're going out looking like a drug addict, or the backfiring result of too much botox, which is another story entirely._

"Yeah, Neil, _you're_ a big help right there!" Theresa says sarcastically.

Back in the limousine, after the paparazzi have been fended off, Jay calls to Curtis, "Quick, close the sunroof!" Soon, the sunroof doors hum across to close.

"Make sure all the windows are up and the doors are locked," Jay orders. Soon, everyone hears the click of the doors locking. The boys check, and all the windows are up.

"Maybe we should turn on some music," Kris suggests.

"Good idea," Jay says and relays it to Curtis. "How about some music to soothe the savage beast? We could use some."

Curtis turns the radio on, and they hear some loud, fast techno music. Annoyed, Jay yells, "I _said_ music to _soothe the savage beast_!"

Dominick is now fed up with Jay's attitude. "Okay, you know what, Jay, just chill the fuck out!" he blasts.

_**Dominick:**__ Okay, I know Jay is so upset with what the paparazzi is doing to his precious private life, God forbid, but that's no reason for him to be so abusive to the limo driver._

"Uh, Curtis, driver dude!" Dominick calls. "Maybe if you know any good easy-listening stations, you can perhaps flip to one?" Seconds later, they hear the opening lyrics of an old Christopher Cross song, _Sailing_.

While listening, Jay thinks of the time he and Theresa went sailing at Chicanis Lake. "Ahhh," he sighs. "This is much better."

"Oh, I hope it's the spa next," Herry says. "I'll be ever more relaxed."

Inside the salon, the girls are all giggling and gabbing about each other's hairstyles, talking over one another. Neil is touching his legs, they feel smoother than he ever felt before. Suzy and Dianese pay for everyone, then they head back to the limousine. However, they find themselves piling in quickly, as the paparazzi are taking more pictures.

Jay is first to notice Theresa's wavier hairstyle. "Wow, Theresa!" he exclaims. "You're going to make even Aphrodite jealous."

"Thanks, Jay," she replies.

Neil slams the door quickly as he is the last one to get in. The housemates can hear and feel paparazzi pounding on the limousine, so Suzy calls to Curtis, "Drive out of here, Curtis!" Curtis does as he is instructed.

On the way to the next destination, all the boys except Neil compliment the girls' new hairstyles. Dominick runs his fingers through Shauna's newly-primped hair.

_**Dominick:**__ Okay, I really need to find out how all those hairstylists make all these female celebrities, and our female housemates, look as gorgeous as they did. Shauna's hair is so divine and sexy when it's primped like that. Perhaps some strings of beads would compliment the look. _

"Babe, you look damn beautiful with that hair," Dominick says. Shauna smiles as she flips her hair around, almost hitting Karin with it. The other girls groan and Phoebe says, "Smooth, Dominick, real smooth."

_**Phoebe:**__ Dom just had to go and boost Shauna's ego with a sexy comment like that, as if it isn't already big enough. (Sighs and rolls eyes)_

Moments later, the limousine stops, and when the door opens, the celebrities and housemates find themselves at the doors of another store, Springhill. They see two guards standing at the front door. Curtis looks around, and when he announces it's all clear of paparazzi, the housemates sprint out and quickly rush into the store anyway.

The guards make the housemates stand back so they can open the doors for them. Just as Jay enters, he asks the guards, "Just for the record, you guys are hired to make sure no paparazzi comes in and takes pictures of the celebrities who shop here, right?"

"That we are," one guard answers.

Jay is smiling, overjoyed, and cries, "Thank you! Shopping here will be a blast!"

_**Jay:**__ It's so refreshing to know that there are people in Hollywood who are hired to make sure celebrities shop in peace, without being bothered. Kimberly Craig should look into this, as should every other store in Santa Rosanna._

He is shaking both the guards' hands when Theresa grabs his arm. "Let's go, Jay!" she says in an impatient singsong tone. "You're holding everyone up."

When everyone is inside, the teenage heroes are walking around with Suzy and Olivia. Theresa asks the celebrities, "So tell us, what makes this store so special to you."

"This caters to both men and women," Suzy answers. "This is another store we frequent to improve our wardrobes, but we also come here whenever we want to shop for the men in our lives."

"A men's section in this store?" Herry repeats.

"Where?" Neil adds. Then the descendants of Hercules and Narcissus take off running.

Theresa looks at Jay, wondering if he will join Herry and Neil. "Uh, maybe later," he says. "I'll just browse around here for now."

The rest of the boys are exploring the men's section. Kris and Dominick are looking at pairs of denim blue jeans. Dominick notices some pairs of black jeans, and hands them to Kris. "Here you go, man," he says. "I think these would suit your personality more."

Kris examines them. "Wow, you could be right!" he exclaims.

_**Kris:**__ Dominick is probably the type of person to go on and on about how sexy he looks. Who knew he could also be such an expert on men's fashion?_

Kris selects a few more pairs and heads to the fitting room, while Dominick meets Neil in the underclothes section. Dominick sees Neil staring at boxed packages of men's briefs. He picks up another package of a different brand and stares at the model on the box. He laughs at the picture and shows Neil. He says, "I'll bet I could be a better model posing in this brand on the packaging."

"Dude, he's just standing there in the bedroom with a newspaper," Neil says. "These male models would be more convincing lying all sultry on silk bedsheets."

Dominick stares at Neil with that picture in his thoughts. "Actually, you would look better posing in the kitchen."

Neil gives him a strange look. "Me? Kitchen?"

_**Neil:**__ Dominick and I were staring at models on packages of men's underwear at Springhill, and he tells me I would look better posing in a kitchen. What a laugh! Granted, he and I are destined to look good on one of those things, but as an experienced spokesmodel, I know that posing in the right environment will help boost sales of a certain product. I mean, you're not taking pictures to put on your profile of an Internet dating website._

"No, I would look good in a bedroom in these," Neil insists. He takes the package to examine what kind of underwear it is, but it doesn't matter. "Heck, I could use more underwear."

In the women's tops section, Cami, Shauna and Jennifer are going through the racks of tank tops. Jennifer and Cami notice some interesting designs, but Shauna thinks they all look terrible. Cami is showing Jennifer a pink tank with kittens and purple lettering on it. She reads aloud the slogan: "Practically purrfect in every way."

"Oh, please, that is the cheesiest thing I have ever heard," Shauna criticizes. She goes through more tops and sighs. "Just look at all this crap. What the hell makes anyone think a lady would look good in any of this crap." She pulls out a plain yellow top. "Look at this one, for example. Plain icky yellow, no slogans, no pictures on it! Boring!" She throws it down and picks out a white tank. It looks small enough to expose the midriff. Shauna points this out and says, "And look at this sleazy number. 'Devilless in disguise?' Do they think that any self-respecting woman would wear this?" She holds it up to her as if she's trying it on over her clothes. "Look, I'll bet I could look down and see my navel in this." She throws it down also and looks at a third. A green tank with a picture of a pine forest. "Oh, don't get me started with this!"

Shauna takes a bunch of tank tops of the rank and throws them down at her feet. She screams as if she is calling for a staff member. "Excuse me, but CAN I GET A RETAILER HERE?!? These fucking icky tank tops are gross, hideous and an insult to any woman who buys them and wears them! They need to be removed from this store immediately!"

_**Cami:**__ Gee, Shauna needs to calm down. They're just tank tops, for goodness sake. I seriously wonder what design company is going to hire her if she carries on her bitchiness like that._

She continues to rant nonsensically until Jay, Theresa and Suzy take her away. "Come on, Shauna," Theresa says, "let's go look at jewellery for a while."

Back in the men's sections, Herry and Nathean are going through the large and extra large shirts, picking up many plain ones, and ones with "tight-looking" designs, in Nathean's words. Just as they are going into the fitting room, they overhear Ileana, Dianese and Olivia giggling. Each of them are carrying four pairs of women's shoes and boots.

Nathean notices the wares and says, "Uh, girls, don't you have enough pairs of shoes to last you a lifetime? Ileana, didn't I see you running down a store aisle, chasing someone with a pump at Kimberly Craig?"

_**Nathean:**__ I'll bet that by the time we get home, Ileana will have enough shoes to re-sink the_ Titanic_. There's something very strange to me about a woman who has a fetish for buying shoes all the time, as if nothing else in the store interests them._

"Hey, hey, hey!" Dianese tells him. "A woman's shoes are sacred. A woman's shoes are her life. No woman in the world can have a shoe collection that's too big. So you need to support it or shut your mouth!" Ileana smirks at her remark.

"It's true," she says. "A fashion-conscious can never have enough stilettos and leather boots." She turns to the celebrities. "C'mon, ladies, let's check out the jewellery and perfumes." They leave the guys. Nathean looks defeated and Herry looks disgruntled.

"I will never understand those types of girls," Herry says. "Little trendwhores, they are." He takes his clothes into the fitting room.

The store has a section where they sell unisex jewellery, cologne and perfume at the same time. Jay and Theresa are looking at various rings and necklaces. She looks at him, and she can tell he's thinking about buying her one, but which one.

She touches his face for encouragement. "It's okay, Jay," she says. "They may look expensive, but you haven't used your credit card, have you. And you don't have to get the most expensive one."

"Which one do you think symbolizes… well, us?" Jay wonders.

They look through the case of rings and bracelets. They find a bracelet patterned with small diamonds, rubies and sapphires. "Ooh, forget a ring, I love that bracelet," she coos. "I'd love to have that one." Jay smiles as he takes out his credit card.

Phoebe and Blaire are on the opposite side of the heroes, putting perfume and cologne samples on their wrists. "You know," Phoebe says, "it's nice to shop here and look around to see what's what without any paparazzi hounding us."

"Agreed," Jay and Theresa call back.

Blaire has just sprayed a men's fragrance called Midnight Cowboy on his wrist and smells it. "Hmm, my father would think this was too lustrous for him, but it would be perfect for one of my uncles," he observes.

Phoebe sniffs the scent on his wrist and looks at the label. "Does this uncle of yours think of himself as a love machine?" she asks. "It smells a bit… sexy."

"He does, and you know what, I just remembered his birthday is in two weeks." Blaire takes out his credit card and calls to the salesperson. "Miss, could you ring this up and have it professionally wrapped. I'll have it labelled and sent overnight when I get home."

Shauna joins Phoebe and Blaire, and secretly asks if she could borrow a cologne sample. Before the salesperson can answer, Shauna takes a fragrance called Colorado Nights and head's to the men's section.

She is spraying all the male mannequins with the fragrance. Jay and Theresa give her a strange look.

_**Theresa:**__ Shauna, for some reason, was spraying all the mannequins with men's cologne. Ugh, I have a feeling she's going to embarrass us in a matter of minutes._

Shauna notices an underwear-clad mannequin and sprays it with the fragrance. Then, she studies the "chiselled" body and painted-on blond hair. She climbs up onto the pedestal and touches it all over.

Jennifer, Cami, Gideon and Suzy are socializing with Jay, Theresa, Phoebe and Blaire at jewellery and fragrances counter when they overhear muffled noises, and see other shoppers staring in the men's section. They rush down the aisle to a horrifying discovery. They see Shauna attempting to have sexual relations with the underwear-clad mannequin, listening to her aggravated sex noises. Dominick is laughing at her. Herry is trying to pry her off, but she won't peel herself from the mannequin.

"Shauna, what the hell are you doing?!" Blaire cries. "Stop!"

_**Blaire:**__ Oh my God, I couldn't believe what I saw in that public store – Shauna screwing a shirtless male mannequin. Once again, she never ceases to embarrass the rest of us._

Several store workers pull Shauna off the mannequin, then forcefully take her out of the store, but she releases herself from them. "I can fucking well walk!" she screams, then stomps out of the store.

Outside, she sees several members of the paparazzi flashing their cameras at her. She is immediately cheered up, and poses like a model for them. When she decides she's done, she opens the front passenger door and asks Curtis, "May I ride shotgun with you? I don't think the others will want to speak to me for the rest of the day."

It is nearly four o'clock by the time the housemates and the celebrities leave the store. Suzy, Dianese and Olivia, as well as nearly all the housemates, have purchases they want to buy, and line up at the checkout counters. Jennifer, Karin and Gideon don't have anything to buy, so they wait for the rest of the group at the exit.

Outside the store, they are confronted by the same paparazzi snapping their pictures. Blaire decides to lead everyone into the limousine, and advises, "Don't do anything rash – especially not you, Herry, Jen and Theresa. Just keep your cool and get into the limousine after me." Luckily, Curtis is out just in time and opens the door for them. Everyone files into the limousine one by one, then when Curtis shuts the door, they prepare themselves for the next destination.

* * *

Their final stop is a large restaurant called Elegant Buffet, for an early dinner. Once again, Curtis has to check for paparazzi before letting anyone out. When it is clear, he opens the limousine door, and everyone files out as they walk inside. Everyone except Jay and Herry, that is, who feel sceptical. 

Suzy and Karin smile at them. "Come on, boys," Suzy says, "it's perfectly all right."

"Are you sure they'll let us in, especially with us dressed like we are?" Herry asks. "I'm only in a T-shirt and khaki shorts. What if they kick us out because we're not in suits and ties? Did you make a reservation?"

"Silly, this is a buffet restaurant," Karin says. "They're usually informal with the dress, and you can basically walk in and out as you are."

_**Karin:**__ I don't know what all goes on in Herry's head, to tell you the truth. Hollywood may have a reputation for elegant restaurants with reservations and strict dress codes, but I've never heard of a buffet place that does that. They would have to be out of their minds to go there._

Suzy and Karin hold out their hands for Jay and Herry to take. "Well, if you say so, Karin," Jay says, then he and Herry are led into the restaurant.

The housemates are awed when they get inside the restaurant. The décor is most gold and silver. It is like a fancy restaurant, with large booths and lots of tables with fancy tablecloths and decorations. But everyone notices that the people are dressed rather casually – dressy T-shirts, jeans and slacks on the men, and blouses, skirts and dress pants on the women. The housemates and celebrities are led to a long dais-like table reserved exclusively for them. They sit down and get themselves comfortable, and engage in short conversations before they get up for pre-meal soups and salads.

The heroes sit together, next to the celebrities. Theresa asks the celebrities a question. "You'll have to excuse us, but my friends and I aren't exactly up on pop culture. Exactly how did you three get your start in show business?"

Suzy answers, "I first met Olivia on a show called _Beginner's Talent_, and we were competing against each other in the child singer's category. I was eight, she was nine. I sang the Debby Boone classic, _You Light Up My Life_, and Olivia sang…" She turns to Olivia. "What was that song you sang, it was the Go-Go's, _We Got the Beat_?"

"It was _Our Lips are Sealed_," Olivia corrects her. "I gave a standing ovation and a four-star rating, and I beat your pants off by only half a star."

Suzy looked unnerved and turns back to the heroes. "That's how boastful she was. Later on, though, she sent me an apology letter for her behaviour, and we had been keeping touch since. I went back on that show and won against a boy named Danny Turpin – he would later go on to form the boy band Westward Road. A few years later, Olivia, Danny and I reunited while auditioning for roles in a new variety show for kids, _Alphabet Street_. It was show full of singing, dancing and acting in skits. Other members included Danny's fellow Westward Road bandmate Jonathan Majors, and an actress named Carla Branson; she's now famous on that show _Love, Miranda_. All of us won roles, and we became such good friends through the show."

Cami is sitting across from them, and is intrigued, "I thought you were wonderful on that show,_ Alphabet Street_," she says.

_**Cami:**__ I fully remember that show _Alphabet Street_, from my childhood years. I remember I would rush home after school every day just to watch it, and I refused to do my homework until after it over, no matter how much my Mom begged. That's how I grew to love Suzy and Olivia and Danny and Jonathan and Carla, listening to their music and Westward Road and watching all their movies and TV shows. Ah, good times._

"As for me," Dianese says, "I've always been singing as a child, and when I was in my teens – sixteen, to be exact – a couple of girlfriends and I formed an R&B group Diasettia. It was a combination of all three of our names – mine, Rosetta Willis and Portia Janes. We've put out four successful albums and five number one hits on the Billboard Top 100 and the R&B and hip-hop charts. My father gave up his whole career to manage the three of us, and he sacrificed everything so I could make it as a star, and it has paid off. Last year, the band went on hiatus, and I've completed my first solo album, which has produced two number one hits thus far, and I'm preparing for my first solo tour in the fall."

"Wow, you sure earned your celebrity status," Neil coos.

"What about you, Suzy and Olivia?" Jay asks. "Do any of you have any upcoming projects of your own?"

"I just wrapped up production of a movie last week, _Belle Boot Camp_," Olivia says. "I play a party girl who is sent to Atlanta to learn how to be a lady. I came to the set straight from _Rockstarlet_, where I played an aspiring rock star who is taken under the wing of a continently famous female rock band. I was actually in the middle of _Rockstarlet_ when the producers of _Belle Boot Camp_ approached me for the lead role. They looked at my attitude in my acting and singing, and thought I'd be perfect. My manager tried to tell them no, because of the movie commitment I was already in. They said, 'All right, we're willing to wait until production for this one wraps up, then send her directly to us.' Both movies are scheduled for release sometime next year, I believe in late spring, early summer. As for my singing, I already have one successful album, and I'm planning to be back in the studio late next month to record my second. I'm also poised to record songs for the soundtracks of my aforementioned movies."

"I have my sophomore album, which sold one-and-a-half million copies the first week of release," Suzy says. "I currently released two singles onto the Billboard charts at the same time, _Have You Any Idea_ and _Maybe It's Magic_. I'm poised to shoot videos for these singles later this week, so I'm just putting in some free time before I have to go back to work. Maybe later on, I can follow in Olivia's footsteps and get into acting."

_**Theresa:**__ It's so interesting to hear about how these people are living their lives and careers. My friends and I are so busy saving the world from destruction, and staying in fighting form, we don't have time to make for any of this stuff. It would be nice if Jay and the gods could give us a small break once in a while for all of us to check it out, because I feeling like doing so right now._

At this time, everyone has finished their pre-meal appetizers, and go out to the buffet station for dinner.

There are at least fifty items in the buffet – fried chicken; French fries; perogies; meatballs; Chinese noodles; roast beef; baked, mashed and scalloped potatoes; assorted vegetables; even gravy and sauces. Everyone takes some of their favourites, but Herry takes considerable amounts from each container that he didn't find completely empty. Suzy and Olivia notice this, and they whisper to Jay and Theresa, "Your friend must have a huge appetite to go for all that."

Herry overhears this and tells the celebrities. "Hey, a big appetite comes with a big body like mine."

_**Herry:**__ I don't get why everyone makes a big deal about how much I eat at a meal. (Flexes his arms) A beefcake form like mine needs lots of food to keep the strength up._

Karin asks the celebrities a question: "Do you ever feel the pressure by the media to be sexy in order to enhance your image?"

"Definitely not," Dianese answers. "To me, being sexy like that is a choice. If you want to be sexy and flaunt your body, then go right ahead and do that. But my definition of sexy is uplifting a positive attitude and being confident in what you do because that's sexy in itself."

"I agree with Dianese and live by the same rules," Olivia adds.

Shauna is sitting directly across from Herry, and is decidedly disgusted by his eating. Suzy is about to answer Karin's question when Shauna calls out, "For God's sake, Herry, must you act like a glutton like that? And can you at least _pretend_ to have table manners for once?"

All conversations stop and everyone stares at her. Herry drops her fork and gives her a menacing glare.

_**Herry:**__ Shauna has been bitching at us and acting stuck up like usual all day, and she has the audacity to lecture me about table manners? Who the hell does she think she is?_

"Excuse me," Herry replies, "but I don't need etiquette advice from someone who tried to hump a mannequin at a department store!" He goes right back to eating.

At the entrance, staff members try to prevent Karin's brother, Jackie from getting past with his camera. But he insists on staying. He says, "I would like you to direct me to Karin Lombard. She's my sister. I saw the celebrities' limo, and I know she and her friends are here with them. It's not the celebrities I'm interested in."

Around fifteen minutes later, Jackie spies Karin and the heroes going to the buffet table for a second serving. He looks to the staff. "Reserve a large booth for five for ten minutes." Then he walks casually up to his sister.

Karin notices him from a few feet away and calls him. She asks, "What are you doing here? How did you get past the staff with your camera?"

"I hinted to them that I only wanted to take a picture of my little sister with her friends," Jackie replies. Neil and Karin look like they're up for it, but the others look indifferent.

_**Karin:**__ I feel honoured that my own paparazzo brother wants to take a casual picture of us that I can correctly assume he's not going to sell to the tabloids if he doesn't want Suzy, Olivia or Dianese in it. Perhaps this will make Jay, Theresa and Herry receptive to some paparazzi._

Karin whispers to them, "I don't think he wants to sell it to the tabloids. He's not asking about the celebs. I think this is a picture he'll want to give to us and our family."

They talk it over, then Jay says to Jackie, "All right, if you and Karin say so. But you had better keep this word." Jackie agrees and directs them to a large booth.

He has Jay and Theresa sit on one side, Herry and Neil on the other, and Karin in the middle. He snaps two pictures of them smiling and posing normal, then has them posing differently with every picture, arms around each other like a link, holding hands, arms out on the table, elbows on the table, two pictures of each. When he is done, Jackie gives Karin his apartment address, and she promises, "I'll see you on the last day before I have to go." He leaves just as they go back to the buffet.

When they return, Karin tells the celebrities and housemates about Jackie and the pictures he took of them. "And he was so nice and friendly," she says to the celebrities. "He never asked about any of you."

Dominick and Shauna look peeved that they were never included, but don't say anything.

_**Shauna:**__ I can't believe it, a member of the paparazzi was here taking pictures, and he never bothers to come here and ask for me or Dom? UGH! But then again, this was about Karin, and since she doesn't want to be friends with me! And I'm the self-centred one?_

They decide to forget about it and keep eating. They stay silent among active conversations between celebrities and housemates.

When everyone pays for their meals and leaves the restaurant, they are greeted outside by more paparazzi snapping their pictures. Dominick, Shauna and Neil pose like usual, but Jay, Theresa and Herry keep cool about this. Karin searches for Jackie among the crowd, but can't find him. She smiles, thinking the pictures he took of her are enough.

In the limousine on the way to the bus van, Jay says, "Thank you for agreeing to spend the day with us. It was such an honour and a privilege." The celebrities give their thanks in one voice. However, when they arrive to where the bus van had been parked, they discover it isn't there, and the limousine keeps on going.

"This is such a treat, going back to the mansion in a limousine," Phoebe remarks. "I feel like a celebrity already." Everyone else laughs and chats for the whole ride back. When they arrive back at Jack Halpern's mansion, Curtis opens the back door to let the housemates out. Each files out one by one, and Jennifer says, "Such a relief to step out and not worry about paparazzi for once."

* * *

Everyone except for Jay, Shauna, Phoebe, Blaire and Karin spend most of the evening in the workout room, working off the buffet dinner. Blaire, after taking the bus van to a supermarket for proper ingredients, decides to bake an after-dinner treat. 

"Blueberry and raspberry muffins," he says. "Something healthy for these housemates." He asks Jay, Phoebe and Karin to help and they agree. Once again, Shauna gives a pouty look.

_**Blaire:** The reason why I didn't ask Shauna to help was because of her usual bitchy behaviour. Mostly everyone is tired of it, and I don't know what Dominick sees in her. If this were_ Big Brother_, and we were evicting housemates, she'd be gone over the weekend._

"So, how did everyone enjoy their day?" Phoebe asks on the way to the kitchen. "I know I had a good time." Everyone else speaks over themselves in agreement.

_**Phoebe:**__ Spending the day with Suzy, Dianese and Olivia, I have developed a newly-found respect for celebrities – not that I ever found them to be shallow, self-absorbed and phoney to begin with – but I discovered some of them are down-to-earth people like me who like to live out of the spotlight. That's all they want is to be able to live a life without photographers and autograph hounds bothering them everywhere. I think that more people should respect this of them._

Blaire, Phoebe, Jay and Karin are busy in the kitchen, mixing ingredients together according to recipes. With this teamwork, they get it prepared and in the oven in ten minutes.

Half an hour later, the rest of the housemates come to the living room smelling the baking. Blaire announces, "I hope everyone is in the mood for fruity muffins. Everyone needs a treat for after dinner."

He goes to check on them later. When he discovered they are done, he has Phoebe help him prepare plates and place the muffins on them. They bring them out to the rest of the housemates in the living room. Everyone takes whichever kind they favour – some take both kinds – and sample. Blaire is soon met with mixed compliments all around, and they spend that time doing more eating.

* * *

A/N: I want to take this time out to wish all readers and fans a Merry Christmas and a happy holiday, and have a happy a prosperous New Year. Love, davewriter 


	9. Rehashings at Rehearsal

Author's Note: Hello, it's me again, and, wow, how long has it been THIS TIME?? LOL! Actually I've had a lot happening to me lately since me last posting, including a full blown addiction to online internet games (which I really need rehab for… LMAO!) Also, I've started volunteer work at a learning center in my hometown (in which I'm doing some writing), and writing-related on a new non-fanfic project about young man with cerebral palsy who becomes a controversial radio personality. Speaking of which, I've been posting my real novels on this site's brother site, FictionPress. I've also been tuning in to the winter edition of _Big Brother_ when possible (which just ended, and for those who haven't been watching, Adam from Cherry Hill, NJ beat out Ryan from Columbus, OH. Congratulations, Adam.) There is supposed to be another edition of this show out this summer, so be sure to tune into that.

Also, the memory disk that I've been saving this story on just might be filling up, so what I want to do when/if I maintain another memory disk is put all my fanfiction projects and my non-story entities (including a big business communication package) on that and just use my purple memory disk for my regular stories. However, I have been thinking of also putting this story on hold for a while after the "video" and devote more of my energies to my real novel as well as my C.O.P.S. fanfic "Women Seeking Police," which I've been sorely neglecting. Read and review, and I hope this was worth the wait.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to the real Class of the Titans, just my OC's mentioned in this chapter. There are "extras" in today's activity that I don't own the rights to either; specifically Medelia, Eris and Autolycus. There are also referrals to the episodes, _Field of Nightmares_, _Applet of Discord_ and _Bad Blood_; I don't own those either. I also don't own the TV series Charlie's Angels or the popular video games Sunset Riders (there are refernces to them as much artists) as wel, as all music video mentioned in this chapter. Everything else in this chapter is mine.

* * *

Chapter 9

Herry awakens at around shortly after six the next morning, before Jay and Neil wake up. He's careful to walk out of the room quietly so that he doesn't wake them. Likewise, Blaire opens his eyes around the same time, checking the time, and walks quietly out of his room to take a shower.

Herry has been in the workout room for an hour and a half. He is running the treadmills when he sees Karin and Cami coming to join him. As Blaire is in the kitchen, making breakfast for himself and other housemates, Theresa and Jennifer are already up and in the powder room, putting makeup on themselves.

Blaire is preparing breakfast, putting pancakes, waffles and toast on plates when he sees Kris coming into the kitchen. He smiles, as Kris is already attracted by the smell. Kris coos and says, "You've been working this hard at breakfast? How long have you been up?"

"Since about ten after six," Blaire replies. "My eyes just shot open for some reason, and I thought, 'Hey, why not?'"

Soon, all the others who are up join them in the kitchen, as Blaire and Kris prepare to take the food to the dining room. As Herry and Karin see the breakfast, she tries to shield him from it until it's fully prepared.

But Herry helps take the food out to the dining room instead of eating it. "Hey, Blaire," he says, "don't forget about the others, too."

"I'm going back into the kitchen anyway," Blaire replies. He looks at Theresa and Jennifer. "I'm thinking you girls would like some of those weight loss shakes that Cami bought, and perhaps Phoebe, too." This has Cami going to the pantry for a new canister.

_**Blaire:**__ Of course, at the mere mention of the words "weight loss shake," Cami runs to retrieve her pride and joy from the supermarket. I'm thinking they will make her as skinny as a rail, which is what she's going for._

It is shortly after eight when Jay wakes up with the sun, as does Phoebe, who's suddenly hungry. Neither of them can waken Neil or Shauna. Gideon tosses and turns, but feels the light in the window is so bright, he can't fight it. So he forces himself out of bed and says, "All right, all right, you win, Mother Nature. I got my eight hours anyway. Sheesh!" He looks at Dominick sleeping and decides to leave him alone.

When Phoebe walks into the dining room, she says a good morning, then asks Blaire, "Do you have any of those delicious muffins leftover? I'm thinking they would make a good breakfast."

"I should have a few," he replies. "I put the rest away on the counters next to the coffee and sugar jars."

Phoebe leaves, then comes back with one blueberry and two raspberry muffins.

Cami is finishing a vanilla weight loss shake. She is in the mood for another. But first, she asks, "So, what did you all think of Suzy, Dianese and Olivia yesterday? I thought it was fun to experience what a day in the life was like when they're not hard at work."

"Me too," Kris agrees. "I was so… oh, what's the word for it… awed when I saw how they like to live like we normally do. It got me to thinking that they're more normal than the rest of the world thinks."

"I agree," Theresa says. "If only the paparazzi would understand that and let them have the privacy they deserve. Then they would at least have the chance to be normal. And if only Shauna would keep her opinions to herself about giving certain things up to satisfy others. She doesn't understand how wrong she is." Everyone is talking over each other in agreement.

_**Theresa:**__ Yesterday was what I would say the day Shauna made us angry the most, telling the most photographed celebrities to sacrifice privacy to make the paparazzi happy. I know I should understand where she's coming from with paparazzi having to eat, and pay bills and rent, too, but what she doesn't realize is that they could find more humane ways to earn money. I'm praying that today, she can behave herself for once._

"Maybe if our paper is late today," Cami says, "we can spend some time outside tanning and swimming. Shauna could use the relaxation, I don't think I worked off all the calories from dinner last night, and I don't think these shakes are working this morning." Everyone laughs.

"Yeah, I'm in the mood for some swimming, too," Karin agrees.

* * *

At nine-thirty, the daily newspaper arrives. Theresa goes to retrieve it, along with a CD. When she reads the headline, she becomes excited. "No way!" she cries. "THIS is what we're doing?" She rushes back in and slams the door.

"You guys!" she squeals. "Everyone gather in the living room quick! This is going to be a highlight!" Jay and Phoebe go to retrieve Neil and Shauna as the rest of the housemates scramble for seats. Neil and Shauna appear in their sleep clothes.

Before Theresa reads the paper, she says, "Neil and Shauna, you might want to change clothes in just a minute." Then she gets into the story. "_World in a Mansion_ Cast To Be Video Starlets. Local pop and R&B trio, Chantilly Club, has a new hit single out from their explosive hit album, _We Be Clubbin'_, entitled _Dance Me Outside_. However, this single needs a video. The concept is a house party that starts out clean, but then gets raunchy, all the while keeping the fun and classy image that describes the group. Video director Pamela DeMorgan – who has previously worked with such artists as Silver, Olivia Tiffany, Wendy Galveston, along with her former band Bright Fame, the Copperheads, Leslie Madrid, Charlie's Angels and even country acts like Darla Johnson and the Sunset Riders…"

Everyone is whistling and making "wow" sounds as they learn the video director's work.

"…has selected this very mansion to do the video, which will have close to fifty selected extras," Theresa continues. "However, when she and the production crew heard about _The World in a Mansion_, they decided that the mansion's occupants will be part of the video as well."

Half of the housemates are cheering with excitement, while the rest talk about how cool it will be.

Theresa quiets everyone down so she can keep reading. "However, the video is going to be shot tomorrow. Today will be devoted to the housemates taking acting lessons to make their parts in the video come alive with pizzazz. Ms. DeMorgan, and acting coach Leslie McClure – who has worked with such young stars as Heather Farrell, Patrick Chase and Jill Sussex, and even legends such as David Phillips and Madelaine Carlson – along with Chantilly Club lead singer Noelle Switzer, will be at the mansion along with some selected extras to help them rehearse late this morning."

More excited chatter from the housemates, and Theresa joins in with them.

_**Cami:**__ Oh my God, this is so exciting. I always wanted to be a video star since I was a child dancing along to MTV. Now, my dream is about to come true. And to work with a coach who was responsible for making movie stars out of people. Ooooooh, suddenly, I'm not so worthy._

Cami is literally bouncing in her seat. "Oh my God, a video! I need to get prepared. I'll need makeup, wardrobe, various glittery accessories…"

Shauna stops her before she gets overly excited. "Hold on there, Princess Starlet," she says. "It's a 4-minute music video, not a two-hour chick flick." She looks at Neil. "Meanwhile, Neil, you and I need to get changed." They rush back to their bedrooms.

Theresa looks at the CD and declares, "This must be the single that will go with the video." She waits until Neil and Shauna have returned in regular clothes, then turns the stereo on and inserts the CD into the player. Soon, they hear an opening thumping rhythmic beat that lasts twenty seconds, then the lead singer's voice singing the opening lines:

_Hey baby, don't look sad and lonely_

_Sitting here while your one and only_

_Hits it up with every hunk around town_

_Come with me, and we're gonna get down_

Everyone is dancing around the living room, not really paying attention to the lyrics. However, when the tempo goes up, and the song reaches the first chorus, Jennifer starts singing loudly:

_So come along and dance me outside_

_I promise you it'll be a wild ride_

_Catch falling stars as a token of love_

_Think of what we'll make with the moon above_

_What could you want with your girl tonight_

_When you can be with me, we'll make it right_

_And by the end of this, you're gonna root for me_

_Cause you know for sure this is destiny_

Everyone is staring at her while still concentrating on dancing. Shauna leans in towards her and whispers, "Jen, you know this just came out, right?" But Jennifer doesn't answer her.

_**Shauna:**__ Unless Jennifer is a Chantilly Club fan and owns all of their CD's, I have no idea how she could know all the words of a song that just hit radio. Of course, she could be the one who drives everyone nuts by playing the whole thing from start to finish._

When the song is over, Blaire declares, "Oh my God, we have to clean the house," then rushes to the kitchen to empty the dishwasher and clean the kitchen, and Herry and Nathean go around collecting trash, while Theresa and Jennifer get a "dustbuster" and cordless vacuum cleaner from a hall closet. The girls are hurriedly cleaning the living room and hallway floors, and living room furniture.

Neil tries to stop them. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," he says. "What's the rush? We're only going to have rehearsals here. Nobody's going to care about some specks of dust."

"It wouldn't hurt to have this house looking presentable," Jennifer argues.

Neil sighs. "You never did this when Denise Diamond was here for that fashion shoot last weekend."

"That's because we didn't have any time before they arrived here," Theresa says. "Now, are you going to help or not?"

He stares at Jennifer. "Fine, where's the feather duster?"

_**Neil:**__ If you ask me, Ms. DeMorgan and Mr. or Ms. McClure will only be here to give us tips on what to do in a music video. Now, I can understand cat dander on the furniture or big messes on the floor, but they're not going to care about little crumbs or specks of paper that can be swept under. I could be using this time to take a shower._

In just over half an hour, the housemates manage to get the living room, hallways, kitchen and dining room clean. Moments later, they are standing in a group at the front door, when the doorbell rings. Seconds later, they see a woman with reddish-brown hair like Shauna's, wearing a baseball cap and a purple jumpsuit; an older man with greying light brown hair, in a blue button-down shirt and grey slacks; and a young woman, seemingly twenty-eight years old, with long brunette hair halfway down her back, dressed in a black and red striped minidress.

"Hello, everyone," the older woman says. "I'm Pamela DeMorgan and this is Leslie McClure. We will be working with you today to prepare you all for the video tomorrow."

Jennifer is staring at the younger woman. "And you must be Noelle Switzer from the Chantilly Club. "I'm Jennifer. Your _We Be Clubbin'_ album is one of my most favourites."

"Always nice to meet a fan," Noelle replies.

Karin is first to introduce herself and the teenage heroes, then everyone introduces themselves individually.

"Nice to meet you all," Pamela says. "You all can call me Pamela, or Pam, whichever you prefer. And you can call him Leslie, or Les, whichever you prefer." She giggles a little bit. "Okay, now if you all can take your places in the living room, we'll give you the lowdown on the video."

Everyone sits, and Pamela starts explaining, "As you know, this video we're doing is for the new single from Chantilly Club, called _Dance Me Outside_. I'm assuming you have all heard the song, and are aware of the playfully fun sexual theme behind it."

"Of course I do," Jennifer says. "I know this and many of their other songs."

"Well, as you may have found out, the video's concept is an innocent house party that turns playfully sexual," Pamela tells them. "We're going for sexy, yet tasteful, without going totally over the edge, so the video can be played in the daytime. First of all, what's going to happen is that you all are going to spend a night on us at the Peachtree Hotel, where all the extras are staying during the filming. We plan to start no later than nine o'clock tomorrow, and will probably be going until midnight, maybe even one or two in the morning, for some nighttime shots. This will take one day to film."

"In the meantime, you will be working with Noelle and myself, and several other extras who have volunteered to help," Leslie adds. "We will show you how to act, how to dance in this video. I guess I should tell you is one reason why you'll be out of the mansion tonight is because we'll be having a crew of workers taking the furniture out, and turning this living room into a dance floor, so we'll be eradicating all this carpet. There will be more workers who will be building something of a "strip club" stage, complete with a pole, so someone here will be dancing exotic in the video. Any volunteers?"

Shauna raises her hand. Phoebe notices this and rolls her eyes.

_**Phoebe:**__ Oh, of course Shauna is going to volunteer to play a stripper in a music video. Remember, this is the same girl who lost her virginity to one on her big birthday. I'm never going to live that story down._

"Pick me," Shauna says. "I know how to be sexy and alluring to turn all the boys on." She flips her hair and runs it through her fingers, all the while twisting her body in a sexy manner and batting her eyes. Karin gives a shocked look, like she's unconvinced.

_**Karin:** Shauna says she knows how to be sexy and alluring to turn all the boys on? Please! Call me a prude, but her actions were giving off slutty, not sexy, signals._

"I hope they don't put any male strippers in the video," Karin whispers to Theresa. "Certain scenes would have to be edited out for daytime viewing." Theresa nods.

Dominick raises his hand. "Pamela," he says, "if you're willing to have a second stage built, I'd be more than happy to play a male dancer for the ladies." He takes his shirt off and flexes.

"No, me," Neil insists. "Everyone knows I have the looks and the body to show off. I'd be a shoo-in for the role." He takes his shirt off as well. The other heroes laugh along with Dominick and Shauna.

Before Neil can ask, Dominick says, "No offence, man, but if I remember correctly, you and all your friends are still in high school. And you are how old? I'll bet you ain't even legal to strip dance wherever you're from."

_**Neil:** I may have had my seventeenth birthday already, but you can tell just by looking at me that I can easily pass for early twenties. The only thing is that I don't lie about my age. I'd like to know how old Dominick is._

"I think we can settle this with a dance off," Leslie declares, and goes to the stereo. When he sees the CD still in there, he plays the song again, and Dominick and Shauna dance sultry, moving and twisting their bodies around like snakes. As he dances, Dominick says, "Oh, I wish I had a pole."

Neil dances too, but it looks more like he stomping his feet and moving his legs up and own. Noelle and the other housemates are laughing at him. Pamela notices his arm and torso movements look more robotic.

After a minute, Pamela declares, "All right, it's official. Dominick and Shauna, you're in the exotic dancer roles." She turns off the music and addresses Neil. "Sorry, Neil, but if you're a model, maybe you should just stick to that. You need professional dance lessons."

Offside, Theresa whispers to Jay, "Perhaps Ms. Aphrodite needs to teach him to dance." Jay nods and chuckles in agreement.

_**Theresa:** Dominick and Shauna may be vain in their own right, and a little unbearable at times, but I'm glad Pamela DeMorgan chose them over Neil to dance in the video. We can't afford to have anyone looking like a goof on music television._

"Now, if that's out of the way," Leslie declares, "let me introduce to you some of the extras you will be working with in the video tomorrow." Noelle opens the front door to let the chosen ones in.

First to enter the mansion is a tall, slim African-American girl in an all-white outfit – jacket, shirt and pants. Then, a twentysomething brunette girl who seems to have an eighties hairdo, wearing a long black jacket over a red turtleneck and blue pants. Next is a young man, who seems to be around Dominick's age, dressed in a light blue denim jacket over what seems to be a white tank top, and matching denim jeans, along with brown boots. The fourth selected extra is a redheaded girl, redder hair than Theresa's or Shauna's, looking laid back in a blue a white striped light shirt and lavender shorts down to her knees. The next extra to enter the mansion has brown hair that looks as if it was recently cut, wearing a T-shirt with a muscular moose drawn on it, and navy shorts that also go down to his knees. Extra number six is a girl with shoulder-length blonde hair, wearing a red top and green jeans – and a medallion that the teenage heroes seem familiar with. Next is a teenage girl dressed in punk clothes, smiling wickedly. The eighth extra is a young man with chocolate-coloured hair, wearing a white jacket and blue shirt with brown pants and black sneakers. He is followed by another older young man, around early twenties, with jet black hair, wearing a white polo shirt and navy blue jeans, along with a brown jacket that looks like a college jacket. Finally, a young lady, also early twenties, with chocolate-coloured hair like the eighth extra, only with blonde streaks. She is wearing and indigo blouse with purple zigzags, and a multi-coloured skirt.

Kris, Phoebe and the heroes are staring at the last five extras, as if they seem familiar to them. The blonde and punk girls are especially staring at Jay and Neil as if they remember them. They are not listening to Leslie introduce the first extras, starting with the African-American girl.

"Everyone," he says, "I'd like you to meet Lawnette, Allison, Rocky, Cheryl Ann and Paul. And next to Paul is–"

"I know who those girls are, Leslie!" Jay interrupts. "That's Medelia, and that's Eris!"

Theresa stares at the boy next to Eris. "Oh my God!" she cries. Is that Autolycus? He tried to steal Hercules' prized arrow that was in my father's mansion!"

"Care to tell us what else you stole since you've been here in Santa Rosanna?" Herry adds.

Autolycus looks confused. "What?" he cries in a disgusted amazement.

Kris and Phoebe stare at the last male and female extra. "Matt?" Phoebe wonders.

"Leah?" Kris wonders also.

Matt steps forward and smiles as if he wants to reconcile. "Pheebs, sweetie, come here," he says. "I'm so glad we've come together again."

"Don't call me that; I'm not your girlfriend anymore," Phoebe insists. "Stay away!"

Kris looks at Leah and says, "So, what brings you to the set of this video, Leah? Was there a rookie firefighter you were interested in? Who's watching your kid while you're here?" He then notices her approaching him.

"Don't fucking come near me!" Kris yells. "You aren't getting a dime from me! I told you, that baby is not mine!"

"Pamela!" Jay yells, then points at Medelia, Eris and Autolycus. "Who was the idiot casting director that hired _these_ three?! Where did they come from?! Did they do any background checks on them?"

"No, Jay," Pamela answers. "All they did was tell about their qualifications, their ability to take direction, and look at them. The casting director said they definitely looked like house party guests. She chose them from the audition tapes and DVD's they sent."

"WHAT?!" Jay yelps. "Okay, that's it! I am NOT doing this video!" He walks quickly and furiously to his bedroom.

"Me neither!" Theresa declares.

"Same here!" Herry adds.

"Ditto!" Neil adds. Then they all hurriedly leave the living room, down the hallway.

Phoebe shakes her head at Matt, and says, "You know what, I'm dropping out of this, too."

"As am I!" Kris declares, then glares at Leah. He and Phoebe leave to find the heroes.

Karin immediately decides to stay clear of Eris and Autolycus; she takes Medelia away from the others for a private conversation close by. She whispers to her, "Medelia, why did Jay throw a fit when he saw you?" It comes to her almost immediately. "Medelia, don't tell me you descend from–"

"Medea?" Medelia supplies. "You bet your damn right I do." Then Karin gasps loudly.

_**Karin:** I do not believe this at all. Here is a girl who descends from the one-time wife of Jason, who flipped out when he abandoned her for Glauce, daughter of Creon. Eris and Autolycus, I know are bad news from my Greek mythology readings. And then we had Kris and Phoebe's exes, whom we learned about from the stories they told at Lake Chicanis. I would not have hired any of these people at all if I were the director. I wonder if Pamela knows about any of this?_

Karin calls for Pamela and Leslie and says, "There's something you need to know about those last five people you chose to work with us." She leads them to the dining room.

A cameraman picks up the conversation from the doorway. "That one girl, Medelia, she descends from a woman in Greek mythology named Medea," Karin explains. "She was married to Jason, leader of the Argonauts and Jay's ancestor, but then he dumped her for someone else, and then I believe she decided to seek revenge on him. I'll ask Jay what Medelia tried to do to him. Autolycus is a known thief, according to Greek mythology. He once stole a helmet eventually worn by Odysseus to sneak into Troy. You heard Theresa say he tried to steal Hercules' arrow. Eris is the goddess of discord. She was upset that she didn't get invited to the wedding of Peleus and Thetis. And what she did was she threw a golden apple known as the Apple of Discord into the party, causing all the goddesses to fight over it. I think it was Eris who appointed Paris to give the apple to the most beautiful one that it was for, and he gave it to Aphrodite because she tempted him with a beautiful woman named Helen. Unfortunately, Helen was already married, and this began the Trojan War."

Pamela and Leslie look bewildered at Karin's explanation. Karin asks, "You didn't know about any of this, did you? Did Medelia at least mention wanting to see Jay in her audition video?"

"No, she didn't," Pamela answers. "In fact, Leslie and I never told any of the extras about any of you or this show. I did, in fact, notice her eyeing Jay as if she somehow remembered him. And what about Matt and Leah? What about them that caused Kris and Phoebe to leave?"

"Phoebe is one of those pure people," Karin says. "She used to date Matt, but he developed an interest in porn, and it made her upset because he became addicted, but mainly because she wanted to keep her purity until marriage, and he wouldn't wait. She was devastated when he dumped her for another girl. As for Kris, he used to go with Leah, but she was desperate for marriage and a baby when he wasn't ready. So what she did was she had a few firefighters and got pregnant, and Kris broke up with her because he knew her unborn baby wasn't his. The other potential fathers don't want anything to do with her, either. At least that's what they told us when we were at Lake Chicanis last Friday."

_**Karin:** Phoebe was visibly upset when she was telling us about Matt choosing pornography over his own girlfriend at the lake. Ditto with Kris telling us about Leah. I can understand them not wanting to work with their exes. I mean, if my potential boyfriend pulled this with me, I wouldn't want to work with him on projects either. But we need to get this video done, so I hope Pamela or Leslie can convince them and Jay, Herry, Theresa and Neil to come out from wherever they are._

Meanwhile, the teenage heroes are all in the Greek-themed room with Kris and Phoebe, the door closed. Jay has just started explaining Medelia's family relations.

"Okay, and who is this Medea?" Kris wonders. "I'm not nearly as up on my Greek mythology as you guys and Karin."

"Oh, she was totally hot and totally psycho," Jay replies. "She was married to my ancestor, Jason, until he dumped her and she became as whacked as you guys were when you saw _your_ exes."

"She and a group of other muscle-bound young women came to New Olympia as a field hockey team," Theresa adds. "They totally shut us out in a creepy way, and so was the way Medelia was controlling the ball. When Atlanta and I noticed her pendant, we went to ask her about it. The next thing we knew, we were on this island that…"

"…that the guys and I were banished to earlier…" Jay says.

"…and those field hockey players turned out to be Amazon warriors wanting to fight us so Cronus would be rid of us and take over the world," Theresa concludes.

"Ugh," Phoebe says. "I would lose in fifteen seconds to a bunch of Amazon warriors."

"As for Autolycus," Jay says, "he was committing robberies at a lab near our high school. He was stealing arrows, looking for Hercules' arrow to give to Cronus."

"Is he immortal or something?" Kris wonders. "How would you go about to arrest an immortal?"

"What about me?" Neil says. "Just before our last battle with Cronus before he announced his temporary disappearance, Eris gave me this annoying ringtone that caused anyone who heard it to fight amongst themselves. It even caused us to get into such serious arguments, and the gods at school as well. This was another plan for Cronus to divide us, so he could conquer the planet."

"And what about when the school nearly overheated because Hephaestus let the furnace get too hot?" Herry adds. "He and I were wrestling over that."

"Damn, that's harsh," Kris winces.

_**Kris:** Okay, I've decided that I don't need Karin to convince what a horrible person this Cronus is. Hearing these horror stories from Jay and Theresa especially is enough for me, and I'm sure they have more than just that stuff with the Black Extras._

Soon, they hear a knock, and Karin calling, "It's me with the video crew." Jay is somewhat relieved, and he opens the door. Pamela looks concerned as she and Karin enter.

"All right, Karin has told us some things about the personalities of certain extras," Pamela says. She looks at Kris and Phoebe. "Kris, Phoebe, she's already told me what your exes did to you, so there's no need to explain." She turns to the heroes. "Jay, Theresa, Herry, Neil, care to explain your pasts with the other three?" Jay and Theresa are first, explaining about Medelia, the field hockey, the banishment on the island.

Meanwhile, in the living room, the extras and the other housemates are gathered around. Eris is bragging to everyone about how she disrupted the wedding of Peleus and Thetis, and the discord she caused in New Olympia.

"You should've seen all the goddesses at that wedding fighting over that beautiful thing," she says. "Oh, I wished I had a bag of popcorn and a drink. Watching people argue over petty shit makes for real great entertainment. My bitch of a mother, Aphrodite, she was an air-headed idiot for tempting Paris with a married woman. But hey, who knew that not taking me along would serve as karma?" She pulls out a golden cell phone to show everyone. "Oh, and you should see this cool new cell phone Grandpa Cronus gave me as a gift. It has this awesome ringtone that drives everyone crazy. I just love to activate it whenever I want. One time, I was in New Olympia, and I was playing with this in the movie theatre and everywhere else in town. You should've heard all the bitching and mayhem I caused. It was the sweetest thing I ever heard. Wanna listen?"

Jennifer stops her before she can activate it. "NO!" she screams. "Don't you DARE turn that thing on in here!"

_**Jennifer:** I absolutely believed Eris when she said her ringtone drives everyone annoyingly crazy. If she causes any discord here – and I gather she will – it's going to take more that just Pamela and Leslie to break it up. I'd like to shove that phone up her ass._

_**Ileana:** I couldn't believe the way she was talking about her mother and the strife she caused at that wedding. If my mother overheard me talking about her like that and boasting about that stuff, I wouldn't be sitting down for a month._

They notice Shauna is taking an interest in Eris, and her phone. She turns it on and asks her, "Uh, Eris, where do you keep your contact list in here? Do you have any pictures? I'd love to see what hot men you're interested in."

Gideon rolls his eyes.

_**Gideon:** Eris is acting like a bitch, boasting about how much she hates her mother and stuff, and Shauna is interested in making a friendly connection. How typical!_

Meanwhile, in the Greek-themed room, Karin and Pamela are trying to convince Kris, Phoebe and the heroes to come back into the video.

"Look, I'm not looking forward to working with Eris and Autolycus either," Karin says. "But it's not everyday that people get selected to appear in a music video, and this is an honour for me. So, do you think maybe you can put your anger aside and come back into the living room? If not for me, then for Pam and Les?"

The heroes talk it over amongst themselves, then Jay says sceptically, "All right." He looks at Pamela. "But, Pam, as the director, I want you to do all you can to keep Medelia and Eris in control. Don't have them do or say anything that will make us mad."

"Perhaps you should make Eris give up her phone," Neil suggests.

"Same with Matt and Leah," Phoebe adds, looking at Kris. "I want you to know right now, if there will be intimacy and kissing involved – and I gather there will be – then we don't want to do it with our exes."

"I'll do that," Pamela promises.

"And I refuse to kiss Medelia," Jay tells her.

"I'll talk to the producer tomorrow," Pamela says. "Now, let's go to the living room." Kris, Karin, Phoebe and the heroes leave, Pamela and Leslie following them.

When the group comes back to the living room, Pamela starts to explain some rules to the housemates and extras. She says, "Okay, I've done some talking with this group, and from what I hear, some of you extras have had some issues from the past that involved six of these very housemates." She has Kris, Phoebe and the heroes step forward. "To assure we will get through this peacefully, I want your very word that there will be no uninvited groping or touching, and no negative reminiscing. If you have issues from the past, keep it to yourselves, as these housemates will not discuss anything. All of you will do as you are instructed." She looks at Medelia and Eris. "As for you ladies, Jay and his friends want me to keep an eye on you." Then, they notice Shauna playing with Eris' cell phone. "Shauna, that phone in your hand, perhaps it should be given up."

"But I haven't looked at all these features yet," Shauna insists. "Oh, this is so cool. I'm searching Amazon for a phone like this when I get back to Virginia."

_**Herry:** Okay, if that phone of Eris' starts going off with that damn ringtone, everyone's going to be fighting, and then video rehearsals won't get done._

"Shauna, dammit!" Herry yells. "Hand over that phone before the fucking ringtone goes off!" He snatches it away from her and tosses it to Neil, who runs with it. Theresa, Jay and Jennifer try to restrain Shauna and Eris.

"Throw it in the pool so it won't work anymore!" Jennifer calls.

Neil runs far from the house into the field and throws it far, hoping that it would go into the view of the city. "Hope you get run over by an RV, you evil contraption!" he calls.

Meanwhile, back in the mansion, Eris is protesting the robbery of her phone. "I was going to use it in the video to dial a sex hotline, I swear!"

"Sure you were, Eris!" Jay spits. "With that damn sound, even the producers and directors, even the group themselves will be arguing, and the video will be a total disaster."

Moments later, Neil returns, holding his empty hands up. "Ready when you all are," he grins.

"Thanks," Pamela says. "Let's get started before we waste any more time."

* * *

"Now," Pamela says, "before we get started, the first thing you need to know is that house party videos aren't as unscripted as you think. Sure, the antics sound like 'anything goes,' but what you must realize is that the director will call for certain things to happen. For example, in Janet Jackson's video for _Go Deep_, we had that scene towards the end where the washing machine overflowed and spilt all over the house. Kelly Clarkson's video for _Miss Independent_ featured karaoke, an arm-wrestling match, playing with silly string, swimming pool antics and a make-out session after the party. Besides the exotic dancing displayed by Dominick and Shauna, this video will feature partygoers trying to dance with said dancers, as well as antics in the kitchen, jealous arguments that get somewhat dramatic, and the same swimming pool antics and making out described in _Miss Independent_. This video will also feature antics going on in every room in the house except the laundry room with the big pantry."

Blaire volunteers for the kitchen scenes. "I'm the cook and baker here. Why not have me continually making refreshments for the party, but each recipe goes wrong?"

"That's a good idea," Pamela says, "But I was thinking more along the lines of horseplay and loud screaming and singing in the kitchen, it annoys you, and you're throwing ingredients around to shut everyone up. Also, you come out with chocolate treats for everyone, somebody crashes into you, and get chocolate all over you."

"I've got a better idea," Leslie says. "You're throwing food around, Blaire, and this will start a food fight in the kitchen. Be right back with some props." Pamela selects Allison, Autolycus, Rocky, Theresa, Jay, Herry, Phoebe and Cami to go into the kitchen with her and Blaire.

A few minutes later, Leslie comes back with a box full of balls of Styrofoam and crumpled paper. He dumps them on the counters and island. "Okay," he says, "this will be our food fight scene." He has the selected group of eight stand on the opposite side of the island from Blaire, who's faced at the counter. "Now all of you create a distraction, and Blaire, you get angry very quickly."

Blaire is confused at first, but Pamela says, "Pretend you're cooking at whatever restaurant you work for, and there's a slew of cooks talking loud, fighting over which ingredients to put in the salad or on the pizza, dropping stuff, saying, "I'm putting this on here, no, this is going in!" This prompts everyone else to scream, talk loud and throw their props at each other.

Blaire clenches his teeth, and feels his face get hot, then picks up a slew of balls and hurls them at the group. He screams, "Shut up and get out of here, I'm trying to work!" This prompts Autolycus to take everything thrown his way and hurl them at the heroes. He even goes up to Jay and Herry and gives them little pushes for kicks.

Jay immediately takes offence. "What the hell, Autolycus?" he cries. "What, are you trying to start something here?"

_**Jay:** We haven't even got through shooting our first scene, and already Autolycus is starting to stir trouble. I can only imagine what he's going to do when the cameras really start rolling._

"Hey, Pamela DeMorgan said she wanted a fight in the kitchen, and that's what we should give her, right?" He continues to push Jay, and even Theresa, around, and the others try to pull him away. Pamela and Leslie break it up quickly. Blaire looks on bewildered.

_**Blaire:** Uh-uh, no way would my parents have tolerated a fight like this in the family restaurant, not even a small food fight like Pam wants. Not only would I have been distracted and pissed off at everyone, but there would be major firings all around._

"Autolycus, that is not the kind of fight I want," Pamela says. "It's food you all should be throwing around, not punches." She looks at the mess on the floor. "God, I wish we had a lot more props for everyone to rehearse with."

"It's okay, we can stack up the cupboards and refrigerator with more food, and make sure they're full," Herry suggests. "We'll be needing lots."

Then he gets an idea and whispers to Cami, "Uh, Cami, you think you would be comfortable throwing your weight loss shake into someone's face?"

Cami nods a little. "Now that you mention it," she answers, "that would be sweet to show in a video. I wonder how this Autolycus would look with vanilla shake powder on his face."

_**Cami:** Personally, after what I saw Autolycus do to Jay and his friends, I wouldn't mind giving my own contribution to him. I just hope that vanilla shake power makes for good skin foundation._

"Are you sure we can't put in some silly string for these kitchen scenes?" Neil suggests. "I know the space is small and all, but I'm sure we should have a little bit more than just a food fight in here."

"I don't think Pam wants it to be anything like _Miss Independent_," Allison says. "Otherwise, it'll be like copyright infringement or something."

"Hey, why don't we all make some lemonade or iced tea, pour it on some of the girls here, and have something of a wet T-shirt contest?" Rocky suggests. Deathly silence as the girls stare at him, disgusted. Finally, Phoebe says, "Then not only will we have a big mess to clean up, but it would have edited for family viewing."

_**Phoebe:** I can't believe that something so sick and twisted would even be suggested for a video that's supposed to target Chantilly Club's teenage fans! How closely do I have to examine these guys to see if they don't have sex on the brain at the time? Where is the wholesomeness and sacredity – assuming that's even a word – in this world?_

"I don't want it to be too much like _Miss Independent_, no," Pamela says. "And, Rocky, I don't want to have any lewdness in the video. So your idea about the iced tea would not be a good one."

Leslie searches the kitchen for a tray Blaire can use as a prop. He finds a round silver one and says, "Here, Blaire, you can use this one to practice that 'food smashed to clothing gag." He goes into the living room and recruits Medelia, Nathean and Paul to help.

"Blaire is in the kitchen," he says. "When he comes out, you three run into him on the way into the kitchen and cause a tray full of goodies to land on his chest and clothes." The three of them nod understandingly.

He goes back and tells Blaire, "When Medelia, Nathean and Paul crash into you and cause your tray to flip on your shirt, I want you to imagine all the goodies messing up your clothes and give me your best reaction."

"I'm no actor," Blaire admits, "but I can try."

Blaire stands two feet from the kitchen doorway, and Medelia, Nathean and Paul stand in the middle of the living room. When Leslie directs, the three start to walk quickly to the kitchen, making sure to crash into Blaire. But Paul decides to run quicker, and he knocks Blaire over in the process, making him land on his rear and drop his tray. Nathean is a bit horrified, and he helps Blaire up.

_**Nathean:** Damn, but Blaire sure took a crash when Paul ran into him like a bull. I wasn't very happy because not only could he have hurt him, but I don't think this kind of brutality will be called for in this thing._

Leslie is not impressed. "Not like that, Paul," he laments. "Not like a bunch of stampeding elephants. You're supposed to walk at a normal pace and then crash into Blaire. Now, let's do it again."

Medelia, Nathean and Paul walk at a normal pace, then crash into Blaire as instructed, knocking the tray to his chest. Blaire looks down and pretends to see crushed food on his clothes, then screams, "You clumsy idiots! Look at what you did to my clothes!"

"That's good," Leslie declares. "Just like that, except I want you to keep practicing until you get it down pat."

Blaire rolls his eyes, and after over a dozen more times, even Nathean and Paul start to get tired. Paul asks, "How was that, sir? I think we've already got it. Tell Pam that we should move on to something else."

"I don't know," Medelia says. "I still feel like going at it a few more times."

Blaire gives her a questioning look.

_**Blaire:** I don't know how Medelia can have so much energy that she wants to go through with this a hundred times. I notice that Nathean and Paul want to move on to other scenes, and if I get the tray bumped onto my chest once more today, I'm going to get a serious lump somehow. (Pauses) Jay and perhaps Theresa seem to know her. I'll ask them about it._

"Where do you get your energy?' he asks. Before Medelia starts to answer, Blaire says, "On second thought, maybe I don't want to hear it right this minute. I'll go see where Jay and Theresa are. I hope they're practicing pool scenes outside. I need some fresh air."

* * *

In the backyard, at the pool and Jacuzzi, Pamela is with Noelle and the teenage heroes, as well as Karin, Eris, Autolycus, Cheryl Ann, Allison, Gideon, Jennifer, Kris, Leah, Matt and Phoebe. "Now, in the scene for _Miss Independent_, you see partygoers surfing in the pool and creating shenanigans by the poolside. But we're going to do something a little different."

Neil raises his hand and says, "I think I know what you're looking for." He runs to the deep end, and jumps in, swimming with his clothes on.

Theresa, Herry and all the others start laughing, except for Jay, who has his head lowered, sighing.

"Neil, Neil, Neil," he mutters.

_**Jay:** For someone who is so fashion and grooming conscious as Neil, I never expected him to just jump in the pool like that without taking his shirt off. I've never seen anything so stupid. If the cashmere on his shirt shrinks, I don't want him to come crying to me._

Pamela is laughing right along with the others. "Perfect, Neil!" she declares. "Now that's what I call original."

Herry follows Neil into the pool, jumping headfirst at a point that's five feet deep. This has Theresa laughing harder, and she takes Jay to the pool.

"Wait, wait, wait, Theresa," Jay says, then takes off his shirt. "I'm willing to take a dip in my jeans, but if my mother sees I've soaked my shirt, I'm dead."

Theresa rolls her eyes. "Fine, Mr. Straight-Laced." She takes him to a deeper part of the pool and jumps from the deck. Soon, the heroes are laughing and splashing each other.

Pamela grins at this scene. "That's wonderful!" she declares. "Of course, we're going to have to put more volunteers in the pool with them." She turns to the rest on deck. "As for the rest of you, some of you will be having drinks in your hands, and you're laughing and chatting it up with one another. The rest will be dancing along the deck to the song."

Meanwhile, Matt and Leah are busy sweet-talking with their respected exes. Matt has his hand on Phoebe's shoulder, and when she feels it, she barks, "Take your hand off me, you creep!" She turns and slaps him, then walks back into the mansion.

Kris jumps in to defend Phoebe. "Leave her alone, man!" he spits. "You had your chance with her, you blew it, now leave her alone and go bother someone else." He walks towards the pool, Leah following him.

"Please, Kris," she begs. "You've got to take me back. My baby needs a father, and you know he's yours, right?"

"And what about those firefighters you fucked to get that kid, huh?" Kris yelps. "All those times you cheated on me to get what you wanted. Well, here's my answer, bitch – _fuck you_! What the fuck are you and Matt doing here after you hurt Phoebe and me. She told us what he did, I told them what you did, and now you come here to ask for our forgiveness, and what, you don't really care about this video?"

_**Kris:** If that cheating firehouse fetish tramp thinks she's going to use this video project to win me back, she's got another thing coming._

"I never even thought about that until I saw you," Leah begs. "When I did, I knew I had to in order to complete our family. None of the firefighters wanted anything to do with me when I got pregnant, and now that I think about it, they don't matter to me anymore."

"Is there a problem?" Pamela asks.

Kris ignores her question. "That baby is not mine, you cheated on me to get it and you know it!" he yells louder. "Now you're after my money, aren't you?"

"Oh yeah, I should just go find another hot fireman to be with, huh?" Leah snarls. With that, Kris shoves her into the pool and replies, "Why don't you?" then stomps off back into the house. On the way, he points at Leah and whispers to Pamela. "Better find out the real reason why she's here. Inform her that there is no way she's getting another chance with me."

The heroes in the pool glare at Leah, then get out of the pool, back into the house after Kris.

_**Herry:** I just want to go on the record to say I have no sympathy for that woman. After hearing Kris' bitter story at Lake Chicanis, I say he's better off without her. I think maybe he and Phoebe should hook up by the time we leave here._

"That chick is just so clingy," Herry says on the way inside. "I think she just came here to get Kris back, too."

"Agreed," Theresa replies.

* * *

Inside the mansion, Dominick and Shauna practice their exotic dancing with two thin pillars in between the front hall and the living room, twirling their bodies around as the song for the video plays, with many of the occupants playing a captivating "audience." Dominick is dancing shirtless. Shauna has her back arched up against the pillar, moving her back up and down looking sultry. Both of them step away from the pillars, and sway their hips and thrust their pelvises. They don't take their clothes off. Shauna looks at the pillar she was dancing with and thinks of trying to hang upside down on it. She decides against it. She doesn't want to break the thing. Instead she and Dominick dance sexy with each other and switch places.

_**Dominick:** I am just so excited about my part of the video tomorrow. I'm sure Shauna will be feeling all good and comfortable, but I just can't wait to have a hoard of sexy ladies up on my stage, touching me wherever they feel like. (Touches himself all over) Of course, that'll be up to Pam, but if she wants this video to be as sexy as the song, I'm more than willing to have some dance partners._

They go back to the pillars and dance around them some more. Pamela, Leah and the teenage heroes come in just as this practice session is wrapping up.

Leslie and Noelle watch, and like what they see. When Noelle stops the music, she claps along with the others and says, "Brilliant, Dominick and Shauna. If anything, I'd say you sure know how to be sexy." She addresses each one. "Shauna, I'm sure we can find something sexy, yet tasteful for you to wear. Dominick, you have a damn hot body, and you sure can wow all the ladies here. I can't wait until we do this video tomorrow, so I can see how sexy you can be."

Phoebe and Karin look unimpressed with this, and they whisper amongst themselves.

_**Karin:** I don't know about Dominick, but I'm sure Shauna is going to show everyone what a slut she really is tomorrow, when she gets horizontal with any guy she lays eyes on. If Pamela DeMorgan is the professional she comes off as, she will not let that happen._

"Pam had better not let Shauna go too far with her dancing," Karin whispers. "Depending on how far she wants to go, this may be too risqué for airing."

"Good call," Phoebe says. She spots Pamela and walks up to her. She says loud enough for Shauna to hear, "Pamela, you'd better not let Shauna do any tasteless or vulgar movements, or let her have sex with any men during this crucial scene, okay? Depending on how hot some more extras just might be, I think maybe she will, and then this video won't get on any music television."

Pamela looks over at a horrified-looking Shauna. Shauna points at Phoebe and yells, "How fucking dare you? Just because I have a capability to allure guys in a music video, this means I'm going to go all the way with them? Better watch what you say, Little Miss Innocent."

"Hey, I still have yet to have sex with a stripper, and frankly I don't want to," Phoebe barks.

"Oh, that's it!" Shauna barks back. She starts for Phoebe, but Dominick, Leslie and several others hold her back. Shauna is protesting incoherently.

_**Shauna:** So what if I lost my virginity to a sexy dancer and bragged about it? So what if I insulted Phoebe for being a virgin? That girl has some serious issues and she needs to get over it!_

_**Gideon:** Shauna looked like she was going to smack Phoebe to a pulp. I'm sure Dominick was just trying to keep her from getting violent, but she needed lots of restraint. I mean, she was damn vengeful._

"Shauna, calm down!" Gideon shouts over the din. "Control yourself. I mean it!"

"Shauna, Shauna, baby, it's all right," Dominick says. "Phoebe didn't mean to call that out." Shauna frees herself from everyone and stomps off to her room.

"One more week, one more week," she mutters to herself as a cameraman follows her. "Then I won't have to deal with the prissy virgin anymore." She slams the door and refuses to let anyone in. She goes to her bed and lies down on her back, moving her head side to side.

Meanwhile, in the powder room, Cami and Jennifer are with Medelia and Eris. They are mocking duties of makeup artists, applying lipstick, but pretending to put makeup, mascara and eyeshadow on them.

Eris is fidgeting, looking uncomfortable, as if this is completely unnecessary. She says, "Cami, I hate to be a total bitch, but I don't think this is right. I am _not_ one to submit to a makeover, and what if Pam thinks this is all wrong for the video?"

"This is just practice, remember?" Cami answers. "Pam's never looked in here yet, but I think she'll want a scene in here. And what else do we do here besides adjust our makeup and stare at ourselves in the mirror."

_**Cami:** If Pam did do a grand tour of this place before deciding on it, then I know she'll want to shoot some scenes in here, and what better way to show it off than a group of girls doing each other's hair and makeup before going out to flirt with guys. What did Eris want to do, a lesbian scene? That's something you'll never catch me doing._

When Cami and Jennifer finish "applying," they make Medelia and Eris turn around. Medelia acts surprised, but Eris screams at her "makeover," startling Cami.

"Stop it!" Jennifer shouts. "That's not a reaction Pamela is going to want in here!"

"It's going to be my reaction if you douse me in light pink and purple shit!" Eris spits. "I am not the type to get prissied up, wearing a frilly pink dress. I am going to knock the shit out of you girls if you do that to me."

Jennifer throws down a hairbrush from her hand, stomps one foot, grunts and sighs in anger.

_**Jennifer:** All right, Eris is being a bigger pain in the ass than Shauna. If she doesn't like being glammed up in the powder room, then she'd better think of something to do in there, because although I've never heard Pamela discuss it, yes, she may want to shoot in that room, and we cannot just be standing there looking bored, smoking cigarettes or doing alcohol and drugs, which is probably what Eris wants to do. That and vandalizing on the walls, none of which the video people will accept._

"Jesus Christ, Eris, you're getting to be just as bad as Shauna," Jennifer blasts. "I can probably see why you want to be her friend. This is what, the sixth time we've gone over this?"

Soon, they see Pamela come in. Before she can ask, Jennifer says, "Pam, we were just practicing applying makeup on Medelia and Eris, just in case you wanted to do a scene in here."

Pamela looks around and says, "Now that you mention it, I think that'd be a good idea." She walks over to stand beside Cami and Eris. "Okay, girls, now show me what you we're planning to do in this scene.

Jennifer and Cami turn the descendent of Medea and the goddess of strife around, and go through the whole makeup application process. When they are done, they make their charges face the mirror. Medelia has her surprised reaction, but Eris still looks gloomy and unhappy. She says to Cami, "I'm telling you, if you make me look all fake and phoney, I'll wring your tiny little neck."

"Jennifer and Cami, your parts were very good," Pamela critiques. "Medelia, I loved your reaction to your makeover. Eris, I want to you practice looking surprised and happy. After all, Cami would do a good job on you."

Eris rolls her eyes. "Fine, I'll look happy in the scene." Cami looks bewildered.

_**Cami:** Gosh, Eris doesn't seem to like to idea of acting all flirty and girly in order to pick up guys. She does seem to be Shauna's type. Maybe if she wore something that was a little less "hard rock" on video day._

Cami goes up to Pamela. "Uh, Pam, I don't think Eris' look is right for this scene," she suggests. "Perhaps you can maybe have her wear something like maybe a nice black minidress."

"Or maybe you can find someone else to do this," Jennifer adds. "I'd love to work with maybe Lawnette or Cheryl, if that'd be okay with Medelia."

They look over at the descendant of Medea, who shrugs. "I don't care," she answers. "I'd like to work with Eris, but if Jennifer thinks she'll be too bitchy for this…"

"Oh, I'd much rather be working out there than in this frilly place," Eris complains and walks right out. Jennifer sighs.

_**Jennifer:** After that little nightmarish experience, Pam had better beg Theresa to do this scene. I think she will gladly volunteer. Anything to make this the fun video this is supposed to be._

"Pam, I'll paraphrase Jay's earlier words," Jennifer says. "Who was the idiot casting director that hired Eris to be in this thing? I think that is the last person who should be here." She declares herself finished and leaves the room.

* * *

At the end of the rehearsals, Pamela, Leslie, Noelle and the extras announced they were leaving. Pamela said, "I think we have covered many of the large parts of the video. There are other smaller parts, but we can go over those as we film the video tomorrow. Meanwhile, as Leslie has said, you will be spending the night at the Peachtree while carpenters come here, to turn this mansion into something that will be dazzling for this project. They should be here about an hour after we leave. At the hotel, you will be treated to a fine dinner, although it will be late. You will be told how many occupants to a room, and what rooms you'll have when you get there, so you can decide groups. See you tomorrow." They leave the mansion.

They start discussing groups now. Dominick decides he wants to stay with Shauna, and they look to the others, but they all back away except for Blaire. He says, "I guess. If they want groups of three, then I guess I'll stay with you all."

_**Blaire:** Dominick and Shauna may have pushed my buttons at some point, but I seem to be the only one that Shauna hasn't pushed over the edge. I guess they deserved a chance with me just this once. On the bright side, I'm glad I won't have to cook dinner for people – again. _

As talks go on, Jay picks Herry and Kris to room with him, Theresa picks Phoebe and Karin, and Neil asks Gideon and Jennifer. At first, Jennifer looks at them worried, but Neil assures her, "Relax, I think the hotels will provide cots for extra occupants, and we'll get single bed suites."

"Yeah, but with Dominick and Shauna," she replies lowly. "Do you have any idea what's going to happen?"

_**Jennifer:** Dominick and Shauna are going to do it tonight, I'm putting money on it, and I hope Blaire can sleep with noise around him, because if he's staying with them, he's going to be severely distracted in trying to get to sleep._

About half an hour later, the ringing telephone interrupts the housemates. Karin decides to answer it. The others are talking about Chantilly Club and what else they'll do in the video.

"If there's any kissing, Theresa, would you like to be my partner?" Jay asks.

Theresa takes his hand. "Jay, I'd love to," she answers, then kisses his cheek.

They are soon interrupted by Karin crying, "What? How? How could that have happened?… Municipal cutbacks? You mean that place isn't making enough money? Are you sure it's not shabby accounting? I think it should have been some of the accounting staff that should've been canned.… Good, good, I always knew there was something shady about them, and I've sent countless memos. And what about you?… You were, too. That sucks…. Well, if I have no job to go home to, I guess there's no sense in me going right home, is there?

The housemates then group together, whispered about what might have happened with Karin. They have suspicions that are confirmed when Karin announces, "That was my roommate, Melissa. She and I were both laid off from our jobs today."

Surprised and horrified looks are all around, then Ileana asks, "What went on?"

"Melissa and I worked at a unisex clothing store back in Grand Forks before I came here," Karin explains. "For the past several months, we haven't been bringing in much money, yet we had all these designs coming into our store every month. We've been having sales that were not successful, clothes that were not selling for some reason. I suspected that our accounting staff had not been balancing the books properly. Anyway, since I've been here in Santa Rosanna, the business had been experience dramatic drops in income and sales, and just recently, we lost so much money, the owner had to declare bankruptcy. About eighty percent of our staff has been laid off. So I don't have very much to go home to after this."

All the housemates look sympathetic towards her, and some, including the teen heroes, go to hold her.

_**Ileana:** I have been working doing hair at the same salon in Philadelphia since I was sixteen, and I just cannot imagine being given a pink slip for the business going under. I felt so bad for Karin. She was probably so dependent on that job to help pay her way through school. And now, she has no idea what to do._

Jay and his friends have an idea then, but they agree that Theresa should speak. As the housemates go to pack overnight bags, the heroes take her to the Greek room for privacy from the others.

"Um, Karin," she says, "I'm sorry you lost your job back home, but I have something that might cheer you up. How would you like to come back to New Olympia, and stay with us for a week?"

Now Karin is a little happier. "You really think so?" she replies.

"Positive," Jay answers. "You know how you're fascinated with all the Greek gods and their legends. Remember how you found out about Medelia, and remembered Eris and Autolycus? Well, where we come, you'll get to meet those who helped deal with them, um, in the flesh."

"It would be an honour," Karin accepts. "Thank you."

"As soon as we get settled in our hotel room, you can call the airport to change reservations," Theresa offers when they get to their room.

Some time later, after everyone has packed, the doorbell rings. Blaire decides to answer it, and they see a tall man with jet black hair and a curled moustache, dressed in a fancy work suit. "Hello, there," he says. "I am the limo driver assigned to take you to the Peachtree for the night."

Blaire nods and calls to the housemates, "You guys, our ride is here!"

The housemates all rush to a white limousine parked outside the mansion. Being the last one out, Gideon locks the mansion doors and puts the key in the mailbox. The housemates all put their bags in the trunk, step in the limo one at a time in single file, then the limo driver shuts the door. Moments later, they are off to the hotel.

* * *

In the hotel lobby, the cameraman is filming the housemates being assigned their rooms. When it is Dominick, Shauna and Blaire's turn, the couple is secretly requesting a two single-bed room with no cot brought in before being given a key.

Hours later, when Theresa, Karin and Phoebe are settled in their room, Karin takes the phone, searches for the airport telephone number in the Yellow Pages, and dials. Moments pass when Karin introduces herself

"Yes, I'd like to change reservations for my flight back to North Dakota," she says. Theresa sits down beside her. "I would actually like to reserve a seat on flight to New Olympia for…" She looks at Theresa. "When are you and your friends going back home?"

"On the ninth, at 3:30 PM," Theresa answers. She looks at her flight ticket. "Olympic Airlines."

Karin nods and repeats on the phone, "August 9th at 3:30 PM, Olympic Airlines. Is there another seat available?… There are a few? That's great…. Yes, you can have the show people pay for it. I have a camera on me as we speak." She giggles.

In Dominick, Shauna and Blaire's room, Dominick and Shauna drop their bags on the floor immediately, go to the bed near the window, and have an intimate moment with their clothes on, the two of them rolling around on the quilt. Blaire stares at this in pure disgust.

Blaire: We've just got settled in our hotel room for the night, and already Dominick and Shauna can't keep their hormones to themselves. I predict they're going to be loud enough to be heard in the next room, then I won't get enough sleep to even look good in the video. If that happens, I'm going to smack them both in one blow.

Dominick and Shauna get up and continue to make out as they go to the bathroom, as Blaire gets ready for bed. Just as he turns out the light moments later, they come back out underwear-clad, and when they hit the bed, they get into lovemaking, and they are a bit loud with the moaning, breathing and screaming. Blaire, already disturbed, puts his head under the pillow to try to sleep.

After they're still doing it for an hour, he moans from under his pillow, "God, will you two shut up and get some sleep already? Oh, I do NOT want to room with a feisty couple!"


End file.
